Lune d'Argent
by Speedy-of-77
Summary: TERMINEE ! Voldemort a vaincu Harry Potter, le Survivant est mort. Mais estce la vérité ? Au fond d'un cachot croupi celui sur qui tous les espoirs reposaient, promis à l'horreur... et un mangemort doute de lui et de ses choix... slash HPDM Dark au début
1. Echec mortel

salut à tous !

tout le monde va bien ?

oh, je vous vois d'ici... quoi, elle commence une nouvelle fic alors qu'elle en a déjà quatre en cours ?

eh bien, oui ! voila, c'est comme ça. Cette histoire me trote dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois et il était grand temps que je l'écrive avant de devenir dingue...

Ce sont des POV. Oui, je sais, encore des POV, mais que voulez-vous, je me sens vraiment très à l'aise avec ce style d'écriture et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie d'en changer.

Chaque chapitre sera découpé en trois partie, la première POV Harry, la deuxième POV Drago et la troisième POV Sirius. Vous comprenderez en lisant...

Les chapitres seront assez longs, donc contrairement à Rien d'autre que ma haine, je ne publierai pas vraiment très souvent. J'essayerai une fois par semaines, enfin, ça se sera quand je rentrerai de vacances dans quelques semaines (je pars lundi.)

**AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fic est extremement NOIRE et parle de sujet qui peuvent choquer les personnes sensibles. Il y aura des scènes sanglantes, des scènes de VIOL. De plus, l'intrigue principale tourne autour d'un couple homosexuel, donc si en plus vous êtes homophobe, cette fic n'est vraiment pas pour vous.**

Voila pour l'avertissement, et je vous prie sincèrement de le prendre en compte parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec des plaintes sur le dos.

Et sachez que, malgré l'horreur de mes mots, il y aura une happy end. D'habitude je ne préviens pas mais là je vous le dit pour que les lecteurs qui n'aiment pas les fins tristes ne se privent pas de me lire à cause de ça.

Pour ceux qui lisent également toutes mes autres fics, rassurez-vous, je continue de les écrire toutes, et la suite viendra un jour ou l'autre.

Pour terminer cette petite introduction, je tiens à adresser un ENORME MERCI à **Polonius Silver**, qui prend le temps de corriger chacun des chapitres que je lui envoie. Vraiment, merci à lui pour ses compliments, son soutien, et pour ses merveilleuses fics qui, pardonnez-moi l'expression, me laisse littéralement sur le cul à chaque fois que j'en lis et relis un nouveau chapitre. Donc, si ce n'est pas encore fait, allez absolument lire _Plus loin_ et _Fantômes_, sincèrement, ça vaut le détour...

voila voila...

un petit disclaimer : rien de tout le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour les autres... tout est à JK Rowlings, exepté le scénario et la rédaction qui sont à moi, sortis tout droit de ma tête de malade...

une dédicace : heu, eh bien, à la SKCMDP, à ma Pauline qui a été la première à lire ceci, et bien sur à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui m'encouragent et qui aiment ce que je fais...

titre :

**_Lune d'Argent_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 1 :_

**Echec mortel**

« Tu es mort, Harry Potter, » m'annonce-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

Je plisse les yeux pour le voir du mieux que je peux. Un sourire cruel étire sa bouche fine. Je voudrais pouvoir le frapper pour effacer ce sourire. Je voudrais détruire ce nouveau visage et ce nouveau corps. Assis, dos au mur, les genoux relevés, les mains liées, je lève le regard vers lui, vers mon ennemi, vers celui qui m'a vaincu. Je tente de me relever mais mes forces lâchent de nouveau. Il ricane froidement devant ma faiblesse.

« Enfin, ça, c'est la version officielle, » ajoute-t-il. « Regarde… »

Il me tend une page de journal où s'affichent de grandes lettres que je peux à peine lire. Mais mon cerveau réussit tout de même à comprendre l'ensemble…

_Le Survivant est mort._

« C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ? » fait-il. « Tout le monde te croit mort. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es en mon pouvoir, Harry. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à ces paroles. En son pouvoir. Je ne peux qu'imaginer tout ce que cela peut impliquer.

« A mon avis, » reprend-il, « tu souhaiteras être mort bientôt. Mais je ne te ferais pas un tel plaisir, Harry. Ce serait… trop simple. »

« Je… » fais-je, tentant de parler.

Ma voix est rauque, ma respiration laborieuse. Je ressens encore les effets secondaires des Doloris qu'il vient de me lancer. Je souffre. Je tremble des pieds à la tête et j'ai une honte cuisante qui me brûle l'estomac.

« Tu ? » dit-il, moqueur.

« Je… te… hais… Tom, » réussis-je à articuler.

Il éclate d'un rire cruel et glacial, avant de se pencher vers moi. Il m'attrape violemment le menton et m'oblige à relever la tête vers lui. Je croise son regard d'un noir rougeoyant dans la lumière des torches.

« Tu n'imagines pas le _plaisir_ que j'en ressens, » lâche-t-il méchamment.

Il s'empare alors de mes lèvres. Je suis révulsé par ce contact. Je tente de me débattre tandis qu'il introduit sauvagement sa langue dans ma bouche, meurtrissant mes lèvres. Je suis littéralement écœuré. J'ai envie de vomir. Je voudrais me détacher de lui mais mes forces m'ont abandonné. Il me lâche enfin et se redresse un peu, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Dommage, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper correctement de toi aujourd'hui, » dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Il se redresse complètement, me regardant de haut, moi, loque humaine à ses pieds.

« Mais je te promets que ce n'est que partie remise… c'est un des avantages à être redevenu réellement humain. Passe une bonne nuit, Harry. Je te verrai certainement demain. »

J'entends la porte de mon cachot se refermer. Il fait noir. Seul un faible rai de lumière passe sous la porte. Je tente tant bien que mal de m'enrouler dans la couverture miteuse et moisie que l'on m'a laissé. J'essaye de m'allonger sur ma paillasse, mais je ne peux plus bouger, chacun des muscles de mon corps hurle au supplice. Alors je reste là, à moitié à terre, fou de douleur et de désespoir.

Les images du combat repassent comme des flashs devant mes yeux. J'ai échoué. Tous les espoirs reposaient sur moi. Tout le monde croyait en moi. L'avenir du monde sorcier reposait sur mes épaules et je me suis écroulé. Et maintenant… maintenant, rien n'empêche Voldemort de faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Et je sais ce qu'il veut. Il veut briser ce que je suis, il veut détruire totalement ce que je représente, celui qui l'a humilié plus d'une fois, tout en profitant un maximum de ma faiblesse. Il n'a jamais caché la haine qu'il ressentait pour moi, ni même ce qu'il me ferait subir le jour où je serais à sa merci… c'est chose faite. Il va se venger, de la façon la plus monstrueuse.

Humiliation, soumission, douleur… dégoût de moi-même… _viol_…

Il va me violer, autant qu'il le pourra, comme dans les visions qu'il m'envoyait avant que je ne maîtrise l'Occlumancie… J'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie de vomir. Je n'en ai même plus la force. Je n'ai plus rien. Seul mon honneur, qui finira par s'envoler lui aussi, me laissant sombrer dans l'horreur…

Comment en suis-je arrivé là, me direz-vous ? Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. J'ai perdu mon combat. Comment ? Distraction fatale. Malefoy, père et fils, étaient tous deux contre Sirius, peu loin de Jedusort et de moi. Ils l'ont torturé. Malgré sa résistance physique et sa volonté, qui est capable de résister à deux Doloris simultanés, lancés par deux professionnels de la torture, sans hurler de douleur ? Même pas Sirius. Personne. C'est comme ça que j'ai été distrait.

Et Voldemort en a bien sur profité. J'ignore quel est le sort qu'il m'a lancé. Magie noire, certainement. La souffrance que j'en ai ressenti était terrible. Mais pire encore est le résultat aujourd'hui. Ma puissance magique semble s'être évaporée. Pas totalement, mais le peu qu'il me reste doit à peine suffire à exécuter un sortilège de lévitation, et encore, avec une baguette. Peut-être ma magie va-t-elle revenir. Peut-être pas. Ca m'étonnerait. Tom est passé bien trop près de la mort cette fois pour prendre le risque de recommencer.

Sans doute suis-je condamné à survivre, encore et encore, de plus en plus faible à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que mon âme et mon corps ne le supportent plus… ne suis-je pas le Survivant ? J'aimerais ne pas l'être.

Voldemort prend un risque, bien qu'il l'ignore. Ou alors connaît-il suffisamment la Prophétie et sait que le sort qu'il m'a lancé m'a définitivement privé de mes pouvoirs. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que ma vie va être un enfer et que je n'ai aucun espoir de sortir de là. Rogue a été découvert par Voldemort, donc il ne pourra pas prévenir Dumbledore ou qui que ce soit de ma présence ici. Il y a peut-être d'autres espions de l'Ordre dans les rangs de Voldemort. Mais Tom ne prendra pas le risque de laisser la nouvelle se répandre.

Je suis prisonnier ici et je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir. Depuis quand, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que le combat s'est déroulé il y a des années, mais ça ne fait sûrement que quelques jours… peut-être même était-ce hier. Ou ce matin.

Tant de peut-être dans mon esprit. Si peu de certitudes. Je suis entre ses mains et je souhaite que la mort me prenne. Mais inexorablement, je survis. Je suis en vie, sans pouvoir, totalement seul. Désespéré.

La fatigue, la douleur et la haine finissent par avoir raison de moi et je m'endors, ou plutôt je perds conscience dans la misère qui m'entoure.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est un coup de pied brutal qui me réveille. J'entrouvre les yeux et la lumière m'agresse méchamment.

« Alors, Potter ? » dit une voix sarcastique que je connais par cœur à cause de ce qu'elle provoquait en moi.

Un autre coup de pied dans les côtes me fait gémir de douleur. Je me recroqueville sur place pour parer les coups qui risquent de suivre et je pose mes mains sur ma tête dans une pitoyable tentative de défense. Mon assaillant ricane, puis m'empoigne par le col pour m'obliger à me lever. Il me soulève presque seul et je me retrouve sur mes jambes qui me soutiennent tout juste. Un violent coup de poing sur la tempe gauche m'envoie valser contre le mur où ma tête cogne fortement. Je tombe, mais sa main me rattrape au dernier moment et me plaque contre le mur.

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Je vois flou, je n'ai plus mes lunettes, mais je reconnais la tignasse blond platine de mon agresseur qui se détache dans la lumière de la porte, formant presque une auréole.

« Si tu savais, Potter, combien j'ai attendu cet instant pour pouvoir défoncer ta sale gueule de petit ange ! » éructe-t-il.

Sa voix est pleine de haine. Il m'envoie brutalement contre l'autre mur. Je m'écrase lamentablement par terre. Mes rêves ont été peuplés de cauchemar mais le réveil est bien plus terrible encore. Il me force à me relever une nouvelle fois. Je ferme les yeux, attendant le prochain coup qui ne vient pas.

« Tu as de la chance, » dit-il avec mépris. « Mon maître m'a expressément demandé que tu sois sans un état à peu près correct. »

Si tu savais, Malefoy… J'aurais préféré mourir sous tes coups, plutôt que ce qui m'attend. Il m'attrape brusquement par le bras et me jette hors du cachot. Je manque de tomber de nouveau, mais je me retiens tant que je peux au mur avec mes mains attachées.

« _Endoloris_. »

Trop tard. Je lâche le mur sous l'effet de la douleur. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier mais c'est peine perdue. Je hurle jusqu'à ce que le sort s'arrête. Malefoy m'oblige encore une fois à me lever.

« Désolé, Potter, je n'ai pas pu résister… c'était trop tentant. J'en avais trop envie, depuis trop longtemps. »

Il me tire brutalement et m'oblige à le suivre je ne sais où. J'ai du mal à marcher mais il n'a aucune pitié. Il râle.

« Avance, Potter, avant que je ne perde patience ! » s'énerve-t-il.

« Que veux-tu que… ça me fasse… Malefoy… » dis-je d'une voix rauque et saccadée.

Il s'arrête brutalement et se tourne vers moi, l'air mauvais. J'ai du mal à voir son visage mais ses prunelles grises sont fixées dans les miennes et je peux y lire quelque chose comme de la haine et du dégoût. Un frisson désormais familier me secoue la colonne vertébrale mais je me force à soutenir son regard.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

J'ai réellement envie de lui éclater de rire à la gueule.

« Tiens-tu vraiment à savoir ce que ça peut te faire ? » dis-je dans un murmure moqueur et un peu rageur. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Que je rechignerais à te tuer ? »

Ses yeux verts se troublent et il baise le regard. Par Salazar, Potter qui baisse les yeux devant moi ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! J'adore ce sentiment de supériorité, de pouvoir et de peur que j'ai sur lui… ça m'exciterait presque…

« Alors… tue-moi, Malefoy… ça vaudra mieux pour moi… »

Je le regarde longuement. Il tremble sur ses jambes. Ses cheveux tombent sur son visage luisant de sueur, pale comme la mort. Ses lèvres sont blanches, et ses yeux se ferment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, cette fois. Il me ferait presque pitié… presque.

« Comme si j'allais faire quoi que ce soit pour ton bon plaisir, Potter, » dis-je en ricanant.

Je reprends ma route, tenant toujours fermement son bras, ou plutôt son avant-bras… le gauche. La pensée que le sien doit être parfaitement pur et blanc passe fugitivement à mon esprit et mes doigts le serrent plus cruellement… d'envie, de jalousie, certainement.

Quelques uns de mes _frères_ passent rapidement à nos cotés sans nous jeter un regard, en coup de vent, portant un message, se préparant pour une mission… le château est en effervescence depuis hier, depuis notre victoire tant attendue. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, la guerre tourne à notre avantage. Grâce à moi, et à mon père.

Mon père. Comme je le hais, lui aussi. Comme je le hais d'avoir fais de moi ce que je suis…

Potter trébuche dans les escaliers mais je n'y fais pas attention. J'arrive tout en haut du donjon, là où mon maître m'a ordonné de l'enfermer. Un couloir de quelques mètres de long s'ouvre devant moi, une fenêtre en face et une porte unique à droite.

La pleine lune scintille dans un ciel plein d'étoiles au dehors. Je m'y attarde quelques secondes, cette vision apaisant comme toujours mon cœur pendant les fugaces instants où elle me vient, me donnant un espoir fou, l'espoir fou que la paix de là-bas pourrait peut-être un jour venir sur terre et sauver le monde, l'espoir fou que la pureté de là-bas puisse un jour venir vers moi et effacer mes erreurs…

Je cille et je me tourne vers Potter qui, lui aussi, hagard et appuyé contre le mur, regarde par la fenêtre. Je grogne et il semble revenir, tournant vers moi un regard inquiet, voire craintif.

Je ricane légèrement, effaçant le léger trouble passé sur mon cœur pendant quelques secondes.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Potter, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ce soir… »

Ses yeux se plissent légèrement, et un éclat semblable à de la haine sans toutefois en être passe dans ses prunelles émeraude. Sans un mot de plus, j'ouvre la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et le jette dans la chambre préparée pour lui et pour le maître Je fais disparaître ses liens d'un sort

Il s'écroule au sol, ses maigres forces l'ayant quitté, déjà. Il pousse un léger gémissement presque inaudible de douleur et la satisfaction me pénètre dans les veines comme un poison, en même temps que l'amertume.

« Ta nouvelle prison, Potter, » dis-je avec moquerie. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu quelque chose de spécial, pour toi, je pense que tu le sais… »

Ses yeux se lèvent vers moi et il cligne, ne semblant pas m'apercevoir clairement. Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'il est myope comme une taupe ou presque… Une pulsion de sadisme intense fait accélérer un peu les battements de mon cœur.

« Au fait, je me dois de t'annoncer que… Black est mort. J'avais pensé à le laisser sombrer dans la folie, mais père n'est pas aussi magnanime que moi. Il l'a tué d'un bel Avada Kedavra… il doit être heureux, il est désormais mort comme son meilleur ami… dans la souffrance, en hurlant… »

Je le vois haleter et son poing se crispe. J'ébauche un sourire sadique puis un ricanement m'échappe.

« Bonne soirée, Potter, » dis-je en partant.

Je verrouille la porte d'un puissant sort et passe quelques secondes devant, hésitant… puis me décide finalement à lancer le sortilège du mur de verre, me permettant ainsi de voir l'intérieur de la pièce sans que Potter ne le sache.

Il n'a pas bougé, il est toujours au sol. Il tremble. Un spasme semble le secouer brusquement et les larmes coulent sur son visage, alors qu'un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Une pulsion d'adrénaline se décharge dans mon sang qui ne fait qu'un tour. Ma main se dirige toute seule vers ma poche et ma baguette, et mon cœur se met à battre vite, très vite. Ma baguette se dirige presque d'elle-même vers la serrure pour désactiver le sort et me précipiter dans la pièce. J'interromps aussitôt le mouvement. Me précipiter dans la pièce et… quoi ? le prendre dans mes bras ? lui demander pardon ? La bonne blague !

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et c'est comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait. Mon dieu, oui, c'est exactement cela. Avec horreur, je désactive le mur de verre pour ne plus entendre ces gémissements déchirants, puis je dévale les escaliers, sans comprendre ce qui m'arrive, sans comprendre cette douleur face à celle de Potter, face à celle de mon ennemi de toujours.

Drago, stop !

Je suis la cause de cette douleur. Je suis la cause de son tourment. Par mes mensonges. Oh, non, Black n'est pas mort… nous n'en avons pas eu le temps, même si nous l'avons voulu. Et moi, j'ai _voulu_ faire souffrir Potter ! C'était volontaire ! Cette peine, c'était mon but !

Alors, pourquoi ces regrets ? Pourquoi cette colère contre moi-même ?

_Parce que tu sais que tu as tort, Drago. Harry ne mérite pas ça._

Harry ? depuis quand mon moi intérieur appelle Potter par son prénom ? Et je ne vais pas m'excuser auprès de lui, comme si je n'avais aucune fiert ! Je suis un Malefoy, un sang-pur. Mon visage reprend aussitôt son masque de froideur.

Et je suis insensible, je l'ai toujours été. Ca ne va pas changer. Je hais Potter. Je hais ces yeux verts, je hais ces regards insolents. Et je hais tout autant sa faiblesse actuelle. Une des seules choses qui me permet de ne pas me détester moi-même, c'est de détester quelqu'un d'autre. Mon père. Et Potter.

_Et la contradiction de ces pensées ne te choque pas, Drago ? Tu te dis insensible… mais la haine est un sentiment, qui suinte par tous tes pores… et la haine peut cacher bien d'autres choses encore…_

Je finis de descendre les escaliers avec lenteur et je rejoins la salle des cheminées pour rentrer au manoir. En essayant, comme toujours, de ne pas m'écouter moi-même…

_Et en écoutant les autres…_

Le manoir est vide. Je monte directement dans ma salle de bain et me poste devant ma glace pour me déshabiller. Je le fais toujours. Certains diraient que je suis narcissique. Mais ce n'est absolument pas ça. Je suis simplement perfectionniste. Je vérifie chaque détail sur mon corps pour vérifier que tout est parfait.

Mais la vérité est là. Je crois m'appartenir. Je pense être mon propre maître, mais ce n'est que purs mensonges. La cause de mon mal-être quotidien, je la vois chaque jour quand je retire ma chemise. Elle est là, sur mon bras, la Marque. _Sa_ Marque. Imprimée dans ma chair. Ce qui fait de moi un Mangemort, un pion sur son échiquier.

Une fois de plus, je suis frappé par mon dégoût de moi-même. Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis pas à moi, je ne suis qu'un esclave. Depuis ce jour funeste de mon dix-septième anniversaire. J'ai été marqué, comme une bête, comme un objet.

Je ne suis qu'un pion dans le jeu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout autant que Potter, bien que sans aucune trace physique, l'est sur celui de Dumbledore.

Peut-être qu'au fond, c'est cela qui me dégoutte tant chez Potter. Nous sommes à la fois semblables et opposés. Il est mon antithèse, celui auprès duquel mon existence a un sens. Nous sommes des pions dans la guerre destructrice qui déchire le monde de la Magie en deux.

Si semblables… deux armes, rien que des armes dans des mains puissantes…

Si opposés. L'un, contre l'autre, dans deux camps en guerre.

En symbiose. Je ne suis vivant que si lui l'est aussi.

Je pourrais vomir sur tout ce que je lui dois. Mais, même s'il fait partie de mes préoccupations… il n'en est pas la source.

La vraie source, c'est cette Marque noire sur ma peau blanche. Comme un blason. Un écusson.

De rage, je balance mon poing dans le miroir qui explose en milliers d'éclats, réfléchissant tous, dans une couleur rouge de mon sang, encore et encore, la marque ignoble, preuve de ma stupidité et de mon échec.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Quelque chose qui rode, à travers les ombres… je le vois, je _la_ vois… elle me guette.

Résister, survivre… Ne pas la laisser faire… combattre les ombres de ma tête, et revenir…

Des flashs, des douleurs, de la souffrance, de la peur, de la colère, de la haine, tout se mélange, plus rien n'est clair, il n'y a plus que ténèbres et douleurs… ombres, et mal…

Elle court encore, apparaissant de temps à autre, disparaissant derrière la brume de mon esprit. Elle me nargue, elle me cherche, elle me provoque dans le noir…

Elle me promet le calme, la sérénité. Elle me jure la fin de la douleur, revenir à la lumière. Elle me montre mon avenir si je la suis… une clarté… j'ai mal, si mal…

Je tends la main vers elle, elle me sourit, elle tente de me séduire, elle sent qu'elle gagne…

Mais un souvenir me frappe soudain, et je m'arrête. Deux émeraudes. Deux émeraudes tachées d'un point noir. Des yeux.

Lily…

Non, pas Lily. C'est un visage d'homme. Des cheveux noirs en bataille. Une peau mate.

James…

Non plus. Une cicatrice fine et rouge, formant l'éclair de ma conscience.

_Harry_.

Et la lumière que produit ce souvenir est bien plus puissante dans ma tête que celle qu'_elle_ me montre. C'est là-bas que je vais. Elle tente de me retenir, elle me frôle, essayant une dernière fois de m'attraper dans ses filets, essayant une dernière fois de me faire sombrer.

Mas je résiste, je la connais, elle est déjà venue me voir, tant de fois. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour de ma chute… pas encore.

J'approche ma main de la lumière de mon souvenir, il est si proche, j'y suis presque…

Puis, enfin, la clarté m'englobe… et la douleur vient avec. Je réintègre brusquement mon corps, ma souffrance, mes plaies, et la réalité est là. J'ai si mal, si atrocement mal, c'est comme un million d'aiguilles empoisonnées sur ma peau, comme les flammes de l'Enfer et comme les glaces du pole sud.

Mais cette douleur me fait me sentir vivant… je suis en vie, et sain d'esprit. Et mon dernier souvenir me vient en tête à travers la douleur, imprimé sur mes paupières closes et brûlantes.

« Harry… »

J'ai à peine conscience d'une main sui se pose sur mon front moite et d'une voix qui murmure à mon oreille.

« Chut, Sirius, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Je voudrais répondre, je veux savoir où est Harry, mais je ne peux pas parler. Un goulot est pressé contre mes lèvres et un liquide coule dans ma gorge. Je tousse un peu, les poumons brûlants, mais celui à mes cotés n'a aucune pitié et tout finit par descendre dans mon œsophage.

« C'est contre la douleur, maintenant bois ça, tu vas dormir, ça ira mieux. »

Cette voix m'est étrangement familière mais ni visage ni nom ne se pose dessus dans mon esprit. Tout ce à quoi je pense est Harry, Harry dont les yeux se ferment et dont le visage se crispe de douleur…

J'attrape brusquement le poignet de mon interlocuteur et j'ouvre les yeux, mes prunelles aussitôt fixées sur ce visage que je ne reconnais pas, ce visage qui pourtant provoque en moi colère, peine, tristesse et affection. Amour. Mais je ne me rappelle pas qui il est.

« Harry… » dis-je de nouveau dans un murmure, supplication à l'adresse de l'homme dont le visage se ferme.

« Nous discuterons de ça demain, d'abord dors. »

Et de nouveau il presse un goulot pour me faire ingurgiter une potion dont le goût m'échappe.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, la douleur commence à refluer peu à peu, et mes paupières lourdes se referment, noyant sentiments au fond d'un esprit tourmenté.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille avec lenteur. Péniblement, j'ouvre les paupières, l'impression que tous mes membres sont aussi lourds que des pierres, sensation bien connue du réveil d'un sommeil artificiel.

Je tourne la tête de coté et sursaute légèrement en voyant deux pupilles noires bien connues me regarder fixement. Un rictus se forme sur sa bouche en voyant ma surprise.

« Severus ! »

Ma voix est rauque mais exprime clairement ma surprise.

« Sirius, » répond-il avec moquerie en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Comment vas-tu, ce matin ? »

« Aussi bien qu'on peut aller après avoir subi la torture des Malefoy, » dis-je simplement en me redressant lourdement sur les coudes. « Je dors depuis longtemps ? »

« Sept heures et trente-deux minutes, » répond-il automatiquement.

Je l'observe silencieusement pendant quelques minutes. Et je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas, ne va pas du tout, même.

Depuis que je l'ai sorti de cachot de Voldemort quand celui-ci a découvert sa trahison, une étrange relation s'est établie entre nous. Au fur et à mesure des jours, aussi seuls l'un que l'autre, nous avons commencé par établir une trêve, qui s'est transformé en amitié sans réellement en être. Et j'ai appris à déchiffrer ses expressions faciales et corporelles sous ce masque de froideur et de cynisme qu'il laisse voir au monde.

Et là, aussi bon en Occlumancie soit-il, je vois à son rictus crispé qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave.

« Severus, qu'y a-t-il ? » fais-je, en sentant l'inquiétude me serrer le cœur alors qu'une voix que je tente de faire taire en moi hurle des paroles qui me mènent au désespoir.

« Parles-moi, dis-moi, Severus, » continue-je.

Il baisse les yeux. Je suis choqué. Severus Rogue ne baisse _jamais_ les yeux, encore moins devant moi.

« C'est à propos de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai pensé à voix haute, et son regard me fait comprendre que j'ai raison, alors que la terreur s'empare de mes entrailles.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-il arriv ? »

Ses paupières se ferment une seconde, puis il les rouvre et plante ses yeux couleur d'ébène dans les miens.

« Il a échoué, » me répond-il à vois basse. « Harry Potter… est mort. »

Inconsciemment, mes poings se crispent sur mes draps et je secoue la tête.

« Non, » dis-je simplement. « C'est faux. Tu mens, Severus. »

« J'en suis navré, mais non » répond-il.

« C'est faux ! »

Je hurle, cette fois. Il ne me fera pas croire cela. Je _sais_ qu'Harry n'est pas mort.

« Sirius… »

« Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as rien vu ! Il n'est pas mort, je te dis ! »

« Tu n'y étais pas non plus, Sirius. On a retrouvé sa dépouille. C'est la sienne. Il est mort. »

« Tais-toi ! »

Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est faux, c'est impossible. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, pas après ce qu'il a vécu, il ne mérite pas d'échouer. Il est en vie.

Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, mais j'en suis persuadé.

« Je suis désolé, Sirius. »

Un ricanement m'échappe.

« Désolé de quoi, Severus ? Il n'est pas mort. »

« Si. »

« Non ! »

Il inspire profondément.

« Tu as besoin de dormir encore, ton corps est épuisé. »

« Va te faire voir, Severus ! »

Mais un vertige me brouille les yeux et je retombe dans les oreillers, le souffle légèrement haletant.

« Tu vois bien. »

Je ne réponds pas, trop préoccupé par cette nouvelle. Tout le monde pense qu'Harry est mort, sauf qu'il ne l'est pas. Voldemort l'a sans doute capturé, certainement pour…

Un frisson de dégoût me secoue des pieds à la tête. Harry m'a parlé des dernières visions que lui a envoyées Voldemort… des scènes de viol, toutes plus atroces les une que les autres, mettant en scène un Harry hurlant et un Voldemort jouissant…

Severus me colle de force de la potion de sommeil dans l'estomac et je replonge dans l'inconscient, avec cette seule image en tête, celle de mon filleul aux mains et à la merci de son pire ennemi…

£££££££££££££££££££££

à suivre...

fin du premier chap, votre avis dans une review fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est négatif...

le deuxième chapitre devrait venir d'ici quelques semaines et approndira un peu voire beaucoup les sentiments des différents personnages...

voila voila, gros bisous à tous !

speed'


	2. Vies en péril

salut tout le monde !

voila, le deuxième chapitre... wouh, 29 reviews pour un seul chapitre, vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? bon, je fais rapidement les rar...

Merci à :

**JohannaMalefoy, tete-de-noeud, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, ornaluca, Ephy, Apocalypse-Nox, Vif d'Or, Cam (fliflou), miou, nana13, FairyLightPan, angelinadelacour et missibou** : Merci à vous tous pour vos compliments, je suis super heureuse que ça vous plaise ! voila la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours, et gros bisous à vous !

**Chana **: bien sur que j'ai mis un avertissement, je veux pas de plaintes contre moi sous prétexte que ce que j'écris est horrible ! Drago est un vrai connard, c'est vrai. Mais ça va s'arranger vite, ne t'en fais pas. J'aime aussi le Sirius/Severus, et aussi le Remus/Severus, ou encore le Remus/Sirius. Mais pas trop Lucius. je suis contente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**dianael** : Drago va se reprendre, ne t'en fait pas, ça va venir. La scène de viol, ba, si, ça va être Harry/Voldy, ça me parait assez évident, quand même. Je suis sontente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**YunaFab** : oui, c'est très dark, c'est vrai. J'ai pour l'instant prévu 17 chapitres. Pour la mise à jour, je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps. contente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**Tiayel** : ce chapitre, court ?! bah, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut, je sais qu'il n'est pas extremement long, c'est vrai, mais de la à le qualifier de court ! enfin bon, juste pour te dire que les prochains chapitres seront de la même longueur ! contente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**Melhuiwen** : moi aussi, j'aime bien les POV, c'est bien pour faire passer certains sentiments... OUi, on saura ce que Voldy à fait à Ryry pour lui oter ses pouvoirs, ça va venir. Perdu, oui, c'est un assez bon qualificatif pour Dray. Sirius est en vie, ouais, j'avais envie, comme ça... Ca se passe environ six mois après la fin de la septième année. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, gros bisous !

**Saael'** : Voldy, aimer Ryry ? hem... peutêtre, mais pas dans ma fic, alors. J'espère qu'on ne m'accusera pas de plagia, je n'ai jamais lu de fic comme ça, l'idée m'est venue de moi-même... on verra bien. contente que ça te plaise, gros bisous à toi.

**Caroline Black** : ah, non, je ne te prends pas pour une folle, ne t'en fait pas, moi-même, écrire cette fic me rend le sourire, c'est normal, j'extériorise mes idées noires sur le papier, donc je comprends que tu en souris ! gros bisous à toi, voila la suite !

**Laeliel** : oui, je suis très sadique avec Ryry... comme ça, ça donne une bonne excuse à Dray pour le réconforter, lol ! contente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**camidera** : j'ai bien l'intention de dévelloper les sentiments entre Sirius et Severus, c'est prévu... je suis contente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**Saï-na** : Ouais, j'avais envie de faire survivre Sirius, même si je prends quand même en compte le tome 5 (ça sera expliqué plus tard). Oui, il y aura un SBSS... je suis contente que ça te plaise, gros bisous !

**Lune de Cristal** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Oui, il y aura une happy end, même si ça parait bizarre. Tu comprendras en lisant, t'inquiete pas. voila la suite, alors gros bisous à toi !

**Darkness** : oui, Voldy aura le temps d'embeter Ryry... mais ça ira, ten fait pas ! Je suis ontente que tu aimes, gros bisous à toi !

fin des rar...

**AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fic est extremement NOIRE et parle de sujet qui peuvent choquer les personnes sensibles. Il y aura des scènes sanglantes, des scènes de VIOL. De plus, l'intrigue principale tourne autour d'un couple homosexuel, donc si en plus vous êtes homophobe, cette fic n'est vraiment pas pour vous.**

Puisqu'on m'en a parlé plusieurs fois, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de le préciser : Je prends en compte le tome 5 et Sirius est bien passé à travers le voile. Mais il en est revenu. Vous saurez comment et pourquoi dans la suite.

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

Voila voila, je crois que c'est tout...

gros bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

* * *

**_Lune d'Argent_**

_Chapitre 2 :_

**Vies en péril :**

J'ouvre les yeux. Il semble qu'il fasse jour. Je reste allongé par terre quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures, peut-être. Pour empêcher les souvenirs de m'envahir de nouveau, je promène mon regard partout où je peux. C'est un peu flou, mais je distingue deux portes, un lit, un fauteuil, une fenêtre qui laisse passer la lumière du soleil par ses rideaux entrouverts.

Je voudrais rester là, plongés dans une torpeur qui, si elle n'est pas tranquille, me procure au moins un doux vide dans mon esprit. Mais inexorablement, les souvenirs reviennent. Flash du combat, de la douleur, des coups, une langue qui se presse durement contre la mienne. La nausée m'envahit brusquement.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, et tente de me relever. J'y arrive mais mes jambes tremblent sous mon poids et je dois me tenir au mur près de la porte.

J'ai atrocement envie de vomir mais je ne veux pas le faire par terre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gène mais je cherche tout de même quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mes yeux tombent sur l'autre porte et je m'y dirige le plus vite que je peux. Elle s'ouvre sans difficulté et je tombe sur une salle de bain immaculée, tout en marbre. Merlin merci, il y a des toilettes et j'y crache mes tripes.

Je vomis durant ce qu'il me paraît être des heures. Je veux me vider, faire partir tout ce qui pourrait encore être en moi, mais quand le sang rouge vient se mêler à la bile verte, je m'arrête. C'est affreusement douloureux, mais de toute façon, dans la situation où je me trouve qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ?

Je me redresse et me rince la bouche dans le lavabo. C'est étonnant, il y a tout à ma disposition pour que je puisse me tuer mais je me refuse à la faire. Pourquoi cela ? Ce serait tellement simple… J'imagine déjà la sensation du verre coupant mes veines et libérant mon sang par saccades, j'imagine déjà l'eau entrer dans mes poumons jusqu'à étouffement…

Et la réponse m'apparaît, claire comme de l'eau de roche. La Prophétie. Cette putain de Prophétie qui me retient prisonnier sur Terre jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne me tue.

Je voudrais prier pour qu'il le fasse rapidement mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il me gardera à sa merci aussi longtemps qu'il pourra prendre du plaisir sur mon corps. Et je sais qu'il pourra faire durer ça très, très longtemps avant que je ne le supporte plus.

Mes yeux se referment, brûlant. Et l'image de Sirius vient s'apposer sur mes paupières. Et celles de mes amis, Ron, Hermione, Ginny… Fred et George, Bill et Charlie, Tonks, Remus… Tous étaient présents durant cette bataille aux portes de Poudlard. Tous y étaient. Combien en sont revenus ? Combien sont mort ?

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues et je les essuie d'un geste rageur. L'image dans la glace me renvoie ce que je suis. Les yeux brumeux, des cernes noirs. Ma peau est blanche, si blanche… et ma cicatrice rouge, luisante presque.

Ne supportant plus cette vision, je quitte la salle de bain. Mes yeux tombent alors sur la blafarde lumière du soleil filtrée par le rideau. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, toujours tremblant, et repousse les morceaux de tissus.

Le paysage est apocalyptique. Exactement ce qu'on peut imaginer de repère de Voldemort. Autour de l'espèce de forteresse où je suis, tout n'est que végétation desséchée, terre craquelée, recouverte d'une suie grise, sous un soleil de plomb.

J'ignore la température dans la pièce. Le froid dans mon cœur m'a envahi des pieds à la tête.

Voldemort a d'ores et déjà vaincu. Déjà qu'avant mon échec, l'Ordre avait du mal à gérer toutes ses attaques… Alors aujourd'hui, maintenant que le monde de la magie a perdu son étoile, son espoir, comment pourrait-il encore résister ? Je vois déjà l'horreur se répandre… beaucoup joindront Voldemort.

Sa recherche du pouvoir sera d'autant plus facile qu'il n'aura plus de résistance. Oh, Dumbledore se battra, c'est certain… s'il a survécu à la bataille, il continuera à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Mais il comptait sur moi, il croyait en moi. Et moi je ne suis plus là.

Je suis mort.

J'ai presque envie de rire de tant d'ironie. Presque.

J'ai froid, mon Dieu, si froid… de violent frissons me traversent et me foudroient des pieds à la tête. Je pose ma main sur la vitre, elle est chaude grâce au soleil, mais cette chaleur ne dépasse pas la paume de ma main. J'ai l'impression d'être rempli de glace.

C'est certainement à cause du sort que m'a lancé Voldemort… ou bien est-ce ma propre terreur qui me gèle ? Je l'ignore.

Glace… des yeux de glace. _Malefoy_.

Cet espèce de salaud, ce connard, cette enflure… Penser à lui fait monter ma haine, de mes entrailles jusqu'au reste de mon corps.

Malefoy à cause de qui j'ai eu des réactions corporelles des plus étranges et des plus gênantes, plusieurs fois, lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard.

Et ouais, le grand et célèbre Harry Potter est attiré par les hommes ! Et surtout par cet homme, cette horreur, cette abomination qu'est Drago Malefoy. Merveilleux.

Putain de saloperie de bordel de merde. Ca faisait six mois que je n'avais pas vu Malefoy autrement qu'en photo. Et ces… retrouvailles m'ont prouvé une chose : Il n'a pas changé. Ses manières sont toujours aussi hautaines, aussi méprisantes et méprisables. Il me hait toujours, et je le hais toujours. Et comme un aimant qui est attiré par son contraire, je suis magnétisé par lui. Cette haine que je ressens pour lui est comme un lien qui nous rapproche.

_Mais est-ce vraiment de la haine, Harry ? N'est-ce pas autre chose ? N'est-ce pas…_

J'étouffe ma voix intérieure qui voudrait me faire penser des choses étranges et dérangeantes.

Oui, dérangeantes. C'est exactement ça. C'est dérangeant de penser à Malefoy en ces termes. Mais c'est tellement proche, tellement plus proche de la réalité. De la _vérit_.

Que serait-il arrivé s'il ne s'était pas laissé faire ? S'il avait eu un peu plus de courage et de volont ? Si, à dix-sept ans, il avait été un peu plus mûr ? Un peu plus fort ?

Il aurait rejoint notre camp. Sirius ne serait pas mort. Et moi je ne serais pas là.

C'est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute. Je le hais, mon dieu, comme je le hais !

_Vraiment ?_ Fait narquoisement ma voix intérieure.

Oui ! J'ai envie de lui mais je le hais. Qui a dit que c'était incompatible ? Connard, c'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute !

Et hier soir… combien j'aurais voulu qu'il me montre sa haine autrement que dans ses paroles et dans ses yeux… j'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne là, sur le plancher. Putain, j'avais tellement envie de lui !

Il était si grand, si hautain, si méprisant… si beau dans son plaisir de me faire du mal et dans sa haine.

Avec la lumière de la lune jouant dans ses cheveux blond platine, on aurait dit un ange… mais le feu qui brûlait dans ses pupilles lui donnait un air de démon.

Putain, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça. Si Voldemort apprend que je suis attiré par lui, il va en profiter… je ne veux même pas savoir comment. Et si Malefoy s'en rend compte, lui aussi il va vouloir en profiter.

Alors je vais faire comme à chaque fois que je pense à lui : étouffer du mieux que je peux ce brasier qui me consume et enfermer mon désir dans un coin secret de mon esprit, exacerbant ma haine pour le cacher.

C'est à peine si je note avec détachement que mes frissons se sont arrêtés.

* * *

« Je vous remercie de votre confiance, maître, » dis-je en m'inclinant.

Confiance ? Tu parles. Il sait très bien que je ne le trahirai pas. La simple idée de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je divulguais son secret… eh bien, je préfère encore ne pas l'imaginer.

« Va, Drago, » me répond-il avec un geste vers la porte. « Je te laisse ta journée. Va voir notre invité, assures-toi qu'il va bien, puis rentre chez toi et reposes-toi. Reviens demain. »

« Oui, maître. »

Je me mets à genoux, j'embrasse ses robes, puis je me relève et je quitte la pièce en fermant la porte. Je vacille un instant. Putain de sortilège de Fidélitas. C'est épuisant pour le Gardien du Secret, en l'occurrence moi.

J'esquisse un sourire. Il lui a fait de l'effet, le petit Potter, pas que ce soit totalement incompréhensible non plus. Mais de la à vouloir un Gardien du secret… et à utiliser un sortilège de Magie Blanche…

Potter, tu vas souffrir.

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. Mon sourire s'efface et je me dirige à pas lents vers la chambre de ce crétin. Non, réflexion faite, il n'est pas si idiot que ça pour un Gryffy. Il est simplement inconscient. Inconscient d'avoir voulu tenir tête au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Fou, psychopathe et mégalomane, mais grand sorcier.

Je déverrouille la porte d'un geste de ma baguette. Mon regard tombe aussitôt sur Potter, debout devant la fenêtre.

Tiens, il a réussi à se mettre sur ses jambes. Il est résistant.

Ah, non, ce regard qu'il me lance prouve qu'il est désespéré. Il n'a même plus rien à foutre de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

Bien. Bien, vraiment bien. J'adore le voir comme ça. Enfin, c'est ce que je me force de penser.

« Réveillé, Potter ? » fais-je sarcastiquement.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air las. Il se détourne de moi et regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre. Il ose m'ignorer, en plus ? Je m'approche de lui à grands pas et, l'attrapant par le bras, je le force à se tourner vers moi. Il chancelle sous ma brusquerie et s'effondre dans le fauteuil qui est là.

« On ne m'ignore pas, Potter ! »

Il lève un regard haineux vers moi. Je chasse le léger malaise qui m'envahit sous le feu de ces yeux verts. Beaux yeux, d'ailleurs - mais pourquoi je pense ça, moi ?

Il essaye de se relever mais ses bras tremblent et il ne peut que fermer les yeux. Je ricane.

« Fatigué, Potter ? Ou… manque d'énergie, peut-être ? »

Il ramène ses genoux sous son menton et entoure ses jambes de ses bras. Il garde les yeux fermés. Il se mettrait à pleurer que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. »

Sa voix est si misérable qu'elle me fait presque pitié. Non, pas 'presque', elle me fait pitié, c'est le seul moyen d'expliquer ce sentiment de léger malaise que je ressens.

Je ricane de plus belle.

« Possible, Potter, mais si tu veux mon avis, je crois que dans l'immédiat c'est plus probable de t'arriver à toi qu'à moi. »

Quel beau sous-entendu ! Il a très bien compris car ses bras se resserrent sur ses jambes et il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

Lamentable. Plus aucune répartie. Totalement détruit, le petit Potter. Ce n'est même plus drôle de le provoquer.

« Tss, tss, » fais-je dans un souffle, « tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, en plus… »

Tiens, là, il réagit. Il relève brusquement la tête. Ses yeux flamboient. Merde, merde, merde, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas ses lunettes, ce con, c'est quand même bien moins impressionnant quand ses prunelles sont cachées par deux loupes ! Peut-être pas si détruit que ça, en fin de compte. Il réussit à se lever, cette fois. Sauf qu'il chancelle encore et il se raccroche à ma robe.

Je lui attrape instinctivement les avant-bras, trop surpris par cette réaction. Il doit lever la tête pour me regarder, je fais une bonne tête de plus que lui, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me foudroyer du regard.

« Rassures-toi, Malefoy, » rétorque-t-il avec haine sans me lâcher. « Je ne pleurerai pas devant toi. Mais je peux tout de même te dire que pleurer est un bien meilleur soulagement que tu ne sembles le croire. »

Je ricane.

« Un soulagement pour qui, Potter ? » fais-je moqueusement. « Pour les faibles, les désespérés et les sans-pouvoirs. »

_Et toi, n'es-tu pas désespéré, Drago ? N'es-tu pas désespéré par ton échec ? Bien sur que non, tu n'as plus d'espoir… En as-tu seulement déjà eu ? Mais tu as peut-être tort… Harry a peut-être raison…_

Il ricane à son tour. Ca ne lui va pas du tout, cette expression de cynisme désabusé. Même si je peux sentir qu'il est franc.

« Les sans-pouvoirs, je reconnais bien là ton obsession, Malefoy, » dit-il. « Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu n'en as pas tant que ça… »

« J'en ai toujours plus que toi dans ta situation, Potter ! »

C'est qu'il parviendrait presque à m'énerver.

« Oh, oui, ma situation, » fait-il. « Tu fais bien de me la rappeler. Elle n'a que peu de chose à envier à la tienne. »

« Tu es en train de te créer un doux monde, Potter, » réponds-je vertement. « Regarde autour de toi… tu es dans une chambre, plutôt confortable, soit. Mais tu crois peut-être que c'est pour toi ? Ne rêve pas, Potter ! Le maître veut quand même un minimum de confort pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il a l'intention de faire de toi. Faut-il que je te le rappelle ? »

Ma voix baisse d'un ton.

« Il va te violer, Potter, » dis-je en me penchant un peu vers lui. « Il va enfoncer son sexe en toi, à te faire hurler, à te faire saigner. Il va te détruire, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et ton calvaire va être long… très long… »

Ses yeux d'émeraude tournés vers moi sont flamboyants. Mais pas de peur, non, ni de rage, ni même de haine… et mon malaise revient de plus belle.

« Moi au moins, Malefoy, j'aurais défendu ma vie et mon honneur jusqu'au bout, » rétorque-t-il avec une froideur et un calme effrayants. « Je ne les aurais pas déposés aux pieds d'un malade qui devrait se tuer lui-même s'il suivait ses propres idéologies ! »

Je le repousse brutalement. Ses invectives m'ont frappé en plein cœur. Pas si bête, Potter. Il a découvert ma faiblesse. La seule. Il s'écroule de nouveau dans le fauteuil avec un petit cri de surprise. Mais il ricane légèrement et me regarde à nouveau.

« J'ai touché un point faible, on dirait ? »

J'y crois pas. Il ose faire de l'ironie dans la situation où il est ?

« A ta place, je ne rigolerais pas tant que ça, Potter, » dis-je en grinçant des dents.

« A la tienne non plus, Malefoy, » rétorque-t-il. « Ca fait quel effet de savoir que, si ça se trouve, on t'ordonnera de te tuer demain dans un attentat kamikaze ? Ca fait comment de savoir que tu n'as pas le droit de décider de la moindre de tes actions ? »

C'est qu'il continue de me provoquer, en plus ! Bien, très bien, Potter, si tu veux jouer à ça ?

Je laisse fleurir un sourire plein de mépris sur mes lèvres.

« Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différents, Potter, » dis-je.

« Je n'ai rien de commun avec toi, » crache-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire plus largement. Je sais encore le mener ou je veux dans la conversation. Bien. Parfait.

Je pose les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et rapproche mon visage du sien. Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux.

Encore ce foutu malaise. Peu importe.

« Oh, si, Potter, » dis-je en chuchotant maintenant. « Nous sommes tellement semblables… tous les deux, nous sommes de puissants sorciers. Tous deux, nous sommes fiers… et tous deux… »

Je m'approche encore plus de lui.

« Nous ne sommes que des armes. Des pions. Dans une guerre qui nous dépasse. »

Puis je me relève et je me dirige vers la porte. Juste avant de la refermer, je lui jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Il ne semble pas fâché… juste pensif.

Mouais. Petit Potter n'a peut-être aucun espoir de sortir de là vivant, mais il reste dangereux, même sans pouvoirs.

Je ferme la porte et lance un sortilège de verrouillage. J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera quand le maître sera passé. Peut-être aura-t-il moins de courage et moins de hargne…

* * *

« Je vous dis qu'il n'est pas mort ! »

Je hurle. Je frappe. Je crie. Et lui me regarde d'un air las, assis sur cette chaise, dans cet hôpital où tant de gens sont soignés. Il ne me croit pas. Ses yeux bleus qui d'habitude pétillent de joie et de malice se sont éteints.

« Je vous interdis de me regarder comme ça, Dumbledore ! » crie-je de nouveau. « Il n'est pas mort, je sais que c'est faux. »

« Sirius, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, » dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je me dégage brusquement et je me lever avec colère. Je vacille un peu, mais je me tiens au mur et pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Me calmer ? »

Ma voix est basse et menaçante.

« Me calmer, alors que vous me dites, que vous essayer de me faire croire, que Harry Potter, mon filleul, la seule personne pour laquelle ma vie ait encore un sens, serait soi-disant mort ? »

« C'est la vérité, Sirius, » dit-il tristement.

« C'est faux ! »

« J'ai vu le corps et je peux vous certifier que c'est bien celui d'Harry, » répond-il.

« Je veux le voir, » dis-je avec détermination.

Il pousse un soupir et ferme les yeux.

« Très bien, » dit-il. « Quand vous sortirez d'ici. L'enterrement aura lieu dans une semaine. Vous sortez dans trois jours. »

Je serre les poings et hoche la tête.

« Recouchez-vous, Sirius, » me dit-il en se levant et en quittant la pièce. « Reprenez des forces. Vous allez en avoir besoin. Nous allons tous en avoir besoin. »

J'hésite un peu mais je me rends compte que je suis stupide. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller pour le plaisir de le contredire. Si je dois retrouver Harry, quitte à brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer, il me faudra toute mon énergie. Parce qu'il n'est pas mort, je le sais, je le sens. Ce n'est pas un refus de la vérité provoqué par la détresse, _c'est_ la vérité.

Je vois encore le duel final. Je vois encore son visage crispé par la douleur. Je vois encore le sort lancé par Voldemort et je sais que ce n'est pas l'Avada Kedavra. Je vois encore ses yeux émeraude qui fixent les miens avec désespoir et impuissance avant de se fermer. Nous nous sommes évanouis en même temps, je crois. Moi sous la douleur des Doloris de Malefoy père et fils, et lui sous l'effet du sortilège de Voldemort.

Il n'est pas mort. Je le sais.

« Je te retrouverai, Harry, » dis-je à voix haute dans ma petite chambre. « Je te jure que je te retrouverai. »

« Le seul moyen que tu aies de le retrouver, Sirius, c'est de mourir à ton tour et je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

Je tourne la tête vers Remus qui vient d'entrer. Ses yeux d'or sont d'une tristesse qui m'écœure. Il vient prendre place là où se trouvait Dumbledore peu de temps auparavant et se saisit de ma main qu'il serre puissamment. Il est cerné et je me souviens que la pleine lune date de cette nuit.

« Tu devrais dormir, Lunard, » dis-je doucement.

« Je voulais te voir avant, » répond-il. « Il semble que j'ai eu raison. Je ne te laisserai pas partir une deuxième fois, pas après ce qui t'est arrivé derrière le voile. »

Mon cœur se serre mais je ne réagis pas.

« Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. »

« Moi j'ai peur de _ta_ mort, Patmol, alors tu restes avec moi. »

Son ton est implacable. Je m'émerveille toujours de la façon dont il sait faire preuve d'autorité. Dommage qu'il ne l'ai pas fait étant préfet à Poudlard. Ou tant mieux, tout dépend du point de vue.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, Remus, » dis-je. « J'ai dit que j'allais retrouver Harry. »

Il soupire doucement, ferme les yeux puis les réouvre pour les plonger dans les miens.

« Tu ne pourras pas le retrouver, Sirius, » dit-il. « Il est mort. »

Je veux protester mais il serre ma main plus fort et m'interromps.

« Si, Sirius. Il est mort. Je l'ai vu. Et bien que cela m'attriste plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer, il ne pourra pas faire comme toi et il ne reviendra pas. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Remus. C'est faux. Et je le retrouverai. »

Il me regarde, désespéré. Puis il soupire à nouveau.

« S'il te plait, Sirius, » dit-il d'une voix faible, plantant ses yeux dorés dans les miens. « J'ai besoin que tu vives. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami, encore. Reste pour moi. Au moins pour moi. Je t'en prie. »

« Je reste, Remus, » réponds-je. « Je reste pour toi, et pour Harry. »

Il ferme les yeux doucement avec un pale sourire.

« Va dormir, Lunard, » finis-je. « Tu en as besoin. »

« Il faut que j'aille voir Corona, d'abord, » me dit-il.

Je souris doucement devant l'étincelle de tendresse et d'amour pur qui brille dans ses yeux quand il parle de sa fiancée.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Plutôt bien, elle a eu énormément de chance, » me répond-il. « Et l'enfant va bien aussi, bien qu'on ait du opérer sa mère du cœur. »

Je secoue légèrement la tête.

« Elle n'aurait pas du participer à cette bataille, » dis-je.

« Ca, je ne le sais que trop bien, » répond-il. « Mais fais-moi confiance qu'elle ne me fera plus jamais un coup pareil ! »

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes.

« Je vais y aller, » dit-il alors. « Mais d'abord jure-moi que tu seras là quand je reviendrai. »

« Je ne mourrai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvé, » réponds-je.

Le désespoir et la compassion passent dans ses yeux mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de soupirer légèrement. Puis il se lève et quitte la pièce, remplacé quelques minutes plus tard par Severus qui vient prendre place à mes cotés.

« Comment vas-tu ? » me demande-t-il.

« Comme si tu en avais quoi que ce soit à faire ! »

Il hausse un sourcil narquois.

« Tu as raison, j'attendrai que monsieur soit de meilleure humeur avant de me préoccuper de sa santé. »

Il fait mine de se lever mais je l'attrape par la manche. C'est stupide, mais j'ai envie qu'il reste.

« Non, s'il te plait, » fais-je d'une voix presque suppliante.

Les bras m'en tombent, je suis en train de supplier Rogue de rester avec moi ! Jamesie doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Il me lance un regard indescriptible.

« Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, mais s'il te plait, reste… »

Ses yeux n'expriment rien mais il se rassoit.

« C'est cette histoire avec Harry, ça me rend dingue, » dis-je dans un murmure en détournant le regard.

« Je comprends que tu doutes, » dit-il après une légère pause. « Moi-même, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi Voldemort l'aurait tué avant d'essayer de profiter de ce corps qui hante ses rêves et pour assouvir pleinement sa haine. Mais le fait est là, j'ai vu son corps, c'est bien le sien, je peux te le certifier. »

« Il est entre ses mains et ce serpent va en profiter jusqu'au bout, » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« Sirius… »

« Tais-toi ! » l'interromps-je. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire, pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive. »

« Ta quête est désespérée, tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ? » fait-il.

« Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, » réponds-je en essayant de contenir mes larmes qui menacent de déborder.

« Et quand il n'y a plus de vie, il n'y a plus d'espoir, » rétorque-t-il impitoyablement.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu d'espoir depuis presque vingt ans, » dis-je dans un murmure, la voix cassée.

Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux tout simplement plus. Deux heures que je suis réveillé, deux heures que je me bats contre des gens qui voudraient me faire croire qu'Harry est mort… Incontrolablement, je me mets à pleurer, le visage dans les mains, les sanglots me secouant des pieds à la tête.

Devant Rogue, en plus. Si un jour on m'avait dit ça…

Je sens le matelas s'affaisser à coté de moi et deux bras m'entourent, me serrant contre un corps chaud. Inconsciemment, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et je passe avec hésitation mes bras autour de son torse, plongeant mon visage dans son cou, déversant pour la première fois depuis des années des larmes amères sur ce qu'à été et sur ce que sera ma vie.

Serré dans les bras de celui que j'ai longtemps considéré comme mon pire ennemi, une détermination sans bornes jaillit du tréfonds de mon âme et je jure encore une fois, à voix haute que jamais je ne laisserai tomber Harry.

* * *

voila, fin du chap, j'espère que vous avez aimé, dites-le moi avec une petite review !

gros bisous à tous, à la prochaine !

speed'


	3. Et tout s'enchaine

Bonjour tout le monde !

voila voila, enfin le chapitre 3 ! J'ai eu un peu du mal, avec celui-là, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de l'attente ! Je ne vais pas faire de reponse perso aux reviews, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire aujourd'jui.

Mais j'adresse un grand merci à : **Chana, artemis, Apocalypse-Nox, fairylight pan, manehou, Vif d'or, Ariane Maxwelle Shinigami, Yuna Fab, Saael'** (oui, tous les chap seront présentés comme ça ! biz), **Melhuiwen, AngyDemon, Darkness** (je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta fic ! biz !) **miss take** (je dirais pas perverse... plutot sadique, lol ! biz) **missbou** et **Laeliel.**

Voila voila...

**AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fic est extremement NOIRE et parle de sujet qui peuvent choquer les personnes sensibles. Il y aura des scènes sanglantes, des scènes de VIOL. De plus, l'intrigue principale tourne autour d'un couple homosexuel, donc si en plus vous êtes homophobe, cette fic n'est vraiment pas pour vous.**

**AVERTISSEMENT BIS : Ce chapitre est vraiment dur, au moins pour les deux première partie, et surtout la première (viol). Si vous ne désirez pas le lire, passez directement à la fin, ça vaudra mieux.**

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

Fin de mon petit blablatage, bonne lecture à vous !

bizoux!

speed'

* * *

**_Lune d'Argent :_**

_Chapitre 3 :_

**Et tout s'enchaîne :**

Malefoy est parti, me laissant seul dans mon désespoir, avec des pensées troublées. Oh, je savais déjà tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me suis penché sur la question durant notre septième année à Poudlard, lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était devenu Mangemort.

Même si je m'y attendais, j'étais quelque part déçu… pour quelle raison exactement, je ne sais pas. J'avais peut-être vaguement espéré qu'il ne le ferait pas, qu'il résisterait à la volonté de son père. Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir, au fond. C'est Malefoy, il est au service de Voldemort, c'est un ennemi. Point barre, pas la peine de compliquer les choses avec des sentiments inexpliqués et une attirance mal venue. C'est durant cette année que je me suis rendu compte que nos vies étaient paradoxalement liées.

Semblables et opposés. Il est mon antithèse. Le moi qui aurait pu être, mais qui n'est pas.

Mais ça je le savais déjà. Il ne m'a rien appris. Je peux en être agacé, ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Ce qui m'a étonné, à vrai dire, c'est… eh bien, je ne sais pas exactement. Il y avait un trouble, dans ses paroles et dans son attitude. Et dans son esprit. Mais quoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi je me pose la question ? De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je le hais, il me hait. Et je crois que cette haine, cette colère qui nous unit, est tout ce qu'il me reste. Autant m'y accrocher.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et je sens un léger, très léger élancement à ma cicatrice. Cette sensation désagréable n'est rien comparée à la l'impression d'avoir le crâne sur le point de se fendre en deux que je ressentais avant en _sa_ présence - merci Severus pour tes cours d'Occlumancie. Je me tourne vers mon nouveau bourreau et me lève en chancelant. La porte claque derrière lui et il me regarde droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. De froid, mais aussi de peur. Et je ne peux même pas lâcher le fauteuil sous peine de m'écrouler.

Je l'observe des pieds à la tête de ma vision trouble. Je dois admettre que, s'il ne m'inspirait pas une telle haine et une telle répugnance, je le trouverai certainement attirant. Il est beau. Personne ne peut lui retirer ça. Beau, et terrible.

Il s'approche de moi et j'ai un mouvement de recul que je stoppe bien vite. Je refuse de lui montrer ma peur. Mais en levant les yeux vers lui, je me souviens qu'il est un Legilimens extrêmement habile et mon esprit doit être un livre ouvert pour lui.

Ses yeux, autrefois rouge écarlate, sont désormais d'un noir profond qui, sous certaines lumières, paraissent bordeaux. Son sourire se fait plus sadique, et plus mauvais. Sa main se lève légèrement et il passe ses doigts longs et fins sur mon visage. Je tremble des pieds à la tête. J'ai peur parce que je sais qu'il fera tout pour me briser, pour me détruire totalement. Il en a les moyens, et il le sait.

Son doigt vient effleurer mes lèvres et inconsciemment, je recule d'un pas. Il avance d'autant et son sourire s'accentue avec satisfaction. Il savoure ma peur, il aime me voir comme ça. Il aime l'effet qu'il provoque sur moi, évidemment…

Sa main descend dans mon cou et vient se nicher dans ma nuque, me serrant pour me rapprocher de lui.

C'est flou. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais mon regard n'arrive pas à se focaliser. Il ricanement s'échappe de sa gorge.

« Problème de vue, Harry ? » me demande-t-il.

Sa voix est froide, cinglante, moqueuse. Il voit que je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre et sa main sur ma nuque se resserre douloureusement.

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? »

Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me plier à ses règles. Je ne serais pas son petit jouet bien obéissant. Si je le faisais, je ne pourrais même plus me regarder dans une glace. Il ricane de plus belle.

« Allons, allons… l'arrogance ne résout rien, dans la vie… » dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Il se penche un peu vers moi, me faisant lever le visage vers lui, et écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'essaye de le repousser instinctivement, et je lâche le fauteuil sur lequel je m'appuyais encore. J'attrape ses robes pour l'éloigner de moi, mais mes forces m'ont encore abandonné.

Son autre bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et me plaque violemment contre lui. Le dégoût me secoue les entrailles quand je sens combien il est excité par la situation.

J'essaye encore de m'écarter de lui, mais je suis si faible… sa langue force le passage de mes lèvres et de mes dents et s'enroule autour de la mienne, dans une vague tentative de me faire réagir… ou de me dégoûter encore plus ?

Tout à coup il me lâche et s'écarte brusquement de moi. Privé soudainement de ce qui me faisait tenir debout, je chancelle et m'écroule lamentablement au sol. Il rit méchamment.

« _Endoloris._ »

Chacun de mes nerfs se met à me brûler méchamment et je hurle à m'en faire saigner les cordes vocales. Jamais le Doloris ne m'a paru si douloureux. Conséquence de la perte de mes pouvoirs ? Sans doute. Je ne le saurai jamais. Puis la souffrance s'arrête. Je n'ai même pas le temps de le réaliser que déjà il m'empoigne les cheveux et me force à le regarder.

« Je suppose que tu ne peux même pas te mettre debout tout seul ? » demande -t-il en s'agenouillant à coté de moi.

« Tu c-c-crois vraim-m-ment que, q-q-quand bien mêm-m-me je le p-p-pourrais, je le voud-d-drais ? »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui rétorquer et il ricane.

« Non, je suppose que non, » répond-il dans un murmure calme.

D'un puissant sortilège d'expulsion, il m'envoie bouler sur le lit et ma tête en heurte le montant. Un flot de sang coule dans mon œil, j'ai dû m'ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière. Avec un grognement, il me rejoint sur le lit. Nu.

« Je suis navré, je n'ai guère de temps, aujourd'hui, » me dit-il

Rapidement, comme pour illustrer ses paroles, il me retourne face contre le matelas et me plaque une main dans les reins pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il soulève la chemise crasseuse que je porte, celle-là même que j'avais lors de ma défaite, puis dégrafe mon pantalon, me l'enlève, tout comme mes sous-vêtements. Il m'attrape les poignets et me les plaque au-dessus de la tête d'une seule main, alors que l'autre m'écarte les fesses et qu'il me pénètre brutalement d'un profond et violent coup de rein.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler de douleur. C'est atroce. Comme si je me déchirais en deux. Et lui émet des gémissements de plaisir en s'enfonçant encore plus loin en moi. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction d'entendre mes cris. Mais quelque chose d'humide me coule sur les joues, et je me rends compte que c'est du sang mêlé à des larmes. Je pleure, donc.

Il n'y a pas de pire traitement sur terre, je peux vous le garantir. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu dans ma vie. Mais un Doloris est plus supportable que… que ça.

Mes mains sont crispées sur les draps, et il va de plus en plus vite. J'ai de plus en plus mal, je suis presque certain que je saigne. Déchiré, dans tous les sens du terme. Et brusquement, un liquide chaud m'envahit et il s'écroule sur moi, en sueur. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je n'ai pas pu.

Puis il se relève, se dégage de moi et va dans la salle de bain.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et un sanglot m'échappe. Je me sens lamentable. Vive le courage des Gryffondors ! je ne peu que m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Et Malefoy va venir me narguer, merveilleux !

Le drap se rabat soudain sur moi, me faisant sursauter.

« Allons, allons, » dit Voldemort.

Sa main passe sur mon visage, s'attarde un peu sur ma cicatrice puis sur mes joues humides de larmes dans un geste presque tendre. Puis il se penche vers moi.

« Tu me parais résistant, Harry Potter, » chuchote-t-il. « Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, je te briserai, un jour ou l'autre… Je sens que ça va me plaire… tu as un cul merveilleusement étroit… »

Il m'embrasse chastement au coin des lèvres et part dans un bruissement de robes.

Avec rage, je frotte l'endroit que sa bouche vient de toucher avec le dos de ma main. Toute marque de son contact me révulse, et je voudrais me laver, effacer la souillure, qui je le sais, ne partira jamais.

Mais je ne peux pas me lever. La fatigue due à ma perte de mes pouvoirs m'envahit encore une fois et je sombre dans une torpeur inconsciente peuplée de douleur, de mal, et de haine.

* * *

J'arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Potter. Je désactive le sortilège et entre dans la pièce. Le maître est allé le voir, hier, m'a-t-il dit. J'ai hâte de voir ça, et pourtant j'appréhende ce moment. Qui sait ce que je vais voir ?

L'odeur me frappe en premier. Une odeur de sexe, la sueur, la semence, et une odeur de sang. Et le mal. La douleur. La peur. Tout cela imprègne la pièce.

Mes yeux tombent directement sur le lit, où le corps recroquevillé d'Harry Potter est caché sous les draps, tout juste visible dans la lumière de l'aube. Je fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air de dormir.

Je m'approche du lit et le contourne. C'est confirmé, il dort. Son visage est couvert de sang sur la partie droite en contact avec l'oreiller, une blessure suinte encore au-dessus de son œil et paraît bien partie pour s'infecter. Des sillons se dessinent sur ses joues, comme s'il avait pleuré. Il m'a l'air en mauvais état.

Mon malaise revient. Je reste plusieurs minutes à le regarder dormir. Son sommeil n'est pas paisible, vraiment pas. Il tremble. Il a l'air d'avoir peur. Je devrais m'en réjouir. Alors pourquoi cet inexplicable sentiment de… tristesse, de douleur ? Non… c'est de la pitié, ça ne peut pas être autre chose…

_Autre chose ? …_

Je secoue légèrement la tête. Le malaise et toujours là. Je soulève légèrement le drap, puis le fait glisser peu à peu sur le corps de Potter. Sa chemise est à moitié déchirée. Le drap descend jusqu'à ses reins, couverts de bleus et d'égratignures. Sur chaque hanche se dessinent cinq petites plaies sanguinolentes en forme de croissant de lune. Comme si on lui avait enfoncé les ongles dans la peau - ce qui est sans doute arrivé.

Je déglutis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me touche autant, mais il est vrai que je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de voir le reste. Au diable ces hésitations ! Je suis un Malefoy. Je ne devrais pas ressentir tant de choses, certainement pas pour quelqu'un qui est un ennemi. Pas de douleur, pas de tristesse. De la pitié, à la limite. Et encore.

Avec une profonde inspiration, je retire complètement le drap du reste du corps de Potter. Une exclamation d'horreur m'échappe sans que j'ai rien pu faire pour la retenir et je recule d'un pas sous le choc. Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à… à ça. Où plutôt, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir si mal à le voir.

Le drap du dessus était blanc, immaculé. Celui du dessous, en revanche, est parsemé de taches de sang. Il est probable que Potter ait été vierge, avant cela, ou qu'il n'ait jamais connu d'hommes. Ses fesses et ses jambes sont striées de rouges. Il doit souffrir un martyr.

Je déglutis une nouvelle fois. Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. Horreur. Colère, haine. Piti ? Non, ça ne ressemble pas à de la pitié. C'est différent, plus profond, plus puissant, plus grave.

Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau. Bizarrement, il me semble que ce sentiment vient d'être déterré de mon âme, comme si…

Comme si c'était une réalité, que ça faisait partie de moi depuis toujours, mais que j'avais refoulée pendant très, très longtemps…

Je secoue la tête. J'ai du faire du bruit car Potter s'agite. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Deux émeraudes un peu troubles regardent vers le sol, avant de voir mes pieds et de remonter tout le long de mon corps, jusqu'à mes yeux. Là, le trouble diminue un peu et Potter m'observe avec une espèce de colère mêlée de honte. Il se rend compte qu'il est encore à moitié nu et cherche le drap du regard.

Celui-ci a glissé à terre et il se penche vers le sol pour le ramasser. Ce faisant, un cri de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres et des larmes remplissent ses yeux si incroyablement beaux et expressifs. Il oublie le drap et se recroqueville sur lui-même, avant de tourner de nouveau ses yeux verts vers moi.

Et là, sous le feu de deux émeraudes aux reflets et à la profondeur multipliés par les larmes, je crois que je perds la tête. Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre et recule d'un pas, avant de changer d'avis et de me diriger vers la porte à grands pas. Je sors de la pièce, verrouille la porte par instinct plus qu'autre chose, et me dirige le plus vite possible vers une salle d'entraînement de la forteresse.

J'entre dans la première de libre, je me verrouille à l'intérieur et je jette un sort de silence.

Je pousse un hurlement de rage et frappe de toutes mes forces contre le mur. Je continue jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force, et je m'écroule ensuite à terre, pantelant, les poings en sang, les articulations à vif.

Bordel de merde. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Que m'arrive-t-il ? L'image de Potter revient devant mes yeux et j'ai un haut-le-cœur. Je me mets à quatre pattes et je vomis par terre avant de me rasseoir. D'un coup de baguette, je fais disparaître les immondices que j'ai laissées et je m'essuie la bouche.

J'en ai pourtant vu de bien pire, dans ma vie. J'en ai _fait_ de bien pire. J'ai quitté Poudlard il y a à peine six mois et je suis devenu l'un des bras droit du maître dès la deuxième attaque que j'ai perpétrée. J'ai tué et torturé tant de gens innocents que je ne les compte même plus.

J'en aurais été malade, si je ne le faisais pas pour la plus merveilleuse personne qui existe sur cette terre. Ma mère.

Mais rien ne pouvais me préparer à la pure horreur que j'ai ressentie en voyant Potter tout à l'heure. Et si ce n'est pas les traces des sévices qu'il a subis qui m'ont bouleversé, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce le fait que ce soit Potter ?

Sans doute, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, sous prétexte que c'est lui, ai-je l'impression d'avoir une lame d'épée dans le cœur ? Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça. Ce n'est pas normal.

Ma Marque se met à me brûler. Oh, merde, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Je conjure rapidement un miroir, vérifie que je suis présentable, puis me dirige à grands pas vers la salle du trône. Je m'incline aux pieds de mon maître, embrasse l'ourlet de ses robes, puis me recule, toujours à genoux.

« Allons, Drago, lèves-toi, » me dit-il avec condescendance. « Le meilleur de mes Mangemorts ne devrait pas se prosterner devant moi ainsi. »

J'obéis, puis après avoir rassemblé mes meilleures capacités en Occlumancie, je croise le regard ténébreux de mon maître, tentant de cacher mon trouble intérieur.

« Es-tu allé voir notre invité ? » me demande-t-il en caressant son serpent Nagini.

« Oui, Monseigneur, » réponds-je. « Il dormait. »

Il m'observe pendant un temps, et je me concentre pour me vider la tête. Puis il hoche la tête.

« Bien, bien, » dit-il en tournant les yeux vers Nagini. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je l'ai peut-être… un peu abîmé, hier soir… »

« J'ai vu, maître, »

« … je voudrais que tu utilises tes capacités en médecine magique pour le remettre sur pieds. Le plus vite possible. »

« Bien sur, maître. »

Il me jette un regard, puis hoche la tête de nouveau.

« Alors, va, maintenant. »

Je m'incline devant lui, me saisit de sa main que je baise humblement, puis quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Je rentre directement au manoir puis me rends à la bibliothèque.

J'ai trompé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'y crois pas. Mais quelque part, je sais que c'est une bonne nouvelle et que, bientôt, je vais en avoir encore plus besoin.

Besoin pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais il ne va pas en rester là, et vu la façon dont j'ai réagit en voyant Potter tout à l'heure, je n'ose imaginer ce que ça risque d'être la prochaine fois… _les_ prochaines fois…

_Et là, Drago ? Que ressens-tu ? La culpabilité s'insinue dans tes veines, encore et encore… c'est ta faute, Drago… ta faute… Jamais Harry ne te pardonnera…_

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me pardonne… si ?

_Oh, si… on ne peut pas vivre sans son opposé, Drago. Tu as besoin de lui._

Je serre les dents. Merde, c'est la vérité. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai atrocement besoin de lui.

Potter, si tu savais comme je te hais !

_Tu le hais, vraiment ?_

Même plus.

* * *

« Tu sortiras demain matin, » me dit-il.

Je hoche légèrement la tête. J'ai les yeux dans le vide depuis ce matin. Un doute horrible a envahi mon cœur. Un doute absolument atroce. Un doute que je ne devrais pas avoir.

Severus pousse un soupir et s'assoit sur la chaise.

« Sirius, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, » dit-il en évitant mon regard.

« Quoi ? » fais-je en tournant les yeux vers lui.

« Hier, en parlant de Potter… je t'avoue que j'avais un doute en t'écoutant. »

Il a l'air gêné et désolé.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que j'ai vu son corps et je sais qu'il est mort. Mais quelque chose dans tes paroles m'a fait penser que, peut-être, tout le monde avait tort… que peut-être, tu avais raison. »

Je continue de l'observer en silence, attendant la suite.

« Mais après une nuit de sommeil, la vérité a finalement eu raison de mes doutes, » termine-t-il en me jetant un regard très sérieux. « J'en suis désolé, Sirius. Ton filleul est bel et bien mort… »

Mes paupières brûlantes se ferment seules et une larme unique roule sur ma joue. Il s'empare de ma main et la serre fortement.

« Mais sache que je suis là, » conclut-il. « Je t'aiderai autant que je le pourrai. »

« Tu m'aideras à le retrouver ? »

Mes yeux se sont rouverts et je lui lance un intense regard. Mais c'est la colère qui se met à briller dans les siens. Il se lève si brutalement qu'il en renverse sa chaise.

« Maintenant, Black, ça suffit, » dit-il d'une voix froide et pleine de mépris. « Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi. C'est une perte horrible mais tu n'as plus le droit de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. La guerre a pris un tournant irrémédiablement favorable au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et l'avenir est sombre, très sombre, Sirius. Tu n'as plus le droit de refuser la vérité comme tu le fais. »

Je plisse les yeux et je me lève à mon tour.

« Ce n'est pas un droit, Rogue ! » crie-je. « Ce n'est pas un droit que je prends, c'est un devoir que j'ai accepté en devenant son parrain ! »

« Tu as échoué, Black, » rétorque-t-il de sa voix doucereuse que je hais. « Tu as échoué mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de mettre la guerre en péril. »

« La guerre sans Harry est perdue de toute façon ! » fais-je, criant toujours. « Le seul moyen de gagner, c'est qu'Harry accomplisse cette putain de Prophétie et tue Voldemort définitivement ! »

« Mais la Prophétie a déjà été accomplie, Black, » répond-il. « L'un des deux est mort. Potter est mort et le Seigneur des Ténèbres survit. C'est comme ça. »

« Il y a des choses que tu ignores, Rogue, » dis-je en baissant de nouveau la voix. « Des choses qui entrent en compte. »

« Eh bien vas-y, dis-moi ! » s'énerve-t-il. « Prouve-moi que ton cher filleul est en vie ! Je ne demande rien de mieux, Black ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit mort ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça… »

« Alors prouve-moi qu'il n'est pas mort ! Vas-y ! Dis-moi quelles sont ces choses qui _entrent en compte_ ! »

Nous nous affrontons du regard, puis je me détourne et je vais me poster devant la fenêtre.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Ah, c'est facile de dire ça ! » crache-t-il avec colère. « Tu veux que je t'aide, mais tu ne me dit pas pourquoi ? J'ai mieux à faire que de te suivre dans tes délires, Sirius ! »

« Eh bien, casse-toi ! » crie-je en me retournant vers lui. « Va-t-en ! Je me passerai de toi, Severus ! Je me débrouillerai, seul s'il le faut ! Et s'il vit encore, je le retrouverai ! »

« Très bien ! Je m'en vais ! Meurs de tes folies, Sirius, personne ne te regrettera ! »

« Parfait ! »

Il sort et claque brutalement la porte de la chambre. Je pousse un hurlement de rage et je tourne de nouveau mon regard vers la fenêtre. J'appuie mon front et mes paumes sur la vitre, regardant le Londres Moldu vaquer à ses occupations, comme si de rien n'était, comme si la guerre n'avait pas pris un tournant catastrophique. De toutes façons, il ne savent même pas qu'il y a une guerre. Ils ignorent que le seul espoir de la paix est tombé il y a trois jours.

_« Vas-y ! Dis-moi quelles sont ces choses qui entrent en compte ! »_

Je pousse un soupir. Peux-tu comprendre, Severus ? Peux-tu savoir ce qu'est l'amitié au-delà de toute raison ? Peux-tu ressentir une loyauté plus forte que la mort ?

Ca m'étonnerait. J'ai personnellement du mal à comprendre, et pourtant je le vis chaque jour depuis près de vingt-huit ans.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures, James ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'échoue à la mission que tu m'as confiée ?

Non… je n'ai pas échoué, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est pas mort. Alors pourquoi cette certitude dans mon esprit ?

Dans mon esprit, mais pas dans mon cœur. Contradiction entre deux choses essentielles, deux choses qui la plupart du temps s'accordent, me permettant d'agir convenablement. Mais aujourd'hui, tout n'est plus pareil. Le doute s'insinue en moi, me mettent dans des situations d'indécisions qui finiront par m'être fatales.

Mon cœur… là où réside une partie de ce qui m'a permis de survivre en prison. Là où réside un morceau de l'âme de James Potter, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon âme sœur, au-delà de la mort. Je me suis longtemps interrogé sur le fait que je ressente encore cette chaleur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, après qu'il ait été tué. J'ai conclu que c'était parce que l'héritier de son esprit, son fils, était encore en vie.

Et c'est bien ça, comme me l'ont confirmé les livres que j'ai consultés à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, à ce propos. C'est pourquoi je sais qu'Harry est encore en vie.

Mais mon esprit me souffle le contraire. Mon esprit, là où réside ma magie, mes pouvoirs, mon aura. Mon esprit, pas ma logique, pas ma conscience, pas ma raison, non, juste mon esprit. Qui me dit qu'Harry est mort. Comme si… Comme si on avait agi sur lui pour que je le croie.

Mon sang se glace. Bien sûr, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? C'est ça ! Un sortilège qui a agi sur ma magie pour me faire croire qu'Harry est mort ! Ca explique tout ! C'est pour ça que Severus en est persuadé depuis ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'en me réveillant j'ai dout ! Un sortilège, un maléfice, quelque chose comme le Fidelitas, peut-être !

« Meurs de tes folies, Sirius, personne ne te regrettera ! »

Je déglutit et ferme les yeux. C'est étrange. Je ne devrais pas avoir si mal de ces paroles dures. Elles viennent de Rogue, bordel, Rogue que j'ai hais plus que quiconque pendant des années ! Alors pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur et je ramène mes genoux contre moi. Que m'a-tu fait, Sev', pour que tes mots me transpercent le cœur ? Pourquoi suis-je écorché vif ? Pourquoi ?

Ma tête se renverse en arrière. Oh, non, pas ça… un rire sans joie s'échappe de mes lèvres. Non, vraiment, là, ça ne va pas du tout… Pas ça ! Mon ricanement se transforme en sanglot. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Nom de dieu, comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de _Rogue _?

Je cache mon visage dans mes genoux, pleurant silencieusement. J'ai non seulement perdu mon filleul, mais en plus je suis tombé amoureux du seul homme qui ne m'aimera jamais en retour…

« Sirius ! »

Je relève la tête et mes yeux embué tombent sur Remus, qui me regarde avec effarement. Il ferme la porte de la chambre et se précipite vers moi. Il se laisse tomber à mes cotés »s et me regarde sans oser me toucher.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Si' ? » me demande-t-il.

Il pose la main sur mon épaule puis me serre convulsivement contre lui. Je respire profondément, alors que lui me berce doucement.

« Ca va, Rem', » dis-je en un murmure en le repoussant légèrement.

« Je vois bien que non, je ne suis pas stupide, Si', » rétorque-t-il. « Par Merlin, c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer depuis que je te connais, tu voudrais me faire croire que ça va ? »

« Jamesie ne me pardonnera jamais, » fais-je dans un souffle.

« James ne te pardonnera jamais quoi ? » demande Rem'. « Dis-moi, Sirius ! »

Je lui lance un regard noir et il sourit.

« Allez, raconte à papa Lunard ce qu'il se passe, » fait-il moqueusement.

Il semble comprendre quelque chose.

« Ca a à voir avec Harry ? » dit-il, l'air inquiet, en me prenant les mains.

Je souris à mon tour.

« Non, enfin, pas vraiment, » réponds-je. « Mais… »

Sous le regard insistant de ses yeux d'or, je lui explique le gros de ma dispute avec Severus et je lui raconte ce que je ressens. Il fait une grimace.

« Ah, oui, je vois, » dit-il, l'air compatissant. « Mais si je peux te rassurer, je crois qu'il est aussi très attaché à toi, malgré ses dehors revêches. »

« Attaché, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, » fais-je, un peu énervé.

« Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, » murmure-t-il. « Et puis… »

Il se rapproche de mon oreille.

« Je ne parlais pas d'amitié, figure-toi, » chuchote-t-il.

Je le regarde, stupéfait, et il se relève avec un petit sourire moqueur avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Saisis ta chance, Si' » me dit-il. « Tu mérites un peu de bonheur dans ta vie. »

Il sort, me laissant seul avec mes pensées, dans cette chambre que je hais.

Triple saut périlleux dans sa tombe pour Jamesie.

* * *

voila voila !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour la scène du viol, j'espère que ça vous a... 'plu', si on peu dire ça comme ça... enfin, j'espère que c'était convaincant.

La suite, normalement dans deux semaines !

je vous embrasse fort!

une review fait plaisir !

Speed'


	4. Changements, problèmes et espoir

Bonjour vous tous !

mphmm... je ne suis pas très contente de moi... apparemment, le chapitre précédent n'a été très apprécié, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews par rapport à d'habitude ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? ou peut-être que peu de gens l'ont lu à cause du viol ? mphmm...

un peu d'avance pour ce nouveau chap, j'ai une soirée ce soir et je ne serai certainement pas en état de vous le poster de main...

enfin, bref, à part ça. Un grand merci à :

**Apocalypse-Nox** : je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Juste une question, par 'sad" tu veux dire 'triste' ou 'sadique' ? Un peu des deux, non ? lol, je t'embrasse fort, voila la suite !

**fairylight pan** : tu n'aime pas Rogue ? Bah, pourquoi ? Il est génial, cet homme, toujours à nous favoriser, toujours à défavoriser les Gryffy... Enfin, je peux comprendre, bien sur, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu... répugnant, parfois. M'enfin bon. Sirius aime qui il veut, hein ! Tu as eu mal pour Harry ? c'est peut-être normal, aussi Gryffondor soit-il, il est quand même attachant... je suis contente que tu ais aimé, voila la suite ! gros bisous !

**ornaluca(artemis)** : je suis contente que tu aimes ! voila la suite, gros bisous à toi !

**Chana** : le viol était convaincant ? bon, c'est bien, alors. Je suis contente. Oui, Voldy est beau. Et méchant, très méchant. Mais beau. Du genre, le beau gosse mystérieux et ténébreux, qui fais le malheur autour de lui mais qui est beau. Je me répete, là, nan ? lol, enfin bref, moi je l'aime bien mon Voldy. Il est... brrr, tellement magnétique. C'était encore mieux lorsqu'il était jeune. Vraiment, très très beau. Splendide. Bon, j'arrete de faire l'éloge du tortionnaire du p'tit Harry parce que je vais me faire lyncher, sinon. Eh oui, Drago est un peu (beaucoup) aveugle, coté sentiment du moins. Mais il a des amis (enfin, un ami) qui pourra l'aider. Un peu de patience, ça va venir. Ca va aller mieux pour Sirius, ne t'en fais pas. Gros bisous à toi, à la prochaine !

**Melhuiwen** : c'était convaincant ? tant mieux ! Tu hais voldy ? bah, pourquoi, je comprens pas ! il est génial, mon Voldy ! enfin bref... je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, je t'embrasse fort ! voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

**YunaFab** : tu as lu pire ? moi, jamais, je crois. enfin, je dis ça... Tes suppositions sont assez correcte dans l'ensemble, enfin, tu verras un peu plus bas. OUi, j'arrive à suivre les cours malgré toutes mes fics. C'est pas facile tous les jours, mais jusqu'ici ça va. lol, je suis contente que tu ais aimé, je t'embrasse fort et voila la suite !

**Vif d'Or** : Harry, officiellement, est mort. Tu verras pourquoi, dans les prochains chapitres, c'est passé même quand le Fidélitas n'était pas encore lancé. je suis contente que tu ais aimé, voila la suite ! Je t'embrasse fort !

**Laeliel** : comme toujours ? Ce que je fais est toujours excellent ? Ouak ! Tu as réussi à me faire rougir, de si bon matin, c'est dur ! je suis contente que ça te plaise, gros bisous !

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa** : tu aurais préféré Sirius avec Rem' ? Mouais, j'avoue y avoir pensé, mais comme dans une autre de mes fics, Sirius est déjà avec le p'tit loup-garou, j'ai eu envie de changer... il faut savoir varier les plaisir, lol ! contente que tu aimes, je t'embrasse, voila la suite !

**Eowyn Malefoy** : tu aimes bien quand Hary souffre et quand Dray se torture l'esprit ? Mais tu serais pas un peu sadique, toi ? Enfin, je n'ai rien à dire... moi aussi, lol ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, et voila la suite ! gros bisous !

voila voila... alors, petite note sur ce chapitre... hem, l'avertissement d'abord...

**AVERTISSEMENT** (j'ai encore besoin de le mettre ?)**: Cette fic est extremement NOIRE et parle de sujet qui peuvent choquer les personnes sensibles. Il y aura des scènes sanglantes, des scènes de VIOL. De plus, l'intrigue principale tourne autour d'un couple homosexuel, donc si en plus vous êtes homophobe, cette fic n'est vraiment pas pour vous.**

Voila, chapitre moins gore et moins sombre, aussi. Les interrogations s'accentuent, les colère prennent le pas, les sentiments se dévoilent (au moins pour Sirius)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : J'INTERDITS FORMELLEMENT A QUICONQUE D'UTILISER LE PERSONNAGE DE _SPICA BLACK_ QUI M'APPARTIENT DU DEBUT A LA FIN !!!**

Ceux qui ont lu ma bio comprendront pourquoi ! Voila voila, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire...

un petit disclaimer : rien de tout le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour les autres... tout est à JK Rowlings, exepté le scénario et la rédaction qui sont à moi, sortis tout droit de ma tête de malade...

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

voila voila !

je vous embrasse tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! gros bisous à tous !

speed'

* * *

**_Lune d'Argent :_**

_Chapitre 4 :_

**Changements, problèmes et espoirs :**

J'ai atrocement mal. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une souffrance de ce genre puisse exister aussi intensément. Les larmes coulent librement de mes yeux et je ne peux rien faire pour les retenir. Je dois à tout pris chasser les images de ce qu'il s'est passé de ma tête, je dois me focaliser sur autre chose… et ce n'est pas difficile à trouver. Malefoy.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec lui. Il avait l'air… horrifié en me voyant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, c'est comme si son équilibre intérieur avait volé en éclat… et le mien avec. Est-ce si horrible à voir ? Oh, je sais que je saigne. L'odeur m'a frappé dès mon réveil. Mais Malefoy n'est pas une petite nature, il a prodigué tant de douleur et de souffrance durant les attaques de Voldemort… Je l'ai vu, plusieurs fois, dans mes visions cauchemardesques, je l'ai vu et il ne ressentait rien, aucune émotion ne traversait son visage d'ange.

Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? C'était presque comme si… comme si nos sept années de haine s'étaient envolées… et même plus… Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Et pourquoi, pourquoi au fond de moi, ce recul et cette horreur sur son visage m'ont-ils plu ? Pourquoi mon cœur semble avoir soudain explos ? Pourquoi, Malefoy ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdu ? Pourquoi ?

Malefoy, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour lui… La haine est la seule chose qui puisse me permettre de tenir, la seule chose en laquelle je crois encore. Et certainement pas l'… ça, cette chose qui soi-disant coule dans mon sang et qui est censée me protéger…

Je n'arrive même pas à le penser. Parce que _ça_, ça me mènerait à l'espoir, et je ne veux pas d'espoir. Pas pour qu'il soit déçu après. Je veux juste mourir… je veux seulement mourir. Laissez-moi mourir. Un rire amer et rauque m'échappe. Tom a essayé de me tuer tout le long de ma vie, et je me suis toujours défendu jusqu'au bout, et maintenant je j'accepte de perdre la vie, que je le veux, même, je ne l'aurai pas…

Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrive à me lever, au moins que je puisse être sur mes pieds quand Malefoy ou l'autre psychopathe reviendront…. Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai que peu de force et le moindre mouvement de ma jambe me fait souffrir un martyr. Alors je reste là sans bouger, le sang et le sperme collant sur mes jambes, et empestant l'atmosphère déjà nauséabonde.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je tourne la tête de coté et aperçois Malefoy, ses cheveux blonds argentés habituellement impeccablement coiffés dans un désordre qui m'aurait fait rire il y a quelques jours. Ses yeux fixent les miens avec une indescriptible lueur. Il tient dans les mains un flacon de potion violette, une bassine fumante qui dégage une douce et apaisante odeur de tilleul et de menthe, des serviettes blanches et moelleuses, et, apparemment, des vêtements. Il s'approche de moi sans me quitter des yeux, puis il s'assied sur le bord du lit, déposant ses affaires sur la table de chevet et le matelas.

« Salut Potter. »

J'ai un léger sursaut de surprise sous la douceur inattendue de cette voix. Malefoy, doux en me parlant ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! Il s'approche de moi et ramène ses longues jambes en tailleurs sur le lit. Sa main, si blanche et si parfaite, se tend légèrement vers moi et j'ai un instinctif mouvement de recul, souvenir et séquelle de nos nombreuses rixes, et sans doute aussi de ce que je viens de vivre. Voyant cela, Malefoy recule un peu son bras, puis revient à la charge.

« N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, » dit-il d'une voix rassurante et douce, sur un ton tranquillisant.

Je déglutis légèrement et ferme les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette voix, si prompte à cracher un venin mauvais, aurait pu être si agréable à entendre. Je sursaute et réouvre brutalement les yeux en sentant une main passer sur mon dos. Je recule de nouveau, effrayé.

« Non… » Gémis-je à voix basse, sentant une larme rouler sur ma joue.

« Chut, calme-toi, Potter, ce n'est que moi… » Dit-il en s'approchant rapidement. « Je te promets que je ne vais rien faire de mal d'accord ? Je vais juste de soigner. Fais-moi confiance… »

Un sourire désabusé apparaît sur son visage.

« Je sais que notre histoire commune ne prête pas à la confiance… mais aujourd'hui rien n'est plus pareil. Laisse-moi juste te toucher pour te soigner. D'accord ? »

Je le regarde plusieurs secondes, puis hoche la tête en tremblant.

« Pour… » Je déglutis pour m'éclaircir la gorge. « Pourquoi ? »

Il fait une légère grimace en récupérant la bassine sur la table de chevet avec du tissu propre.

« On me l'a ordonné, » répond-il en trempant la serviette dans la bassine.

« Oh, » fais-je pour toute réponse.

Pourquoi suis-je déçu ? Ca ne pouvait pas être pour autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne serait pas venu me voir autrement, c'est sur. Alors, pourquoi en suis-je attrist ?

« Tu as pitié de moi. »

Cette phrase est sortie toute seule, à peine ai-je eu le temps de la penser qu'elle a franchi mes lèvres. Les mouvements de Malefoy se stoppent puis reprennent, mais il ne répond pas.

Il s'approche encore de moi et me soulève légèrement le menton pour soigner mon arcade. Le produit soigne aussitôt la coupure superficielle et Malefoy me nettoie la joue et le reste de visage, les sourcils légèrement froncés, concentré sur sa tache, évitant mon regard. J'ai pourtant les yeux fixés sur lui, cherchant un défaut sur ce visage parfait. Puis, brusquement, sa main retombe et deux perles grises viennent se plonger dans mon regard.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmure-t-il en réponse à mon affirmation.

Puis il me lâche le visage doucement et disparaît de mon champ de vision pour soigner le reste de mon corps. Les quatre mots qu'il vient de prononcer étaient remplis d'une telle sincérité, d'une telle incertitude que c'en est effrayant. Lui qui est d'habitude si sur de lui, si maître de lui-même, que le voir sans son masque est comme si le monde venait de basculer. J'enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller en fermant les yeux, me laissant aller à la caresse de ses mains qui soignent et apaisent ma peau meurtrie.

J'hésite à lui demander des précisions. Mais mon cerveau et ma bouche échappent à mon contrôle, tandis qu'il me nettoie les jambes doucement, presque avec _tendresse_.

« Tu ne sais pas ? C'est à dire ? »

Ses mouvements s'arrêtent encore, puis reprennent de nouveau. Il me nettoie l'arrière des cuisses, les fesses, les reins. Je ne sais pas quelle est la potion qu'il utilise, peut-être n'est-ce que de l'eau chaude parfumée, mais c'est apaisant, tant qu'il ne s'approche pas de mon anus ou simplement de la raie de mes fesses, centre de ma douleur.

Puis il me répond, et sa voix est sèche, comme avant. _Avant quoi, au fait ?_

« Ecoute, Potter, je n'arrive même pas à savoir moi ce que je ressens, » dit-il. « Alors d'une, même si j'avais envie de te le dire, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne le pourrais pas, et de deux, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça aujourd'hui. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Pourquoi ai-je si mal à cause de ce ton cassant ? Je ne devrais pas. Je ne dois pas commencer à le laisser percer mes défenses, pas maintenant.

« Désolé, » dis-je sans avoir eu le temps de m'en empêcher.

Il s'arrête et pose la serviette à coté de lui.

« Ce n'est rien, » répond-il. « C'est moi. Je ne suis pas habitué à… à ça. Tant… tant de sentiments mêlés dans ma tête et dans mon cœur… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas… » Dis-je doucement.

« Moi si, » rétorque-t-il en se penchant vers la table de chevet. « Tu as mal ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Je vais régler ça. Tu auras sans doute très mal eu début, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. »

« D'accord. »

Il débouche le flacon de potion et une odeur épicée s'en échappe. Puis une de ses mains m'écartent les fesses avec douceur, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'émettre un cri de douleur étranglé et de me remettre à pleurer. Je plonge mon visage dans l'oreiller que je mords violemment.

« Ca va piquer un peu, » me prévient-il. « Mais ça ira mieux après, tu verras. »

Je ne peux rien répondre, mais de nouveau une étrange chaleur m'envahit le cœur et l'esprit.

Les soins ne durent pas longtemps. J'ai l'impression qu'il va le plus vite possible pour m'empêcher d'avoir trop mal, même si c'est horriblement douloureux quand même. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est si… gentil avec moi. Hier encore il m'a tabassé. C'est si étrange, on dirait presque une autre personne. Ce n'est pas le même que celui qui, hier, m'éclatait la figure à coups de poings, et qui m'annonçait avec un sadisme inhumain que Sirius était mort.

Puis ses mains me lâchent et, quelques secondes après, la douleur s'en va totalement. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il est descendu du lit et qu'il s'est agenouillé à mes cotés quand une main me caresse les cheveux. Je sors la tête de l'oreiller et me plonge directement dans deux splendides sphères de glace envoûtantes.

Il se mord la lèvre avec nervosité et détourne le regard.

« Il va revenir ce soir, » dit-il après quelques secondes.

Je déglutis, mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas… Il tourne de nouveau les yeux vers moi, puis sa main caresse ma joue et essuie mes larmes.

« Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu dormes… » Suggère-t-il en attrapant le drap et les couvertures pour les rabattre sur moi. « Je dois avoir de la potion de sommeil, si tu veux. »

« Attends, » l'interromps-je d'une voix faible. « Je voudrais me laver, d'abord… »

Il esquisse un demi-sourire.

« D'accord. Viens, je vais t'aider. »

Il se relève et je me redresse sur le lit. J'étais prêt à refuser son aide mais comme le simple fait de me relever sur les coudes m'épuise, je vois bien que je n'ai pas le choix.

Très doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal, il glisse un bras autour de ma taille alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il me soulève avec une facilité qui semble le déconcerter autant que moi et je pose les pieds à terre en m'appuyant sur lui.

Il détourne pudiquement le regard de ma nudité et me guide vers la salle de bain en silence. Mes jambes tremblent un peu eu début mais en arrivant à la porte de la douche j'arrive à tenir debout seul et il me lâche.

J'ai soudainement très froid. Une chaleur m'avait enveloppé tant que Malefoy était à mes cotés mais mes frissons me reprennent désormais. J'allume l'eau au plus chaud possible. Ca me réchauffe légèrement, mais très peu. Ma peau rougit rapidement au contact du liquide brûlant et je commence à me laver, à me frotter pour faire disparaître toute trace du contact de Tom sur moi.

* * *

Potter est dans la douche et je ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas cet élan de possessivité et cette envie de le protéger. Je ne comprends toujours pas la colère sourde que je ressens quand je pense que le maître reviendra le voir, quand je visualise ses mains blanches caresser la peau si douce de ce lion déchu.

Je m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire et je me prends la tête entre les mains. Fou. Voilà, c'est ça, je deviens fou. Ou je vais le devenir à force de me poser des questions.

Potter, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Il passe au moins un quart d'heure dans la douche, utilisant de l'eau brûlante, puis il passe la tête par la porte.

« Est-ce que tu aurais… hum, une serviette, s'il te plait ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix très basse.

Il y a deux jours, que dis-je,_ hier_, je la lui aurais refusé, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir dans l'embarras. Mais là je ne peux pas, pas après ce qu'il vient de vivre, pas avec ce qu'il va encore vivre. Je retourne dans la chambre et reviens une minute plus tard, une serviette et des vêtements en main.

« Tiens, » dis-je en lui tendant la serviette. « Je te laisse des vêtements, j'espère qu'ils seront à ta taille… »

Il hausse les épaules en s'enroulant la serviette autour des reins avec un frisson.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toutes façons… » Murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Puis il relève les yeux vers moi, avec un petit sourire que j'aurais qualifié de pitoyable hier, mais qui aujourd'hui n'est que triste et défait, et adorable. Vraiment adorable.

« Merci, » dit-il.

Je hoche la tête.

« Je t'attends dehors. »

Je quitte rapidement la pièce, sentant le sang me monter aux joues. Trouver Potter adorable. Je suis malade.

Je hausse les épaules de dépit en me postant devant la fenêtre. Je suis stupide. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face. J'ai toujours trouvé Potter adorable, avec ses formes fines presque féminines et ses grands yeux verts qui peuvent éclairer une pièce par leur joie où assombrir le monde par leur colère. Mauvaise idée de recommencer à penser à lui comme ça. Surtout maintenant.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me calmer et de recommencer à réfléchir correctement. Avoir fantasmé sur Potter a toujours été une de mes plus grandes hontes et une de mes plus grandes frustrations. Je ne peux pas recommencer ça, pas après avoir réussi à le chasser de mon esprit depuis la remise des diplômes. C'est trop dangereux. Le maître ne partage pas.

Et de toute façon, le fait que j'ai envie de lui n'explique pas le reste. Un soupir m'échappe et je pose le front sur la vitre. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi lui trouve ça étrange et anormal. Hier je suis près à le frapper à mort, aujourd'hui je le soigne et je m'inquiète pour lui… cherchez l'erreur.

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre et Potter vient se placer à coté de moi, très proche mais pas suffisamment pour me toucher. Puis il pousse un petit soupir.

« Ne m'enlève pas ça, Malefoy, » dit-il d'une voix rauque presque suppliante. « Ne m'enlève pas la seule chose qui puisse me permettre de tenir. »

« De quoi tu parles, Potter ? » réponds-je, légèrement agressif.

« Notre haine… » Dit-il.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui. Les siens flamboient.

« Mes parents sont morts, » continue-t-il. « Mon parrain est mort. Mes amis, peut-être aussi. Tout ce qui me raccrochait à la vie a disparu. Alors laisse-moi au moins ça, au moins cette haine qui me donnera une raison de résister. Car s'il arrive à me détruire… »

Il détourne le regard car ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

« Sombrer dans les Ténèbres, mais sans avoir le droit de mourir avant qu'il ne le décide… »

Sa voix se casse.

« S'il te plait, Malefoy, laisse-moi une chance… Laisse-moi ta haine… »

Je déglutis, Potter vient de me _supplier_ de le haïr.

« C'est trop tard, Potter. »

Les mots sont sortis tout seuls. Mais c'est la vérité. Il est trop tard. La haine que je ressentais pour lui n'en est plus. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et je ne suis pas prêt à le savoir. Mais ce n'est pas la haine.

« Moi je te hais. »

Il tourne de nouveau les yeux vers moi, le visage déformé par quelque chose comme de la colère.

« C'est ta faute, Malefoy, » continue-t-il sur le même ton. « C'est à cause de toi. Tu es son serviteur. Tu as torturé puis tué Sirius. Tu as détourné mon attention pendant le combat. Je suis ici par ta faute. Je me fais violer par ta faute. »

Je me rends compte que je recule. Chacun de ses mots me frappe, et me blessent. Parce qu'ils sont vrais. Ils me frappent par leur véracité. Et c'est la pire souffrance que j'ai jamais vécue.

« Dégage ! »

Il crie presque, maintenant. Il avance vers moi et s'appuie sur le montant du lit, une main sur le cœur, l'air essoufflé.

« Je ne veux plus te voir ! Casse-toi et laisse moi sombrer ! Va-t-en ! »

J'ai atteint la porte et je l'ouvre brutalement. Je sors de la pièce, puis le regarde de l'extérieur, alors qu'il vient de s'asseoir sur le lit, tremblant.

« Désolé, » dis-je, le pensant sincèrement.

« Je te hais, » rétorque-t-il.

Je claque la porte de colère et je la verrouille avant de respirer profondément. Comment vais-je jamais pouvoir revenir le voir ici chaque jour ? Comment pourrais-je jamais affronter de nouveau ces yeux flamboyants ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Mais la culpabilité s'imprègne en moi avec force. C'est comme si ma conscience s'était réveillée après dix-neuf ans de sommeil.

Un ricanement amer s'échappe de mes lèvres. C'est un peu tard.

_J'ai toujours été là, Drago, seulement tu as toujours refusé de m'écouter…_

La ferme. Tais-toi. Je descends les escaliers pour rejoindre les quartiers du maître comme il me l'a demandé. Je dois absolument garder le contrôle de moi-même et de mon esprit.

Le maître est debout, dans sa bibliothèque. Il cherche un livre, apparemment, mais il se retourne à mon entrée et je m'incline devant lui.

« Drago, mon enfant, » me dit-il d'une voix douce qui me fait frissonner. « Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va ce cher Potter ? »

« Il va mieux, mon maître, » réponds-je en m'approchant et en observant les ouvrages avec une fascination seulement à moitié feinte.

Il y a là des ouvrages bien plus précieux et bien plus rares qu'à Poudlard ou au manoir.

« Il est très résistant, mentalement parlant, je veux dire, » continue-je en caressant la reliure en cuir noir d'un grimoire qui porte le titre de _'Poisons noirs de Grindelwald'_.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » me demande le maître en prenant l'ouvrage et en le feuilletant avec désintérêt.

« Il trouve tous les moyens qui lui permettront de tenir, monseigneur, ou, en l'occurrence, le seul moyen qu'il ait à sa disposition ; sa haine. Sa haine pour vous, sa haine pour moi, sa haine pour la Magie Noire… »

J'ai les yeux baissés sur le grimoire qu'il referme brusquement. Puis une main froide vient se glisser sous son menton pour me forcer doucement à relever la tête et à regarder mon maître droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es troublé, mon garçon, » dit-il avec une espèce de tendresse malsaine. « Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

« Je… maître, je suis désolé, » fais-je. « Je ne devrais pas être si faible, mais il est très déstabilisant de voir Potter ainsi, d'abord sanglotant dans des draps ensanglantés puis plein de feu, m'insultant aisément. Pardonnez-moi. »

Sa main sous mon menton remonte et caresse ma joue, puis un doigt fin passe sous mon œil, caressant avec légèreté ce que je sais être un cerne violet.

« Tu es épuisé, Drago, » dit-il doucement. « J'aurai du le voir plus tôt, je te donne trop à faire. J'oublie trop souvent que, finalement, tu n'es qu'un homme… Prend quelques jours pour te reposer. De toute façon, nous n'allons rien entreprendre ou presque avant quelques mois. Peut-être une petite apparition à l'enterrement d'Harry Potter, mais autrement nous allons attendre quelque temps et faire mariner la population dans sa terreur. Si tu peux, essaye quand même de revenir ici chaque jour pour rendre visite à Potter… qu'il essaye de s'accrocher à toi, ça n'en sera que plus drôle quand ses doigts glisseront. »

J'ai un faible sourire.

« Merci, maître, » dis-je en attrapant sa main et en la baisant.

Sa main se pose sur ma tête, caressant mes cheveux.

« Tu es superbe, Drago, vraiment superbe, » me dit-il. « Il serait peut-être temps de te trouver une femme pour contourner ta lignée. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une légère grimace de dégoût.

« Maître, vous savez quelle est mon orientation sexuelle… »

« Oui, je le sais, » répond-il. « Mais le mariage sera nécessaire pour que la famille des Malefoy continue de s'agrandir. Ce qui ne t'empêchera pas d'avoir un ou plusieurs amants à coté de ça. »

Il me regarde quelques secondes et je ne peux rien lire dans ses yeux aux éclats rougeoyants. Puis ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il se penche vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ca ne dure que quelques secondes mais je suis abasourdi. Le maître, un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, vient de m'embrasser moi, pauvre disciple dissident !

« M-maître… j-je… » Balbutie-je.

Il m'interrompt en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Chut, » fait-il. « Je ne te forcerai pas. Je ne te forcerai jamais… »

Son doigt vient caresser ma joue.

« Mais sache que tu es à moi. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu ais des amants, pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas eu moi-même. Je ne te forcerai pas… mais tu ne pourras pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre. »

« J-je ne mérite pas cet hon-neur, maître… » Dis-je dans un espèce de gémissement suppliant qui me donne envie de me donner des claques.

Il m'embrasse encore, aussi légèrement, chastement et brièvement que la première fois, puis glisse dans mes mains le grimoire de Grindelwald.

« Ca, c'est à moi de le décider, Drago, » chuchote-t-il en réponse. « Va. »

Je me détourne, déboussolé, me prends à moitié les jambes dans ma robe, sentant posé sur moi un regard brûlant, et je me dépêche de sortir de la pièce. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et respire un grand coup pour redevenir moi-même.

Il faut que je voie Blaise. Le plus vite possible.

* * *

« On dirait un personnage de roman. » 

Je me tourne vers Severus qui s'est silencieusement approché de moi. Il retire quelques mèches de cheveux humides de mon visage, avec un sourire très doux aux lèvres.

« _Il était l_, » reprend-il, « _debout devant le temple de la magie, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa longue gabardine de cuir noir, ses cheveux humidifiés par la neige tombante de janvier voletant doucement dans la légère brise. Son visage était un peu trop pale, ses yeux un peu trop triste. Deux iris bleus comme la nuit, braqués sur les portes hautes, brûlant d'un feu dément et désespéré. Il voulut esquisser un sourire à l'arrivée de son ex-ennemi ; il ne le put pas_. »

Nous échangeons un long regard.

« Tu devrais devenir écrivain, » dis-je à voix basse.

Il sourit un peu, puis se tourne face aux portes devant moi.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, » dit-il doucement. « Mais je m'inquiète pour toi et… je voulais être à tes cotés aujourd'hui. »

Je respire profondément.

« Merci, » dis-je dans un murmure quasi-inaudible, qu'il entend quand même puisqu'il hoche la tête.

Je regarde à nouveau les portes, puis je sens un bras se glisser autour de moi.

« Il faut y aller, maintenant, Sirius, » me dit-il avec douceur. « Plus tu retarderas le moment, plus ce sera dur. »

Je pousse un soupir puis je hoche légèrement la tête. Je fais un pas en avant et il me suit, son bras toujours autour de moi me réconfortant grandement. C'est lui qui ouvre la porte du temple et j'y pénètre en premier, m'imprégnant de la sensation de paix et de recueillement que cette pièce me procure à chaque fois. J'hésite un peu mais Sev' me force à avancer.

« Il faut que tu le voies, Si', parce que sinon tu ne parviendras pas à te défaire de cette idée, » me dit-il.

Je préfère ne rien rétorquer. Moi-même, j'ai encore du mal à me persuader que j'ai raison, c'est dire si le désespoir ambiant est pesant.

Severus me guide au gré des hautes colonnes qui soutiennent la voûte dorée. Il m'emmène tout au fond où se trouve une porte qu'il ouvre avant de me faire passer de nouveau devant lui.

La pièce est plus petite, un peu plus sombre, aussi. Plusieurs chandelles flottent dans les airs, donnant une atmosphère lugubre aux lieus. C'est vide, sauf pour un lit, dans le fond, où repose le corps d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Je déglutis et me détache de Sev' pour m'approcher. Je sors les mains de mes poches et effleure les mèches indisciplinées, avant que mes doigts ne viennent errer sur le front glacé où se dessine une célèbre cicatrice.

Severus arrive derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Ma main descend encore sur le visage du corps, effleurant juste, les paupières closes, le nez, les lèvres, le cou.

Ca paraît si réel… si affreusement réel que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mais ce n'est pas Harry, ce n'est pas mon filleul qui, la semaine dernière encore, riait joyeusement à une blague de son meilleur ami, indifférent aux Ténèbres qui enveloppait peu à peu le monde… Je pousse un soupir tremblant et les mains de Severus se crispent sur mes épaules.

« Severus, tu ne connais pas un sort de Magie Noire qui puisse créer ce genre de chose ? »

Il soupire à son tour, et ses bras m'entourent totalement, lors que son nez vient se poser dans mes cheveux. Il me sert contre lui en soufflant.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu me le demandes, » me répond-il dans un murmure. « Je n'en ai pas connaissance, mais il est possible, bien sur que Voldemort l'ai inventé. »

Il me retourne pour que je lui fasse face, m'arrachant ainsi à la contemplation du corps sans vie.

« Sirius, je ne vais pas te le cacher, je ne crois pas à ton histoire, » dit-il.

Il aperçoit mes larmes et se penche vers moi, posant ses mains sur mes joues, faisant glisser ses pouces sous mes yeux.

« Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, mais tu dois me laisser du temps pour ça, » ajouta-t-il, l'air très sérieux. « Tu sais que l'Ordre est en plein désarroi, nous devons nous préparer à la nouvelle situation. J'aimerai tout lâcher pour te suivre, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Je te jure que je t'aiderai, Sirius, si toi tu me jures que tu attendras un peu. »

J'inspire profondément en reniflant. Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, mais le temps presse… Je le regarde, ses yeux noirs sont sincères, tristes mais déterminés. Finalement, je hoche la tête. Il sourit légèrement, et fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais attendue de lui : il m'embrasse doucement et délicatement sur les lèvres. Le temps de m'en rendre compte, il s'est déjà reculé et a déjà quitté la salle.

Remus disait donc vrai ? Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Le contact a été si volatile et éphémère que c'est comme un simple rêve tenace au réveil. Mais c'est bien réel, je n'ai pas rêvé.

Une ombre de sourire vient jouer sur mon visage. Je voudrais suivre Sev' mais il m'a demandé un peu de temps. Alors je me tourne de nouveau vers le corps sans vie qui ressemble tant à celui de mon filleul. Je m'agenouille à coté et croise les bras sur le bord su socle sur lequel il repose.

« Merlin, faites que j'ai raison, » dis-je dans un murmure en fermant mes yeux brûlants.

* * *

Ca fait des heures que je suis là, des heures que je rumine mon impuissance. Ca suffit. Je m'arrache à ma contemplation morbide et me relève, puis me détourne brusquement et quitte la petite pièce à grands pas. 

Dehors, la nuit tombe. Il s'est mis à neiger de nouveau et le vent est froid. La couche de nuages pourtant, se crève devant moi, vers l'horizon. Dans le ciel brille une constellation. La mienne.

J'ai beau haïr ma famille, j'aime mon prénom, même s'il me vient de cette tradition qui est de nommer tous les membres de la famille Black par le nom d'une étoile.

Sirius. Comme il me correspond bien, en plus.

Et là, devant moi, mon étoile et sa constellation brillent, me redonnant quelque chose que j'avais cru avoir perdu à jamais. Une chose belle et pure, qui illumine un cœur et une âme mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

L'espoir.

Espoir fou, peut-être. Mais espoir quand même. Je resserre mon manteau autour de moi et en relève le col, me protégeant du froid. Et un sourire éclaire mon visage.

« Sirius Black profite de sa liberté en regardant le ciel ? » fait une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne brusquement et tombe nez à nez avec une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, aux cheveux noirs coiffés en deux longues tresses, avec une peau effroyablement pale et de grands yeux noirs qui brillent étrangement. Involontairement, je frissonne. Cette fille a un je-ne-sais quoi qui me fait froid dans le dos.

« Je te fais peur, Sirius ? » demande-t-elle, amusée, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

« Qui es-tu ? » fais-je pour toute réponse.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire étrange qui ne me rassure pas.

« Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? » fait-elle. « En ces temps sombres, il est imprudent de dévoiler son identité à n'importe qui. »

« Je suis n'importe qui ? »

Et un point pour l'arrogance, un !

« Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, » me répond-elle.

Il y a un long silence durant lequel nous nous affrontons du regard. C'est oppressant et c'est moi qui parle en premier.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

Merde, ma voix tremble, en plus.

« De la compagnie, » répond-elle. « Je suis si effrayante que ça ? »

Elle m'énerve. Je ne me l'explique pas, elle m'énerve vraiment. Je lui tourne brusquement le dos.

« Je veux être seul, » dis-je d'une voix froide.

« Je suis là pour te parler d'Harry Potter, » dit-elle alors d'une voix plus glaciale encore que la mienne.

Ces mots suffisent à me faire réagir et je la regarde brusquement.

« Tu sais où il est ? »

« Non, » répond-elle.

« Alors qu'as-tu à me dire ? » fais-je, agacé.

« Tu sais qu'il n'est pas mort ? »

Elle a l'air surpris et déstabilisé. Je lui fais un sourire narquois.

« Oui, je le sais, » réponds-je. « Tu as encore des choses à apprendre de la vie, petite. »

A ma grande surprise, elle éclate d'un grand rire amusé.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses sur la vie que tu ignores, Sirius, » me rétorque-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? » fais-je, un brin méprisant. « Tu crois qu'à seize ou dix-sept ans on peut comprendre le monde mieux qu'à trente-huit ? »

Elle ne répond pas et me fixe de son regard si étrange.

« Qui es-tu ? » dis-je de nouveau.

« Je m'appelle Spica, » dit-elle cette fois. « Spica Black. »

Je l'observe, totalement incrédule.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendue, » dit-elle avec un demi-sourire étrange. « Nous sommes de la même famille. »

« Impossible. Je suis le dernier des Black. »

« Oh, oui, le dernier en vie, » acquiesce-t-elle, visiblement de plus en plus amusée.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Ton arrière arrière-grand-mère. »

* * *

fin du chap... j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! une review pour me le dire ?

je vous embrass fort, gros bisous à tous, à dans deux semaines !

speed'


	5. Quand les Anges s'en melent

Bonjour tout le monde ! comment va ?

fiou, j'ai eu du mal à récup l'ordi pour vous poster ces chap ! enfin, c'est fait !

rar : MERCI à :

**ornaluca, Eowyn Malefoy, Apocalypse-Nox, YunaFab, fairylight pan, liaul, BellaSidious, dianael, Zick, Oxaline, Vif d'Or, akashana** : merci à vous tous pour vos messages ! je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic vous plaise, elle me donne vraiment du fil à retordre ! je vous embrasse fort, voila la suite !

**saael'** : ohhhh ! tu essayes de me faire rougir, hein ? c'est ça ? bah c'est réussi ! pff... je suis contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas ! Voldy va-t-il dévelloper ses sentiments ? hmm, on peut dire ça mais pas de la façon dont tu penses ni pour les personnes que tu penses, à mon avis. niark ! non je vais pas te le dire ! Sirius n'était pas sur un balai quand Spica est arrivée, donc il n'a pas pu en tomber, mais si ça avait été le cas, ça serait surement arrivé ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous !

**missibou** : la fin te laisse septique? ah ? moi je l'aime bien... oui, c'est un peu dans le genre de Star War, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, lol ! deux semaines c'est trop long, je sais, je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus vite, j'ai une vie aussi à coté ! lol, je t'embrasse fort, contente que tu aimes !

**Anagrammes** : non, Harry ne le pense pas vraiment quand il dit à Drago que c'est de sa faute. mais il a peur, il voit que sa relation avec Drago change, et il ne veut pas, il voudrai pouvoir se raccrocher à sa haine, mais il voit quelle disparait, et cela l'effraie. Tendre ? oh, non, Vodly n'est pas tendre. Il veut juste du sexe avec Dray. C'est tout. il y a 17 chapitres, non il n'y aura plus de viol ou en tout cas plus en entier comme le premier, et oui il y aura un lemon hd (heureusement, lol !) je t'embrase fort, gros bisous !

**Saïna** : arrf, c'est pas si grave, ne t'en fait pas ! une review de plus, une de moins... contente que le viol ne t'ai pas rebuter, il a été assez dur à écrire ! comment Voldy est-il redevenu beau et attirant ? ah, c'est un des grands mystère de cette fic, lol ! bah, je sais pas moi, une potion, quelque chose comme ça... non ? oui, il y a un sens spécial au titre, quoique je ne me suis pas spécialement foulée dessus, lol ! mais je ne te dis rien maintenant, ça viendra dans un des prochains chapitre ! je suis contente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**Melhuiwen** : wouh, ta description de ma fic m'a fait chaud au coeur ! je suis contente que tu adores cette fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. je me suis pas mal démenée à l'écrire et je trouve le résultat pas mal. Le rapport entre HP et la deuxième guerre mondiale me parait aussi évident, c'est vrai. je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise, je t'embrasse fort ! gros bisous !

**Laeliel** : oui, je sais, deux semaines c'est long ! mais je ne peux pas faire plus vite, vraiment désolée ! ah, non, pas de citron encore ici, mais t'inquiete, ça va venir ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous !

**Chana** : mes yeux ? Noirs. bah, t'a bien le droit de te jetter des fleurs, hein ! les vampires, mon peuple, nous sommes tellement super... ya pas de raison ! non, Voldy n'est pas obsédé par tout ce qui bouge, juste par ce qui est beau, et Drago l'est ! Et Harry aussi, mais Harry c'est un cas spécial... quel va être le role de SPica ? ah, tu vas voir ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous !

voila voila, fin des rar !

**AVERTISSEMENT** (j'ai encore besoin de le mettre ? c'est la dernière fois, lol)**: Cette fic est extremement NOIRE et parle de sujet qui peuvent choquer les personnes sensibles. Il y aura des scènes sanglantes, des scènes de VIOL. De plus, l'intrigue principale tourne autour d'un couple homosexuel, donc si en plus vous êtes homophobe, cette fic n'est vraiment pas pour vous.**

un petit disclaimer : rien de tout le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour les autres... tout est à JK Rowlings, exepté le scénario et la rédaction qui sont à moi, sortis tout droit de ma tête de malade...

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

voila voila !

je vous embrasse tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! gros bisous à tous !

speed'

* * *

**_Lune d'Argent_**

_Chapitre 5 :_

**Quand les Anges s'en mêlent :**

Je me passe un grand coup d'eau glacée sur le visage. J'ai un long frisson déjà trop familier le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je secoue la tête.

« Potter ? »

Voilà Malefoy. Je sors de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement. Ses yeux de glace m'observent des pieds à la tête et il rosit, je crois bien. Puis il grimace.

« Tu t'en es pas trop mal tiré, aujourd'hui, » dit-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Il passe à une approche plus… psychologique que physique, désormais, » réponds-je.

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux chasser les images horribles qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je ne veux plus voir ses yeux pleins de désir et de haine violente qui me regardent avec envie, je ne veux plus sentir ses mains me parcourir entièrement avec délectation, je ne veux plus jamais le sentir me pénétrer comme il l'a fait.

Une main chaude se pose brusquement sur mon épaule. J'ai très froid, mas la main semble irradier de chaleur et celle-ci entre en moi, glissant en de doux rayons par mon épaule le long de mon bras puis dans le reste de mon corps, jusqu'à mon cœur. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et Malefoy retire sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Un caf ? » propose-t-il nerveusement en se détournant.

J'acquiesce vaguement et prends place en face de lui. Il a conjuré un fauteuil et une table basse, puis un coup de baguette fait apparaître deux tasses de café noir. Je me saisis de la mienne et me recroqueville dans mon fauteuil, mes yeux se perdant rapidement dans le vague. Une semaine que je suis ici. Une semaine que, chaque jour, je me fais violer, à chaque fois différemment, à chaque fois plus horriblement.

Une semaine que je ne hais plus Drago Malefoy. A chaque fois que je pense à lui, une foule de sentiments contradictoire m'envahit et je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Le plus étrange, et le plus déroutant, c'est cette espèce de chaleur douce qui m'envahit quand je me visualise son visage.

Il vient me voir tous les jours. Je ne sais pas si c'est par ordre de Voldemort ou parce qu'il le veut, mais à chaque fois, il est là.

Je tourne discrètement les yeux vers lui. Je sens qu'il est nerveux. Ca se voit, d'ailleurs, sa main tripote nerveusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil et ses lèvres sont légèrement pincées.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Merde, je n'aurais jamais du poser cette question. Ses yeux gris se tournent vers moi et il fronce légèrement les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Holà. Ce mec est une bombe. Vraiment trop sensuel pour être réel. Et moi, je suis dingue de fantasmer sur lui, surtout à cause d'un geste plus nerveux que fait pour être sexy. Ca n'empêche que, sexy, il l'est quand même.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, Potter, » rétorque-t-il avec un certain mépris.

Voilà, la phrase que j'attendais est lâchée. Je hausse les épaules et regarde à l'extérieur. N'empêche, ça fait bizarre de voir Malefoy comme ça. Lui qui se contrôle si bien et qui ne laisse passer aucune émotion d'habitude, là il semble vraiment inquiet.

« Tu as des nouvelles des survivants de la bataille ? »

Il me regarde, l'air surpris.

« C'est juste pour savoir, » dis-je pour me justifier en buvant une gorgée de café.

Il hausse les épaules, indifférent.

« Non, » dit-il en détournant le regard. « Je suis en vacances, Potter. Je n'ai pas vu le maître depuis presque une semaine. »

« Ah, » fais-je. « Alors pourquoi es-tu ici chaque jour ? »

« Pour te tenir compagnie, » me répond-il ironiquement.

« Sérieusement. »

Il me lance un coup d'œil de nouveau nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ca m'avance, tiens ! Mais je n'insiste pas. Quelque chose le perturbe profondément et ça me fait mal pour lui. Ce qui m'énerve profondément aussi. Pourquoi je commence à m'en faire pour lui ? C'est pourtant moi qui suis dans un Enfer noir ! Mais non, toujours à m'inquiéter pour les autres. Ca doit être ce qu'Hermione appelle mon complexe du héros.

Quoique. Peut-être pas cette fois.

Rha, je vais devenir dingue à force de me poser des questions comme ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je sombre peu à peu dans un monde de Ténèbres glacées. Je sais que je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme-là.

Inconsciemment, mes yeux se tournent de nouveau vers le lit. Je peux revoir la scène de ce matin, aussi clairement que si elle se déroulait sous mes yeux. Chaque caresse… chaque propos obscène… chaque douleur calculée… chaque geste… chaque coup de rein violent et déchirant… et ces mains sur moi…

La nausée m'envahit et j'ai juste le temps de me précipiter vers les toilettes pour vomir. Je n'ai jamais autant gerbé que cette dernière semaine. Mais c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive alors que Malefoy est là.

« Ca va pas fort, on dirait. »

Je crache une dernière fois dans la cuvette.

« Sans déconner, » réponds-je, amer et ironique.

Je me lève et tire la chasse d'eau avant de me tourner vers lui. Il est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés et m'obervant bizarrement. Je me rince la bouche dans le lavabo, sentant le regard du blond descendre le long de mon corps.

« Tu as maigri, je crois, Potter, » me dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaye de rendre indifférente.

Je le regarde et hausse les épaules avant de m'habiller rapidement.

« Je dégueule tout ce que j'avale, » réponds-je à voix basse. « Je suppose que c'est normal. »

Il me regarde dans les yeux.

« Oui, sans doute, » dit-il simplement.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Je dois y aller. »

Je hoche la tête. Il ne bouge pas cependant, et me regarde, l'air songeur.

« Tu m'en veux, Potter ? »

Je sursaute un bon coup. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, celle que je me pose depuis quelques jours, déjà. Je l'observe attentivement, scrutant son visage, réfléchissant à ma réponse. Mais que dire ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ah ça, c'était de la grande réflexion, Harry Potter ! On peut dire que c'était recherch ! Mais quelque part, c'est vrai. Je ressens un besoin inexplicable de me justifier.

« C'est… c'est tellement confus, dans ma tête ! » fais-je, me passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et sentant la frustration et la colère gronder dans mon ventre. « Je devrais t'en vouloir, je devrai te haïr ! Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus. Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Malefoy ? » Je crie presque, maintenant. Merde, j'ai si mal ! « La haine, c'est tout ce qui me reste ! Alors merde, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? POURQUOI JE NE PARVIENS PLUS A TE DETESTER ? »

De rage, je saisis un flacon de sel de bain et je le lance contre le mur carrelé. Il explose, répandant des bouts de verre et des grains colorés partout. Je m'apprête à en saisir un autre mais une main forte m'arrête en m'attrapant les poignets. Malefoy me tourne de force vers lui et je lève les yeux vers son visage qui paraît furieux, lui aussi.

« Calme-toi ! » s'écrie-t-il alors que je me débats pour me libérer. « Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Il n'y a pas que la haine, dans la vie, Potter ! Ne peux-tu pas essayer de comprendre ? »

« Comprendre quoi, Malefoy ? » crie-je, les larmes roulant allégrement sur mes joues. « Comment expliques-tu que, même si par ta faute ma vie est détruite, je ne parviens même pas à t'en vouloir ? Comment expliques-tu que, malgré nos sept années de rivalité, je n'ai pas envie de te voir tomber aussi bas que moi ? »

Il ne répond pas. Parce qu'il n'a rien à répondre, et il le sait. Merde, j'aurai vraiment voulu qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

« Je n'ai la réponse à aucune de ces questions, Potter, » dit-il alors, comme pour répondre à mon souhait. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis aussi paumé que toi ? Que je ne comprends plus rien ? Que quoi que tu fasses désormais, je suis en train de tomber encore plus bas que toi ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » fais-je, suspicieux.

Il fronce soudainement les sourcils et me lâche. Je manque de tomber mais je me rattrape au lavabo et il recule en s'éloignant de moi.

« Je ne vais pas me mettre à te raconter ma vie, Potter ! » siffle-t-il.

Il se détourne brusquement, lance un _reparo_ sur le flacon que j'ai brisé par-dessus son épaule et quitte la salle de bain.

« A demain ! » entends-je venant de la porte extérieure.

Et il claque brutalement la porte. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, puis je retourne dans la chambre et me dirige vers mon fauteuil que je tourne vers la fenêtre. Je m'y recroqueville essayant de contenir mes frissons, et attends la prochaine visite du Seigneur Noir en regardant la pluie tomber du ciel d'orage noir, essayant d'oublier que j'ai si mal à cause de ce départ brusque.

* * *

J'étais à deux doigts. A deux doigts, bordel, de lui dire. Mais pourquoi ? C'est Potter, merde, je ne devrais pas avoir envie de me confier à lui ! Je ferme les yeux en m'appuyant dos contre la porte du manoir.

C'est à s'arracher les cheveux. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête la vision des émeraudes troubles et brouillées de larmes d'Harry Potter ?

« Drago ? »

Je relève brusquement les paupières. Ma mère est dans les escaliers, à mi-hauteur, une main élégamment posée sur la rampe en marbre, sa robe noire retombant en plis parfaits sur les marches, et son visage fier et droit. Ses yeux bleu gris me regardent directement. Si elle n'avait pas sa canne à la main, on ne devinerait jamais qu'elle est aveugle.

« Mère, » dis-je en m'approchant.

Je monte quelques marches qui me séparent d'elle, puis m'arrête à ses cotés. Elle tourne les yeux vers moi et fixe un point par-dessus mon épaule.

« Comment vas-tu, mon fils ? » me demande-t-elle.

Son ton est doux. J'ai soudain le goût de pleurer et de me réfugier dans ses bras, comme lorsque j'étais enfant et que mon père venait de me battre. Mais je me retiens.

« Je vais bien, mère, » réponds-je.

« Tu mens, » rétorque-t-elle d'un ton ferme. « N'oublie pas, mon fils, que je suis empathique. Tu es troublé. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Père est-il l ? »

« Non, mon fils, » répond-elle. « Il a été envoyé en mission. »

« Alors, viens, mère, je t'emmène dîner dehors, » dis-je.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans un des plus chics restaurants sorciers de Londres. Mère me tient le bras et je l'aide à s'asseoir. Rapidement, nous commandons, puis d'un geste elle attrape ma main entre les siennes.

« Drago, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, » m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je jette un coup d'œil nerveux autour de nous, puis je sors ma baguette et prononce un sort de magie blanche qui protègera notre conversation des oreilles indiscrètes. Enfin, je me tourne de nouveau vers elle.

« Le maître m'a nommé Gardien du Secret, » dis-je. « C'est à propos d'Harry Potter. Mère, il n'est pas mort. »

Elle n'a aucune réaction, sauf un léger tressaillement au coin des lèvres.

« Continue, » m'intime-t-elle.

« Le maître l'a emprisonné dans la chambre de la tour Nord, » dis-je d'un ton tremblant. « Et chaque jour, il vient… profiter de lui. Le maître tient à ce que ça ne se sache pas. Je suis le seul au courant. »

Il y a un court silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui te trouble tant ? » me demande-t-elle alors. « Je croyais que tu le haïssais. Sa chute et son sort devraient te réjouir. »

Je constate le dégoût dans sa voix. Ma foi, c'est vrai.

« Je le croyais aussi, » réponds-je comme si de rien n'était. « Mais… je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai comme un élancement de douleur au cœur et… ça me fait mal. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, mère. Je n'avais jamais connu ce genre d'incertitude et j'ai peur… et par-dessus ça, le maître me veut dans son lit ! »

Un sourire froid et cynique se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle me lâche la main, se reculant légèrement.

« C'est ça, Drago, tu lui appartiens désormais, » me dit-elle. « Il peut faire de toi ce qu'il veut, puisque tu lui as donné ta vie. »

« Tu sais que je ne voulais pas, mère, » réponds-je en attrapant ses mains entre les miennes. « Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça. »

« Je sais, et c'est pour moi que tu l'as fait, pour que ton père ne me viole pas une fois de plus, » dit-elle avec un soupir. « C'est la même conversation que nous avons depuis deux ans, Drago. Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? »

« Je t'aime, mère, » dis-je alors sans pouvoir me retenir. « Tu le sais. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser tuer, pas en te laissant seule ici. »

« Mais c'est comme si tu étais mort, Drago, » dit-elle. « Tu ne t'appartiens plus. »

« Mère, je t'en prie, » dis-je avec un soupir. « J'ai déjà eu maintes fois cette conversation avec toi, et même avec Potter, alors laissons tomber. »

« Drago, » me coupe-t-elle. « Sache que quelque soit tes choix, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours plus que ma vie même. »

Elle semble réfléchir, songeuse, quelques instants, puis un doux sourire s'installe sur son visage. Dieux, qu'elle est belle ! Jamais femme ne reçut telle pureté sur Terre.

« Je crois que cette histoire te réussit » me dit-elle. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi réceptif à mon pouvoir depuis des années. Tu sais, Drago, ce qu'il se passe avec Harry Potter est horrible pour lui, comme pour toi, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il en découle quelque chose de merveilleux… Les rouages du destin sont déjà en place. »

Je l'observe, perplexe, pendant plusieurs minutes. Depuis le temps, j'aurais du m'habituer à ces petites phrases mystérieuses mais je suis pris de court, comme à chaque fois.

« Tu n'as pas perdu l'habitude de parler par énigme, mère, » dis-je avec un sourire tendre.

Elle me fait son plus beau sourire avant de me répondre.

« Les énigmes sont le piment de la vie, mon fils, » dit-elle. « Sans elles, chaque jours et chaque nuit se passe dans une monotonie navrante. »

Je ris doucement.

« Comment ça se passe avec Lucius, ces derniers temps ? »

Je m'en veux de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais je m'inquiète. La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père, il était dans une rage noire.

« Ca a été bien pire, tu sais, » dit-elle simplement. « Mais depuis que je n'y vois plus, il semble hésiter à me toucher. »

« C'est normal, » dis-je en commençant à manger le plat qu'un serveur vient de m'apporter. « Le fait que tu sois aveugle t'apporte un coté mystérieux qui doit lui faire peur. »

Elle affiche un petit sourire malicieux.

« Particulièrement quand tu souris comme ça ! » finis-je en riant.

Je remarque cependant que son visage se crispe légèrement et je cesse de rire aussitôt.

« Il a recommencé, » dis-je alors.

Elle hoche la tête, puis hausse les épaules.

« Je le tuerai, » fais-je en serrant les poings. « Je jure que je le tuerai pour ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il m'a fait. »

« Cesse d'entretenir ta haine, » fait-elle d'une voix paisible. « Elle n'entraînera que ta chute. »

« La haine est tout ce qu'il me reste, mère, ainsi que mon amour pour toi, » réponds-je à voix basse.

Elle ne dit rien mais un petit sourire ironique vient s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

« Que veut dire ce sourire ? » fais-je, suspicieux.

« Tu comprendras plus tard, fils, » répond-elle en portant élégamment sa fourchette à sa bouche.

* * *

J'attrape le bras de ma mère pour la guider vers la sortie. La nuit est tombée et il commence à neiger. Nous nous apprêtons à transplaner mais elle me prend par le bras pour m'arrêter et je me tourne vers elle. Ses yeux fixes sont dirigés pile dans mes yeux et c'est très perturbant.

« Drago, emmène-moi voir Harry la prochaine fois que tu iras, s'il te plait, » me demande-t-elle. « Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. »

Je la regarde quelques secondes. Se rend-elle seulement compte de ce que nous risquons, elle comme moi, à vouloir faire une chose pareille ?

D'un autre coté, elle sera peut-être d'un soutien plus que conséquent pour Har… Potter. Je ne peux moi-même rien faire pour lui à part le regarder sombrer. Elle, elle a vécu ce genre de chose. Elle sait ce qu'il peut ressentir et elle pourra l'aider.

Mais pourquoi je veux tant que Ha… Potter soit aid ? Ne puis-je donc pas le laisser crever à son sort et m'occuper de mes propres problèmes ? Non. Il faut d'abord que je comprenne ce que je ressens envers lui. Il faut que je mette les choses au clair. Avec l'aide de Blaise mais j'aurais besoin d'Harry aussi.

Merde, je viens de l'appeler par son prénom. Consciemment.

Bref, il faut que Potter reste en vie. Du moins jusqu'à temps que je trouve les réponses à mes questions. Après, je m'en fiche.

J'ignore les ricanements de ce qui ressemble à ma conscience et je pose ma main sur celle de ma mère.

« D'accord, mère, » dis-je. « Mais il faudra être discret. Je compte sur toi pour n'en parler à personne. Si la rumeur se repend, le maître saura qu'elle vient de moi. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, mon fils, » répond-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je t'aime trop pour risquer te vie. De toute façon, quand bien même je le voudrais, je ne pourrais pas. Tu es bien Gardien du Secret, non ? »

« Oh… » Fais-je.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« J'avais oublié. »

Mère sourit à son tour et nous tranplanons tous les deux au Manoir.

* * *

Je suis assis sur un rocher qui surplombe la scène, à moitié caché derrière un arbre. Il y a une foule de gens, tous vêtus de noir, et l'air triste. Remus est au premier rang avec Carène, à coté de Severus qui regarde partout autour de lui, dans l'espoir sans doute de me voir arriver. Laisse tomber, Sev', j'ai récupéré la cape de James et tu ne me trouveras pas.

A coté de lui, il y a Ron et Hermione. Tous deux se tiennent la main et Hermione a la tête baissée. Derrière eux, il y a le reste de la famille Weasley, puis une foule d'ex-Gryffondor, et autres. Des badauds, des gens qui ne savent même pas qui est réellement Harry.

Albus se tient droit et fier dans la bise glacée de l'hiver. Sa barbe et sa robe volètent doucement alors qu'il se tient derrière le cercueil en verre, à travers lequel on peut voir le corps sans vie de Harry Potter.

Par Merlin, combien sont-ils ? Au moins une centaine. Sans doute plus. Venus voir la fin de l'espoir. Albus commence à parler mais je suis trop loin pour l'entendre. Même je ne veux pas l'entendre, ça ne ferait que me faire douter encore plus. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là, une sorte de masochisme a dû me gagner en prison.

Inconsciemment, mes yeux se perdent dans le vague et je me souviens de ma conversation avec mon aïeule, il y a quelques jours.

J'ignorais que nous avions eu un vampire dans la famille. Il faudrait que je jette un coup d'œil sur la tapisserie familiale - il me semble tout de même avoir entendu mère en parler, un jour, à propos de l'inviter ou non à un cocktail organisé au manoir.

Mais cette conversation a été la plus terrifiante que j'aie jamais eu de ma vie. On dit que les vampires sont malfaisants. Je sais que c'est faux, mais je sais d'où vient cette idée. Spica a une voix froide et un ton qui peut varier de l'amusement au mépris et à la haine en quelques dixièmes de secondes. La façon dont elle m'a parlé de Lucius Malefoy aurait fait frémir n'importe qui.

Nous avons été discuter dans un pub sinistre, dans le centre sorcier de Londres. Nous avons pris la table située le plus dans l'ombre possible, elle ne supporte plus bien la lumière et la chaleur.

Elle m'a raconté des choses atroces que je n'aurais jamais imaginées. Apparemment, elle était là lors du combat final, utilisant sa capacité vampirique à paraître invisible sans vraiment l'être. Elle m'a parlé de chaque torture utilisée par les Mangemorts sur les personnes de notre coté. Elle a vu Rockwood dépecer Charlie Weasley, le gardant en vie durant tout le processus, puis lui jetant le Doloris, et riant, riant horriblement. Elle a vu Alastor Maugrey brûler vif dans des flammes noires, hurlant de douleur alors que le feu maléfique le consumait petit à petit, couche par couche, sous les yeux jubilant de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Et tant d'autres… La façon dont elle m'a raconté la torture, le viol et la mort de Tonks m'a fait gerber. Littéralement. Quand je suis revenu à notre table, elle m'a tendu un verre de whisky.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai raconté toutes ces horreurs ? » m'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai bu mon verre cul-sec. Je ne suis habituellement pas quelqu'un de sensible, mais son ton était si détaché, sa voix si froide, comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire… Puis je l'ai regardé, et j'ai hoché la tête.

« Il faut que tu sois au courant de ce que tu risques, » m'a-t-elle dit. « Ta quête est noble. Tu aimes ton filleul comme tu as aimé son père et ta loyauté te pousse à aller le sauver. Mais le nombre d'épreuves qui t'attendent pourrait te briser. Harry Potter est peut-être en vie, mais pour le retrouver, Sirius, il te faudra faire des sacrifices. »

Ensuite elle s'est levée, a été au bar, lançant des regards de mépris glacial à tous les pochards qui l'abordaient, et a commandé deux autres whiskies. Un loubard un peu plus entreprenant que les autres s'est accoudé à ses cotés et lui a passé un bras autour de la taille, inspirant profondément, le nez dans ses cheveux.

D'un coup de coude bien placé, elle l'a écarté d'elle, puis voyant qu'il revenait à la charge, elle lui a attrapé le bras qu'elle lui a tordu dans le dos. Le bâtard a hurlé de douleur quand elle l'a mordu et vidé de son sang.

Voir un vampire mordre quelqu'un pour se nourrie est quelque chose de tout a fait incroyable à voir. A vivre aussi, sans doute, mais je ne suis pas prêt à tenter l'expérience - pas après avoir vu le soulard tomber au sol, secoué de convulsions, et mourir là, près du bar, aux pieds de mon arrière arrière-grand-mère. Non, merci, vraiment sans façons.

Spica a ensuite récupéré sa commande eu bar et est revenue à notre table, enjambant le corps sans vie comme si c'était totalement naturel. Elle s'est assise en face de moi et alors j'ai vu ses canines, deux pointes rouges qui n'avaient pas encore repris leur taille normale, qui sortaient de quelques millimètres au-dessus de sa lèvre inférieure. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, un peu gonflées comme après un baiser passionné, et une goutte de sang avait coulé sur son menton.

« Heu, grand-mère, t'as du sang, là, » ai-je fait en pointant mon doigt sur mon menton.

Elle a sourit et a sortit un mouchoir de flanelle noire de sa poche pour s'essuyer. Elle avait du percevoir mon léger recul car elle a ricané.

« N'ai pas peur, mon enfant, » m'a-t-elle dit moqueusement. « Je ne toucherai pas à un cheveux du dernier héritier de ma noble lignée. »

J'ai jeté un regard à l'homme mort.

« Tu l'as tué, » dis-je, maudissant ma voix tremblante.

« Ne sois pas choqué, Sirius, » a-t-elle dit sévèrement. « C'était sa vie contre la mienne. Si tu tiens à sauver ton filleul, il est possible que tu te retrouves dans ce genre de situation. A ce moment-là, n'hésite pas. Je sais que tu es un Gryffondor, courageux, noble et tout le tralala, mais bon sang, cherche un peu de ta personnalité Serpentard dans son sang. Sois un peu égoïste. Tues, pour vivre. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là, » ai-je demandé. « Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir, excepté pour me faire vomir ? »

« Te prévenir, » m'a-t-elle simplement répondu. « Ce que tu risques de trouver avec Harry, tu ne l'imagines pas. Par-dessus tout, méfies-toi de Lucius Malefoy. »

Elle a craché son nom comme l'immondice qu'il est sûrement. Mon visage s'est assombri. J'ai encore aux oreilles le rire sadique de cette ordure. Ca ne faisait que quelques jours, et il m'a torturé presque jusqu'à la folie. J'ai encore mal, aujourd'hui.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, » ai-je rétorqué. « Lui et son bâtard de fils sont la cause de cette histoire. »

« Drago Malefoy n'est certainement pas un bâtard, » me dit-elle alors. « Son sang est aussi pur que le tien. Et il est différent. Il n'est pas comme son père. Il lui ressemble physiquement, certes, mais mentalement ils sont aussi différents que James et Harry. »

« Harry est comme James, » ai-je dit en fronçant les sourcils. « Ils ont une personnalité semblable. »

« Oh, non, chéri, ça c'est ce que tu veux bien voir ! » m'a-t-elle dit avec un soupçon de rire moqueur. « Harry n'est pas James, il n'est pas la réincarnation de ton meilleur ami ! James Potter est mort le premier Octobre 1981, il est mort définitivement et Harry n'a pas son esprit en lui. »

« Tu parles comme Molly Weasley, » ai-je rétorqué. « Je sais très bien qu'Harry n'est pas James. »

« Molly Weasley ? »

Son visage s'est transformé en une moue de mépris.

« Cette petite idiote n'est pas aussi stupide que je l'avais cru, si elle l'a vu également, » a-t-elle dit.

« Tu n'aimes pas Molly ? »

« Je n'aime aucun Weasley, » a-t-elle acquiescé. « Peu importe. Tu dois comprendre que James et Harry sont deux personnes différentes, vraiment différentes. James était arrogant et recherchait la gloire, la célébrité. Il voulait faire le maximum de conneries possibles, si cela pouvait le faire connaître. Tu es comme ça toi-même, même si tu t'es assagi avec l'age et la prison. Harry est tout le contraire. Il a, depuis sa naissance, été qualifié de différent. A cause de la Prophétie avec ses parents, lors de sa première année, à cause de ces enfoirés de Moldu qui osent se qualifier de famille qui haïssent la magie. »

Elle a bu une gorgée de whisky avant de continuer.

« Puis, en arrivant à Poudlard, tout le monde le connaissait et l'admirait, » a-t-elle dit. « Pourquoi ? Pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas choisi de faire. A cause de ça, il a développé son complexe du héros. Mais il ne voulait pas, Sirius. Tout ce qu'il n'a jamais désiré, c'était une vie normale. Il voulait juste aimer et être aimé, en dehors de toute guerre et tout malheur. Mais il n'a pas pu. »

Elle a finit son verre et s'est levée.

« Là où il se trouve actuellement, il a besoin d'amour et de soutien, » a-t-elle conclu en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. « Il va obtenir l'amour de quelqu'un auquel il ne s'attend pas. Il va l'aimer en retour, en fait cet amour existe depuis très longtemps. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines à ce qu'ils s'en rendent compte tous les deux et qu'ils l'acceptent. Mais il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Il aura besoin d'une aide extérieure. »

Elle s'est penchée vers moi et m'a caressé les cheveux, dans un geste qui ressemblait à celui d'une mère.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Héritier Black, » a-t-elle dit avant de transplaner.

J'ai ruminé ces paroles jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et ma vision des choses a changé. Harry est différent. Ma détermination à le retrouver n'en est que plus forte.

« Que les Anges veillent sur son âme ! » tonna alors la foule.

La cérémonie est terminée. Sans un mot, je me relève et transplane à Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

fin du chap !

je pense vous mettre la suite la semaine prochaine, ce sont les vacs...

je vous embrasse fort, gros bisous à tous !

speed'


	6. Et je compris que ma vie allait changer

Bonjour tout le monde !

bon, je suis vraiment désolée, mais aujourd'hui je ne vais pas faire de rar, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... je les ferais au prochaisn chap, promis.

**AVERTISSEMENT** (j'ai encore besoin de le mettre ? c'est la dernière fois, lol)**: Cette fic est extremement NOIRE et parle de sujet qui peuvent choquer les personnes sensibles. Il y aura des scènes sanglantes, des scènes de VIOL. De plus, l'intrigue principale tourne autour d'un couple homosexuel, donc si en plus vous êtes homophobe, cette fic n'est vraiment pas pour vous.**

un petit disclaimer : rien de tout le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour les autres... tout est à JK Rowlings, exepté le scénario et la rédaction qui sont à moi, sortis tout droit de ma tête de malade...

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

voila voila !

je vous embrasse tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! gros bisous à tous !

speed'

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Lune d'Argent_**

_Chapitre 6 :_

**Et je compris que ma vie allait changer…**

Je sens soudain la tension dans mes bras se relâcher et je tombe brusquement sur le matelas. Les draps sont tachés de sang, de sperme et de larmes. Je ne suis plus qu'une loque couverte de plaies, tremblant et sanglotant, souillé de l'intérieur, souillé dans mon âme. Je suis sur le point de mourir, je crois. Je l'espère, presque. Mais pourquoi mes pensées se tournent-elles vers deux yeux gris glacés ?

Merlin, faites qu'il ait fini… faites qu'il s'en aille et me laisse mourir tranquillement…

« Ce n'a pas l'air d'aller, Harry ? » demande-t-il ave ironie.

Je préfère ne pas bouger et ne pas le regarder. Faire comme s'il n'était pas là. L'oublier.

Mais sa main descend le long de mon dos et s'introduit dans la raie de mes fesses.

« N-n-n-non… » fais-je d'une voix faible et suppliante. « S-s-s-s-s'il te p-p-p-plait… P-pas encore… »

« Non ? » fait-il, faussement surpris.

Il y a du mouvement autour, puis le matelas s'affaisse juste à coté de moi.

« Que me donnes-tu pour que je ne te prenne pas de nouveau ? » susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

« T-t-t-tout ce que tu voudras… »

Les sanglots me font mal à la gorge. Il ricane.

« Vraiment tout ? » murmure-t-il.

« Ou-oui, » réponds-je.

N'importe quoi plutôt que de le sentir de nouveau en moi. Deux mains me tirent soudain contre lui.

« Alors suce-moi, » ordonne-t-il alors que je me retrouve les bras appuyés sur ses cuisses.

J'essaye de me débattre mais ses mains tiennent fermement mon visage au niveau de son sexe tendu et taché de mon sang. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, alors j'ouvre la bouche et le prends dans le fond de ma gorge.

J'ai envie de vomir. Une de ses mains me tient fortement la nuque et l'autre me caresse les cheveux.

« Tu fais ça si bien, Harry, » susurre-t-il alors que ma langue va et vient sur sa verge.

Il arrive rapidement à l'orgasme et éjacule dans ma bouche. Là, c'est clair, je vais certainement vomir d'ici peu. Je me redresse légèrement et me penche pour recracher sa semence mais il me couvre la bouche d'une main, me forçant à me relever et à le regarder.

« Tss, tss, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas très professionnel, ça… »

Je lui lance n regard apeuré. Il ricane à nouveau.

« Avale, » m'ordonne-t-il. « Ou bien je serai très méchant avec toi. »

Difficilement, je m'exécute et je déglutis, sentant les larmes rouler de plus belle sur mes joues alors que je retiens mes haut-le-cœur. Puis je sens deux lèvres se presser contre les miennes et une langue entrer profondément dans ma bouche. Je vais décidément vomir bientôt.

Puis Voldemort me lâche et je m'écroule sur le lit, serrant convulsivement contre moi mon oreiller alors que je sanglote désespérément. Lui se lève et se rend dans la salle de bain, prenant une rapide douche, puis revient à mes cotés.

« Ta résistance décroît, Potter, » me dit-il. « Je m'avoue déçu. Ca fait à peine dix jours… enfin. Drago va venir te voir tout à l'heure. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi avant quelques jours, j'ai un petit voyage d'affaire de prévu. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je reviendrais. »

Il se détourne et quitte la pièce. Deux secondes plus tard, une fois que ses pas se sont éloignés, j'utilise mes dernières forces pour me lever et traverser péniblement la pièce. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je manque de me prendre la porte dans la figure.

Finalement j'arrive à la cuvette et, l'aggripant, je tombe à genoux devant et je vide mon estomac. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je suis toujours en train de cracher mes tripes, vomissant de la bile et du sang et je commence à délirer. Deux voix semblent s'exclamer derrière moi.

« Oh, Merlin, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, » dit une voix d'homme.

« C'est si grave que ça ? » répondit une voix féminine cette fois.

« Tu peux être heureuse de ne pas le voir… »

Des bruits de pas arrivent vers moi et je tourne la tête.

Ce que je vois est irréel. Des anges. Deux anges blonds venus… pour moi ? Des bras forts m'entourent et je me blottis instinctivement contre le corps chaud derrière moi, regardant les nouveaux venus.

« Vous êtes des Anges ? »

L'homme, celui qui m'a pris dans ses bras, semble particulièrement alarmé. La femme paraît un peu surprise puis me sourit gentiment.

« Oui, mon cœur, nous sommes des Anges, » me dit-elle.

Je lui souris en retour.

« Alors ça y est, je suis mort, » fais-je en perdant connaissance.

* * *

Je reviens à moi en entendant des voix à mes cotés. Ma tête me fait horriblement mal, tout comme le reste de mon corps. Il semblerait que non, je ne sois pas mort.

« Son état est plus qu'inquiétant, mère, tu as bien entendu qu'il nous a pris pour des Anges ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave, Drago. La séance d'aujourd'hui a été particulièrement dure, apparemment, mais il a une grande force en lui. »

J'ouvre les yeux et papillonne quelques secondes. La lumière est douce, tamisée, et merci, je n'aurais pas supporté une trop grande clarté. Une main tient la mienne et quelqu'un éponge mon front.

« Potter ? » dit Malefoy.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et lui fais un pitoyable sourire. Il me sourit en retour, d'un sourire minuscule, mais sincère qui me réchauffe le cœur. Je regarde ensuite la deuxième personne qui est là et j'ai un sursaut.

« Mrs Malefoy ? » fais-je, stupéfait.

« Comment te sens-tu, mon cœur ? » me demande-t-elle, caressant ma joue.

Elle a un regard fixe, ancré à un point juste au-dessus de ma tête. Alors elle est aveugle ? Depuis quand ?

« Je vais mieux, Madame, » réponds-je.

C'est un mensonge, ou presque. Je vais mieux, mais j'ai mal partout, et j'ai mal au cœur, et mon esprit est sale.

« Appelle-moi Narcissa, mon cœur, et cesse de me mentir, » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Je lance un regard surpris à Drago. Serait-elle Legilimens ?

« Elle fait ça tout le temps, » sourit-il avec un regard plein de tendresse envers sa mère.

Puis il se tourne vers moi et me fixe quelques secondes. Il est troublé mais le cache admirablement bien.

« Potter, je te laisse quelques médicaments, » dit-il en désignant la table de chevet.

Sa main, précédemment posée sur le dossier du fauteuil où est assise sa mère, vient alors toucher l'épaule de celle-ci et il lui embrasse la joue.

« Je reviens dans un quart d'heure, mère, » lui dit-il doucement.

« Fais attention à toi, Drago, » lui répond-elle en lui effleurant la main.

Puis Malefoy quitte la pièce, me laissant seul avec sa mère, dont le regard fixe me gène un peu. Je me redresse dans mon lit pour m'asseoir et fais une grimace. Puis quelque chose s'agite dans mon esprit et j'ai un demi-sourire.

« Vous aussi, alors, » dis-je simplement à la femme qui me sourit alors doucement.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, » répond-elle. « Tes yeux sont-ils habitué à la lumière ? Puis-je ouvrir les rideaux ? J'arrive encore à distinguer les fortes lumières et ça m'aide à me diriger dans une pièce. »

« Oui, bien sur, » réponds-je. « Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

Je repousse les draps et me lève, constatant que je suis nu. Je vacille quelques secondes, la tête me tourne, puis je me dirige vers la fenêtre et ouvre les volets sur un soleil écrasant.

« Je… si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais aller m'habiller, » dis-je dans un murmure à Narcissa.

« Bien sûr, » me répond-elle.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, attrape quelques vêtements qui, comme toujours, sont là, puis je reviens vers la chambre. Narcissa a pris place dans l'autre fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, et je la rejoins après avoir bu la potion de Dra… Malefoy contre la nausée. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre et elle me regarde avec un demi-sourire.

« Tu as froid, » constate-t-elle.

« Oui, » réponds-je. « Mais vous ne pouvez rien contre, c'est un froid de l'intérieur. »

Elle pince un peu les lèvres et sort tout de même sa baguette. Elle conjure pour moi une très épaisse couette blanche immaculée et cotonneuse, dégageant une douce odeur de pureté et de propre, ainsi qu'une légère fragance étrangement familière. Mais quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je m'enroule dedans en respirant profondément. Le froid en moi ne part pas mais une légère tiédeur m'envahit, et une image vient percuter mon esprit : celle de Drago Malefoy. Cette odeur légèrement fleurie est celle de Dra… Malefoy.

Je tourne les yeux vers Narcissa qui affiche désormais un petit sourire calculateur.

« Je le savais, » fait-elle, l'air particulièrement ravie.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu comprendras plus tard. »

Bon, je ne vais pas insister, ça ne sert à rien.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous l ? »

« J'avais une ou deux choses à vérifier à ton propos, » me dit-elle simplement. « Et puis je voulais discuter un peu avec toi. Connaître un peu mieux le garçon sur qui reposent les espoirs de la plupart des gens… »

« Reposaient, » fais-je sombrement, en regardant l'extérieur.

« Ca ne te plait pas tant que ça, hein ? »

« A qui ça plairait, de se voir affublé d'une tâche trop grande pour soi ? » fais-je amèrement. « On peut envier ma célébrité. On ne peut pas comprendre que je n'en veux pas. En cela, je diffère de mon père, et peu de gens le savent. »

« Tu penses à Sirius ? »

Je hausse légèrement les épaules.

« Je crois que oui, » réponds-je. « Il me confond avec son meilleur ami. Après tout, c'est normal, on se ressemble tellement… et il ne s'en est jamais remis. Il pense que c'est de sa faute s'il est mort. »

« Oui, c'est tout à fait son genre, » acquiesce-t-elle.

« Vous l'avez bien connu ? Après tout, c'est votre cousin… »

« Pas énormément, » répond-elle. « Plutôt par des récit de la part de Lily. »

Je manque de m'étouffer.

« Vous avez connu ma mère ? »

« Oui, très bien, » me répond Narcissa, l'air lointain. « Elle était ma meilleure amie… même si personne ne le savait. Cette amitié était bien trop dangereuse pour moi, alors nous nous voyions en cachette. Si Lucius l'avait appris, il m'aurait… peut-être pas tuée, mais pas loin. »

« Je… je l'ignorais… »

« Je m'en doute. Peu de gens étaient au courant. »

Un petit silence s'installe, puis Narcissa reprend la parole, pour me parler à ma grande surprise de Drago. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort… Ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Il est tellement fier…

Mais la raison de son acceptation m'horrifie absolument. Et une haine encore plus puissante pour Lucius Malefoy se développe en moi. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à sa propre femme ?

Puis, Drago arrive peut après et ils partent tous le deux, me laissant seul avec mes pensées troublées et l'odeur de Drago plein les narines.

* * *

* * *

Le quart d'heure est passé, je dois aller chercher mère pour que nous rentrions au manoir. J'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise juste après et je tiens à ne pas arriver en retard, il me tuerait. J'ouvre rapidement la porte. Mère est assise dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, et Potter est sur le rebord, emmitouflé dans une couette blanche que je ne me rappelle pas avoir ici auparavant. Il regarde à l'extérieur, l'air pensif, et je ne peux m'empêcher de noter sa beauté, là, éclairé par la lumière du soleil, ses yeux verts perdus dans le vague…

Je secoue légèrement la tête et m'avance vers eux alors qu'ils se tournent vers moi.

« Il est temps d'y aller, mère, » dis-je en lui effleurant l'épaule.

Elle me sourit doucement et se lève, attrapant sa canne. Potter me regarde bizarrement et je lui souris légèrement. Il paraît surpris mais sourit en retour en articulant un 'merci' silencieux. Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse et attrape me mère par le coude pour cacher mon trouble. Mais elle se dégage et se penche sur Harry pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Les Ténèbres ne t'auront pas, petit lion, » lui murmure-t-elle. « Je reviendrai. »

Puis elle se tourne vers moi et je l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Je verrouille la porte et rapidement, je l'emmène jusqu'à la salle des Cheminées et nous repartons au manoir.

« Il est si différent de son père, » murmure ma mère alors que je l'aide à s'asseoir.

« Tu as connu James Potter ? » fais-je, étonné.

« Oui, il y a longtemps, » répond-elle avec un léger sourire. « J'avais un an de moins que lui, nous étions à Poudlard ensemble, et j'étais la meilleure amie de Lily Evans. James Potter était arrogant, très arrogant. Il se croyait le meilleur. Il voulait qu'on le remarque. Harry n'est pas comme ça. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était une vie normale, sans cicatrice sur le front, sans guerre à devoir gagner. »

« Ah oui ? »

Je suis très surpris. J'avais toujours cru que Potter adorait sa notoriété. Mais il n'en voulait pas ?

Je consulte ma montre. Merde.

« Je dois y aller, mère, » dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. « A ce soir. »

« A ce soir, mon fils, » me répond-elle.

Je me dépêche de sortir du domaine et je transplane. J'arrive dans une petite ruelle déserte dans le centre Moldu de Montréal. J'en sort rapidement et me dirige vers le café français, non loin. Je repère aussitôt mon ex-camarade de maison et accessoirement meilleur -et seul - ami et je me dirige vers la table où il est assis. Il me repère de loin et sourit, puis se lève pour m'accueillir et me serrer dans ses bras.

« Salut, » dis-je doucement.

« Salut, » me répond-il en se détachant alors que nous nous rasseyons. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Mieux que j'ai été, mais ce n'est pas encore ça, » dis-je. « Et toi ? La vie Québécoise ? »

« Ca va bien, » répond-il en hélant un serveur. « Je me suis bien intégré. Je me suis trouvé un boulot comme barman dans une boite de nuit et j'ai commencé des études littéraires. »

Son visage se crispe légèrement.

« Et dans notre beau pays, comment est la situation ? » demande-t-il.

« Tout dépend du point de vue, » réponds-je avec un sourire amer.

« Messieurs, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » fait un serveur dans un français avec un accent à couper au couteau en arrivant à notre table.

« Une café et un cappuccino, » répond Blaise, m'arrachant un sourire en voyant qu'il se souvient toujours de mes préférences.

Le serveur repart et Blaise se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

« Où en est la guerre ? »

« Officiellement, Harry Potter est mort et l'Ordre du Phœnix est en déroute, » dis-je. « Officieusement, Harry Potter est en vie et se fait violer par Lord Voldemort chaque jour, et l'Ordre du Phœnix est en déroute. »

« Oh, » fait Blaise. « C'est pas bien joyeux tout ça. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, » réponds-je avec un soupir.

Notre commande nous est apportée très vite et nous restons un moment silencieux. Je renifle les effluves de ma tasse avec bonheur.

« Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, » fait Blaise en reposant sa tasse. « Tu n'es pas venu me voir pour me parler du temps qu'il fait en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je pousse un soupir. Trop perspicace, ce Blaise. Comme toujours.

« Je ne me sens… comment dire, pas très bien avec Potter, » dis-je, un peu crispé.

Blaise attrape ma main et me fait un léger sourire.

« Allez, raconte-moi tout, » me dit-il doucement.

Je réponds vaguement à son sourire et serre mes mains autour des siennes. Je lui raconte absolument tout, même le fait que Voldemort voudrait que je sois pour lui un peu plus qu'un simple esclave. Blaise m'écoute en silence, puis quand j'ai terminé, il me lâche la main et boit une longue gorgée de café.

« D'accord, » sourit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Blaise ? » fais-je, presque désespéré. « Pourquoi ai-je des remords ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te le dise ? »

Je le regarde fixement. Il semble rire d'une blague connue de lui seul.

« Ca fait un certain bout de temps que je m'en doute, plusieurs années, à vrai dire, même si tu as toujours été trop aveugle pour t'en apercevoir, » fait-il pensivement.

Je prends une inspiration tremblante et attrape ma tasse pour me réchauffer les mains.

« Crache le morceau, de toute façon, au point où j'en suis… » fais-je.

« Bien, » dit-il. « Toi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, tu es tombé amoureux de Harry James Potter… »

Je lâche ma tasse qui se renverse sur la table. C'est qu'il n'a pas fini, en plus !

« … et d'après ce que tu me racontes et ce que j'ai déjà vu, il est probable que ce soit réciproque. »

Je regarde Blaise, abasourdi. Alors ce que je m'étais imaginé étais la vérit ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes comme ânerie ? » m'entends-je pourtant dire, essayant sans espoir de denier une réalité que je ne sais que trop vrai. « C'est absurde ! »

« Je crains que non, cher ami, » fait-il calmement.

« Je… je ne peux pas être amoureux de Harry Potter, enfin ! » fais-je, désespéré.

« Oh, si tu peux, » dit-il en riant légèrement de mon air catastrophé. « Et tu es même sacrément accro, si tu veux mon avis ! »

Je ferme les yeux et crispe les poings sur mes genoux en baissant la tête. Je revois Potter… ses douleurs, ses tristesses… sa haine… ma douleur face à la sienne… ces sourires qui ont le don de me réchauffer le cœur… et ses insultes qui me le brisent.

Et merde. C'est si sacrément évident, si foutument limpide, maintenant que c'est dit…

« Au nom de Merlin, Blaise, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » fais-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Ah, ça, je n'en ai aucune idée, désolé, » répond-il en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance. « Mais c'est le cas, et laisse-moi te dire que vous iriez plutôt bien ensemble. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Blaise ? Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que je _peux_ faire ? »

« Eh bien, tu as deux choix, » répond-il pensivement. « Soit tu te jettes sur lui, tu lui fais l'amour comme un dingue et tu le sors de sa merde, te mettant par la même occasion en danger mortel… »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, mon maître a placé sur lui un sortilège qui l'alerte dès qu'il passe la porte de la chambre, et un autre sur la chambre pour qu'on ne puisse pas entrer ou sortir magiquement de la pièce, » réponds-je sombrement.

« … Ou bien tu te jettes dans les bras de tonton Voldy, tu lui fais tous les trucs méchamment dégueulasse qu'il voudra, bref, tu entre dans ses faveurs, et tu lui demandes de relâcher Potter au moment où il ne pourra plus rien te refuser. »

Je laisse un éclat de rire m'échapper.

« Tu as une façon de présenter les choses ! » fais-je. « Mais je t'arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que je devienne la putain de qui que ce soit, aussi puissante soit cette personne. De toute façon il ne libérera jamais Harry… »

Blaise recule sur sa chaise et se frotte le menton.

« Ou alors, tu lui expliques ce que tu ressens pour lui, » continue-t-il, l'air pensif. « Je sais déjà qu'il a des sentiments inexpliqués à ton égard, et ce depuis plusieurs années… Dans la situation où il est, il va avoir besoin de ton amour, et même sacrément si tu veux mon avis. Et essaye de trouve le sortilège qui l'a privé de ses pouvoirs. Peut-être n'est-il pas irréversible, qui sait ? De toute façon, la Prophétie est toujours à accomplir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hoche légèrement la tête et me plonge dans mes pensées. Peut-être, finalement, y a-t-il un espoir pour Harry ? Et pour moi, y en a-t-il ? Non… j'ai un sourire désabusé. J'ai choisi le mauvais camp. Au mieux, je finirai à Azkaban. Au mieux, si Harry récupère ses pouvoirs et détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au pire, je crèverai à petit feu, dans d'atroces souffrances, pour avoir trahi le maître.

« Dis-le. »

La vois me Blaise me sort de mes pensées sinistres et je me tourne vers lui. Son visage est sérieux, et visiblement inquiet.

« Quoi ? »

« Dis-le, Drake, » répete-t-il. « Dis-le à voix haute. Il faut que tu l'acceptes vraiment pour avoir une chance de t'en sortir. »

Je le regarde fixement dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis deux prunelles vertes s'insinuent dans mon esprit et un faible sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres.

« Je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter… » dis-je à voix basse en serrant légèrement les dents.

Le visage de Blaise se tort en une grimace amusée.

« Et bah on est pas dans la merde… »

* * *

* * *

Spica Black. Elle est bien là. Née Boisselière, marié à Acubens Black à seize ans, a donné naissance à Acrux Black deux mois après son mariage, morte quelques jours après. Il n'est précisé nul part qu'elle n'est pas réellement morte.

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? »

Je pousse une exclamation de surprise en me retournant d'un bloc. Mon arrière arrière-grand-mère est là, devant moi, un sourire sur son visage pale et juvénile malgré ses deux cent dix-sept ans. Je plaque une main sur moi cœur qui bat la chamade.

« T-tu p-p-pourrais p-prévenir ! » fais-je en bégayant.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche de moi, jetant un coup d'œil à la tapisserie derrière moi.

« Alors, tu regardais quoi ? » demande-t-elle.

« Toi, » réponds-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Et comment as-tu pu arriver jusqu'ici ? »

« En tant que vampire, les sortilèges de Fidélitas n'agissent pas sur mon esprit, » explique-t-elle, inspectant l'arbre généalogique. « Et je t'avais dit que nous nous reverrions. »

« Et pourquoi es-tu l ? »

« Tu as déjà combattu à l'épée ? » fait-elle en se tournant vers moi, ses yeux brillant étrangement.

« Non, je n'ai jamais eu cette chance, » réponds-je sans comprendre.

« Eh bien, je vais t'apprendre alors, » dit-elle simplement. « Le combat à l'épée magique sera un plus non négligeable pour toi. La plupart des Mangemorts l'ignorant, bien qu'à mon avis, Lucius Malefoy doit le savoir. »

Je la regarde fixement alors qu'elle retire sa cape et son manteau noir. Elle porte une tenue de combat noire et ses cheveux sont attachés dans un chignon serré laissant cependant échapper quelques mèches devant ses yeux. A sa taille pend une longue épée à la garde d'argent incrustée de saphir et d'opales. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils et se dirige vers la cheminée. Elle appuie sur le blason qui orne le manteau et une cache s'ouvre dans le mur, à coté. Je suis stupéfait, j'ignorais que ça existait, ça !

Elle plonge la main dans le trou et en sort une autre épée, poussiéreuse, un peu plus longue que la sienne. Elle la dégaine en partie et l'observe quelques secondes, puis elle me la tend avec un sourire.

« Ca fera l'affaire pour l'instant, » dit-elle. « J'irais t'en faire faire une chez l'armurier de l'Allée des Embrumes, demain. « Il faut qu'elle soit réglée pour toi, pour agir avec ta magie. Mais ça ira pour aujourd'hui, on ne va faire que de la technique. »

Je me saisis de l'arme qui est incroyablement légère et je l'observe. La garde est en argent, mais sans décoration superflue.

« Enlève tes robes, » me dit Spica en dégageant un espace dans le salon.

Je la regarde, éberlué.

« Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste ! » fais-je avec indignation. « Je n'ai qu'un jean, en dessous ! »

« Je m'en fiche, » rétorque-t-elle. « Rassures-toi, aussi bien fait sois-tu, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, je ne suis pas porté sur les relations incestueuses. Tu ne pourras pas te battre correctement avec cette robe dans tes jambes, l'épée est un exercice difficile. »

Je la regarde fixement et ne bouge pas. Elle me remarque et m'adresse un regard courroucé.

« Bon, c'est fini, oui, ces enfantillages ? » s'énerve-t-elle. « Arrête de te comporter comme une vierge effarouchée, Sirius ! »

Je plisse légèrement les yeux et pose mon épée à terre pour m'exécuter de mauvaise grâce. Je jette le vêtement au loin, sur un fauteuil, avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« Eh bien, voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile, si ? » raille-t-elle.

Je le fusille du regard et attache mon épée à ma taille avant de la sortir de son étui, alors qu'elle fait de même en face de moi.

« Et je fais quoi, maintenant ? » fais-je, un peu déboussolé, alors qu'elle pointe sa lame vers moi.

C'est que c'est pointu, cette merde ! Elle perçoit mon appréhension et sourit. Elle sort sa baguette et marmonne un sort que je ne connais pas sur moi, puis sur elle.

« Comme ça, même si j'essaye de t'enfoncer l'épée dans le corps, ou simplement de te blesser, je ne pourrai pas, » m'explique-t-elle. « Le combat sera beaucoup plus réaliste, et donc, plus efficace. Je vais t'attaquer, tu vas m'esquiver, et dans la foulée tu m'attaqueras à mon tour. D'accord ? »

Je hoche légèrement la tête, les yeux fixés sur le bout pointu de son épée. Elle se lance soudain en avant et j'ai juste le temps de m'écarter.

« Eh ! »

« Attaque-moi ! » fait-elle en revenant à la charge.

J'esquive de nouveau et pointe légèrement mon épée contre la sienne. Elle l'écarte d'un geste et recommence à m'attaquer.

« Tu réfléchis trop, » rouspete-t-elle. « Laisse-toi aller, et frappe moi ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, je n'ai même pas réussi à la toucher alors qu'elle m'a frappé au cou et à la gorge plus d'une fois. Elle s'arrête momentanément et me regarde.

« Bats-toi, nom de Dieux ! » crie-t-elle. « Laisse passer ta colère et ta haine ! Agis instinctivement ! Tu ne dois pas réfléchir à chaque coup ! Frappe ! »

Et elle recommence à m'attaquer férocement. Elle a visiblement décidé de ne me laisser aucune chance, et je fais un bon en arrière en la frappant au poignet.

« C'est ça ! » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air férocement ravie. « Encore une fois, allez ! »

Elle me frappe à nouveau, et, de nouveau, je me défends assez bien. Soudain, un flot d'adrénaline se déverse dans mon sang, né de ma douleur, de ma colère et de ma frustration. J'entre dans un état second, où plus rien d'autre ne compte que cette fille qui bouge devant moi, son épée à esquiver et son corps à frapper. Avec une rage et une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je me jette sur elle et elle bondit brusquement en arrière avec une exclamation approbatrice.

Elle vient sur moi et attaque un poil plus vicieusement. Elle me touche à la hanche. Le niveau de difficulté a augmenté tout d'un coup et je me retrouve rapidement à terre, la respiration saccadée, couvert de sueur. Spica s'approche de moi et pointe son épée sous ma gorge, puis sourit et me tends une main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Pas mal pour une première fois, » me dit-elle alors que, un peu choqué, je m'appuie contre le mur. « Tu as hérité des gènes de mon fils. Tu es naturellement doué pour ça, et tu as une fureur a évacuer. Tu progresseras vite. »

Je crois que je tremble et elle me tend une flasque de whisky. Je bois une gorgée et une douce chaleur m'envahit.

« Je dois y aller, » me dit-elle. « Ca ira ? »

Je hoche la tête et lui rends sa flasque.

« Je reviendrai demain pour ta nouvelle leçon, » ajoute-t-elle.

Elle lève la main vers ma tête et m'arrache un cheveux.

« C'est pour ton épée, » explique-t-elle en la rangeant soigneusement dans un tube. « Et… oh, méfies-toi de Ronald Weasley. »

« Ron ? Mais pour- »

Trop tard, elle a déjà transplané et je me retrouve seul. Je regarde mon épée et la range soigneusement dans son étui.

« Impressionnant, » fais une voix doucereuse derrière moi.

Je me retourne brusquement et aperçois Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il entre dans la pièce et s'approche de moi. Il a l'air un peu agacé, non, très énervé plutôt. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était la semaine dernière à l'enterrement. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, quand j'ai été voir le corps.

« Salut, Sev', » dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Il fronce les sourcils, contrarié.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à l'enterrement ? » me demande-t-il.

Je le regarde quelques secondes, un peu surpris.

« Je ne pouvais pas, Sev', » réponds-je. « Ca aurait été accepter la défaite. Je ne pouvais pas. »

« Et moi ? » fulmine-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Toi quoi ? » fais-je sans comprendre.

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je n'ai assisté à cette cérémonie que pour te voir ? » fait-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je le regarde avec stupéfaction.

« Q… quoi ? » balbutie-je.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, » dit-il froidement. « Albus m'a envoyé dans une mission particulièrement risqué et j'aurais voulu te voir avant de me lancer là-dedans. »

« Mais… p-pourquoi ? »

C'est à son tour de hausser un sourcil.

« On t'a lobotomisé, en prison ? » me demande-t-il, l'ai vaguement inquiet.

« Je ne comprends pas, » fais-je.

« Je vois ça, » rétorque-t-il.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, puis se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement. Trop rapidement à mon goût, il se détache de moi, puis me pousse brusquement contre le mur et se colle contre moi.

« Je t'aime, clebard miteux, » dit-il alors que je m'accroche à sa robe avec un léger gémissement. « Je t'aime depuis des années et tu n'as même pas été foutu de le voir. »

Il m'embrasse encore une fois, plus férocement, et je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Sa langue s'immisce dans ma bouche sans douceur et entame un combat avec la mienne pour dominer. Je finis par déclarer forfait et je le laisse me faire ce qu'il veut. Il se détache à nouveau et me regarde avec des yeux brillant doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dis-je dans un murmure rauque. « Je t'aime aussi… »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Ca tombe bien. »

Puis il m'embrasse encore et me lâche ensuite.

« Je dois repartir, » me dit-il. « Je suis passé en vitesse. Je risque d'être absent longtemps, mais j'essayerai de revenir de temps en temps. »

« D'a… d'accord, » réponds-je.

« Ne tente rien sans moi, » ajoute-t-il. « Je détesterai devoir ramasser tes morceaux. »

« OK, » fais-je en hochant doucement la tête.

Il me fait un léger clin d'œil et transplane aussitôt.

* * *

* * *

* * *

voila voila, fin du chap ! La suite ds deux semaines !

une review fait plaisir, je vous embrasse tous très fort

à plus

speedy


	7. Déchéance

Bonjour tout le monde !

comment ça va bien ? aah... oui... mon retard... hem... désolée ? non, vraiment, ce n'est pas de ma faute, pas entièrement ! bon, en fait, mon beta a eu des problèmes d'ordi et ce chapitre n'est même pas corrigé.. j'ai hésité à la poster sans correction, puis finalement...

bon, je me dépeche de faire les rar...

un grand merci à :

**Apocalypse-Nox, ornaluca, fairylight pan, EvIl-aNGel666, Eowyn Malefoy, CamDark, F, mifibou, Oxaline, Vif d'or** : bonojour vous tous ! vos reviews m'ont fait super, super plaisir, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise, personnelement, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! je vous embrasse tous, en espérant que ça continue à vous plaire ! Gros bisous !

**Alfa **: comment ça, un troll chez les Black ? mais quelle idée ! c'est quoi cette mise en relation des troll et des vampires ? décidément, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, aucun respect pour leurs ainés ! looooool ! Tu trouves que ce n'est pas trop violent ? arff, c'est violent de mon point de vue, même si je te l'accorde, j'ai lu pire aussi ! mais je ne me savais pas si... hard dans mes écrits, même si finalement ça ne l'est pas tellement, enfin bref ! je suis contente que ça te plaise, je t'embrasse, bisous !

**SNAPESEXSYMBOLE**: tu n'aimes pas Spica ? Bah, pourquoi ? comment ça elle donne trop de problème ? peut-être que oui, je donne beaucoup de problèmes, mais en même temps c'est peut-être pour en eviter d'autres bien plus grave !!! pff, on aide autant qu'on peut et rien, que dalle, même pas un merci, pire encore, des reproches ! Non mais vraiment ! loooool ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, je t'embrasse, bisous !

**Melhuiwen** : flemmarde des reviews ? ouais, moi aussi. Et flemmarde des réponses aux reviews, aussi, lol ! OUi, je suis sadique, je le sais. Et oui, tu es un peu maso, mais ça je crois qu'on l'est tous, lol ! Tu espère que Drago ne va pas coucher avec Voldy ? Euh... tu l'as dit toi-même... je suis une grande sadique... et je prends un grand plaisir à torturer les persos dans cette fic... hihihihihihihihi !Mais oui, Roguy va revenir entier, pauvre Sirius, sinon ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous à toi !

**Ange-Jedusort** : toi aussi tu es folle des vampires? Bienvenue au club ! Non, je ne suis pas goth, pas du tout, même... ça m'a fait marrer que tu me le demandes ! Ne te creves pas les yeux, voila la suite ! bisous !

**Chana** : mais euh ? comment ta deviné ? Oui, narcissa sourit parce qu'elle sait qu'Harry est fou amoureux de Dray... même si lui ne l'admet pas encore tout à fait ! Mais non, les Serpentard ne sont pas tous cons ! Ils sont même diablement intelligents, il n'y a que ces deux crétins de Crabbe et Goyle (me demande pourquoi le choixpeau les a mis la... il devient gateux, forcément au bout de mille ans...) Les katanas ? k'est-ce donc cela? moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les épées. comment ça on le sait déjà ? lol ! je t'embrasse !

**Anagrammes** : oui, je sais, je sais, désolée, vraiment, tellement désolée... mais voila, tu as tes chap pour chacune des fics ! C'est pas de ma faute... bisous !!!

voila, fin des rar...

une dernière chose, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini les manuscrits de cette fic ! vous êtes donc tout à fait certains d'avoir la fin un jour ! Elle fait 17 chapitres...

je vous laisse ici !

bonne lecture à vous !

bisous

speed'

* * *

**_Lune d'Argent_**

_Chapitre 7 :_

**Déchéance :**

Je me réveille brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ca fait deux jours que personne n'est venu. Je tourne mes yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, en l'occurrence les nouveaux arrivants, Drago Malefoy et sa mère. Le blond referme la porte et sa mère avance directement vers moi.

« Bonjours, Narcissa, » dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle tourne ses yeux fixes vers moi et me sourit.

« Bonjour, mon cœur, » répond-elle doucement. « On te réveille ? »

« De mes cauchemars, » fais-je.

Elle s'assoit en face de moi et Malefoy choisit le rebord de la fenêtre. Je tourne les yeux vers lui et soutiens son regard, puis il me fait un sourire rayonnant et à la fois très doux. Je sens avec horreur mes joues se faire rouges et je lui réponds timidement avant de regarder de nouveau Narcissa. Un petit sourire moqueur s'est affiché sur son visage mais il s'efface bien vite. Je m'enfonce un peu plus loin dans mon fauteuil, rabattant la couette sur moi, celle que m'a donnée Narcissa la dernière fois. Elle sourit.

« Elle te plait bien, finalement, » me dit-elle.

Je jette un regard à la dérobée à Drago mais manque de bol, il le remarque et me sourit encore une fois, me faisant rougir à nouveau.

« Assez, oui, » réponds-je à Narcissa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans tes cauchemars ? » me demande Drago.

Je tourne aussitôt la tête vers lui et l'observe quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« De mauvais souvenirs, » dis-je dans un murmure.

« Raconte, » me demande Drago.

Je fais une grimace et je secoue la tête.

« Non, » dis-je. « Non, je ne veux pas. »

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux chasser ces images horribles de ma tête. Puis une main chaude me caresse la joue. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'est Drago. Une tendresse inhumaine se dégage de ce geste et une larme quitte mes yeux pour être recueillie par les doigts de Drago. Je relève les paupières et plonge dans deux pupilles orageuses qui déborde d'un sentiment que je ne reconnais pas. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, son bras tendu et sa main sur ma joue, puis un petit sourire triste se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures, » me dit-il doucement.

Je souris tristement à mon tour et préfère détourner les yeux plutôt que de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, comme de me jeter dans ses bras qui me semblent ouvert pour m'accueillir. Sa main retombe et je perds sa chaleur.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter, » fait-il alors en se levant. « J'ai quelques petites choses à faire. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure. »

Il quitte la pièce sans un regard pour moi ni pour sa mère et quelque chose se brise en moi. Je regarde Narcissa avec désarroi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » me dit-elle sans que j'ai besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Il a juste peur de ce qu'il ressent, alors il fuit. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

« Pourquoi je ressens ça ? » fais-je. « Vous le savez, vous ? »

« Tu ressens quoi ? »

Je me passe une main désespérée dans les cheveux. Comment mettre des mots sur ça ?

« Je ne sais même pas le dire, » dis-je en un murmure. « Mais vous savez. Vous n'avez pas besoin que je le dise. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesce-t-elle calmement. « Il y a un mot, pour ça, pourtant. Je doute que tu sois prêt à l'entendre, même si tu le sais déjà. »

Je me perds dans mes pensées quelques secondes. Veut-elle vraiment dire ce que je comprends ? Je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je réagis en la voyant prendre quelque chose dans sa cape. C'est une fiole dont elle boit une gorgée avant de la ranger et de se masser les tempes.

« Migraine ? » dis-je.

« Oui, c'est à cause de mes yeux, » acquiesce-t-elle.

« Co… comment est-ce arrivé ? » fais-je. « Je veux dire… la dernière fois que je vous ai vue, c'était il y a un an et demi, je crois… »

« A la gare de King's Cross, » fait-elle en hochant la tête. « A la fin de votre sixième année. Ca m'est effectivement arrivé peu après. Lucius a eu une discussion avec Drago à propos de son intronisation. Drago lui a fait part de ses réticences et il n'a pas apprécié. Il a essayé de le battre, mais Drago s'est dressé devant lui et lui a jeté un sort. De frustration, Lucius s'est vengé sur moi. Il m'a donné un mauvais coup à la tête et je suis tombée dans le coma pendant deux semaines. En me réveillant, mon cerveau a subi des dommages irréparables au niveau du traitement des images envoyées par l'œil. »

Elle marque une pause, semblant plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« Drago s'en est voulu à mort, » dit-elle. « J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, que j'étais même plus heureuse que jamais car il avait enfin tenu tête à son père, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. C'est à cause de ça qu'il s'est laissé apposer la Marque des Ténèbres. Il a obéit à son père pour me protéger. »

Un sourire amer se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai tout fait pour l'en dissuader, mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. Une fois au service de son maître, il s'est vengé de son père en devenant le premier bras droit de Voldemort. Mais ça s'est retourné contre lui. Il est excellent stratège, c'est un duelliste exceptionnel, il a de l'humour et de l'autorité, il est fier et pourtant humble avec Voldemort. Mais pour son malheur, il est aussi d'une beauté extraordinaire, et Voldemort apprécie beaucoup la beauté, autant que ses autres qualités, voire plus. »

« Vous… vous voulez dire qu'il… » fais-je, horrifié.

« Non, pas encore, » me répond-elle. « Drago est trop fier pour ça, et Voldemort le veut consentant. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres possèdent des moyens de persuasions très efficaces, et j'ai peur pour mon fils. »

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air si nerveux.. Je sers les poings. Non content de vouloir briser ma vie, Tom veut aussi Drago ? Une colère sourde se répand dans mon ventre. Pas Drago, Tom. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas la seule personne qui peut encore me faire réagir. Pas la seule personne pour qui je m'inquiète encore. Pas la seule personne qui mérite la paix en lui. Pas Drago. Pas le seul homme qui m'ait jamais tenu tête et qui ait jamais pensé à moi pour autre chose que cette cicatrice.

« Tu sais, Harry, je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix, » me dit soudain Narcissa, me sortant de mes pensées rageuses.

Je la regarde, stupéfait.

« Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ? »

« Depuis sa création, ou presque, » me répond-elle. « Seul Albus est au courant. Ma position, en tant que femme de Lucius, ne me permets aucun risque. Nous avons un espion au sein de l'Ordre. »

« Oui, je sais, » fais-je amèrement. « C'est certainement à cause de lui que je suis ici. »

« Harry, je vais voir Albus demain pour ma visite hebdomadaire, » me dit-elle. « Je ne peux dire à personne que tu es là, à cause du Fidelitas, mais si tu écris une lettre, je pourrai la transmettre. Si tu veux, bien sur. »

Elle sort de sa cape un rouleau de parchemin avec une plume et un encrier. Je regarde les objets fixement avant de m'en saisir et de les regarder. Vais-je le faire ? Ma première impulsion, c'est oui, ils me sortiront de là, ils viendront me chercher et me sortiront de cet Enfer. Puis je réalise que c'est faux. Si je leur dis que je suis en vie,, et ce qui se passe en général, ils vont vouloir me sortir d'ici et ils se heurteront à une horde de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang et bien à l'abri dans leur forteresse. Si je leur dis que je suis en vie et que je leur mens, leur disant que tout est sous contrôle, je leur donne un faux espoir.

Mieux veut qu'ils pensent que je suis mort. C'est tout comme, de toute façon.

Je pousse un soupir et rends son matériel à Narcissa.

« Laissez tomber, » dis-je à voix basse. « Ca serait les envoyer à la mort. »

Elle hoche la tête, compréhensive. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre brutalement et Drago entre en trombe, l'air presque paniqué.

« Mère, nous devons partir, » dit-il en s'approchant de nous et en attrapant le bras de sa mère. « Le maître est avec Lucius et il va l'envoyer te chercher dans dix minutes. »

Narcissa se lève et se saisit de sa canne. Son visage est fermé, mais Drago est très pale.

« C'est grave ? » lui fais-je.

« Je crois, oui, » me répond-il.

Sa mère remet sa cape et Drago l'aide à rabattre sa capuche sur son visage pour la cacher. Puis, vif comme l'éclair, il se penche sur moi, glisse une main sous mon menton et m'embrasse tendrement, avant d'emmener sa mère à l'extérieur et de fermer la porte avec un sort sans un regard en arrière.

Le sang afflue brutalement à mes joues et il n'y a personne pour le voir. Une violente chaleur se répand en moi, si surprenante par rapport à ces deux semaines de froid glacial que je frissonne encore plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Il m'a embrassé… En me remémorant la douceur de ses lèvres qui irradient littéralement de chaleur sur les miennes, je sens ma température corporelle augmenter encore de plusieurs degrés. Je me lève et vais me poster devant le miroir, dans la salle de bain. J'ai les pommettes rouges. Je passe un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai jamais eu si chaud depuis que je suis ici.

Un flash me revient. Un souvenir. J'allais prendre une douche dans les vestiaires après un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un. C'était Drago. Je ne l'ai vu que de dos, ce jour-là. Mais c'est depuis que mon corps s'enflammait à chaque fois que je pensais à lui. Je me souviens précisément de chacune des courbes de son corps, et de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur sa peau blanche.

Brusquement, mon pantalon se fait terriblement étroit.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » gémis-je, mes mots se répercutant contre les murs.

Je me mords la lèvre et ferme les yeux, essayant de chasser les images troublantes qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas alors que quelque chose de grave arrive pour Narcissa ! Mais d'un mouvement involontaire, mon entrejambe se presse contre le lavabo, et un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Oh, et puis au diable mon sens moral ! Je porte une main à ma ceinture que je déboucle rapidement et, très vite, je me déshabille totalement.

Je suis là, nu, en plein milieu de la salle de bain, et je suis excité. C'en est presque risible ! Je porte une main à mon sexe tendu, à la limite de la libération alors que je ne me suis même pas touché. Prenant appui d'une main sur le lavabo, je commence à faire de rapides va-et-vient honteux, les yeux fermés, comme au temps où j'étais seul et perdu, l'image de Drago nu devant moi dansant dans mon esprit.

La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes finit de me faire perdre la tête et je pousse un râle rauque en me libérant. Presque aussitôt après, je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Une larme roule sur ma joue et deux questions s'insinuent sournoisement dans mon esprit meurtri.

Comment, au nom de Merlin, puis-je encore avoir envie de sexe avec qui que ce soit ? Et surtout, bordel de merde, comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de Drago Malefoy ?

* * *

Mère est assise dans son fauteuil habituel près du feu, dans le salon. Parfait, je transplane aussitôt là ou je suis censé être, essayant de ne pas penser à la pire connerie que je viens de faire. 

J'ai embrassé Harry. Merde. Vraiment. Il n'aura même pas eu le temps de protester. Je secoue la tête et cesse d'y penser lorsque ma marque se met à me brûler. Avec une angoisse et une peur grandissante, je me rends rapidement à la forteresse et à la salle du trône. Et s'il avait tout découvert ? Je me force à me calmer et me prosterne à ses pieds. Nous sommes seuls tous les deux et je n'aime pas trop ça. Je me redresse à deux pas du trône et il se lève à son tour pour s'approcher de moi. Je lui adresse un regard aussi neutre et empreint de respect que possible et il sourit.

« Je suis content de voir que ces quelques jours de repos t'ai réussi, petit dragon, » me dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Mais bien sur, j'ai découvert que j'étais amoureux de mon ex-pire ennemi, je me suis masturbé en pensant à lui ce matin et je l'ai embrassé il y a cinq minutes - ex-pire ennemi qui, soit dit en passant, est actuellement votre prisonnier le plus spécial. Mais tout va bien. Tout va très bien.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'embrasse alors, et beaucoup moins chastement que les première fois. Sa langue envahit ma bouche et je préfère lui répondre plutôt que de me prendre un Doloris. Je suis heureusement sauvé de quoi que ce soit de plus car quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Le maître se détache de moi, fait un petit bruit agacé avec sa langue, puis s'écarte en m'adressant un petit sourire.

« Entrez, » dit-il d'une voix forte et froide.

Je me tiens un peu en retrait de lui, le visage découvert et le dos droit, les mains croisées dans le dos. Entrent alors mes parents, ma mère au bras de mon père qui s'agenouille aux pieds du maître. Celui-ci ne lui adresse qu'un regard froid. Ma mère reste droite et fière, comme toujours, et Lucius s'énerve.

« Inclines-toi, femme ! » fait-il en se relevant. « Tu dois le respect au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! »

« Il n'est pas le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, » rétorque mère, impassible, alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

« Comment oses-tu ? » crie mon père en levant la main.

« Stop ! » réagit aussitôt le maître en s'interposant entre eux. Lucius, ça suffit. Ta femme fait preuve d'un grand courage, je ne te permets pas de la toucher en ma présence. »

Lucius hoche la tête et s'écarte d'un pas. Il m'adresse un regard plein de haine que je lui rends bien, mais mon intérêt vas vers mon maître qui tourne autour de ma mère, pensif. Un très mauvais pressentiment se répand dans mes entrailles. Le maître se replace devant elle.

« Dis-moi, Narcissa, depuis quand as-tu renié ta famille et ton honneur de Sang-Pur en vendant tous mes secrets au Vieux Fou ? » lui demande-t-il.

Je réagis au quart de tour.

« Mère n'aurait pas fait ça, maître, » interviens-je sans même en demander la permission.

Voldemort se tourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire que je pourrais presque qualifier de triste avant de me répondre.

« Ton amour pour elle t'aveugle, petit dragon, » me dit-il en me caressant la joue. « Reste en dehors de ça. Tu ne le supporterais pas. Sors. »

« Non, je… » réponds-je. « Je voudrais rester. »

Il m'observe quelques secondes.

« A ta guise. »

Puis il se tourne de nouveau vers ma mère.

« Veux-tu bien répondre à ma question ? »

« Depuis que vous avez commencé à répandre la mort, » répond mère avec sérénité.

« Non ! » fais-je sans avoir pu m'en empêcher. « Mère, tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

Ses yeux fixes se tournent dans ma direction.

« Si, je l'ai fait, mon chéri, » répond-elle.

« Mais… » je suis soufflé, je ne comprends plus rien. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais un monde meilleur pour mes enfants, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je voulais te protéger pour que tu n'ais pas à te soumettre à qui que ce soit, et encore moins un Sang-mêlé. »

La gifle retentit dans la pièce.

« Ne redis jamais ça, » siffle Lucius.

Il lève de nouveau la main pour frapper encore mais le maître l'attrape par le poignet.

« J'ai dit, il suffit, Lucius ! » fait-il d'un ton que l'on aurait employé pour dresser un jeune chiot.

Mon père obéit et il se tient tranquille. Il me répugne. Le maître se tourne une nouvelle fois vers ma mère.

« Il va falloir payer, maintenant, Narcissa, » dit-il calmement.

« J'en suis consciente, » répond-elle, tout aussi calme.

« Non ! » crie-je.

Je m'avance d'un pas mais le maître pose une main sur ma poitrine pour me retenir.

« Non, Drago, » me dit-il en passant derrière moi, passant un bras autour de ma taille et me forçant à reculer. « Lucius, vas-y, » ordonne-t-il alors que j'essaye de me débattre pour aller vers ma mère.

« Je t'aime, Drago, » me dit-elle. « Fais tout pour être heureux. »

« Non, mère, » gémis-je. « Pas ça… »

« _Endoloris_, » fait Lucius avec un rictus sadique.

Mère s'écroule à terre, prise de convulsion, mais elle ne crie pas. Moi si.

« Non, pas ça ! Mère ! Je vous en prie, pas ça ! »

Voyant que le Doloris n'a pas l'effet escompté, Lucius l'arrête et choisit un sort de magie noire, plus sanglant et plus douloureux. Beaucoup plus douloureux. Un hurlement déchirant s'élève du corps de ma mère alors que, lentement, sa peau se tend à l'extrême, jusqu'à se déchirer, provoquant des giclées de sang autour d'elle.

« Non, » gémis-je à nouveau en sentant les larmes rouler sur mes joues. « Par pitié… Je vous en prie, maître, je vous en supplie, épargnez-la, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

Ma mère hurle encore et je tombe à genoux, essayant de me précipiter vers elle. Mais le maître descend à mon niveau et passe ses bras autour de moi.

« Calmes-toi, petit dragon, » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je vous en supplie, » dis-je dans un murmure d'une voix cassée. « Arrêtez ça. Maître, par pitié… »

« Je ne peux pas, petit dragon, » me répond-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. « Elle est une faiblesse pour toi, mieux vaut qu'elle meure. Vois, pour la sauver tu serais près à faire n'importe quoi. Tu peux partir, si tu veux. »

Je me mets à sangloter misérablement et essaye à nouveau de me dégager pour me précipiter vers la femme que j'aime le plus au monde, mais le maître m'attrape le bras et me le tord dans le dos.

« Tu ne veux pas partir, alors regarde, » siffle-t-il.

Les yeux fixés sur la forme sanglante de ma mère, je continue de pleurer, alors qu'une déchirure se forme sur son visage autrefois si beau.

« Elle était si belle, » dis-je dans un murmure, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. « Si pure. »

« Oui, » réponds le maître derrière moi. « Beaucoup trop. »

« Sauvez-la, » dis-je dans un faible murmure en me tournant vers mon maître, attrapant sa robe de ma main libre. « Je ferai ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je vous en prie, sauvez-la. S'il vous plait… »

« C'est trop tard, Drago, » dit-il. « C'est trop tard. »

Il m'embrasse le cou alors que je me tourne de nouveau vers la scène horrible qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Lucius s'arrête quelques secondes, puis lui lance un sort de suffocation. Ma mère porte ses mains ensanglantées à sa gorge et se met à tousser. La bouche du maître bascule dans ma nuque, léchant la sueur froide qui y coule.

« Mère… » gémis-je.

Elle ne peut plus m'entendre, je crois.

« Père ! » dis-je alors. « Arrête ça, je t'en pris ! C'est ta femme, bon dieu ! »

Lucius ricane.

« Elle n'est qu'une petite idiote, tout juste bonne à me faire prendre mon pied, et toi tu n'es qu'un crétin, parce que tu l'aimes, » rétorque-t-il.

Il me jette un coup d'œil.

« Je vois désormais d'où te vient ta bonne position parmi les Mangemorts, » ajoute-t-il dans un murmure. « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt à faire la putain, pour ça. »

Un grognement de rage m'échappe et le maître me lâche le bras pour mimer une claque qui arrive réellement sur la joue de Lucius. Puis il m'enserre de nouveau.

« Sa bonne position parmi les Mangemorts ne doit rien à cela, Lucius, » dit-il d'une voix froide qui me fait frissonner alors que mes yeux se tournent de nouveau vers ma mère dont le visage devient rouge à force de chercher sa respiration qu'elle ne trouve pas. « Maintenant, continue, et fait en sorte que ça dure. »

Obéissant, Lucius se tourne de nouveau vers Narcissa et arrête le sort d'étouffement. Il lui lance un nouveau sort, d'écartèlement cette fois.

Moi je m'écroule dans les bras de mon maître, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, incapable de supporter ce spectacle, incapable de ne pas le regarder. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne pleure même plus. Les bras du maître se sont enroulés autour de ma taille et il pose son menton sur mon épaule.

« Regarde, » susurre-t-il à mon oreille, « regarde la femme que tu aimes payer le prix de sa trahison. Je sais que tu souffres, mais tu es bien trop attaché à elle. Elle n'est qu'une traîtresse. »

« Elle est la plus merveilleuse femme que j'ai rencontrée, » réponds-je. « C'est ma mère, c'est un ange, une pureté. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir. Maître, tuez-la simplement, par pitié. »

« Si je le fais, je peux compter sur toi demain soir ? »

Je sais très bien de quoi il parle Je regarde ma mère et il suffit d'un seul de ses hurlements pour me convaincre.

« D'accord, » dis-je en baissant la tête.

Une des mains de Voldemort se lève et m'attrape par le menton pour me faire tourner la tête vers lui.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, » dit-il en m'embrassant. « Lucius, arrête. Tue-la. »

Mon père lui jette un regard déçu, mais le ton du maître était implacable. Il arrête son sort de torture.

« _Avada Kedavra_, » dit-il simplement.

Le corps de ma mère se tord une dernière fois avant de retomber sur le sol. Je pousse un gémissement de détresse et me mets à trembler et à pleurer de nouveau. Le maître me lâche, cette fois, et je rampe pratiquement pour me retrouver au niveau du corps sans vie de Narcissa Black Malefoy. Ma main parcourt son visage mutilé et je me saisis de son corps pour le serrer contre moi en pleurant. Le maître se relève sur ses pieds et congédie Lucius, mais je ne suis même pas en état de comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

Une main se pose sur ma tête et je lève les yeux vers mon maître qui me fait un petit sourire.

« Je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse autant s'attacher à quelqu'un, » me dit-il. « Enfin… Je vais voir notre invité, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu repartiras au manoir quand je reviendrai. Tu iras voir Potter demain. Après, je te veux dans mes appartements privés. »

Je hoche la tête.

« A plus tard, petit dragon, » dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Je serre encore ma mère contre moi.

« Je suis désolé, maman, » dis-je doucement. « je sis que tu ne l'aurais pas voulu. Pardonne-moi. »

Et, bordel de merde, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire avec Harry ?

* * *

Je suis en train de lire les derniers rapports de nos espions parmi les Mangemorts. Un claquement retentit derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir Spica, son sourire moqueur et mystérieux bien en place sur ses lèvres et une longue épée à la main. 

« Tiens ! Te voilà, » fais-je avec un sourire.

« Oui, me voilà, » acquiesce-t-elle. « Navré, je devais revenir il y a deux jours mais tu as une structure magique plus complexe que je ne le pensais. L'armurier a mis du temps à forger ton épée. »

Elle me la tend alors et je m'en empare comme un enfant reçoit un jouet : avec ravissement. Elle est un peu plus longue que celle que j'ai utilisé l'autre jour, mais aussi légère. La garde est faite d'or blanc et gravée de deux chiens aux yeux fait de pierres d'un bleu presque noir. C'est très stylisé, superbe.

« John a failli faire une attaque cardiaque en voyant ton animal, » me dit Spica. « Le pauvre homme est superstitieux, c'est assez horrible. Il a cru voir un Sinistros. »

« Qu'a-t-elle de spécial, cette épée ? »

« Elle possède un catalyseur compatible avec ta magie, et la tienne seule, » m'explique-t-elle. « Ton animal, sur la garde, aide à cela. »

« C'est quoi, le tien ? » fais-je, un peu moqueur. « La chauve-souris ? »

« Le loup, » répond-elle, ne relevant pas ma remarque. « Dégaine-la. »

J'obéis et brandis l'épée devant moi en me levant. Une chaleur se répand dans ma main, c'est comme tenir une baguette, en plus intense.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demande Spica, l'air concerné.

« Puissant, » réponds-je, limite extasié en regardant la lame étincelante.

« Bonne nouvelle, » sourit-elle. « Prêt pour une nouvelle séance ? »

« On monte au salon ? »

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils et observe la cuisine où nous nous trouvons. Puis un petit sourire calculateur s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

« Non, essayons ici, » répond-elle. « Un peu plus d'obstacle, c'est plus intéressant. Voyons comment tu te débrouilleras ici. »

Je retire rapidement ma robe et attache la gaine de l'épée à ma taille, me plaçant face à elle.

« Comme la dernière fois, » dit-elle, son visage se fermant, dure et sévère. « Exacerbe ta haine, et ta colère. Agis instinctivement et utilise ce qu'il y a autour de toi. »

Je pince les lèvres et hoche la tête.

« En garde, Héritier Black, » dit-elle en pointant son épée vers moi.

Je fais de même, m'émerveillant de la facilité avec laquelle je peux la manier malgré sa grande longueur.

Elle m'attaque aussitôt, ne me laissant pas le temps de contre-attaquer. Je bondis en arrière et monte sur une chaise avec un glapissement de frayeur. Elle n'a pas lancé le sort, cette fois. Visiblement, elle s'en souvient et sort sa baguette pour y remédier immédiatement. Puis elle envoie son épée vers moi et je recule de nouveau, me retrouvant debout sur la table. Elle me rejoint et c'est moi qui l'attaque. Elle esquive d'un bond sur la gauche et m'attaque à son tour.

Ca dure comme ça pendant longtemps. A chaque pas en arrière qu'elle me fait faire, je réponds par deux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe à un niveau supérieur. Cette fois nous somme à égalité. Ni elle ni moi n'avons l'avantage alors que nous nous retrouvons au sol. Je recule et place une chaise entre nous pour l'entraver et elle plante son épée dedans, faisant flamber le meuble.

« Aha ! » fais-je en une exclamation de surprise. « Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça ! »

« Tu ignores encore beaucoup de chose, jeune homme ! » rétorque-t-elle, ne me laissant pas le temps de me remettre.

J'esquive de nouveau et feinte une attaque sur la gauche. Elle fait un pas vers la droite et là je l'attaque vraiment de l'autre coté, la touchant au flanc. Si le sort n'avait pas été actif, je l'aurais transpercée de part en part. Elle s'arrête aussitôt et me lance un regard stupéfait.

« Qui t'a appris ça ? » me demande-t-elle, l'air sous le choc.

Stoppé en plein élan, je la regarde, déboussolé.

« Quoi ? »

« Qui t'a appris à feinter ? » répète-t-elle.

« A quoi ? »

« Ce que tu viens de faire ! » s'énerve-t-elle brusquement. « Faire semblant d'attaquer d'un coté et attaquer vraiment de l'autre ! »

Sa mâchoire est crispée et ses yeux flamboient de colère.

« Je… personne, » réponds-je simplement. « J'ai juste… je l'ai juste fait, c'est tout ! »

« D'instinct ? »

Sa colère retombe aussitôt, elle a l'air stupéfaite.

« Euh, oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, » réponds-je sans trop comprendre où est le problème.

Elle rengaine son épée et s'approche de moi. Elle place ses deux mains de chaque coté de ma tête, paumes ouvertes vers mes tempes, à quelques centimètre seulement du contact.

« Qu'est-ce que - »

« Chut… » fait-elle en fermant les yeux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Laisse moi deux minutes. »

Brusquement, un courant magique passe entre ses deux mains et traverse ma tête. Ce n'est pas douloureux, mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un fouille mon esprit et c'est très désagréable. Il me semble être mis à nu et j'ai horreur de ça.

« Calmes-toi, tout va bien se passer, » me murmure-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Spy, » réponds-je.

« Je sais, mais cesse de te comporter comme un gamin. C'est important. »

Je ne proteste plus alors qu'un flash de mémoire me revient brusquement. Mais cette mémoire ne m'appartient pas. Je vois par des yeux qui ne sont pas les miens, mais ceux d'un autre. Il y a, face à moi, un homme grand au visage sombre, qui tient une épée à la main. C'était le maître d'arme de Harry. Donc je vois par les yeux d'Harry.

Brusquement le contact se rompt et je regarde Spica qui a retiré ses mains d'autour de ma tête.

« Tu es frère de sang avec Harry ? » fait-elle, l'air stupéfaite.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Euh, non, » réponds-je. « Pas que je sache. Mais avec James, je l'étais. »

« Ah, c'est de la que ça vient, » fait-elle en se frottant le menton, l'air pensive.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, » répond-elle. « Tu peux nous faire du thé ? »

J'acquiesce, essuyant la sueur qui coule de mon front avec ma robe, et prépare rapidement un plateau à thé, avec des biscuits au gingembre que Molly a laissé ici la dernière fois qu'elle est venue.

Je nous sers deux tasses et elle verse une bonne dose de whisky dans la sienne.

« Tu sais qu'à boire autant 'alcool, tu crée une accoutumance ? » dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu sais qu'étant morte, je n'ai pas ce genre de problème… vital ? » me rétorque-t-elle en reniflant avec bonheur les effluves de sa tasse.

Je souris, puis reprends vite mon air sérieux.

« Alors ? »

Elle boit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

« Tu avais donc un lien de sang avec James Potter, » commence-t-elle. « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« A la fin de notre première année, » réponds-je, me perdant dans mes souvenirs. « Dans le train. Je ne voulais pas revenir ici, et il ne voulait pas qu'on se sépare. Alors il m'a entaillé la paume de la main et il a fait pareil avec la sienne. Nous avons prêté serment et le lien s'est créé… quel rapport avec Harry ? »

« Il semble que ton lien avec James se soit transmis à Harry, » fait-elle, l'ai pensive. « Mais en principe, la transmission des souvenirs ne se fait qu'à la mort de l'un des deux… Or, Harry n'est pas mort. »

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague quelques secondes et elle se met à marmonner des mots sans suite dans sa barbe.

« Je ne comprends pas, » fait-elle simplement. « Peut-être que cette pseudo-mort a quelque chose de vrai, dans le principe, du moins… »

« La mort d'un sorcier, c'est la disparition de ses pouvoirs, » dis-je sans réfléchir, me remémorant mes cours de Médicomagie.

« Exact, ce serait donc qu'Harry a perdu ses pouvoirs ? » fait Spica, tournant ses yeux vers moi, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Peut-être pas définitivement, » réponds-je. « Tu étais là, lors de son duel avec Voldemort ? »

« Oui, j'étais là, » répond-elle. « J'ai vu le sort qu'à utilisé Tom, un sort de Magie Noire, mais j'ignore lequel. Je m' y connais pas mal, pourtant. Il a du l'inventer lui-même. Ou alors, il s'agit d'un sortilège de Grindelwald. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Voyant mon air interrogatif, elle sourit.

« Grindelwald a créé une quantité de sort de Magie Noire à usage très nombreux, » m'explique-t-elle, appuyant ses propos par des gestes du doigt sur la table. « Malheureusement, le pauvre homme était… légèrement paranoïaque, et il avait peur des gens comme moi. Ses grimoires ont été ensorcelés afin que les vampires et autres démons ne puissent les consulter. Je n'ai jamais réussi à régler ce problème, alors je ne connais pas ces sortilèges. »

« Donc, moi, je peux les consulter ? » fais-je, réfléchissant à un plan.

« Oui, » sourit-elle.

« Et où les trouve-t-on ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque du manoir, » fait-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je reste interdit quelques secondes.

« Quelle bibliothèque ? »

Elle me regarde, stupéfaite.

« Ta mère ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

J'émets un ricanement sinistre.

« Tu n'es pas au courant des rapports que j'avais avec ma très chère mère ? »

Une rage sans nom se met à briller dans ses yeux.

« Bien sur que si, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que… je vais la tuer, » dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

« Elle est déjà morte, » réponds-je, amusé malgré moi.

Spica ne répond pas et quitte la pièce. Je la suis, curieux de voir l'altercation entre ma mère et mon ancêtre. Ca risque d'être drôle.

Spica ouvre les rideaux devant le tableau de ma mère et la réveille brutalement.

« Mélodie Croupton Black ! » crie-t-elle, le visage déformé par la fureur.

Ma mère se réveille en sursaut et regarde la petit femme devant elle. Elle pousse un cri qui semble être de joie.

« Spica ! quel bonheur de te voir ici ! »

« Bonheur non partagé, Mélodie, » rétorque froidement Spica.

« Allons donc, qu'y a-t-il ? » s'étonne ma mère de son horrible voix.

« Tu as failli à ta mission, Mélodie, » dis Spica avec une rage froide qui m'effraie. « Tu devais perpétuer ta lignée et préserver la famille Black ! »

Le visage de ma mère s'assombrit.

« Ne m'en parle pas, » dit-elle. « J'ai honte d'avoir engendré ceux qui ont déshonoré les Black ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que tu devrais avoir honte, Mélodie, mais plutôt de ne pas avoir remarqué que ton fils Sirius vaut bien plus que son père et son grand-père ! »

Ma mère ricane.

« L'immortalité te rend sénile, ma pauvre, » fait-elle. « Sirius n'est qu'un traître à son sang. »

« Tu ne lui as donc pas révélés les secrets du manoir ? Pas étonnant qu'il haïsse cet endroit ! »

« Je n'allais pas confier ces secrets à un homme qui est ami avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, » rétorque ma mère froidement.

« Dommage pour toi, Mélodie, tu aurais peut-être du. »

Spica sort alors son épée et la plante dans le cœur de ma mère. Le tableau explose brusquement et un dernier cri de ma mère retentit dans la maison.

Puis, un petit tas de cendre retombe sur le sol, laissant le mur nu.

Spica retire son épée du mur avec un grognement satisfait. Je me jette sur elle et la serre dans mes bras, la soulevant de terre.

« Oh, grand-mère, je t'aime ! » m'écrie-je.

Elle se met à rire.

« Viens, tu as des secrets à découvrir, » dit-elle quand je la relâche. « J'étais contre le mariage de cette pimbêche avec ton père, mais c'était un crétin. »

« Oui, je sais, » réponds-je. « Merci de m'avoir aidé à faire une croix sur mon passé. »

« C'était un grand plaisir, » dit-elle avec une révérence stylisée.

* * *

voila voila, fin du chap !

excusez-moi s'il ya des fautes, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ce chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé, je le rééditerai quand j'aurai les corrections.

bisous à tous, une review fait plaisir !

bye

speed'


	8. Un plan ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va bien ?

Plus qu'une semaine et ce sont les vacances, plus que deux semaines et c'est Noël, plus que trois semaines et c'est le nouvel an. C'est-y pas beau, ça ? Alors, pour la peine, un nouveau chap de Lune d'Argent ! On dit merci qui ?

bref ! Réponses aux reviews :

Un GRAND MERCI à :

**ornaluca, tortue, Vif d'Or, Flore, Smirnoff, CamDark, evil-angel666, Eowyn Malefoy, Alfa, Poisson Rouge, dianael, Oxaline** : Un grands merci à vous tous pour vos messages qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant! Gros bisous à vous !

**Anagrammes** : est-ce que j'ai honte d'écrire des choses comme celle là ? Bah, non, quelle idée ! Moi, ça me défoule, je mets toutes mes idées noires sur le papiers pour les virer de ma tête, lol, et puis si ça vous fait réagir, c'est encore mieux ! J'ai bien aimé le 'sbquvhgz§§dhj', lol ! je t'en ai fait perdre ton latin ! Tu pense qu'il n'y a pas pire que de se faire embrasser par ce cher Tom ? Tu n'as encore rien vu... gros bisous à toi !

**Chana** : lol, j'avais bien prévenue que cette fic n'était pas pour les ames sensibles ! Tom a-t-il fait exprès de torturer Narcissa pour faire ceder Drago ? Mmh, oui, c'est fort possible, très chère ! Ouais, bon, c'est vrai quepour le coup JKR a fait fort, il n'y a aque Drago qui soit à peu près potable dans cette maison de dingue ! lol ! Merci pour l'info sur les katanas, c'est bien ce que je me disais, mais je n'étais pas tout à fait sure ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Mara Snape** : Cathartique ? mphmm... bon, je vais chercher le dico... (reviens cinq minutes plus tard) ok ! lool ! Oui, effectivement je me suis énormément déchargée de mes propres colères et frustration en écrivant cette fic... ta review me laisse un peu perplexe, mais en même temps je vois ce que tu veux dire, enfin, bref ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, en tout cas. Je t'embrasse fort !

**fairylight pan** : tu as trouvé ça gore ? Ah, j'avais prévenu, lol ! Spica prend très à coeur tes remerciements mais elle voudrait préciser qu'elle y a prit elle-même beaucoup de plaisir, lol ! gros bisous à toi ! ;-)

**antedaemonia** : la mort de Narcissa était... nécéssaire ? Oui, en quelque sorte. enfin, bref, non, là c'est sur que je ne risque pas de changer d'avis, lol ! Vais-je encore les faire souffrir beaucoup ? Suis-je si méchante ? (quelle question...) niark ! je te laissé découvrir ! gros bisous à toi !

**livedevil** : wouh, alors la, je suis... soufflée ! Quel'on veuille traduire cette fic en anglaisme fais super plaisir !Oui, bien sur que je suis d'accord, cette question, lol ! La fic fait 17 chapitres, j'ai terminé les manuscrits, donc c'est sur et certain. Préveins-moi quand tu auras commencé la traduction ! Gros bisous à toi !

voila voila, fin des rar... je vous laisse ici... ce chapitre là n'est pas corrigé non plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Polonius...

bonne lecture à tous

speed'

* * *

**_Lune d'Argent_**

_Chapitre 8 :_

**Un plan ?**

Tom est sur le pas de la porte, prêt à partir. Il m'observe avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Je suis surpris, Harry, » me dit-il. « Tu n'as pas pleuré, aujourd'hui. »

« Tu sais quoi, Tom ? » fais-je en claquant des dents. « Va te faire foutre. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Il quitte la pièce et ferme la porte. Son sortilège prend fin avec sa sortie et je peux enfin me relever de mes genoux. Première chose à faire : aller vomir le sperme qu'il m'a forcé à avalé, encore une fois. Puis je me rince la bouche et retourne m'avachir dans mon fauteuil, m'entourant de la couette à l'odeur de Drago.

Drago… mes yeux se perdent dans le vague. Qu'a-t-il pu arriver ? Est-ce que Narcissa va bien ? Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme comme elle, elle est vraiment merveilleuse. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si c'est arrivé à cause de moi.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Dieux, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien… faites que Drago aille bien…

Je m'endors sur ces pensées troublées sans avoir eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Je tourne la tête et vois Drago. Seul. Il a le visage défait, des cernes noirs, des yeux gonflés et rougis. Je me lève brusquement et m'approche de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » fais-je avec inquiétude. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? Dra… Malefoy ? »

Il tourne ses yeux hagards vers moi.

« Elle est morte, » murmure-t-il.

Puis il se détourne de moi et va s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je m'assois à ses cotés et lui prends la main, horrifié.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » dis-je à nouveau.

Les yeux de Drago se tournent vers l'extérieur lorsqu'il me répond.

« Elle était espionne pour l'Ordre du Phœnix, notre propre espion l'a découvert et l'a vendue. Mon maître l'a fait venir et il… il… »

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues et sa voix se brise mais il se force à continuer.

« Il a ordonné à mon père de la tuer, et de la torturer, et il l'a fait et… »

Il fond en larme brusquement, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Versant une larme à mon tour, je me lève, lui attrape le bras pour le forcer à faire de même, et je nous enroule tous les deux dans la couette, le serrant contre moi et le faisant s'asseoir à mes cotés. Il passe des bras hésitant autour de ma taille et sa tête s'encastre dans mon épaule, ses jambes repliées sous lui, les miennes calées entre lui et l'accoudoir. J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules et le serre contre moi alors qu'il se met à sangloter.

« Il l'a torturée, devant moi, » dit-il d'une voix chaotique, « et le maître me tenait, je ne pouvais rien faire, juste la regarder souffrir, elle avait mal, elle hurlait et… s-s-sa p-peau se d-d-d-déchirait… et s-s-s-son visage saignait et… elle criait… elle criait… »

Sa voix se brise à nouveau et il émet des gémissements déchirants qui me font mal au cœur. Il pleure sans aucune retenue, comme une libération.

« Elle… elle me manque déjà, » murmure-t-il. « Elle me manque, Harry, si tu savais comme je l'aime ! »

« Je sais, » dis-je simplement. « Je sais. »

« Elle l'a fait pour moi… elle s'est battue contre mon maître pour m'offrir un monde meilleur, et elle est morte en me disant 'je t'aime'… »

Je l'embrasse sur le front, souhaitant pouvoir le consoler, sachant que je ne peux pas…

« Elle… elle souffrait, » murmure-t-il encore. « Elle criait… j'ai supplié mon maître de la sauver, il a refusé… elle criait… je lui ai demander d'arrêter ça, de la tuer tout de suite, de ne plus le faire souffrir… je l'ai supplié… j'ai accepté de lui donner ce qu'il voulait… »

Mon sang se glace soudain dans mes veines.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » fais-je, ayant peur de la réponse.

« Je suis désolé… elle ne voulait pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix… elle criait… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » dis-je à nouveau, caressant ses cheveux.

Il lève le regard vers moi, il a l'air si vulnérable, ainsi…

« Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il. « Il me veut moi… il veut mon corps… »

« Non… » fais-je en secouant la tête, horrifié. « Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça… »

« Je… je n'ai pas le choix, » répond-il en baissant les yeux. « J'ai accepté. Je dois tenir ma parole. »

« Mais je… je ne veux pas que… ne t'abaisse pas à ça, Drago… »

Je me mets à pleure à mon tour et sa main me caresse la joue.

« Ne pleure pas pour moi, petit lion, » murmure-t-il. « Je ne mérite pas tes larmes. Je ne suis plus rien. Elle était tout ce qui me restait. Alors peu importe ce qui peut m'arriver, désormais. Je me battais pour elle. »

« Tu m'as moi, » dis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. « Fais pas ça, s'il te plait. »

« C'est trop tard, je dois le faire, » répond-il. « Je lui ai donné ma parole et je ne la renierai pas. »

Je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis, et je le sais. Je me contente de pleurer silencieusement, posant mon menton sur sa tête et caressant ses cheveux soyeux. Tom va réussir à me détruire et sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Tu le savais ? » me demande-t-il.

Je renifle un peu.

« Savait quoi ? »

« Qu'elle travaillait pour votre coté ? »

Je baisse les yeux vers lui.

« Non, » réponds-je simplement. « Seul Dumbledore était au courant. Elle me l'a dit hier mais je l'ignorais avant. »

Il baisse le regard.

« Elle… elle nous a trahi… elle _m_'a trahi… » murmure-t-il. « Elle était avec vous, depuis le début. Je lui parlais de tous nos plans, nos attaques, tout Harry, elle savait tout, elle disait tout au Vieux Fou… Elle a dit le faire pour moi… Mais elle m'a trahi… »

Il se lève et se poste devant la fenêtre, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

« Et je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir… »

Je me lève à mon tour et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il soupire, puis m'enlace à son tour et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

« C'est normal que tu ne lui en veuilles pas, » dis-je dans un murmure. « C'est ta mère. Tu l'aimais. Elle faisait ça pour toi. C'était une preuve d'amour et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. »

« Peut-être… »

Il y a un moment de silence.

« Si, il y a deux semaines, on m'avait dit qu'aujourd'hui, je te serrerai dans mes bars, et pas pour t'étrangler, j'aurais pris mon interlocuteur pour un fou, » dit-il, amusé.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux gris brillent doucement et un sourire tendre s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Je lui souris en retour et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il caresse doucement ma joue et j'appuie ma tête sur mon épaule.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé, hier ? » dis-je doucement.

Il soupire.

« Parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi, et que j'en crevais d'envie, » me répond-il.

Je ne demande rien de plus, et il ne dit rien de plus. Il se contente d'appuyer sa joue sur ma tête et de me serrer contre lui. Qui aurait cru qu'il était si bon d'être dans les bras de celui qu'on aime ? Certainement pas moi. J'ai cessé de croire en l'amour quand j'ai appris que si j'étais en vie, ce n'était pas uniquement grâce au sacrifice de ma mère, mais aussi et surtout à cause d'une Prophétie maudite dite par une vieille folle. Mais là, prisonnier de l'emprise de celui à qui j'ai donné mon cœur dans qu'il le sache, j'ai l'impression que mes soucis s'envolent, que j'oublie mes cauchemars et que la _souillure_ de mon âme s'efface peu à peu.

Puis Drago se tend et désenroule ses bras d'autour de moi pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules et m'écarter légèrement de lui.

« Il faut que j'y aille, » dit-il. « Mon maître m'attend. »

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux.

« Ne fais pas ça, » dis-je d'une voix désespérée. « Ne te donne pas à lui. »

« C'est déjà fait, Potter, » me rétorque-t-il.

Il me lâche et je réouvre les yeux, pour découvrir une marque ignoble qu'il me dévoile, sa manche relevée jusqu'au coude.

« Tu vois ça, Harry ? » me dit-il d'une voix plus douce. « Je lui appartiens. Depuis deux ans, depuis que je me suis laissé apposer cette horreur sur le bras pour protéger ma mère des coups et des viols de mon _père_. Ca ne sera pour lui qu'une façon de plus de me le prouver. »

« Et pour toi, ça sera quoi ? » fais-je amèrement, recouvrant la Marque immonde de ma main. « Tu veux savoir quel effet ça fait de devoir vendre son corps ? Demande à Hermione qui a du faire la putain pendant trois mois pour extorquer des informations à Adam Wilkes ! »

« On a tous du faire des sacrifices dans cette guerre, » me répond-il tristement. « Au moins ai-je fait les miens pour sauver quelqu'un que j'aime, et pas pour une cause perdue. »

Il se détourne mais je l'attrape par le bras pour le forcer à se tourner vers moi et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ce n'est pas un des baisers chastes et tendres comme les quelques un que nous avons déjà échangé. Cette fois, sa langue entre brutalement dans ma bouche, cherchant la mienne et engageant avec elle une bataille où je m'avoue déjà vaincu. Cette fois tout n'est que désespoir, colère et tristesse mêlés, juste un moyen passionné de faire comprendre les choses sans les dire.

L'envie s'empare alors de mon corps brûlant, et je peux sentir que lui aussi n'est pas indifférent à cette étreinte. Il se force cependant à se détacher de moi et un gémissement plaintif s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas, » me dit-il. « Je dois y aller. »

Il se détourne brusquement et traverse la pièce à grands pas. J'ai un violent frisson alors que sa chaleur me quitte soudain. Il ouvre la porte, puis juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourne et me lance un intense regard.

« Pense à moi, » dit-il à voix basse.

« Je ne pense qu'à toi, » réponds-je dans un murmure.

Un faible sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« A demain. »

Puis il se détourne et s'en va, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je serre brusquement les poings et me tourne face à la fenêtre.

_Tom, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tue._

Et je ricane amèrement en me rendant compte que je le pense sincèrement.

* * *

Je me dirige à grands pas vers les appartements privés du maître, serrant mes bras autour de moi, conservant la sensation du corps d'Harry contre moi le plus longtemps possible.

Grands Dieux, tant de tendresse, de douceur et de vulnérabilité dans un seul regard ne devrait pas exister. Quand je pense que c'est lui qui a le plus besoin de soutien et que c'est moi qui lui tombe dans les bras !

Je passe les grandes portes de la salle du trône, déserte, puis me dirige vers la porte cachée derrière les lourdes tentures de velours noir. J'inspire profondément et entre sans frapper dans la bibliothèque, vide.

« Maître ? »

Maudite soit ma voix tremblante.

« Drago. »

Je tourne les yeux vers l'endroit d'où est venue la voix. Le maître est debout à quelques pas de moi, dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Il porte une tenue décontractée d'un rouge profond et tient à la main un livre dont il marque la page d'un doigt. Il pose l'ouvrage ouvert sur une étagère et s'approche de moi avec un petit sourire que, je dois l'avouer, je n'aime pas trop.

Il s'arrête face à moi et lève la main pour caresser ma joue. Je ne retiens pas un frisson et son sourire s'accentue. Il se penche vers moi et me fait lever la tête, puis m'embrasse doucement. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure et je ferme les yeux, le laissant pénétrer ma bouche.

Ses bras viennent enrouler ma taille et une larme roule sur ma joue. Mes pensées se tournent automatiquement vers Harry, Harry et ses beaux yeux verts, Harry et ses regards intenses, Harry et ses sourires qui semblent éclairer ma vie…

_Pardonne-moi_, fais-je en pensée à celui qui m'a volé mon cœur sans même que je m'en aperçoive.

Le maître se détache de moi et aperçoit la larme brillante sur ma joue. Il sourit narquoisement.

« Je te fais donc si peur, petit Dragon ? » me demande-t-il en glissant son pouce sur ma joue. « Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne te ferai pas de mal… Je te le promets. »

Je hoche la tête et, gardant un bras autour de ma taille, il me guide à travers les nombreuses pièces de ses appartements. Je n'en avais jamais vu que la bibliothèque et le bureau, mais je ne suis pas surpris, ni par le nombre de pièce, ni par la richesse des décorations. Je me flatte d'être l'une des personnes qui connaît le mieux le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tout cela le représente parfaitement.

Nous arrivons finalement dans une chambre un peu plus grande, avec un grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux de lourd velours vert brodé d'argent. Le sol est fait de marbre noir, recouvert de nombreux et épais tapis. La chambre est assez vaste, et froide, mais le maître allume un feu dans l'immense cheminée d'un claquement de doigt.

Il y a une grande fenêtre donnant sur un paysage féerique de foret, vallées et rivières. Une dune arrive apparaît cependant à l'horizon, et un crépuscule flamboyant éclaire la chambre d'une lueur rougeâtre. Je me détache de mon maître et m'approche, posant la main paume à plat sur la vitre. Harry est probablement en train de regarder le même spectacle, il passe sa vie devant sa fenêtre qui elle aussi fait face à l'ouest.

Je ne peux pas cesser de penser à lui. Je n'ai jamais pu, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas une minute où mes pensées se soit éloignées de lui depuis que je le connais.

Un bras vient se glisser autour de ma taille et me colle contre un corps chaud dans mon dos.

« Très beau sortilège d'illusion, » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il m'embrasse juste derrière l'oreille.

« Oui, j'en suis particulièrement fier, » me susurre-t-il.

Sa bouche bascule dans mon cou et vers ma nuque, alors que ses deux mains viennent m'entourer pour déboutonner ma robe qui tombe rapidement à terre. Je me retrouve en chemise et pantalon et je me tourne vers lui, sachant que je dois y mettre un peu du mien malgré le dégoût qui me vrille les entrailles. Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'il ouvre peu à peu ma chemise. Sa langue vient lécher mes lèvres et j'ouvre docilement la bouche.

_'Pense à moi.'_

_'Je ne pense qu'à toi.'_

Harry… 

Le maître me guide vers le lit et s'assoit dessus, me guidant sur ses genoux. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui et il pose ses mains sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui. Il m'enlève ma chemise et fait glisser sa bouche dans mon cou, ses mains caressant mon dos.

« Tu as un goût surprenant, Drago, » me dit-il.

Je déglutis et tente de refouler le sentiment de panique qui menace de me submerger. Le maître finit par m'allonger sur le matelas et tient son visage au-dessus de moi. Son doigt parcourt mon visage et il me fait un léger sourire.

« Tu es vraiment très beau, » me dit-il. « Forgé par les Anges. »

Il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres, mais avec plus de violence, plus d'avidité, aussi. Sa main descend le long de mon torse et s'attaque à la ceinture de mon pantalon. La peur passe comme une vague dans mon corps et je le repousse brutalement pour m'asseoir au bord du lit. J'ai la respiration saccadée, mon front est couvert d'une sueur froide et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'ai envie de vomir et je pose une main sur mon torse.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me dégage brusquement.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Drago ? » me demande mon maître alors que je ferme les yeux pour contenir ma nausée.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, maître, » réponds-je, sentant les larmes rouler sur mon visage moite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je me tourne vers lui. Ses yeux brillent furieusement, il semble contrarié.

« Je… »

Je me tords les mains sur les genoux.

« Je… vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle, je… je ne peux pas, je ne mérite pas ça… »

Je baisse la tête devant ce regard lourd.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je dans un murmure.

Une main se glisse sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête.

« Calmes-toi, petit dragon, » me dit-il en caressant ma joue. « Ca va aller. »

Puis il se lève et va ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en sort un flacon d'une potion épaisse et grisâtre et me le tend.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je débouche la bouteille et en renifle le contenu. Il y a des effluves de romarin, du céleri, de la lavande, et quelque chose de plus épicé que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître…

« Une potion de ma composition, » me répond Voldemort en se rasseyant à coté de moi et en glissant un bras autour de ma taille. « Tu n'es pas le premier à être nerveux en ma présence, dans ce genre de moment intime… » dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Cette potion contient un aphrodisiaque mêlé à un certain calmant… »

Je tourne mes yeux vers lui.

« Il n'y aura que cette fois, Drago, » me dit-il avec un sourire. « Je te veux, juste une fois. Il ne se passera plus rien d'autre après, je te le promets. »

Je hoche la tête. De toute façon, il faudra que je le fasse… Je bois quatre longues gorgées de la potion.

_'Harry, mère… pardonnez-moi…'_

Le maître sourit, puis me prends la bouteille des mains et la pose sur la table de chevet, avant de revenir vers moi. Son bras revient autour de ma taille et sa bouche se pose sur mon cou. Je ferme soudain les yeux, sentant les effets quasi-immédiats de la potion. La tension dans mes épaules se relâche et la bouche chaude et humide dans mon cou me fait rapidement réagir. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge.

Une espèce de torpeur s'empare de moi et je ne fais plus rien. Je me laisse seulement contrôler et dominer par mon maître, gémissant à ses caresses et ses baisers, mais sans lui rendre la pareille, ce qu'il semble apprécier grandement.

« J'aime te voir soumis ainsi, petit dragon, » me murmure-t-il d'un ton pervers à l'oreille.

Une sensation d'emprisonnement brumeux s'empare de mon esprit, et le reste n'est que brouillard et plaisir. Il devait y avoir une espèce de drogue dans la potion, car j'ai l'impression de flotter bizarrement, prisonnier du plaisir et de la luxure, les mains de mon partenaire semblant être partout à la fois, et sa bouche agissant en virtuose sur chaque parcelle de mon corps déjà nu.

« Tournes-toi, » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

J'obéis docilement, incapable de faire autrement, me mettant à quatre pattes, acceptant tout et n'importe quoi.

Quelque chose, un doigt je suppose, fait brusquement son chemin en moi et c'est un cri qui s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« Tu aimes ça, mon petit dragon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » dis-je dans un souffle.

Le reste sombre dans la brume épaisse de mon esprit. Je suis à peine conscient de ce qui se passe, la douleur comme le plaisir se dissolvent en moi, et je jouis sans m'en rendre compte. Il me semble que nous tombons tous les deux, lui sur moi. Il murmure quelque chose qui semble être un sort de nettoyage et un bras se glisse autour de ma taille.

Je sombre brutalement dans le sommeil, ma dernière pensée de ce jour-là allant vers un brun aux yeux verts.

* * *

« Sirius ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la porte et sourit.

« Bonsoir Albus, » dis-je, amusé de son regard stupéfait - ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on arrive à surprendre le directeur de Poudlard.

« Qu'est-ce que cette bibliothèque fait ici ? » me demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Elle l'a toujours été, » réponds-je. « Elle était simplement très bien cachée. »

Il me regarde et hausse un sourcil.

« Et où est passé le tableau de votre chère mère ? » ajoute-t-il.

« Brûlé, » réponds-je évasivement.

Albus fronce les sourcils.

« Il se passe des choses étranges, ici, » dit-il. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« J'ai simplement décidé de revenir mettre mon nez dans les affaires de ma famille, » dit une voix froide et amusée venant d'un coin de la pièce.

Dumbledore se tourne vers l'origine de celle-ci et un sourire surpris mais soulagé s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

« Spica ! Vous êtes là ! Ca fait deux semaines que j'essaye de vous contacter ! »

« Ca fait pas mal de temps que je suis… en vadrouille, » répond Spica, s'approchant de la lumière. « J'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire. Notamment réparer les erreurs de la femme de mon arrière-petit-fils, et faire découvrir les secrets de ce manoir à l'Héritier Black. »

« C'est vous qui… »

« Oui, c'est moi, » acquiesce-t-elle. « Elle ne méritait pas d'orner les murs de cette maison. »

Albus affiche un petit sourire, puis tend la main vers la porte.

« Pouvons-nous parler en privé ? »

« Bien sur. »

Spica s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Je reviendrai demain pour ta séance d'entraînement, » me chuchote-t-elle. « Ne dit strictement rien à Albus, je m'en occupe. »

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire et ils partent tous les deux. Je me replonge dans l'ouvrage que j'étais en train de consulter, la tête dans mes mains et mes coudes sur la table. C'est d'un ennui ! Grindelwald a caché toutes ses inventions dans de grands discours grandiloquents, qu'il faut pouvoir décrypter.

« Tu m'avais caché cette bibliothèque. »

Je me tourne à nouveau vers la porte et souris brusquement en me levant.

« Sev' ! »

Puis je me rends compte avec horreur que sa chemise noire est parsemée de taches plus sombres encore, et qu'il pue le sang à vingt mètres.

« Merde, Severus, il t'est arrivé quoi ? » fais-je en m'approchant de lui à grands pas.

« C'est rien, rassures-toi, » me dit-il en m'attrapant les poignets. « Ce n'est pas mon sang.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« C'est quoi, cette mystérieuse mission ? » fais-je. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'en parler, » me répond-il. « Ca serait trop risqué. »

Je prends une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux pour refouler ma frustration. Ca ne servirait à rien d'essayer de savoir, je le sais, ça ne mènerait qu'à une dispute. Quand je relève les paupières, c'est pour voir un petit sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Tu restes combien de temps ? »

« Pas longtemps, » me répond-il. « Un quart d'heure, maximum. »

Je fronce le nez de dépit et il sourit de plus belle - avez-vous déjà vu Severus Rogue sourire ? Il glisse un bras autour de ma taille.

« Tu m'as manqué, clebard, » dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je souris à mon tour et me presse contre lui pour l'embrasser. Puis il se détache de moi et jette un coup d'œil sur le livre que j'étais en train d'essayer de lire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demande-t-il.

« J'essaye de trouver le sortilège que Voldemort a utilisé sur Harry avant que je ne m'évanouisse, » réponds-je simplement.

Il me jette un regard plein de reproche.

« Je t'avais demander d'attendre un peu ! » s'énerve-t-il. « Mais bien sur, tu ne fais jamais rien de ce qu'on te dit ! Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère, Sirius ! »

« Ca n'arrivera pas, » réponds-je ne roulant des yeux. Je reste ici, je ne sors pas de la maison, d'accord ? Et je ne suis pas seul, j'ai l'aide de mon… arrière arrière-grand-mère. »

« Ah, oui, je l'avais oublié, celle-là, » dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Tu es certain qu'elle est honnête ? Les vampires ne sont pas réputés pour leur… sociabilité. »

« Sev', Sev', Sev', » fait la voix de Spica, l'air désabusée. « C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, là. »

Nous nous tournons tous les deux d'un bloc vers la porte. Severus incline légèrement la tête.

« Spica, » dit-il.

Dumbledore est derrière elle et a l'air assez triste. Il tient une lettre dans sa main et je fronce les sourcils.

« Albus ? Que se passe-t-il ? » dis-je, inquiet.

Il pousse un soupir.

« Nous venons de perdre un de nos plus précieux espions, » nous dit-il. « Narcissa Malefoy était avec nous depuis le début, elle a été découverte je ne sais pas comment et a été tuée. »

« Narcissa ? » fais-je, stupéfait. « Cette folle était de notre coté ? »

« Tss, tss, » siffle Spica à mon égard. « Un peu de respect, Sirius. Elle était une personne merveilleuse. Elle a du jouer un rôle toute sa vie, dès son enfance. Elle a épousé Lucius sans avoir le choix, elle s'est laissée violer par ce déchet, elle a espionné pour nous depuis la naissance de l'Ordre. Et hier, elle est morte fièrement, sans s'incliner devant Tom. Elle a fait ça par amour pour son fils. C'était la réincarnation d'un Ange. »

Spica sa tait, laissant la pièce dans un silence lourd de tristesse et de douleur.

« Drago Malefoy est le premier des Mangemorts, » dit Albus, l'air épuisé. « Il aimait profondément sa mère et avait en elle une confiance totale. Il lui confiait tout sur les actions de Tom. Désormais, nous allons devoir nous battre en aveugle. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à la lettre.

« Je peux lire ? »

Albus me tend la lettre et je m'en empare. Severus se glisse derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille et son menton sur mon épaule pour lire avec moi.

_« Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que malheureusement notre arrangement a pris fin et que je suis désormais passée dans l'autre monde._

_J'ai été extrêmement heureuse et fière de notre collaboration. A l'heure où je vous écrit, mon fils devient peu à peu premier aux cotés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, par pure vengeance contre son père. Vengeance pour moi, et vengeance pour lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il risque à cela. Mais c'est pour lui un but à atteindre… C'est son seul moyen de tenir, mais j'ai peur pour lui car il ne sait pas où il s'engage._

_Professeur, s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas que Drago n'a pas choisi. Si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que la guerre n'est pas finie, mais si un jour, Voldemort est vaincu, par pitié, protegez-le._

_Remerciez Spica pour moi. Elle m'a aidé d'une façon que je n'aurait pas imaginée. Je sais qu'elle aidera aussi Drago, si vous ne pouvez le sauver d'Azkaban, envoyez-le chez elle._

_Voilà. Ceci marque la fin d'une période pour vous, la fin de la vie pour moi. Protégez seulement Drago, c'est tout ce que je vous demande._

_Je vais ensorceler cette lettre pour qu'elle vous parvienne dès que j'aurais fini de vivre._

_Adieu, professeur Dumbledore. Et merci._

_Narcissa Spica Black Malefoy._

_PS : embrassez Sirius, Severus et Harry pour moi, et expliquez-leur. J'aurais voulu connaître mon cousin et le fils de Lily. »_

Je ferme les yeux. Severus m'embrasse derrière l'oreille.

« Je dois partir, » me chuchote-t-il. « Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je hoche la tête et me tord le cou pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Soit prudent. »

Il me fait un petit sourire complice, envoie un léger signe de tête à Albus et Spica, puis transplane. Le directeur se tourne vers la vampire.

« Je dois partir aussi, » dit-il. « Nous nous revoyons à Poudlard ? »

« Je viendrai vous voir bientôt, » acquiesce Spica.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil, puis disparaît alors que Dumbledore quitte la pièce. Il me laisse seul dans cette bibliothèque sombre, avec une lettre d'une femme que j'ai haïs pendant des années et qui, en réalité, aurait voulu me connaître. Et connaître Harry.

Je me mords la lèvre, jette un coup d'œil au livre que je suis en train de consulter, puis hausse les épaules et pousse un soupir. Je vais vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre, m'asseyant sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide, et sors de ma poche un petit paquet de cigarette avant d'en allumer une.

J'espère que le monde où tu te trouves est meilleure que celui-ci, cousine… moi aussi j'aurais voulu te connaître.

Un corbeau blanc arrive peu après et me tend une lettre. Je sursaute légèrement, c'est rare ce genre d'animal, encore plus comme coursier. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et caresse le volatile qui ne bouge pas, attendant visiblement une réponse.

_« Grand-cousin,_

_Peut-être le savez-vous déjà, mais ma mère est morte. Je souhaiterai vous rencontrer pour régler les problèmes face à ce décès. Le fils de sa meilleure amie est dans une situation des plus déplaisantes. Si vous êtes d'accord, rendez-vous à l'entré de l'Allée des Embrumes, le dix-sept février, deux heures après le coucher du soleil. Je vous attendrai._

_Votre petit cousin, DLM. »_

Je hausse les sourcils. Drago veut me parler ! Et d'Harry, visiblement, bien que cette histoire de meilleure amie me paraisse étrange.

Et si c'était un piège ?

Et si ça n'en était pas un ?

Le dix-sept février… c'est dans trois semaines. L'occasion est trop belle pour être repoussée. J'attrape un stylo moldu dans ma poche et griffonne au dos du parchemin les mots : _« OK. A dans trois semaines. N'en parlez à personne. SB. »_

Je confie le papier à l'oiseau.

« Retourne vite à ton maître, et pas de détour, mon joli, » lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Je reste stupéfait quelques secondes, mais il est déjà parti et s'est envolé au loin.

Je finis ma cigarette et jette le mégot au loin.

Faut que j'arrête de fumer.

* * *

fin du chap !

une review fait plaisir, la suite, dans deux semaines (ou la semaine prochaine si je suis de bonne humeur...)

gros bisous à tous !

speed'


	9. S'aimer à jamais

bonjour tout le monde ! 

et voila un nouveau chap de Lune d'Argent, désolé pour le petit retard, mais j'ai equelques petits problèmes avec mon nouvel ordi. Mai stout de suite, place aux rar !

Un GRAND merci à :

**ornaluca, Eowyn Malefoy, sissicho, Mara Snape, Lalouve, Vif d'or, Oxaline, Saina, didinette207** : merci à vous tous pour vos nombreux et merveilleux messages ! lol, je vous aime, gros bisous à vous, voila la suite !

**Anagrammes** : ah, je suis de bonne humeur ? je ne suis pas encore sure... hmpf... bon, allez, disons que je suis de bonne humeur ! Voila la suite, lol, gros bisous à toi !

**Shyrinia** : salut ! je ne sais plus si tu m'as déjà reviewé, toi... humph, il faudra que je vérifie. Alors, oui, la fic fini bien, et oui, Dray finira bien avec Harry. DOnc ne te fait pas de soucis ladessus. je ne sais pas si on peux vraiment dire que la suite est joyeuse, mais bon... bref... voila lasuite. Bisous !

**livedevil** : oui, je veux bien que tu me préviennes quand tu auras commencé à la traduire et à la publier, c'est gentil. J'espère juste que l'admin de ff. net ne la supprimera pas, elle frole quand même le NC-17 et je sais que le site est très strict ladessus. Autant en français ça va, autant je connais plusieurs fics en anglais qui ont été supprimées. Enfin, on verra bien ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ! Bisous à toi !

**antedaemonia** : Tom, naïf ? Non, je dirais plutot... complexe... et contradictoire. Enfin, poru l'excuse, ça marche avec lui, il est quand même super mégalo et il adore avoir du pouvoir sur les autres, et donc se rendre compte que Drago (soi-disant) a du mal à digerer l'idée de coucher avec lui, ça lui plait énormément ! Alors, oui, peut-être es-tu en train de chercher des problèmes inexistants (comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez...) quant au courrier, est-ce un piège ? Est-ce réel ? bonne question... ravie de voir que tu es un peu perdue, lol, c'est un peu le but ! Gros bisous, et voila la suite !

**Chana** : peut-on dire que Harry et Drago sont ensemble ? oui, mais en même temps, ils n'ont pas vraiment discuté ensemble, et ils sont encore troublés l'un et l'autre. Enfin, ça se concrétise dans ce chapitre ! POur la scène du POV Drago, je me suis effectivement débrouillée pour que ce ne soit pas trop affreux, je n'avais pas envie de le torturer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais je voulais bien faire passer le coté totalement détraqué de Tom. OUi, il est vrai que du coté des Serpentard, JKR s'est quand même beaucoup focalisée sur ceux qu'elles aurait pu passer sous silence. Enfin, bon... ce n'est pas grave... nous connaissons la vérité, et notre honneur est sauf, c'est le principal. Bisous !

voila, fin des rar...

ce chapitre n'a pas non plus été corrigé. Je vous embrasse en espérant que vous m'excuserez ! gros bisous

bonne lecture

speed'

* * *

**_Lune d'Argent_**

_Chapitre 9 :_

**S'aimer à jamais…**

Une semaine est passée depuis la dernière visite que j'ai reçue. Une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Drago, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années. Je suis fou d'inquiétude, surtout, après tout la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il allait… il devait…

Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions par le bruit du loquet de la porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant. Je tourne les yeux vers l'endroit, craignant de voir apparaître Tom, mais c'est bien une chevelure blonde que j'aperçois.

« Drago ! » dis-je, soulagé, en me levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

Il me fait un doux sourire et me serre contre lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » fais-je en levant les yeux vers lui. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ca va, » dit-il en caressant ma joue et en nous faisant avancer vers le fauteuil. « Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, j'avais des choses à mettre en ordre suite à la mort de ma mère. Et le maître est parti en voyage, il ne sera pas là avant la semaine prochaine. »

Il s'assoit et me prend sur ses genoux, glissant ses bras autour de ma taille. Il m'observe quelques secondes et sourit d'un sourire très doux.

« Et… et pour… ce qui est arrivé avec Voldemort, l'autre jour ? » fais-je, peu sur de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Il pousse un léger soupir et sa main remonte dans ma nuque, jouant légèrement avec mes cheveux alors que je pose ma tête dans son cou.

« Je ne me souviens de presque rien, » avoue-t-il. « Il m'a donné une potion bizarre, un aphrodisiaque très fort, je crois. Enfin, j'étais tellement dans les vapes que je ne me souviens que du moment où il m'a pénétré. Le reste n'est que brouillard. J'ai passé la journée du lendemain à vomir mais maintenant ça va. »

« Tant mieux, » dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il frissonne légèrement.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, » dis-je doucement.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Je crois aussi. »

Il y a ensuite un long silence, et je comprends qu'il veut que je parle en premier. Je me détache légèrement de lui, essayant de remettre mes idées en place, et de cesser d'être hypnotisé par l'odeur enivrante de sa peau si douce.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je commence par le début, » dis-je à voix basse.

Il me fait un petit sourire.

« Bonne idée. »

Je lui souris en retour.

« Ca remonte au début de la sixième année, » fais-je doucement. « Peut-être avant, peut-être depuis toujours. Toujours est-il que je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a deux ans et demi. C'était… c'était juste après l'attaque au ministère. Je pensais que Sirius était mort et… »

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, puis me lève, perdant ma seule source de chaleur dans mon monde de glace. Je me pose devant la fenêtre, serrant mes bras autour de moi. Il est mort. De nouveau. Et cette fois, je n'ai pas à en douter. Et son assassin est l'homme dont je suis secrètement tombé fou amoureux, et qui a glissé ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse la nuque.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchote-t-il. « Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Je respire profondément et me tourne vers lui, me dégageant de son étreinte.

« C'est trop tard pour les regrets, » réponds-je doucement. « Laisse-moi juste mettre mes idées au clair, s'il te plait. »

Il hoche la tête et recule un peu.

« Bref, à cette période-là, tout était bon pour éviter de penser à mes idées noires et je… J'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi. Je t'ai observé, longtemps, et tu es très vite devenu une obsession. »

Je hausse les épaules, détournant le regard de son expression stupéfaite.

« Je me suis focalisé sur toi pour ne pas tomber, » continue-je. « J'avais un combat à mener, et j'avais le devoir d'aller jusqu'au bout. Puis, Sirius est revenu. Le jour où j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort, ça a été un tel soulagement… Je suis allé le voir à Ste-Mangouste. Il était amoché, très amoché, et en état de choc, mais vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Alors j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Je n'avais plus besoin d'un sujet pour éviter la dépression, et la place que tu avais prise dans mon esprit me faisait peur. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas.

J'ai cru devenir fou. Je me suis mis à fantasmer sur toi, j'en étais malade. Je n'avais jamais… je veux dire, j'étais vierge avant d'arriver ici. Je te haïssais, ou je me forçais à te haïr, mais j'étais sur d'une chose, je n'avais jamais autant désiré quelqu'un que je te désirais toi. Tu étais comme… je ne sais pas, le fruit défendu, la tentation, quelque chose comme ça. J'en étais vraiment – vraiment – malade. Et puis l'école s'est terminée, et puis les mois sont passés. Je n'ai fait que m'entraîner, m'entraîner jusqu'au bout pour cette putain de bataille, et je l'ai perdue. J'avais tout fait pour gagner, j'avais réussi à fermer mon esprit aux visions d'horreur que Voldemort m'envoyait, je me suis entraîné à tous les styles de combat, duel à la baguette, au bâton, à l'épée, à main nues… Et j'ai perdu. »

Mes paroles se perdent quelques secondes dans l'air triste de la pièce. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« Et puis, je suis arrivé ici. J'ai passé… deux jours ? Trois jours dans ses cachots ? Je ne sais pas. J'étais mort de fatigue, et glacé de froid, et j'avais mal, j'avais si mal… Voldemort est arrivé après. Il m'a regardé de haut, il m'a mis à ses pieds en me forçant à manger dans sa main. En temps normal je me serais laisser crever de faim plutôt que de faire un truc pareil… mais ce n'était pas un temps normal. Je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis il m'a montré la une de la Gazette, et j'ai compris que c'était fini. Il m'a… il m'a embrassé et il est parti, me laissant seul dans mon désespoir.

Tu es arrivé après. Tu m'as frappé. Tu m'as amené ici. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis la fin de Poudlard, et j'avais réussi à te caser dans un coin de mon esprit. Mais ce jour-là j'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais cesser de penser à toi. J'avais beau faire tout ce que je pouvais, je pouvais te haïr comme personne, j'avais quand même envie de toi. »

Tout en parlant, j'ai fini par m'approcher du lit et me laisser tomber dessus, accrochant mes bras autour du montant, les yeux perdus dans une foule de souvenirs.

« Tu aurais pu me faire n'importe quoi, » dis-je dans un souffle. « N'importe quoi, pour te toucher j'aurais été prêt à tout. Tu aurais pu me mener par le bout du nez et me conduire jusque chez Voldemort. Je t'aurais laissé faire, je n'aurais rien vu. Tu avais le pouvoir de faire basculer la guerre… et tu ne le savais pas. »

Je marque une pause, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Drago vient s'asseoir juste derrière moi, pas assez près pour me toucher, mais suffisamment pour m'envoyer ses rayonnements de chaleur douce.

« Et Tom m'a violé. Et tu es arrivé, tu m'as vu et… j'ai eu peur de toi, au début. Mais tu as été tellement doux, tellement gentil. Tu m'as soigné. Ca m'a horriblement troublé, et je t'en ai voulu. Je ne voulais pas que les choses changent, je ne voulais pas voir que tu étais déstabilisé autant, peut-être plus que moi. Je voulais continuer de te haïr, mais je me voilais la face. C'était trop tard, bien trop tard pour te détester… »

Je déglutis et me tourne vers lui.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » fais-je, l'agressant presque. « Comment tu peux encore me faire cet effet-là ? Comment, après avoir perdu ma virginité dans la haine et la violence, puis-je encore me complaire à t'imaginer en train de me toucher et de me faire l'amour ? »

Il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue.

« Comment ? Dis-moi, comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de toi il y a si longtemps et ne m'en rendre compte que trop tard ? »

Il n'a même pas l'air surpris, juste franchement ravi. Il me sourit doucement et caresse ma joue, essuyant mes larmes.

« Je ne sais pas comment, » me chuchote-t-il. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas la réponse à ces questions, et je pense qu'on ne peut pas y répondre. Je n'en sais rien, Harry, et d'ailleurs je crois que je m'en fous. Tout ce qui m'importe à ce moment précis… » il approche ses lèvres des miennes et les effleurent doucement. « … c'est que je t'aime, Harry Potter, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, que tu m'aimes aussi et que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour… pour te prouver que même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, il y a encore une petite lumière à allumer… »

Je souris légèrement et il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne veux rien de plus que la douceur et la chaleur de ce toucher, mais il est prêt à me donner bien plus. Ma main gauche s'accroche à la manche de sa chemise et l'autre se glisse à l'arrière de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux soyeux. Il ressert rapidement son étreinte et approfondit le baiser, alors qu'un faible gémissement m'échappe. Puis il se détache de moi et pose son front contre le mien. Il a du remarquer mes tremblements car il me sert soudain encore plus étroitement.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Non, » réponds-je honnêtement. « Je suis juste un peu nerveux… C'est un peu comme ma première fois. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je te veux. »

« Tu es sur ? On n'est pas obligé, tu sais… Je comprendrais que tu ais besoin d'attendre. »

J'émets un léger rire nerveux.

« Je rêve depuis trois ans de coucher avec toi, tu crois vraiment que j'ai encore envie d'attendre ? »

« Je ne veux as te faire de mal… »

Il a l'air vraiment concerné, et inquiet. Un sourire tendre étire mes lèvres et celles-ci se perdent une demi-seconde sur les siennes.

« Tu ne me feras pas mal, » dis-je doucement. « Je le sais. »

« Tu ne devrais pas faire autant confiance à un Malefoy, » dit-il avec un petit sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amer.

« Ce n'est pas à un Malefoy que je fais confiance, » réponds-je. « Je fais confiance à celui que j'aime… »

Il me fait un sourire éclatant et recommence à m'embrasser, plus avidement et plus sensuellement que jamais. Je lui mordille la lèvre inférieure et il pousse un faible grognement avant de me repousse doucement, me forçant à m'allonger sur le lit. Il se place au-dessus de moi et me fait un léger sourire en caressant ma joue.

« Je t'aime, » me glisse-t-il à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Ces mots tournant comme une litanie dans ma tête, je dirige lentement mes mains sur le col de sa chemise pour la déboutonner. Il frémit alors que ma bouche descend dans son cou pour embrasser et mordiller sa peau. Rapidement, je lui retire sa chemise et me recule légèrement pour admirer son torse, parfaitement dessiné, quoiqu'un peu maigre. J'avise une cicatrice faite par Voldemort qui n'a pas voulu partir, un peu en dessous du téton gauche, et je me penche dessus pour la lécher, désireux de faire disparaître toute marque qui ne soit pas de moi, autant dans le corps que dans l'esprit de mon Gryffondor.

Deux mains se perdent d'abord dans mes cheveux, puis se glissent sous le col de ma robe. Je remonte vers le visage d'Harry qui me fait un petit sourire avant de commencer à me déshabiller à mon tour. Je souris et l'embrasse doucement alors qu'il lutte avec les attaches.

« Vous êtes bien impatient, jeune homme, » dis-je, légèrement moqueur.

« Et vous pas assez, » me rétorque-t-il en reprenant mes lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux.

Je me laisse dénuder peu à peu, gardant une main posée sur l'estomac de mon Harry, savourant la sensation de son souffle se faisant légèrement erratique alors que doucement ma main descend le long de son ventre.

Je suis en sous-vêtement et il s'apprête déjà à me l'enlever mais je l'interromps.

« Tut, tut, » fais-je avec un sourire ironique. « Toi d'abord. »

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils mais ma main effleure légèrement la bosse de son entrejambe et il émet un halètement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Un demi-sourire satisfait aux lèvres, je me dépêche de lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer avant de me mettre à genoux, l'observant entièrement nu, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, totalement à moi. A moi seul.

Je me penche à nouveau au-dessus de lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, empoignant son sexe dressé de ma main, sentant avec délice ses gémissements se perdre dans ma bouche alors que je commence à le caresser. Il me mors la lèvre et s'accroche à moi, se cambrant légèrement, gémissant sourdement, frémissant et tremblant. Ma bouche descend dans son cou, puis un peu plus bas. Il frissonne de plus belle et ne retient pas ses gémissements, ses halètements et ses hoquets. Il est si sensible, réactif à chaque caresse, à chaque contact, c'est stupéfiant, et foutument excitant.

« D-d-drago a… arrête… » gémit-il, la voix coupée de hoquet, la respiration saccadée. « Je vais… je vais… »

Comprenant, je remonte vers lui, lâchant sa verge et embrassant ses lèvres. Il noue ses mains derrière ma nuque et mêle sa langue à la mienne, presque désespérément, comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, et quelque part il a raison. Plus rien ne compte que ça, que nos corps, nos âmes, prêts à ne faire qu'un, prêts à relâcher cet amour si longtemps refoulé et refusé. Puis il me repousse et je me retrouve sur le dos, lui au-dessus de moi, ses yeux d'émeraude brillant d'une lueur de perversité que je n'aurais pu imaginer chez lui.

« Que d'initiatives, » dis-je à voix basse.

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je prenne tout le plaisir et que tu fasses tout, » répond-il, souriant.

Je me mords légèrement la lèvre.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » dis-je dans un murmure.

Il sourit de plus belle et se penche vers moi, caressant délicatement mes lèvres des siennes, puis glisse sa bouche dans mon cou. Il trace une ligne de baiser le long de ma clavicule puis avec lenteur s'amuse avec chacun de mes tétons, me faisant haleter de plaisir. Il ne l'a peut-être jamais fait avant, mais il a un don pour ça. Vraiment.

Sa bouche descend encore, goûtant patiemment chaque parcelle de peau trouvée, visitant mon nombril avec une lenteur calculée. Il ne se sert pas de ses mains, uniquement de sa bouche, et c'est sacrément bon.

Puis, sans aucun coup de langue préventif, il engloutit ma virilité dressée, presque voracement, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir. Sa langue s'enroule autour de moi, me faisant me torde, agrippant les draps en dessous de moi pour m'empêcher d'exprimer mon plaisir trop fort. Me sentant arriver au paroxysme, je l'attrape par les cheveux pour le forcer doucement à se détacher de moi et à revenir à mon niveau. Je l'embrase avidement.

« Redis-moi encore que tu n'avais jamais fait ça, » fais-je, les mots se percutant dans ma respiration précipitée.

« Ca t'a plu ? » me demande-t-il.

« Ne pose pas de question dont tu connais déjà la réponse, petit Gryffondor, » réponds-je en l'attirant à nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Je le fais basculer pour inverser nos positions et me mets à genoux. Il s'assoit à son tour et m'embrasse à nouveau, ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Prends-moi, » murmure-t-il. « Prends-moi. »

« Avec plaisir, » réponds-je, en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je me détache légèrement de lui pour attraper ma baguette sur la table et, d'un sort murmuré, je lubrifie mes doigts. Puis je glisse un bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener à se retourner.

« Surtout, mon amour, » lui dis-je à voix basse en lui embrassant l'épaule, « il faut que tu te détendes. D'accord ? »

Il se tord la tête pour m'embrasser.

« D'accord. »

Je lui fais un petit sourire et glisse ma main dans la raie de ses fesses, embrassant tendrement son épaule. Doucement, je titille son anus, puis pousse un peu et entre un doigt en lui. Il émet un petit hoquet et rejète la tête en arrière, la posant sur mon épaule, gémissant doucement alors que je commence à bouger.

Merlin, il est si étroit, et si sensible…

« Je te fais mal ? » dis-je, légèrement inquiet.

« Non, » murmure-t-il. « Continue… »

J'embrasse à nouveau son cou en commençant de léger va-et-vient et il se cambre, demandant visiblement encore plus. Je ne suis que trop ravi de l'obliger et glisse un deuxième doigt en lui, attendant qu'il se relaxe. Sa main m'aggripe brusquement le bras et il pousse un délicieux petit cri de plaisir. Il se cambre encore plus et je sens ses ongles se planter dans ma peau, ne touchant même pas ma marque. Mes dents viennent mordiller le lobe de son oreille et il se met à gémir des mots incohérents.

Dès que je peux plus facilement bouger mes doigts, je finis sa préparation avec un dernier doigt, me faisant lacérer la peau de ses ongles. Je ris légèrement, puis après quelques minutes, je retire mes doigts.

« Je - veux… » fait-il d'une voix hachée. « Je veux… te voir… »

Je le retourne, le soulevant légèrement alors que ses jambes viennent se nouer dans mon dos, mes mains sous ses fesses pour le tenir convenablement positionné. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules et je souris.

« Alors regarde-moi, » dis-je dans un murmure en le pénétrant doucement.

Il se colle soudain à moi, ses bras se resserrant autour de mes épaules, mordant mon cou pour contenir les cris inarticulés qui sortent de sa gorge. Je m'enfonce un peu plus en lui, attentif à tout mouvement qui pourrait me montrer que je fais quelque chose de mal. Je sens quelque chose de chaud et humide couler dans mon cou, et en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry je m'aperçois que ce sont des larmes. Il pleure.

« Oh, merde ! » fais-je, horrifié, en l'attrapant par les hanches pour me retirer de lui. « Je te fais mal, je suis désolé, j'arrête - »

« Non ! » m'interrompt-il aussitôt, resserrant ses jambes autour de ma taille, avec un mouvement du bassin qui me fait le pénétrer encore plus.

Il sanglote légèrement.

« Non, n'arrête pas… » dit-il à mon oreille. « Je t'en prie, continue, n'arrête pas, n'arrête surtout pas… n'arrête jamais de me faire ça… »

Il est inutile de me le dire deux fois. Je le prends d'un grand coup de rein et il pousse un cri brusque, continuant cependant de pleurer.

« Oh, oui, » gémit-il en sanglotant. « Oh, Drago, comme je t'aime… »

Dieux, que j'aime ces trois mots. Que j'aime ces trois mots qu'il gémit, crie et halète à mon oreille, que j'adore entendre ces trois mots alors que je vais et vient en lui, alors que je le possède comme je n'ai jamais possédé personne.

Un besoin primaire et violent de le faire mien, de le marquer à jamais comme m'appartenant me lacère les tripes et je détends brusquement les genoux, le plaquant sur le matelas et me collant au-dessus de lui. Il crie alors que, soudainement, mes mouvements se font plus intenses et plus profonds que jamais. A chaque coup, à chaque mouvement en lui, je gémis son nom à son oreille et lui me rentre profondément ses ongles et ses dents dans la peau. Il frémit et tremble sous moi, sanglotant, criant et gémissant, semblant à l'agonie et ne demandant rien d'autre que d'y rester.

Me sentant venir à mon apogée, je glisse une main entre nos et attrape son sexe que je masturbe maladroitement. Il hoquète et ouvre les yeux pour me regarder.

« Viens… » dis-je, la voix rauque.« Viens avec moi… maintenant… »

Comme n'obéissant qu'à ma voix, il jouit avec un cri rauque, au même moment où je me déverse violemment en lui, criant son nom. Puis je m'écroule sur lui, en sueur et essoufflé, et il ressert ses bras autour de moi.

« Je t'aime tellement, » me chuchote-t-il quand il a repris son souffle.

« Je t'aime aussi, » réponds-je doucement en me détachant de lui, m'allongeant à ses cotés pour le serrer contre mon torse.

Il pose sa joue sur mon épaule et je murmure un sort pour faire venir les couvertures sur nous.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » fais-je, un peu inquiet.

Il presse un baiser juste en dessous de ma clavicule.

« Non, » me répond-il.

Je souris et je ferme les yeux, mon bras autour de ses épaules et mon pouce caressant légèrement sa peau. Je crois que c'est à mon tour de parler, maintenant.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu différemment, » dis-je dans un murmure à son oreille, « c'était le soir d'Halloween de notre septième année. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il réfléchit une seconde.

« Dumbledore avait organisé une grande chasse au trésor dans le château, non ? » fait-il. « Avec des équipes par maison et par année. »

« Oui, » réponds-je. « Tu te souviens de la piscine, en plein milieu de la grande Salle, et qu'il fallait aller chercher un indice au fond ? »

« Oui… » murmure-t-il pensivement.

Puis il se redresse brusquement et me regarde avec une compréhension mêlée de gène intense.

« Non ! »

Je souris et l'attire de nouveau contre moi, l'embrassant doucement.

« Si, » réponds-je dans un faible murmure. « J'étais là. Je t'ai vu te changer dans la pièce attenante. Je suis resté stupéfait quelques secondes, parce que je n'avais jamais imaginé que, au-delà de ton visage d'ange, tu puisses avoir un corps aussi… doux et agréable à regarder… »

Je lui effleure distraitement les hanches et les fesses en parlant. Lui enfoui son visage dans mon cou et secoue la tête, l'air vraiment gêné.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu étais là ! » fait-il dans un souffle. « C'était toi, que j'ai entendu ! »

Je souris à nouveau.

« En fait, je me mentais. Je t'avais toujours trouvé adorable, physiquement parlant je veux dire, et je détestais pour ça, parce que je voulais te haïr tout entier. Je ne voulais pas détester ton esprit et aimer ton corps. J'ai réussi à contenir ça, ce fantasme tout le reste de l'année, et puis après, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, même si je ne pouvais pas. Et le maître… le maître parlait sans arrêt de toi. Il avait tout prévu dans l'attaque à Poudlard, tout. Mon père et moi avons reçu l'ordre de faire diversion pour te distraire et ainsi lui donner l'avantage. »

Je le sens se tendre contre moi.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je en un murmure.

« Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, nous ne serions pas là. Continue, » dit-il doucement.

Je lui raconte le reste de l'histoire, lui parlant de mon trouble le premier jour, de mon choc le deuxième, et du reste, de ma mère, de Blaise. Quand j'ai fini, Harry se redresse légèrement et m'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres.

« Je suis heureux d'être ici, » murmure-t-il avec un sourire.

Je souris à mon tour et lui caresse la joue.

« Moi aussi. »

Cependant, alors que je quitte la pièce une heure plus tard pour retourner au manoir, je ne peux empêcher de sentir mon cœur se serrer en réalisant que, s'il m'a dit qu'il m'aime, il ne m'a en revanche rien dit qui puisse pardonner mes mauvaises actions.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, puis secoue la tête. J'ai des choses à faire, dont préparer ma rencontre avec son parrain, dans deux semaines. Si tout va bien, dans un moi, Harry est hors de cette prison.

* * *

« Tu progresses vite, » me dit Spica en rangeant son épée. « C'est bien. »

« Tu parles, à ce rythme-là, je serais sur les rotules avant la semaine prochaine ! » fais-je, haletant.

Elle rit légèrement.

« Penses-tu, c'est une question d'endurance. »

« Si tu le dis, » admet-je galamment. « Au fait, j'ai trouvé un grimoire étrange avant que tu ne manques de m'empaler par surprise. »

Elle me tire la langue.

« Gamine, » maugrée-je dans ma barbe.

« Et il dit quoi, ce grimoire ? »

« Il parle d'un sortilège qui utilise les pouvoirs magiques d'un sorcier pour créer un faux corps, une copie vide en quelque sorte, » réponds-je en descendant de la table pour retrouver le livre en question. « Et très important, il prive totalement la victime de ses pouvoirs et donne au double une empreinte magique semblable. »

« Description du sortilège ? » fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant.

« Euh… incantation Expecto Destructum Forcea Corpus, » réponds-je, me penchant vers le sol pour ramasser le livre que je feuillète rapidement. « Onde bleu violacée. Effet : provoque chez la victime une sensation de froid pénétrant permanente, sauf en présence de la personne aimée. »

« Un moyen de changer ses effets ? »

« Non indiqué, » réponds-je en refermant le livre. « C'est tout ce qu'il y a. »

« Bon, ça correspond tout à fait à ce que j'ai vu, » fait Spica, pensive.

Elle se mord brusquement la lèvre.

« Merde, » murmure-t-elle. « Je dois y aller, Si'. L'instinct gronde. A demain. »

Elle disparaît aussitôt, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Froid pénétrant et permanent… un frisson me secoue l'échine et je ressers mes bras autour de moi en fermant les yeux. C'est tellement semblable à ce que j'ai ressenti… _Là-bas_.

Je frissonne de plus belle et me dirige à pas lents vers ma chambre. Là-bas, cet autre monde où je n'aurais jamais du aller. Le froid… la colère, la haine… la mort… et les cris… tous les cris… Une pièce close, minuscule à devenir claustrophobe, et noire, sans une seule lumière. Et, partout, autour, des gens qui hurlent, des gens qui crient. La douleur. La sensation d'être perdu. Et la peur…

Serrant le grimoire contre moi, je pénètre dans ma chambre, essayant sans y parvenir de chasser ces souvenirs douloureux.

Et là-bas, j'ai vu des crimes, et des meurtres, dans ma tête. Des viols. Des hurlements. Et des souvenirs, des souvenirs de la première guerre, des souvenirs de la prison, des souvenirs de James, et de Harry.

Je me recroqueville sur mon lit, les mains sur la tête, incapable d'oublier ça, incapable de sortir ces horribles souvenirs de ma tête.

« Sirius ? »

Des coups sont frappés à la porte et quelqu'un entre. Dans la pénombre, je ne vois pas qui c'est, mais ma respiration saccadée doit être bien entendue par l'autre. Un sortilège de lumière est murmuré et je vois, à travers mes yeux embués, Hermione Granger futur Weasley.

« Oh, mon dieu, Sirius ! Ca recommence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hoche la tête et elle se rapproche de moi, montant à mes cotés sur le lit.

« Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas, » me dit-elle en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur ma tempe.

Elle murmure un sortilège d'éclaircissement et, peu à peu, mes idées noires retournent dans le tiroir aux horreurs de mon esprit. Je relâche brusquement ma respiration, la tête soudain plus claire.

« Vous devriez vraiment utiliser une pensine, vous savez, » me dit-elle.

Je secoue la tête.

« Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste une réminiscence… ça m'arrive quand… quand je vais mal… »

« C'est à cause d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-elle.

« Entre autres, » réponds-je.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

« Il me manque, vous savez, » me dit-elle, les yeux tristes. « Il me manque vraiment. »

« A moi aussi, à moi aussi, » réponds-je doucement. « Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ? »

« Je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas vu Ron, il a disparu encore… » dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle me regarde, pinçant un peu les lèvres, semblant hésiter à en dire plus.

« Quelque chose te trouble ? » dis-je pour l'encourager, me rappelant des paroles de Spica à propos du rouquin.

« Oui, » dit-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Finalement, elle hausse les épaules et se rassoit au bord du lit.

« Il est très distant, ces derniers temps, » fait-elle, ses yeux bruns et gênés tournés vers moi. « Et c'est pire depuis la m… depuis la bataille. Cette nuit j'ai… j'ai encore fait un cauchemar à propos de Wilkes… je me suis réveillé en pleurs et je me suis collée contre Ron… Il m'a pratiquement repoussée. Il ne dort presque plus… mais je ne voulais rien, je voulais juste qu'il me serre dans ses bras et… il n'a pas voulu. »

Elle reste silencieuse une seconde et je m'approche d'elle pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules, voyant ses yeux briller de larmes.

« Je l'aime, Sirius, je l'aime sincèrement, » dit-elle. « Je comprends que ça doit être dur pour lui, j'ai encore du mal à… mais le Ron que je connais ne m'aurait pas repoussé alors que j'allais mal… le Ron que j'aime aurait simplement tué Wilkes. »

Elle verse ses larmes dans mon cou et je lui caresse le dos pour essayer de la calmer.

« J'aurais aimé qu'Harry soit toujours là, » renifle-t-elle. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais… »

« Chut, » fais-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je comprends très bien. Harry te connaît depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Je sais ce qu'il aurait fait à ma place, il t'aurait écoutée puis t'aurait pris dans ses bras et aurait ensuite tué Ron pour t'avoir fait du mal. »

Un maigre sourire me parvient à travers ses larmes.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, » dit-elle.

Je lui souris en retour.

« A propos de Ron… » fais-je alors. « Il faut que tu te méfie de lui. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoue-je avec un léger rire. « Mais j'ai une source de renseignement très fiable et… elle n'a pas confiance en lui. »

« Mais… » fait-elle, les larmes roulant de nouveau sur ses joues. « Mais je l'aime, » finit-elle misérablement.

Je fais une légère grimace et glisse de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ecoute… »

Je pousse un léger soupir, me rendant compte que je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, » dis-je finalement. « Je sais que tu l'aimes, et je sais que c'est dur… mais tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est pas le même Ron dont tu étais tombée amoureuse. Tu as vu la vérité, c'est déjà beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens… ne reste plus qu'à l'accepter. »

« J'essayerai, » répond-elle. « Mais faites-moi plaisir… »

Je la regarde, interrogatif. Ses yeux s'assèchent et son visage se fait dur.

« Je serais certainement incapable de lui faire du mal… » dit-elle sévèrement. « Mais si, de quelque manière que ce soit, il a une part de responsabilité dans la mort d'Harry, tuez-le. »

Je pousse un grognement, le visage sombre.

« Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me le dire. »

Elle renifle une dernière fois en se détachant de moi.

« Je sais. »

Un 'pop' caractéristique retentit dans la pièce et je souris en percevant le frémissement d'Hermione à l'apparition de son ex-maître des Potions.

« Professeur, » dit-elle avec un signe de tête raide à Sev' en se levant.

« Miss Granger, » répond Severus, tout aussi crispé.

« Je dois y aller, » dit Hermione en se tournant vers moi. « A bientôt, et merci, Sirius. Et n'oubliez pas… la Pensine. »

« Toi aussi, » réponds-je alors qu'elle quitte la pièce.

Je jette un regard à Sev' qui est déjà assis à coté de moi et il m'embrasse brusquement, une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur mon bras.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » me demande-t-il sans me lâcher, légèrement essoufflé.

« De son fiancé, » réponds-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

« Quel est le problème avec lui ? » fait Sev' quelques instants plus tard.

« Spica ne l'aime pas, » dis-je. « Il est bizarre depuis quelque temps. »

« Oh, » fait-il.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, glissant voluptueusement sa langue dans ma bouche.

« J'ai trouvé un sortilège qui pourrait correspondre à celui qu'aurait lancé Voldemort sur Harry, » dis-je en interrompant le baiser à mon tour.

« Où ça ? » demande-t-il en m'embrassant légèrement.

« Grimoire de Grindelwald. »

« D'accord. »

Le baiser reprend.

« Ta mission, » dis-je. « Pour combien de temps, encore ? »

« Un mois. »

Je grimace légèrement et lui mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est long. »

« Je sais. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

fin du chap...

une review fait t fera toujours plaisir !

la suite, j'essayerai le 25 au matin.

bonne fetes à vous !

bisous

speed'


	10. S'engager et se battre

bonjour tout le monde !

juste un petit passage vite fait pour vous poster ce chapitre, pas de rar ce matin, je n'ai pas le temps.

chapitre pas encore corrig mais j'ai re des nouvelles de mon béta, il faut qu'on s'organise, mais bref

Joyeux Noëlà tous et si je ne poste pas d'ici la, bonne année

speed'

* * *

**_Lune d'Argent_**

_Chapitre 10 :_

**S'engager et se battre :**

Je me passe un grand coup d'eau glacée sur le visage pour me réveiller tout à fait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je peux dire que je suis dans une période de bien-être permanent, paradoxalement à la situation où je me trouve.

Mais je sais pourquoi. Oh, oui, je sais très bien pourquoi. J'ai fais l'amour hier soir avec l'homme que j'aime plus que tout et jamais le monde ne m'a paru si beau. Et j'ai moins froid, j'ai beaucoup moins froid, même alors que Drago n'est pas là.

La sensation fugitive de ses mains caressant mon corps me traverse et je ne retiens pas un frisson de volupté.

Je reviens dans la chambre et prends place dans le fauteuil, priant pour que Drago revienne vite. Si on m'avait dit un jour que notre relation finirait comme ça… Volontairement, j'essaye d'oublier le danger de la situation. Oublier que si Tom le découvre, c'est la mort assurée pour Drago. Oublier qu'il ne me reste que très peu de temps à vivre et que Drago ne peut pas me sortir de là.

Oublier que l'homme que j'aime est probablement celui qui est responsable de la mort de la seule famille qui me restait…

Mon regard est fixé sur le verre posé sur la table. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'objet frémir, et je me lève brusquement en voyant qu'il commence à leviter. Merde, c'est quoi ça ? Je me tourne vers la droite en voyant autre chose bouger du coin de l'œil. La lampe de la table de chevet.

Très vite, je me retrouve entouré d'objets en gravitation autour de moi. Aucun ne semble vouloir m'attaquer, ils se contentent pour le moment de rester en suspension dans l'air et de tourner autour de moi. Je ne panique pas, je suis juste légèrement inquiet… et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

« Harry ? »

« Drago ! » fais-je, soulagé, en me tournant vers la porte avec un sourire.

Il entre et ferme rapidement derrière lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Et surtout, comment tu le fais alors que tu es censé ne plus avoir de pouvoirs ? »

« Je ne fais rien ! » réponds-je, sentant l'angoisse me nouer les entrailles alors que tous les objets autour de moi commencent à prendre de la vitesse. « Je te jure, Drago, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! »

Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche de moi.

« Je te jure pourtant que c'est un flux magique que viens de toi qui les fait voler, » me répond-il.

« C'est impossible, Drake, je n'ai plus de pouvoirs ! »

« Il semblerait que si. »

Il hausse finalement les épaules et sort sa baguette afin de faire reposer les objets sur le sol. Puis il vient vers moi et m'attrape les mains.

« Tu ne le sens pas ? » me dit-il.

« Sentir quoi ? » fais-je, déboussolé.

« La magie, » répond-il. « Le flux qui passe de tes mains dans les miennes. »

« Je… peut-être, je ne sais pas, » répond-je, troublé. « Mais comment ? Voldemort m'a supprimé mes pouvoirs, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, » fait-il, l'air ailleurs. « Bien sur que je me souviens.. . »

Je relève les yeux vers lui.

« Drake ? »

Il paraît revenir au présent et me sourit.

« Excuse-moi, » dit-il.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

« Je suis en train de faire des recherches sur le sortilège qui t'a été lancé, » murmure-t-il contre ma bouche. « Avec un peu de chance, et si j'en crois ce que je viens de voir, ce n'est pas irréversible. »

je tique légèrement et me détache un peu de lui.

« Je n'espère pas sortir de là, tu sais, » dis-je d'une voix douloureuse.

« Je trouverai un moyen, » me rétorque-t-il, m'attirant dans ses bras. « Je te jure que je trouverai un moyen. Je vais commencer par contacter l'Ordre et je – »

« Non ! » l'interromps-je aussitôt. « Non, ne fais pas ça. Ne dis rien à personne. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? » s'énerve-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne pourrais pas te sortir de là tout seul et – »

« Ca serait les envoyer à la mort, Drago, tu le sais très bien ! » réponds-je brusquement. « Il n'y a aucune chance que qui que ce soit arrive ici ! Il vaut mieux qu'ils m'oublient et pense que je suis mort, de toute façon c'est tout comme ! Ils trouveront un autre moyen pour gagner cette putain de guerre ! »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ! » dit-il. « Tu as oublié la Prophétie ? _Tu_ dois tuer Voldemort, pas un autre ! »

Le silence s'abat sur la pièce. Je suis abasourdi, d'abord parce qu'il vient de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, ensuite parce qu'il est au courant de la Prophétie, et enfin, parce qu'il a encore l'espoir que je l'accomplisse !

« Co…comment es-tu au courant pour la Prophétie ? » fais-je. « Est-ce que… est-ce que Tom est au courant ? »

Il pousse un soupir et se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Non, il n'est pas au courant, » me répond-il. « Il n'y a que moi, parmi les Mangemorts, qui le sache. »

« Et comment l'as-tu appris ? Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à ton maître ? »

« Je l'ai appris à la fin de la cinquième année, » me répond-il, résigné. « Un peu par hasard. Je voulais voir Dumbledore pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, et quand je suis arrivé derrière la porte j'ai entendu des éclats de voix. C'était toi, tu criais contre le directeur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu pouvais lui parler comme ça. Il y a eut des fracas de verre cassé. Et tu criais, tu criais toujours. »

« J'ai dévasté son bureau, » dis-je dans un murmure. « C'était horrible. Sirius venait de passer à travers le voile, il était comme mort, et je m'en voulais, mais je rejetais la faute sur lui. Et lui ne protestait pas, il me disais que j'avais raison. Et après… »

« Il t'a parlé de ses erreurs, de ton passé, et de la Prophétie, » finit Drago. « Je le sais. J'étais là. Je me suis lancé un sort d'acuité auditive et j'ai tout écouté. »

Je le regarde, déboussolé.

« Mais je… et… pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à Voldemort ? » dis-je. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne, » répond-il lentement. « Je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! Je… j'ai accepté mon intronisation pour protéger ma mère. Dans le principe, je n'aime pas les moldu, oui, je les considère comme inférieurs, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais m'amuser à les massacrer et à les torturer… ça me répugnait plus qu'autre chose. Quant aux sorciers d'origine Moldue, je les crois aussi capable que les autres, même si ça me coûte de l'avouer. »

« Je t'ai vu, » avoue-je alors en rougissant légèrement. « Je t'ai vu, durant les attaques. Mes visions, tu sais de quoi je parle. Tu ne ressentais rien. T-tu torturais et tu ne ressentais rien. »

« Je… je me forçais à les considérer comme des animaux insignifiants, » me répond-il d'une voix douloureuse. « Je n'avais pas le choix, Harry, maintenant que j'étais Mangemort, c'était ça ou ma mère était battue et violée, c'était ça ou j'étais moi-même torturé pour avoir désobéi… »

Je baisse les yeux. Soudainement, toutes mes peurs ressurgissent. Puis-je vraiment aimer un homme qui a torturé et tué sans pitié ? Puis-je vraiment aimer celui qui a causé la mort de Sirius ?

Une main se glisse sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête. Ses yeux gris d'orage sont pleins d'inquiétude.

« Dis-moi que tu comprends, je t'en prie, » souffle-t-il. « Dis-moi que tu comprends que j'aimais ma mère et que je n'avais pas le choix. »

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

« Dis-moi que tu ne m'enlèveras pas la seule chose pour laquelle je vive encore aujourd'hui, » murmure-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante. « Dis-moi que tu ne m'enlèveras pas ton amour… »

Un faible sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres à ces mots et je glisse mes bras autour de son torse pour me blottir contre lui.

« Je comprends, » dis-je dans un faible murmure. « Je t'aime… »

Il m'embrasse sur le crane.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Je relève les yeux vers lui pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, scellant ces mots à jamais dans mon cœur comme promesse d'éternel. Il me mordille tendrement la lèvre inférieure et, avec un petit gémissement, je l'entraîne vers le lit et le laisse me faire tout ce qu'il veut, pour mon plus grand plaisir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Comment ça, tu n'as jamais été au bord de la mer ? »

Il a l'air stupéfait et je laisse un petit rire m'échapper en le voyant si éberlué. Nous sommes tous les deux dans la baignoire de la salle de bain et Drago a visiblement décidé de ne pas me lâcher les mains.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement vrai, » réponds-je. « Mais la seule fois où c'est arrivé, c'est lorsque mon oncle a voulu échapper à ma lettre d'entrée à Poudlard. Il nous a embarqués pour un voyage jusque sur la côte et on a passé une nuit dans une cabane miteuse, sur un rocher en pleine tempête. »

« Un jour, nous irons à la plage tous les deux, » dit-il, décidé. « Quelque part dans les îles, ou en Grèce, ou en Espagne… Et je t'emmènerai à Venise, aussi, et à Sidney, et à New York ! »

Il lève ma main et la porte à sa bouche.

« Nous irons faire le tour du monde… » murmure-t-il.

« Ah oui ? »

Je lui fait un petit sourire.

« C'est une promesse ? »

Il sourit et se glisse derrière moi pour me savonner le dos, puis m'embrasse légèrement l'épaule.

« C'est un serment, » répond-il.

Je me tourne légèrement vers lui, et la détermination que je lis dans ses yeux me fait frémir.

« Tu me sortiras de là ? » dis-je d'une voix faible.

Il sourit et m'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres.

« Je te le jure, » me murmure-t-il doucement.

Je ferme les yeux et m'appuie contre lui, laissant une familière lumière s'allumer sur mon âme : l'espoir…

* * *

« Maître, vous êtes de retour ! » dis-je, une note de joie craintive totalement feinte dans la voix.

Je me prosterne humblement devant lui, maudissant intérieurement tous les dieux de devoir encore me comporter comme un esclave.

« Votre voyage a-t-il été satisfaisant ? » fais-je en me relevant.

« Assez, oui, » me répond-il avec un petit sourire, caressant lentement sa baguette. « J'ai entendu parler d'un lieu de rendez-vous de l'Ordre du Phœnix, notre espion nous préviendra de leur prochaine réunion et nous irons… disons, les mettre en garde… »

J'affiche un petit sourire entendu.

« Où est-ce ? »

« Dans une salle cachée du château d'Edimbourg, » me répond-il. « Voilà la carte. Planifie l'attaque. Mon espion devrait venir demain, je te communiquerai les renseignements qu'il me donnera. Tu as carte blanche, mais attention… pas de bavure… je ne veux aucun mort. »

J'incline légèrement la tête.

« Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez, maître. »

« Tu peux y aller. Ah, au fait, quand tu iras voir Potter, la prochaine fois, amène-lui de la lecture. Il s'_ennuie_, m'a-t-il dit tout à l'heure. »

« Bien, Monseigneur. »

Je me baisse pour lui embrasser le dos de la main et je me sauve rapidement pour retourner au manoir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Il paraît au tu t'ennuie, mon cœur ? »

Harry tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire.

« Que veux-tu, rester à ne rien faire à part attendre de se faire violer, ce n'est pas très distrayant… »

Il dit ça avec le sourire mais je vois bien qu'il est amer et dégoutté. Je jette un coup d'œil à son dos et grimace : sa peau est entaillée et saigne abondamment. Je me rapproche de lui et monte sur le lit à ses cotés. Je l'embrasse brièvement avant de déboucher la bouteille de potion soignante.

« Ca va - »

« Piquer un peu, je sais, » me coupe-t-il.

Je souris légèrement et le soigne le plus vite possible. En le quittant une heure plus tard, je le laisse assoupi dans le lit, un tas de roman moldus sur la table de chevet, le cœur serré à en mourir. Je dois trouver ce putain de sortilège. Au rythme où vont les choses, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

Je rencontre Black la semaine prochaine. Faites que tout aille bien d'ici là…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« L'Expecto Povertus a été inventé par Grindelwald en 1940. Formule 'Expecto Destructum Forcea Corpus'. Provoque une disparition des pouvoirs de la victime, créant un double physiquement et magiquement identique, mais mort, vide, sans vie. A rarement été utilisé de part sa complexité. D'après certaines rumeurs, il serait possible de redonner ses pouvoirs à la victime, si celle-ci aime et est aimée en retour, et a des relations physiques avec l'être aimé. Plus il y en aura, plus de pouvoirs la victime récupérera, jusqu'à revenir à son niveau habituel. Mais l'amour n'est pas considéré comme suffisamment puissant en magie noire pour en tenir compte, voilà pourquoi, officiellement, le sortilège est déclaré irréversible. »_

Je referme le grimoire et m'appuie sur ma chaise avec un soupir. C'est donc ça. C'est mon amour qui rend sa force à Harry. _Notre_ amour.

« Tiens donc, mon fils est là ? »

Je tourne la tête et dirige un regard plein de haine vers mon père. Il me fait un sourire sarcastique.

« Pas dans le lit du maître, aujourd'hui ? Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de s'abaisser à faire la putain ? »

Je me lève dignement, le Grimoire dans les bras.

« Tiens donc, serais-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans vos paroles, père ? » dis-je en haussant les sourcils. « Peut-être parce que, dans un domaine de plus, le maître m'a préféré à vous… »

Il ne répond rien et je lui passe devant pour quitter la pièce.

« J'espère que la place de second n'est pas trop dure… » dis-je au passage sur un ton mielleux.

« Si être premier c'est donner son cul pour s'assurer une certaine position, je ne préfère pas, » rétorque-t-il.

Je lève la main au ciel, balayant le sujet.

« A vous de voir, père ! » dis-je négligemment. « Dommage pour vous, je n'ai jamais rencontré un amant aussi… exceptionnel. »

Je sors de la bibliothèque sur ces mots, sachant combien ils le feront enrager, et préférant éviter la remarque suivante qui, je le sais, sera sur ma mère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Si vous avez tout compris, vous pouvez partir. »

La douzaine de Mangemorts désignée pour l'attaque quitte la pièce, me laissant seul avec le maître et son serpent Nagini.

« Tu ne participeras pas à cette bataille, Drago, » me dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est moi qui ait tout planifié et - »

« J'expliquerai à ton père, » me coupe-t-il. « Il te remplacera. Non, demain, je veux que tu viennes avec moi chez Potter. L'humiliation sera beaucoup plus grande pour lui si quelqu'un assiste à la scène, surtout si c'est toi… »

Mes mains se font moites, mais je m'incline sans laisser paraître mon trouble.

« Bien, monseigneur. »

« Soit ici au début de l'attaque. »

« A vos ordres. »

Je quitte rapidement la pièce, me mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure, et retourne au manoir. Trois jours. Dans trois jours, je vois le parrain d'Harry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le maître quitte la pièce et je me précipite au chevet d'Harry dès que la porte s'est refermée.

« Oh, mon dieu, Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

Je m'empresse de détacher ses poignets du montant du lit et il renifle un bon coup avant de se mettre à pleurer dans mes bras.

« P-p-p-pourq-q-q-quoi ét-tais-tu là ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix hachée. « J-je… »

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je dans un chuchotement. « Je suis tellement désolé. Il voulait que je sois là. Oh, Merlin, il voulais t que je t'achève, sans doute. »

« J-je ne voulais pas que tu… il… tu… je… »

Il s'accroche avec désespoir à ma chemise et je le sers dans mes bras, son corps faible tremblotant contre moi, me serrant le cœur.

« Je dois te dégoutté, » dit-il, l'air désespéré.

« Non, bien sur que non, » réponds-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je sais que si ! » fait-il, presque énervé.

« Je te jure que c'est faux, » réponds-je. « Viens. »

Je l'aide à se lever et je l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Rapidement, je me déshabille à mon tour et entre dans la douche avec lui. Je penche un peu la tête vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement, allumant rapidement l'eau chaude.

« Je t'aime, » dis-je à son oreille. « Ce que j'ai vu ne change rien pour moi. Tu ne me dégoutte pas. J'ai juste encore un peu plus envie de te protéger – si c'est possible. »

Il me sourit faiblement et baisse un peu la tête.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pense pas que je pourrai… hum… »

Il rougit, c'est adorable. Je sourit à mon tour et l'amène à se retourner dans mes bras, embrassant son épaule, mes bras autour de sa taille. Je lui mordille légèrement l'oreille et il laisse échapper un petit son qui ressemble à peine à un gémissement.

« Le plaisir ne passe pas forcément par la pénétration, » dis-je dans un murmure en effleurant légèrement son début d'érection, savourant le long frémissement de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Oh, Drago, comment peux-tu me rendre dingue à ce point là ? » gémit-il alors que je commence à le caresser, ma bouche perdue derrière son oreille.

« C'est parce que je t'aime, petit lion perdu, » réponds-je doucement. « Et que tu m'aimes aussi. »

« Tu ne me laisseras pas ? »

« Jamais, » dis-je dans un murmure, le prenant pleinement dans ma main, récoltant un gémissement bruyant de sa part. « Jamais. »

Je me presse un peu plus contre lui, continuant de la caresser doucement, heureux de le sentir frémir et gémir dans mes bras. Ma propre érection frôle le bas de son dos et cela semble lui plaire grandement car il gémit encore un peu plus fort en se collant à moi. Quelques instants plus tard, il se libère avec un râle rauque en se cambrant, ne tenant presque plus sur ses jambes, debout uniquement grâce à mes bras qui le soutiennent par la taille.

Haletant, il se retourne dans mes bras et m'embrasse doucement.

« Je… je t'aime, » chuchote-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Je l'embrasse encore, caressant sa joue. Il sourit et me lèche les lèvres.

« A ton tour, » dit-il en se laissant tomber sur les genoux.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de – »

Je suis coupé en pleine phrase car sa langue vient de lécher doucement mon gland rougi et que tout le reste vient de disparaître de mon esprit. Je m'appuie, dos contre la paroi de la douche, et mes doigts viennent sa perdrent dans ses cheveux. Une plainte sourde s'échappe de ma gorge, ses mouvements sur moi se faisant à la fois doux et violents, d'une façon que je ne comprends pas mais que je ressens très bien.

« Oh, ooh, Harry, oui, continue ça, continue… »

Sûrement très fier de lui, il m'obéit, levant ses yeux vert émeraude vers moi avec une lueur de lubricité stupéfiante dans le fond du regard. Satané Gryffondor.

« Oh, putain, Harry… » gémis-je en me libérant dans sa bouche.

Deux secondes plus tard, il s'est remis sur ses jambes et m'embrasse avidement, un goût un peu acre sur la langue que je devine sans pine être ma propre saveur. Je souris, puis m'empare du gel douche pour commencer à lui laver tendrement les épaules, le torse et le dos.

« J'ai trouvé le sortilège qui t'a privé de tes pouvoirs, » lui dis-je doucement alors qu'il se laisse aller dans mes bras.

« Ah oui ? »

Il paraît ailleurs, les yeux fermés, un peu déconnecté. Je souris.

« En fait, tes pouvoirs t'ont été extrait de ton corps pour former un double de toi, qui porte ton empreinte magique, » continue-je. « Un corps mort, une enveloppe vide. Sans doute le toi qui a été enterré. »

« Et il y a un moyen pour que je les récupère ? » demande-t-il soudain en ouvrant les yeux.

Je souris à nouveau.

« Oui, » réponds-je doucement. « C'est en cours, d'ailleurs. »

« Et comment ? »

Je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

« Il faut que tu ais des relations physiques avec l'être aimé, » dis-je dans un murmure.

Il fronce les sourcils une seconde, puis sourit.

« Rhô, je sens que je vais aimer ça… »

* * *

Je transplane devant le début de l'Allée des Embrumes, ma cape descendant presque sur mes yeux. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant mon petit-cousin du regard. Il n'y a personne, c'est sombre, et sinistre. La neige est sale, et je crois que là-bas, c'est une flaque de sang. Je frissonne légèrement et sursaute quand le même corbeau blanc qui m'a apporté le message vient se poser sur mon épaule. Il me tend une patte et je m'empare du message qui y est accroché.

« Demandez une chambre à l'auberge derrière vous. Gardez mon oiseau avec vous. Attendez dans la chambre. »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et me retourne. Je m'approche avec une légère grimace du bâtiment délabré qui n'a b'auberge que le nom et l'oiseau, avec un claquement de bec désapprobateur, rabaisse ma capuche sur mon visage avec son bec. Un léger sourire flotte sur mes lèvres, commençant à me douter de l'identité du volatile, et je marche un peu plus vite, entrant dans la salle d'entrée de l'établissement.

« Une chambre, » dis-je à l'adresse de l'homme derrière le bar.

Il hoche la tête sans un mot et me guide à l'étage, me désignant une porte d'un long doigt noueux. J'y entre, verrouille la porte d'un sort et lance un charme de silence et d'intimité sur la pièce, ainsi qu'un autre pour scanner les lieux, vérifiant qu'il n'y a aucun sortilège qui puisse épier notre conversation. Puis je me tourne vers l'oiseau qui s'est posé sur le manteau de la cheminée avec un petit sourire.

« Je pense que tu peux reprendre ton apparence sans danger, cousin, » dis-je.

Un croassement s'échappe de sa gorge et il déploie ses ailes pour s'envoler. Deux longues jambes se pose au sol et je regarde droit dans des yeux d'un gris de glace perturbant. Je retire à mon tour ma capuche, dégageant mon visage.

Il se passe plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles nous nous dévisageons l'un et l'autre. C'est stupéfiant, aussi différent sommes-nous, il y a dans nos traits une certaine similitude venant des Black, sans doute.

Je remarque que ses yeux se posent avec intérêt sur ma hanche où pend mon épée et un sourire mystérieux s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

« Prudent, cousin ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Je regarde son épée à lui et sourit en retour.

« Tout comme toi, jeune homme. »

Echange de regard une seconde. Puis Drago me tend une main que je sers brièvement.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Sirius. »

« Je suppose que je dois dire moi de même ? » réponds-je.

Il sourit légèrement et jette un coup d'œil dégoutté sur le lit miteux avant de se hisser sur le montant de la cheminée.

« Navré du lieu, je ne peux prendre aucun risque, » dit-il, ses yeux et son regard de glace se promenant sur la chambre avec mépris.

« Peu importe, » réponds-je avec un geste négligeant de la main. « Après Azkaban, il ne peut rien y avoir de pire. »

« Oui, je suppose, » répond-il. « Je suis là pour vous parler d'Harry, je pense que vous l'aviez compris. »

« Oui, » dis-je. « Sais-tu où il est ? »

« Oui, je sais où il est, » me répond-il. « Il est dans une situation des plus… désagréables, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Je me sens légèrement pâlir.

« Je crois que je sais de quoi tu parles, » dis-je en me laissant tomber en tailleurs sur le sol. « Même si j'espérait, sans trop y croire, me tromper. »

« Comment avez-vous su qu'il n'était pas mort ? » me demande Drago, l'air franchement curieux.

« Lien du sang, » réponds-je brièvement. « Je… j'étais frère de sang avec son père, frère de sang façon sorcière, bien sur, et ça nous a en quelque sorte liés, Harry et moi. Ca magie avait peut-être disparu. Pas son âme. »

« Il a effectivement perdu ses pouvoirs, » répond le jeune homme en hochant la tête. « Mais j'ai trouvé le moyen qu'il les récupère. »

Je l'observe quelques secondes, remarquant ses pommettes légèrement roses.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Vous vous haïssiez, non ? »

Il pince légèrement les lèvres.

« Disons que nous essayions de nous haïr, » me répond-il, « mais que certains évènements ont changé tout ça et que… enfin, j'ai réalisé que je ne le détestais pas tant que ça, et que lui non plus. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour lui ? »

Il descend de la cheminée et se poste devant la fenêtre crasseuse avec un soupir.

« Je l'aime, » me répond-il. « Je suis fou amoureux de lui, et je dois le laisser se faire violer tous les jours sans rien faire… je l'aime et je sais que jamais, je ne pourrais vivre avec lui, jamais, vous comprenez ? »

Le désespoir de sa voix me serre le cœur. Je me relève et m'approche de lui posant uns main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Il sursaute brusquement et s'écarte de moi.

« Quelque soit le résultat de ce que je compte entreprendre avec votre aide, je sais que ça finira mal pour moi, » dit-il simplement, son visage se fermant. « Je veux juste le sortir de là. »

« Je crois qu'Harry t'aime bien, » dis-je maladroitement.

Il me fait un sourire triste.

« Le problème n'est pas actuellement de savoir si Harry m'aime ou pas, j'ai déjà cette réponse, » dit-il doucement. « Il m'aime en retour et c'est notre amour qui lui redonne sa force. Si nous échouons à le sortir de là, je serai simplement tué et sans doute torturé avant, vous aurez juste le temps de repartir. Si nous réussissons, je serai également torturé puis tué car je suis le Gardien du Secret par rapport au fait qu'il est vivant et prisonnier, et Voldemort ne supporte pas la trahison. Si nous réussissons et qu'au passage, Harry tue Voldemort, je serai très certainement condamné par le Ministère, et avec raison, pour cette jolie marque que j'ai sur le bras. Il n'y a aucun espoir pour moi, et je le sais très bien. »

J'esquisse un pas vers lui, mais il m'arrête en réouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés pendant son discours, et son regard est dur.

« Je ne veux pas de votre compassion ou de votre pitié, » dit-il. « Juste… dites à Harry, si tout ça marche, dites-lui… que je regrette, et que ça n'aurais pas du se passer comme ça. »

Je hoche la tête, ne sachant pas comment réagir, touché par le désespoir manifeste de cet être qui n'a rien pu choisir dans sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » dis-je contrôlant ma voix.

« Combien de personnes avez-vous de votre coté ? »

« Nous sommes actuellement deux, » réponds-je. « Bientôt trois. »

« Puis-je savoir qui ? »

« Severus, quand il aura terminé sa mission actuelle, » réponds-je. « Et Spica. »

« Spica Black ? »

Il a l'air un peu surpris mais son visage s'éclaire soudainement.

« Je n'osais pas l'espérer, ça tombe très bien, » dit-il, se frottant le menton. « Il faudrait que nous nous réunissions tous les quatre. »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Il secoue la tête pour revenir au présent et sort une carte de la poche de sa cape. Il déplie le parchemin en se mettant à genoux sur le sol. C'est une immense carte d'une château plus grand encore que Poudlard. Il tapote la feuille de sa baguette et le plan se matérialise en trois dimensions dans l'air, une forteresse noir, les mur translucides afin de voir l'intérieur.

« Voilà, » dit Drago. « Harry est enfermé ici. »

Il désigne la plus haute tour, juste à la hauteur de mon épaule. Je tourne un peu autour de la projection, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, repérant l'entrée principale.

« Oubliez tout de suite, » fait Drago, interrompant mes pensées. « Seuls ceux possédant soit la Marque, soit un signe distinctif d'allégeance à Voldemort, peuvent entrer dans la forteresse. Les autres sont grillés sur place. Excepté les prisonniers et les esclaves. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Il faut que vous et Severus vous constituiez prisonniers, ou mieux encore, nous devons faire comme si c'était moi qui vous avait capturés, » dit-il, l'air sérieux.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas trop cette idée.

« C'est le seul moyen de vous faire entrer dans la forteresse, » se justifie Drago. « Une fois prisonniers, je vous aiderai à vous échapper de votre cellule en vous remplaçant par mes deux esclaves personnels. »

« Des esclaves personnels ? » fais-je, stupéfait. « Toi, tu as des esclaves Moldus ? »

« Ne m'en parlez pas, » répond-il, son visage s'assombrissant. « Le _maître_ me les a offerts comme cadeau pour mon intronisation. Je n'ai jamais su quoi en faire, je ne pouvais même pas les libérer, ça aurait été signer mon arrêt de mort. J'aurais peut-être du les tuer, mais bon… »

« Tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu parles d'eux ? »

« Ce sont des esclaves ! » s'énerve-t-il. « Des animaux, des objets ! Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu tenir toutes ces années ? En considérant toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées comme des personnes humaines ? Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était ça ou ma mère se faisait torturer et violer ! Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'elle, avant Harry. Je n'avais jamais été aimé que d'elle, avant Harry. »

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installe.

« Désolé, » dis-je alors.

Il fait un léger geste de la main.

« Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, » me répond-il. « J'ai conscience que ça doit être écœurant pour les autres de m'entendre parler comme ça. Reprenons. Une fois hors de la cellule, vous vous débrouillez pour arriver discrètement jusqu'à chez Harry. Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner, il faudra que je m'occupe de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. C'est un plan à finaliser, encore, mais si Spica est là, ça devrait aller. Elle connaît Voldemort assez bien. »

« Et comment repart-on, un fois qu'on a récupéré Harry ? »

« Avec un Portoloin spécial sur lequel je suis en train de travailler, » répond-il. « Un portoloin normal ne marcherait pas, bien sur, la forteresse est très bien protégée, mais avec un peu de Magie Noire et de Magie Antique, en principe ça devrait marcher. »

« D'accord, et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui sort Harry avec ce Portoloin particulier ? »

« Parce que j'ai la Marque des Ténèbres et que cela perturberait le champ du Portoloin. La marque du professeur Rogue est morte, donc ça ne pose pas de problème. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, » dis-je avec un petit soupir. « Quand nous rencontrerons-nous avec Sirius et Spica ? »

« Quand Rogue aura-t-il terminée sa mission ? »

« D'ici deux semaines. »

Il grimace légèrement.

« Voyez avec lui le plus vite possible, » me répond-il. « Organisez les rendez-vous avec Spica, elle me contactera discrètement. »

« Très bien. »

Il hoche la tête et replie la carte qu'il glisse dans sa poche.

« Dernière chose, » dit-il en se tournant vers moi. « J'ai fait croire à Harry, à son arrivée à la forteresse, que mon _père_ vous avait tué. Il croit que vous êtes mort. Voulez-vous que je lui dise la vérité ? »

Je hausse les sourcils. Après tout, ça ne change pas grand-chose, hein ?

« A toi de voir. »

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis me tend la main.

« A bientôt, Sirius. Je crois que j'aurais aimé vous connaître dans d'autres circonstances. »

« J'en aurais été ravi moi aussi, Drago, » réponds-je en lui serrant la main. « Et, jeune homme, l'espoir existe tant qu'ily aquelqu'un pour y croire… »

Il me fait un sourire désabusé.

« Pas pour moi, cousin, pas pour moi… »

Il transplane sur ces mots et je fais de même, la tristesse de ce jeune homme déçu par la vie m'oppressant le cœur aussi sûrement qu'un étau de glace.

* * *

fin du chap

la suite, j'essayerai dimanche de la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot et il n'est pas encore tappé...

reviews acceptées, je répondrai la prochaine fois

bisous à tous, et encore joyeux noel !

speed'


	11. Et les choses, finalement, bougent

Bonjour tout le monde !

alors je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard, j'aurais pu poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière déjà, mais j'ai eu un brutale série de DS toute la semaine et il a fallu que je révise... pour mon avenir, vous comprenez ? Lool, enfin bon, voila quoi, c'était ça ou pas de rar, et comme ça fait déjà une ou deux fois que je fais le coup...

bref ! avant de faire ça, j'ai un message important à passer... enfin, en fait je vais le mettre en bas, ça sera plus simple/

Rar ! Un GRAND merci à :

**ornaluca, hermionarwen2000, vert emeraude, EvIl-aNGel666, jessy, alinemcb54, Smirnoff, Vif d'or, yami ni hikari, Oxaline, Draya Felton, Eowyn Malefoy, Maddnambda, Llits** : bonojour vous tous ! merci pour vos reviews,elles m'ont fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise parce que je l'aime aussi énormément, je me suis vraiment beaucoup donnée pour l'écrire, et voir que ça paye me fait un bien fou ! Alors je vous embrasse très fort ! Gros bisous, et encore merci !

**Chana** : est-ce que je vais faire mourir Drago ? Non. Le comdamner à la prison à vie ? Non plus. Est-ce que ça va bien se finir ? J'ai déjà réponduà cette question... heureusement que Sirius n'est pas contre leur relation, eh, oh ! manquerait plus que ça, alors qu'il se tappe l'autrechauve-souris aux cheveux gras ! non mais vraiment ! loool ! ça va, il n'y avait pas trop de fautes dans la review, en tout cas, je t'embrasse très fort ! gros bisou à toi !

**Anagrammes **: coucou toi ! pour le chapitre 9, je suis tout a fait d'accord, il est le chapitre clef dans la relation entre Harry et Drago, et non, effectivement, pas que pour le lemon (loool). Il est d'ailleurs le milieu exact de l'histoire, puisqu'elle comporte dix-sept chapitres. EN tout cas, je suis contente que Lovat t'énerve moins, lol, parce que je l'aime bien moi mon petit Lovat, même s'il n'aurait pas du toucher à Harry ! Mais Lucius est une véritable ordure dans cette fic, c'est tout à fait vrai, je ne le nierai pas (puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait comme ça... loool) alors maintenant, je sais ce que veut dire 'catharsis', lol, déjà on me l'avait laissé dans une review, et puis notre prof remplaçante de français (qui n'est même pas prof, elle est juste pionne avec une licence), avec sa merveilleuse gentillesse à utiliser des mots que nous ne comprenons pas.... enfin bref, je pense que tu as compris. Je ne fais pas d'analyse complète de ta review, parce que tout ce que tu dis est vrai, même si je n'avais pas toujours conscience d'écrire des scènes percues aussi fortes. et pour ta question, je te signale que j'y ai répondu dans mon petit blabla du premier chapitre, et non, dark fic ne signifie pas bad end, je ne me sentait pas capable de faire souffrir encore plus nos petits chéris après tout ce qui leur est arrivé - et qui va leur arriver - dans la fic. DOnc non ! gros bisous, et ne t'en fait pas je n'ai toujours pas oublié tes très très longues reviews, mais je suis un peu trop prise par le temps en ce moment. bisous !

un petit disclaimer : rien de tout le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour les autres... tout est à JK Rowlings, exepté le scénario et la rédaction qui sont à moi, sortis tout droit de ma tête de malade...

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

voila voila !

je vous embrasse tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! gros bisous à tous !

speed'

* * *

**_Lune d'Argent :_**

_Chapitre 11 :_

**Et les choses, finalement, bougent…**

L'eau s'écoule dans la douche, rouge de mon sang. J'ai mal, j'ai si mal, et j'ai tellement peur… Voldemort s'est rendu compte que j'étais attiré, physiquement parlant, par Drago. Et ce que je craignais plus que tout est arrivé. Il s'en est servi contre moi, il a joué avec mes réactions, jonglé entre son apparence et celle de Drago, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit soit si embrouillé par la douleur que je ne parvienne plus à faire la différence entre les deux. Mes bras se resserrent autour de moi, Merlin, j'ai si mal…

« Harry ? »

Oh, non, dieux, pas ça, pas lui, pas maintenant… pas encore… les pas se rapprochent et entre dans la salle de bain. Un sanglot de terreur m'échappe.

« Harry, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Il ouvre la porte de la douche et ses yeux gris me dardent d'un regard qui, rapidement, se fait horrifié. Et moi j'ai encore plus peur, et je me recroqueville par terre, le plus loin possible de lui.

« Tu n'es pas bien, Harry, l'eau est glacée ! Sors de là, sors de là enfin ! »

Il s'approche de moi et je pousse un cri de terreur. Il se fige aussitôt, puis arrête l'eau sans prêter attention à ses vêtements trempés. Il s'accroupit à mes cotés et tend la main vers moi mais je me recule, voulant échapper à son contact.

« Non, va-t-en, » dis-je, sanglotant. « Laisse-moi, barre-toi, Tom, tu n'es pas lui, tu n'es pas lui, je le sais… »

« Harry, Harry, arrête, je t'en prie, je te jure que je ne suis pas Voldemort, » murmure-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Je me mets à pleurer misérablement, quittant du mieux que je peux la douche à quatre pattes, mais Drago me rattrape pour me serrer contre lui. Je pars pratiquement dans une crise d'hystérie en me débattant dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon cœur ? » demande-t-il, désarçonné et très angoissé.

Je me détache brutalement de lui et me relève sur des jambes chancelantes, voulant à tout prix échapper à son emprise, mais il m'attrape alors que je veux passer la porte et me plaque contre le mur, bloquant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, et collant une jambe entre les miennes pour m'entraver totalement.

« Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas de mal, » dis-je dans un sanglot, perdant conscience dans les méandres de ma terreur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand je me réveille, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, je suis au chaud, enroulé dans la couette que m'avait offerte Narcissa. Mes plaies sont toutes soignées, et aucune douleur ni courbature ne parcourt mon corps. Je me redresse légèrement, constatant que je ne porte que des sous-vêtements, et aperçoit un bol de thé fumant sur la table, avec une enveloppe de parchemin dont je me saisis avec curiosité.

_« Mon cœur,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil, j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de choses à faire. Je t'ai donné de la potion de sommeil et de l'anti-douleur, mais ils ne dureront pas longtemps alors je t'en ai laissé d'autre si tu en as besoin. Bois aussi le thé, il contient un anti-grippe, je n'aimerais pas que tu attrapes la crève._

_Voldemort est en expédition loin d'ici, tu es donc tranquille pour une semaine. Je passerai tous les jours._

_Au moment où j'écris ces mots, tu es en train de dormir. Tes superbes prunelles sont cachées, et elles me manquent déjà. Tu as l'air si vulnérable, ainsi. Mais tu es si vulnérable, de toute façon. Je m'en veux tellement. Pourras-tu seulement un jour me pardonner ? Pourras-tu un jour oublier que c'est à cause de moi que tu es ici ? _

_J'ai soudain tellement de choses à te dire. Si ça se trouve, tu seras réveillé d'ici à ce que j'aie fini d'écrire cette lettre. J'espère que non, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour dire à voix haute mes sentiments. Je vais essayer de te dire tout ça ici, désolé si mon discours n'est pas clair, j'ai la tête embrouillée, et l'esprit brumeux._

_Tu es arrivé dans ma triste vie il y a huit ans. Je ne m'imaginais pas alors combien tu allais la changer. Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie, ma mère l'a fait à ma place de toute façon. Elle m'a sans doute fait passer pour un saint à tes yeux. Je ne suis pas un saint. Je veux que tu le saches, pour que tu ne te fasses pas d'illusion sur moi. T'aimer et aimer ma mère, c'est tout ce que j'ai fait de bien dans ma vie. J'ai haïs tous les autres (sauf peut-être Blaise), j'ai tué, j'ai torturé, je me suis donné corps et âme à une cause à laquelle je ne crois pas. J'ai emmené l'homme de ma vie dans une situation qui le brisera. La seule chose pour laquelle je suis encore en vie, c'est pour le sortir de là._

_T'aimer est la plus merveilleuse chose qui me soit arrivée. Avoir le droit de t'aimer, avoir le droit de te toucher et de te faire l'amour a été mon soleil dans les Ténèbres de ce monde. Le fait que tu m'aimes en retour a suffi à me redonner l'espoir de jours meilleurs._

_Mais j'ai eu si peur tout à l'heure. Si mal. J'ai toujours peur, d'ailleurs. Peur que mon maître t'ait fait quelque chose de si terrible que tu puisses ne plus vouloir de moi. Comment survivrai-je, sans tes caresses et tes baisers ? Comment survivrai-je sans pouvoir te toucher ? Comment survivrai-je si tes regards envers moi ne sont que terreur et dégoût ? »_

Ca et là, des gouttes d'eau ont parsemé le papier, faisant un peu baver l'encre. Soit Drago a écrit cette lettre sous la pluie, soit il pleurait. Instantanément, la culpabilité me tord l'estomac et mes yeux s'embuent légèrement, brouillant ma vue déjà troublée à cause de l'absence de lunettes, et je dois me reprendre pour continuer.

_« Je vais te sortir de là. Je te jure que je vais y arriver. Si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie, je le ferai._

_Je t'aime. Merlin, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu le voir avant ?_

_J'arrive à la fin de mes pensées et du temps qui me reste aujourd'hui, et tu dors encore._

_Je ne sais pas encore si je vais te laisser ce parchemin._

_Je reviendrais demain pour déjeuner avec toi._

_Je t'aime. Reste fort, résiste encore un peu, mon cœur. Je serai à tes cotés._

_Drago. »_

Je replie la lettre pensivement avant de boire le thé comme il me l'a demandé. Puis je me lève, m'habille rapidement et vais me poster devant la fenêtre, regardant le paysage apocalyptique sous le ciel qui est rempli de nuages noirs.

Je sers les poings alors que des larmes roulent sur mes joues. J'en ai tellement assez de cette situation ! Si seulement je pouvais faire un peu de magie, bordel !

Sous l'effet de la colère et de la frustration, je sens un courant violent passer dans mon corps, un courant familier, glissant de mes épaules jusqu'à mes bras. Une chaleur s'étend dans mes paumes ouvertes qui laissent échapper quelques étincelles rouges et or. Je sais que si j'avais mes deux épées à la main, elles se seraient illuminées sous l'afflux brutal d'énergie magique. Sans trop y croire, je tends la main vers la bouteille d'eau sur la table et une violente boule d'énergie vient percuter et exploser l'objet.

« Oh, Merlin, » fais-je en observant ma main.

La colère et la frustration retombent aussitôt et les étincelles avec. Le courant magique diminue dans mon corps mais pas la stupéfaction.

La porte s'ouvre et, aussitôt, mes pensées coupent court car c'est Drago qui vient d'entrer. Je me tourne vers lui et lui fais un petit sourire qui m'est rendu avec deux fois plus d'éclats.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il en s'approchant à pas lents, comme s'il craignait que j'aie à nouveau peur de lui.

Son appréhension me fend le cœur et je fonds en larme en me précipitant dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je contre sa poitrine alors que ses bras viennent m'entourer le dos. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé de t'avoir repoussé hier, je… »

« Chut, chut, calmes-toi, ce n'est pas grave, » me murmure-t-il en m'embrassant le crane.

« Si c'est grave ! » réponds-je, énervé. « Si c'est grave, Drago ! Je t'ai fait du mal, je… Tom… il a d-découvert que j'ét-t-tais attiré par toi et… Je… »

« Il en a joué, » finit-il à ma place. « Mon apparence, la sienne. Il t'a embrouillé l'esprit pour te faire croire que c'était moi qui te faisait du mal. »

« Et c'est pour ça que je j'ai eu peur de toi après, » conclu-je en reniflant et en me détachant de lui. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » me répond-il en caressant ma joue du dos de sa main. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cesse de pleurer, » ajoute-t-il en voyant que des larmes roulent encore sur mes joues.

Je souris faiblement et me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasse ses lèvres. Je fais mine de me détacher de lui mais ses bras se glisse autour de ma taille et me soulève légèrement. Je gémis en sentant mes pieds quitter le sol. Il se détache de ma bouche et me prend plus franchement dans ses bras, mes jambes s'accrochant d'instinct autour de sa taille.

« Me laisseras-tu te faire l'amour encore ? » me demande-t-il, ses yeux gris fixés aux miens, légèrement plus foncés que d'habitude.

« Tu m'as l'air fort motivé, » réponds-je avec un sourire.

Il sourit en retour et m'emmène jusque sur le lit que je viens de quitter. Il m'allonge et se place au-dessus de moi avant d'attraper ma main pour la guider sur son entrejambe.

« Comme tu le sens, je suis très motivé, » murmure-t-il d'un ton lubrique.

Je me mords légèrement la lèvre.

« Mmh, alors ne me laisse pas t'arrêter… » Réponds-je alors que son visage replonge vers moi pour m'embrasser un peu plus avidement.

* * *

« On ne devait pas déjeuner ? » me dit Harry alors que ma main parcourt doucement son dos.

« Pourquoi, tu as faim ? » dis-je en mordillant légèrement son cou.

« Un peu, » m'avoue-t-il en se tordant légèrement sous ma petite torture. « Non, Drago, évite de me laisser un suçon… je ne pense pas que Tom apprécierait… »

Je grimace un peu mais acquiesce en revenant vers sa bouche que j'embrasse amoureusement.

« Mmh, tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? » dis-je en glissant ma main sur son corps brûlant.

Il gémit doucement.

« Oui, je crois que je sais, » répondit-il alors que je me glisse entre ses jambes et que je m'insinue en lui.

Il retient sa respiration sous le geste un peu brusque mais, très vite, il se met à onduler sous moi pour m'inciter à bouger.

« Oh, je t'aime tant, » gémit-il à mon oreille, ses mains accrochées à mon dos et ses ongles plantés profondément dans ma peau, en se libérant entre nous deux un peu plus tard.

Je jouis à mon tour, me lâchant en lui, ma bouche perdue sur son épaule.

Je m'autorise quelques secondes pour reprendre ma respiration puis me dégage de lui, roulant sur le coté.

« Ca va ? » dis-je doucement, voyant qu'il ne bouge pas.

Il me regarde et se tourne de coté pour se blottir contre moi.

« Ca ne pourrait aller mieux, » répond-il.

Je hausse un sourcil. Une légère tension émane de lui. Je lui attrape le menton pour lui faire relever le regard vers moi.

« Menteur, » dis-je. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il pousse un soupir et se redresse, s'asseyant sur le lit. Je m'assois à mon tour et passe mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre moi.

« Quel est le problème ? » dis-je dans un murmure à son oreille.

« Je… je me demande comment tout cela va finir, » me répond-il. « J'ai peur que tu puisses ne plus vouloir de moi. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » dis-je fermement.

« Parce que je suis… je suis… impur et sale… » Dit-il faiblement en baissant les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, » dis-je, le serrant un peu plus fort. « Parce que Voldemort te viole jour après jour ? Parce qu'il t'a pris la dernière barrière d'innocence qui te restait ? C'est ridicule. Prend ma mère, par exemple. »

« Je ne suis pas Narcissa, » souffle-t-il. « Je ne suis pas comme elle. »

« Elle se faisait régulièrement violer par mon père, » continue-je sans l'écouter. « L'as-tu trouvé moins pure pour cela ? »

« C'est différent, » répond-il. « Ta mère… te mère était un ange. »

« Tu es un ange, » dis-je en attrapant son visage pour le forcer à me regarder. « Tu es _mon_ ange. »

Une larme unique roule sur sa joue, puis il se retourne et m'embrasse doucement.

« Toi tu es mon âme, » répond-il en se blottissant contre moi.

Je lui embrasse le haut du crâne, puis le garde serré contre moi, savourant le contact de son petit corps respirant paisiblement dans mes bras.

Puis ma montre casse toute la magie du moment en se mettant à sonner. De la sonnerie du genre 'tu vas te faire tuer parce que tu va être en retard.'

« Oh, merde, » dis-je en grognant et en attrapant l'objet agaçant sur la table de nuit pour le glisser à mon poignet. « Spica va me tuer. »

« Qui est Spica ? » me demanda Harry, son regard trouble se posant sur moi.

Je me tourne vers lui et pose une main dans le creux de son dos pour le rapprocher de moi et l'embrasser pas du tout rapidement.

« Celle qui va m'aider à te sortir de là. »

« Ah, » fait-il.

Je lui lance un petit clin d'œil et vais prendre une rapide douche avant de revenir vers la chambre. Harry a l'air fortement déçu de me voir déjà partir et je m'approche de lui pour lui caresser la joue et l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé, mon cœur, j'aurais voulu passer toute la soirée et toute la nuit avec toi, » dis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui. « Mais j'ai besoin d'elle pour réussir à te faire quitter cet enfer. Tu comprends ? »

Il sourit.

« Je comprends très bien, » me répond-il. « Tu reviens quand ? »

« Demain, peut-être ce soir, » réponds-je. « Je ferai le maximum. »

« D'accord. »

Je l'embrasse brièvement une dernière fois et quitte rapidement la pièce, me rendant le plus vite possible jusqu'à la Salle des Cheminées. J'arrive très vite à Pré-au-Lard, après avoir récupéré quelques petites choses au manoir – principalement mon épée, solidement attachée autour de ma taille – et me recouvre le visage de ma cape noire. Je me dirige vers l'école d'un bon pas, puis longe les grilles pour rejoindre la forêt interdite sans entrer sur les terres du collège et du professeur Dumbledore. Orion est là, fidèle au rendez-vous, et se dresse sur ses pattes arrière, s'appuyant sur mes épaules pour me lécher le nez et me mordiller la joue.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, mon beau, » dis-je doucement à l'animal qui retombe sur le sol. « Ca fait longtemps. »

Ses yeux bleu glace se tournent vers moi avec quelque chose qui ressemble à du reproche.

« Oui, oui, je sais, je suis en retard et elle va me tuer, mais je n'y suis pour rien ! » fais-je en levant la main dans un geste défensif. « Allez, emmène-moi chez elle, avant d'être encore plus à la bourre ! »

Le loup secoue la tête, dans un geste si humain que je frémis, puis docilement il s'élance entre les arbres, me guidant vers la demeure de ma chère aïeule maternelle. Tout en marchant, suivant l'éclat de fourrure blanche du loup, un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Faire de son loup un Gardien du Secret, il n'y a que Spica pour réussir un tour de passe-passe pareil !

La marche n'est pas très longue et nous arrivons bientôt à la clairière où se dresse la maison immense.

« Merci, » dis-je à Orion qui s'éloigne rapidement pour aller chasser.

Je me dirige vers ma porte et frappe au butoir en forme de tête de loup. Quasiment aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre et le regard sévère de Spica Black me fixe.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être en retard ? » me dit-elle.

« Hem… désolé ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais un sourire s'étire sur sa lèvre et, dès que je suis entré et que j'ai enlevé ma cape, je l'attrape par la taille pour la soulever dans mes bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir, grand-mère, » dis-je affectueusement.

« Il est vrai que ça fait longtemps, beau blond, » me répond-elle. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer. »

« Oups… désolé, » dis-je en la relâchant.

« Ca fait deux fois que tu prononces le mot désolé en moins de cinq minutes, méfies-toi, blondinet, la compagnie d'un certain brun aux yeux verts te ramollit, » répond-elle avec un léger rire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Sirius et Severus sont au salon. Un thé ? »

« Ta version spéciale, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, » dis-je en la rejoignant.

« Oh… déprimé ? »

« Hanté, plutôt. Par un Ange aux yeux d'émeraudes. »

« Ah, mais c'est très intéressant comme maladie, ça, » fait-elle avec un sourire entendu. « Raconte. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, tu devines toute seule. »

« Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? »

« Grand-mère ! » fais-je, sentant le sang me monter aux joues de gène.

« Oh, ça va, ne fais pas ton prude avec moi, Drago, » me dit-elle. « Et puis arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ça me fait me sentir vieille. »

« Allons, allons, deux cent dix-sept ans et toujours aucune ride, n'aie pas honte de ton age ! »

Elle roule des yeux.

« Crétin. »

Elle finit d'arranger le plateau à thé, puis y lance un sort de lévitation pour le transporter.

« Alors, revenue te mêler des affaires des autres ? »

« Que veux-tu, » soupire-t-elle. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramasse les morceaux épars de cette famille en perdition… »

Nous entrons tous les deux dans le salon, pour surprendre les deux autres membres de notre petite conspiration en plein intense échange buccal. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre, un peu sous le choc. Visiblement, ils ne nous ont pas entendus entrer et Spica s'empresse de réparer cette erreur avec un très, très long soupir.

« Le canapé est en cuir, je vous demanderai simplement de ne pas le salir, » fit-elle, volontairement sarcastique. « De plus, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des galipettes, nous avons notre seul espoir à récupérer, et ça ne va pas être facile. Donc, s'il vous plait, arrêter de vous becoter comme si demain n'existait plus. »

Elle pose le plateau sur la table au milieu du salon au moment où les deux tourtereaux se séparent comme à regret, et sans même sembler éprouver la moindre honte.

« Cousin, » dis-je avec un petit sourire à Sirius. « Professeur, » finis-je en me tournant vers Rogue.

Celui-ci ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« Drago ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Je lui fais un petit sourire.

« Je viens sortir Harry Potter de la merde où je l'ai fourré, » réponds-je.

Mon ton était ironique mais Spica a du sentir l'amertume dans mes paroles car elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Ne t'en veux pas, Drago, tu n'avais pas le choix, » me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille. « Et c'était nécessaire. »

« Peut-être, » dis-je doucement. « Ca ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir. »

Elle me pousse légèrement.

« Va t'asseoir. »

J'obéis, prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du canapé, sous le regard inquisiteur de mon ex-professeur des Potions.

« Tu es resplendissant, Drago, » dit-il avec un rictus moqueur. « Bonne baise ? »

« On dirait qu'Harry est possessif, » ajoute Black, lorgnant mon cou où, je le sais, apparaît un beau suçon.

« Mouais, enfin, à mon avis, il est plutôt du genre à négliger son propre plaisir pour celui de son partenaire, » ajoute Spica, comme parlant de la météo, en servant le thé.

« Mais vous avez fini de parler de ma vie sexuelle comme si je n'étais pas là ? » fais-je, scandalisé.

« Ne sois pas si prude, Drago, » dit Spica en versant une bonne dose de whisky dans ma tasse et dans la sienne.

« Je trouve ça… Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a autre chose à faire ? » Fais-je, sourcils froncés. « Surtout que le cher professeur Rogue ici présent devra se trouver en Russie d'ici deux heures. »

Oh, joie ! J'ai réussi à déstabiliser le professeur Rogue ! Je suis génial.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je _sais_ beaucoup de choses, » réponds-je. « Méfiez-vous en retournant là-bas, Voldemort a dû y arriver ce matin. »

« Peu importe, » coupe Spica. « Parle-nous de ton plan. »

* * *

« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une très bonne idée, » dit Severus une fois que Drago a finit.

« Vous en avez une meilleure ? »

Severus se tait, l'air pensif.

« Non, » admet-il finalement. « Mais c'est foutrement dangereux. »

« Pas tant que ça, » proteste Spica.

« Où en est le Portoloin ? » fait Sev, se tournant vers Drago.

« J'ai presque finit, » répond le blond en buvant une gorgée de thé, ses longues jambes élégamment croisées.

« Ca me paraît être une bonne idée, » dit Spica, réfléchissant. « Je t'aiderai à occuper Tom… Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, et je pense que je pourrai le convaincre de ne pas vous tuer tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas vous-même le portoloin, Spica ? » fait Severus en fronçant les sourcils. « Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous fait confiance, vous êtes sans doute la mieux placée pour… »

« D'abord, Tom n'a aucune confiance en moi, » corrige Spica, ramenant ses jambes sous elle. « Il est juste assez réceptif à… certains de mes arguments. Ensuite, il vaut mieux que je n'essaye pas d'utiliser un Portoloin, encore moins modifié à la magie noire. Je suis morte, vous vous souvenez ? Mon aura n'existant plus de la même façon, il serait trop dangereux de prendre un tel risque.

« J'avais oublié ce… détail… » Répond Sev'.

Il marque une pause.

« Quand ? »

« Quand finit votre mission ? »

« Sauf si tu m'as dénoncé à ton maître, dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. »

« Je ne vous ai pas dénoncé, rassurez-vous, » répond Drago. « Sinon, vous ne seriez pas là. »

« Je suppose… »

« Donc c'est d'accord ? » fais-je doucement.

« Avons-nous le choix ? » me répond Severus.

« Pas vraiment, » dis-je. « Comment va Harry ? » fais-je à l'attention de Drago.

« Relativement bien, dans la situation où il est, » me répond-il, ses yeux gris brillant étrangement.

Il vide ensuite brusquement sa tasse de thé, sans prêter attention au fait qu'elle doit être brûlante. Ses yeux perdus sont si tristes et coupables que mon cœur se serre. Pourra-t-il se pardonner un jour ?

« Récapitulons, » reprend Sev' sans se laisser émouvoir. « Nous allons nous retrouver dans un coin sombre, genre une ruelle de Londres. Tu nous malmènes, avec ton épée peut-être que ce sera plus crédible, puis tu nous emmènes – »

« … au manoir Malefoy, » continue Drago en se redressant, semblant revenir au présent. « J'appelle Voldemort pour qu'il vous rende capable d'entrer dans la forteresse. »

« Je serai avec lui, » ajoute Spica. « Ca vaut mieux. A nous deux, nous pouvons le convaincre de ne pas vous tuer tout de suite. »

« Puis vous étés enfermés dans la forteresse, » fait Drago. « A ce moment, j'essayerai de venir vous faire remplacer. Il faudra que vous vous débrouilliez pour trouver la chambre d'Harry, je ne pourrais pas vous guider. Le sortilège sur la porte est une _Felicite_, je pense que vous le connaissez, professeur. »

« Tout à fait, » acquiesce Severus.

« Et après ? » fais-je. « On embarque Harry, on le sort de sa chambre et on s'enfuie ? Comme ça ? »

« Je suggère que vous tuiez tous les Mangemorts que vous trouverez au passage, » répond Drago en se frottant le menton. « Autant affaiblir l'ennemi, tant qu'on y est. »

« Depuis quand es-tu passé du bon coté ? » demande Sev', l'air curieux.

« Le bon coté, ça dépend tellement du point de vue, Severus ! » raille Spica.

« Très bien, » corrige docilement Severus. « De notre coté ? »

« Je ne suis pas de votre coté, » rétorque Drago. « Je suis du coté d'Harry. S'il doit détruire Voldemort, il faut tout d'abord l'affaiblir. »

« A quel niveau est arrivée la magie de Potter ? » demande Severus, se penchant légèrement en avant.

« Elle est pas mal revenue, » répond Drago. « Je ferai un test avec lui demain, mais je vous arrête tout de suite, il est bien trop affaibli pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre Voldemort en ce moment. »

« Tu pourrais t'enfuir dès que nous serons partis avec Harry, » dis-je, voulant à tout prix le sortir de ses propres Ténèbres.

Drago rit amèrement.

« Oh, non, Voldemort n'est pas stupide, il saura que c'est moi. Il ne me laissera pas partir. »

Un silence lourd tombe sur la pièce. Je me creuse la tête pour trouver un moyen de sortir Drago avec nous mais il nous coupe.

« Ne vous cassez pas la tête pour moi, » dit-il en posant sa tasse et en se levant. « Je suis déjà mort. Occupez-vous plutôt d'Harry. Il vaut mieux que je reparte, maintenant. »

« Je te contacterai, » dit Spica.

Il hoche légèrement la tête et quitte la pièce à grands pas.

Sev' glisse un bras autour de ma taille et se penche vers mon oreille.

« Il me reste une heure, » susurre-t-il sur un ton qui me fait frémir.

« Je… je crois qu'on va y aller aussi, » dis-je, comprenant le sous-entendu.

Spica nous fait un petit sourire moqueur avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais je vous en prie, allez-y, » dit-elle souriante. « Je sors aussi, j'ai une descente à faire au village. »

Ses yeux prennent un éclat étincelant et elle se lèche la lèvre supérieure alors que ses canines s'allongent légèrement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous transplanons directement à Square Grimmaurd et Severus se jette sur moi, m'embrassant brutalement, ses mains déjà sur le col de ma chemise.

« Pressé, chéri ? » fais-je en me détachant légèrement de lui.

« C'est sans doute du à des années de frustration, » me rétorque-t-il en me poussant sans ménagement sur le lit, grimpant au-dessus de moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il jouit avec un râle rauque, en même temps que moi, puis s'écroule sur mon torse, en sueur et haletant. Mes bras se referment autour de lui.

« Bon dieu… Sev'… Tu n'y va… pas de main morte, » dis-je, essoufflé.

Il ricane et se redresse, se dégageant de moi, et bascule sur le coté.

« J'en avais trop envie, » marmonne-t-il en m'attirant contre lui. « Depuis trop longtemps. »

« Si longtemps que ça ? » fais-je, étonné.

« Oh, oui ! » répond-il avec un sourire cynique. « Combien de filles ai-je failli tuer parce qu'elles se vantaient d'être passées par ton lit, à Poudlard ! »

Je me détache brutalement de lui, sous le choc.

« Depuis _Poudlard_ ? »

Il me lance un petit regard moqueur, puis m'attrape par la nuque pour m'attirer sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, » murmure-t-il. « Depuis Poudlard. »

Il m'embrasse encore légèrement et me caresse la joue.

« Après, tu es allé en prison, » ajoute-t-il. « Ca a été très dur, pour moi, parce que je me haïssais d'aimer un assassin. Et puis Potter est arrivé, et je l'ai détesté, car il me rappelait son père, et par la même occasion, il me rappelait toi. »

Il marque une pause, attirant ma tête sur son épaule, caressant mes cheveux.

« Mais le pire, ça a sans doute été l'année où tu as disparu derrière le voile, » finit-il. « J'étais si mal, Sirius, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Alors, au bout d'un an et demi, je me suis décidé à aller au Ministère pour savoir si, oui ou non, il n'y avait pas un moyen de te sauver. »

« C'est toi qui m'as sorti de là, » dis-je, rassemblant mes souvenirs. « C'est ta main que j'ai attrapée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répond-il à voix basse. « C'était moi. »

« Qui le sait ? »

« Albus. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Il a toujours tout su sur moi, et oui, il était le seul. »

Je relève les yeux vers lui.

« C'est pour ça que tu as rejoint l'Ordre ? »

« Entre autre. »

Je souris et l'embrasse légèrement.

« Merci. »

Il sourit à son tour.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Je grimace légèrement.

« Reviens vite. »

Il hoche la tête et se lève, se lançant un petit sort de nettoyage et s'habillant rapidement. Puis il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser une dernière fois.

« Sois prudent, » fais-je doucement.

« Toi aussi, » me répond-il.

Il transplane sur ces mots, laissant la chambre dans un silence pesant.

* * *

fin du chap !

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT, LISEZ CETTE PETITE NOTE, CELA CONCERNE MES TRAVAUX ET MES PROJETS DE FICS** : deux auteurs de talent de ce site, connues sous le nom d'Ivrian et de Tiayel, m'ont proposé d'écrire dans un fanzine qu'elles sont sur le point de creer. J'ai, bien entendu, accepté. Je vais y publier une fic que j'ai en tête depuis un moment, qui fait douze chapitres, et qui sera publié dans le zine à raison d'un chapitre par numéro. Sachant qu'un numéro parait tous les trois mois environ... bref, je vous laisse calculer, cette fic ne sera pas en ligne sur le web avant un moment. Mais non, je ne vous nargue pas, le zine sera vendu au prix de 4,5 euros, plus 1 euro et quelques de frais de port, enfin, vous aurez plus de détails sur le site du zine que je vous communiquerai quand je l'aurai (il me semble que c'est comme ça que ça marche... en tout cas, je vous en reparlerai) voila qui est fait !

de plus, pour Pouvoirs Nocturnes, le chapitre devrait arriver je pense la semaine prochaine ou la semaine d'après, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de le tapper, mais ça va venir !

je vous embrasse très fort ! Une review fait plaisir !

bisous

speed'


	12. La paix de làbas vint à mon coeur, dans ...

bonjour tout le monde...

alors, encore et toujours, désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour poster ce chapitre... mais en ce moment,j'ai vraiment du mal, entre mes notes qui baissent et la vieille crève que je me tappe depuis trois semaines... enfin bref... je ne vous fais pas de dessin.

je ne vais pas faire de rar cette fois-ci sinon on en a encore pour deux semaines. Voila, en tout cas, je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui ont repris ou reprennent les cours bientot, moi il me reste encore une semaine, et j'espère bien que d'ici là je ne serai plus malade parce que sinon, je vais faire une crise.

un petit disclaimer : rien de tout le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour les autres... tout est à JK Rowlings, exepté le scénario et la rédaction qui sont à moi, sortis tout droit de ma tête de malade...

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

voila voila !

je vous embrasse tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! gros bisous à tous !

speed'

* * *

POur le fanzine Le Troisième Oeil, je vais de ce pas mettre l'adresse du site dans mon profil... allez y faire un tour pour ceux qui ne sont pas convaincu !

* * *

De plus, je vais faire un petit coup de pub à Procne Aesoris (j'espère que je n'ai pas fais de fautes, sinon, elle va me tuer, lol) allez lire ses deux fics nommées Vies Antérieures et Dans les abymes de nos âmes, elles sont superbes, et comme elle est nouvelle sur ce site, elle désespère d'avoir un peu plus de lecteurs... voila voila !

* * *

_**Lune d'Argent**_

_Chapitre 12_

**La paix de là-bas vint à mon cœur, dans ce monde de Ténèbres…**

Il faut que j'y arrive. Je devrais parvenir à faire ça, putain !

« Ne te force pas, amour, » me murmure Drago en glissant ses bras autour de ma taille. « Tu es épuisé, ne t'attend pas à récupérer ta magie comme ça… »

« Mais je… je l'ai fait, l'autre jour ! » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. « J'étais en colère et j'ai fait exploser le verre ! »

« Laisse tomber, » me dit-il. « Quand tu seras sorti d'ici, tu pourras plus facilement t'entraîner. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. »

Je hausse les épaules et me retourne pour me blottir contre lui. Il pousse un petit soupir et se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, me serrant contre lui.

« Tu sais, j'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit, » dis-je. « Un rêve bizarre. Je pense que c'était plutôt une vision à cause de mon lien avec Voldemort. »

« Ah oui ? »

Je sens la suspicion dans sa voix.

« Raconte… »

« Il… il était dans la salle du trône, je crois. Je voyais par ses yeux. Il y avait une femme, devant lui… une fille, plutôt, une fille étrange. Elle semblait avoir seize ans, mais ses yeux étaient vieux, bien plus vieux… »

« Ca devait être Spica, » me répond Drago. « Elle devait aller le voir, hier soir. Continue. »

''''''''''''''''''''

_« Tiens, tiens, tiens, » dis-je d'une voix amusée, cachant ma surprise. « Spica, ça faisait bien longtemps, dis-moi. »_

_« Effectivement, Tom, » répondit-elle. « Quelques décennies, oh, si peu pour moi… »_

_« Je suppose, » dis-je, me levant. « Tu n'as pas changé. »_

_« Toi si, » répondit Spica, s'approchant de moi. « J'ai toujours dit que tu étais le genre de personne à qui les années réussissaient bien… ça te fait quel age, maintenant, soixante-dix ? »_

_« A peine, à peine, » répondis-je, passant derrière elle. « Et toi ? Deux cent dix-sept, si mes calculs sont exacts ? »_

_« Oh, bravo, » railla-t-elle avec amusement. « Tu arrives encore à compter. »_

_« Je ne suis pas encore sénile, » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille._

_« Je m'en doute, » répondit-elle. « Quel dommage que tu ais si mal tourné, Tom… »_

_« Tu as toujours aimé les mauvais garçons… »_

_« J'avoue, » concéda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui._

_« Puis-je te demander ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Tu peux, il n'est pas dit que je te réponde, » sourit Spica._

_J'affichai un petit sourire._

_« Alors qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? M'entraîner au lit et obtenir ce que tu veux de moi après m'avoir accordé tes faveurs, comme au bon vieux temps ? »_

_« Allons, allons, mon chéri, tu sais très bien que quand je suis au lit avec toi, je n'ai pas pour seul but de te soudoyer… »_

_« Peut-être, » répondit-je avec un geste négligeant de la main. « Puisque tu ne parais pas prête à me dire ce qui t'amène, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner à une petite soirée chez les Parkinson ? »_

_« En tant que quoi ? Attraction, prisonnière, otage ? »_

_Je haussai un sourcil amusé._

_« Cavalière, bien sur, » répondis-je avec une légère révérence._

_Spica me regarda avec un petit sourire et posa une main sur sa hanche. Puis elle secoua la tête._

_« Oh, cher Tom, » dit-elle sur un ton affectueux. « Aurais-tu une robe de bal pour moi ? »_

_« Bien sûr, » répondis-je. « Si tu veux bien me suivre… »_

''''''''''''''''''''

« Tu y étais ? » dis-je à Drago en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Les Parkinson avaient organisé un bal pour les fiançailles de Pansy. Que s'est-il passé après ? »

''''''''''''''''''''

_Nous dansâmes toute la nuit, les yeux des invités fixés sur nous._

_« Tu n'as pas perdu ton don pour la danse, » me dit-elle, souriante._

_« Toi non plus, ma chérie, toujours aussi douée malgré les années ! »_

_Elle sourit._

_« Heureusement que je suis morte, tu ne parviendras pas à me faire rougir, » fit-elle. « Et si on s'arrêtait un peu ? »_

_« Très bien, si tu en as envie, » répondis-je, l'entraînant vers le buffet. « Fatiguée ? »_

_« Autant que je peux l'être, » aquiesça-t-elle. « Je n'avait pas dansé comme ça depuis… oh, notre dernier bal tous les deux. »_

_« Si longtemps ? Pourquoi cela ? »_

_« Les bals avec toi ont été parmi les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie, je ne voulais pas les entacher. »_

_Je nous servis du champagne, et lui tendit sa coupe avec un sourire._

_« A ce point-là ? »_

_« Tout à fait, » répondit-elle._

_Je l'observai quelques secondes._

_« Tu m'as manqué, » dis-je._

''''''''''''''''''''

« Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle, Drake. »

Il rigole un peu.

« Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime personne, Harry, » répond-il. « Personne… »

« Je crois que si, » dis-je. « Tu sais… ce genre de vision que j'ai, ça n'arrive que lorsqu'il ressent des sentiment très forts… et à ce moment-là, Drago, il ressentait la même chose que moi quand je te vois. Il l'aime, j'en suis certain. »

« Peut-être l'aimait-il avant, » propose-t-il. « Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il l'aimait en tant que Tom Jedusor et pas en tant que Lord Voldemort. »

« Peut-être… »

« Et après ? »

« Ils… ils sont rentré à la forteresse et ils ont fait l'amour. »

« Voldemort ne fait pas l'amour, » me corrige à nouveau Drago. « Il baise. »

« Pas cette fois. »

Il y a un long silence et Drago me caresse tendrement le dos.

« Peut-être reste-t-il une part d'humanité en lui, » fais-je pensivement.

« Tu dois oublier ça, Harry, » m'interromps aussitôt Drago. « Tu ne le feras pas revenir du bon coté. Tu dois le tuer. Pas le laisser te faire croire qu'il pourrait changer. Parce qu'il ne changera pas, Harry, il est peut-être amoureux de Spica, mais il n'est pas stupide. Il n'a pas confiance en elle et il ne changera pas pour elle. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ca fait longtemps que je suis résigné au fait de devenir un assassin, » réponds-je. « Que ma victime soit amoureuse ou non. Comment as-tu rencontré Spica ? »

« C'est ma trois fois arrière-grand-mère, » répond-il. « Elle est morte, c'est une vampire. Elle vit à Poudlard, dans la Foret Interdite. »

« Grand-mère paternelle ? » fais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, maternelle, » me répond-il. « Oui, c'est aussi la grand-mère de ton parrain, » dit-il sans que j'aie besoin de poser la question.

Je pousse un léger soupir. Un long silence tombe sur nous et je ferme les yeux, savourant la sensation de ses bras qui m'enserrent, ne désirant rien de plus que de rester là pour toujours. Mais une légère tension émane de mon aimé et je dépose un petit baiser dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » fais-je doucement. « Tu sais, Drake, je suis empathique, comme ta mère, je sens lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi. »

« Laisse tomber, oublie, » me dit-il. « Ce n'est pas important. »

« Si, c'est important. Je t'en prie, dis-moi. »

« Tu vas m'en vouloir, » souffle-t-il.

Je me redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi, » dis-je à nouveau.

Il pousse un petit soupir et baisse les paupières, ses bras autour de ma taille se resserrant légèrement.

« Ton parrain… Sirius… » fait-il. « Il n'est pas mort, Harry. Il est en vie. »

Je fronce les sourcils une seconde.

« Mais tu… tu m'as dit que… »

« Que mon père l'avait tué, je sais, » murmure-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je voulais juste… je voulais juste te faire du mal. Te faire vraiment mal. »

« Tu as réussi, » réponds-je. « Il est vivant ? Il est vraiment en vie ? »

Il hoche la tête. Je le regarde interdit, pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Et après ? » fais-je en me levant. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé douter ? »

« Harry, essaye de me comprendre, » dit-il, l'ai désespéré, se levant à son tour et s'approchant de moi. « Je… au début, j'étais trop mal dans ma tête pour vouloir essayer de te rassurer, et après… je préférais que tu ne le saches pas, au cas où notre plan échouerait… Je… Harry, comprends-moi… »

Je reste debout, à deux mètres de lui, quelques secondes, totalement sous le choc, avant que les mots qu'il vient de prononcer ne prennent tout leur sens.

« _Votre_ plan ? » fais-je, interdit. « Tu l'as mêlé à cette histoire ? »

Il baisse la tête, coupable. Le silence, pesant, tombe sur la pièce.

« Quel est votre plan ? » dis-je alors. « Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? »

Il relève les yeux vers moi et se mords la lèvre.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir, » m'assure-t-il.

Je plisse les yeux une secondes, puis m'approche de lui et glisse mes bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ? » dis-je, laissant ma langue traîner un peu au coin de mes lèvres.

* * *

Je pousse un faible gémissement.

« Petit démon, » dis-je dans un murmure. « Tu ne sauras pas. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » répond-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Il m'entraîne vers le lit en m'embrassant à nouveau, c'est fou ce qu'il peut être convainquant quand il… oooooh, quand il fait ça avec sa langue.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire ? » dit-il d'une voix sensuelle en se détachant à peine de moi.

Je me mords légèrement la lèvre.

« Non, » réponds-je, ma volonté faiblissant de secondes en secondes.

Il me repousse brusquement et je tombe allongé sur le lit. Je tente de me redresser, mais il m'est déjà monté dessus, assis à califourchon sur mon bassin, les main à plat sur mon torse. Il me regarde avec des yeux coquins et, lentement, ses mains remontent vers ma gorge, caressantes. Ma respiration, malgré mes efforts, se fait légèrement irrégulière, ce qu, bien sur, ce petit allumeur remarque aussitôt. Il sourit de plus belle et se penche un peu vers moi, ses mains commençant déjà à déboutonner ma chemise, un peu trop lentement pour mon rythme cardiaque qui accélère soudain dangereusement. Mes mains, d'instinct, viennent se poser sur ses fesses, et l'une d'elle remonte vers sa nuque pour l'attirer sur mes lèvres.

« Alors ? » dit-il une fois que, ma chemise ouverte, il se détache de moi, gardant son visage en face du mien, laissant tomber ses cheveux noirs sur mes joues.

Je secoue la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix.

« Oh, tu en veux plus, alors ? » sourit-il, ses mains glissant sur ma peau frémissante.

Je hoche la tête et il fait de même, se foutant visiblement de ma gueule.

« Ah oui ? » fait-il. « Hein ? Oui, encore mon cœur ? »

« Oui, » dis-je dans un souffle. « Oui, oui… »

Il sourit et passe sa langue au coin de mes lèvres. Sa bouche glisse jusqu'à mon oreille et il me mordille le lobe, me faisant gémir faiblement.

« Tu es gourmand, mon amour, » me murmure-t-il d'un ton pervers. « Mais moi aussi, je veux quelque chose, tu sais ? Dis-moi… »

« Non, » fais-je en haletant.

Une main presse à travers l'étoffe de mon pantalon, provoquant un brusque hoquet dans ma gorge.

« C'est donnant-donnant, amour, » susurre-t-il. « Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir… sinon j'arrête… »

« Non… » fais-je.

« Non quoi ? Non à mon petit marché, ou non au fait que j'arrête ? »

Ses mains sont sur ma ceinture et la déboucle très vite, pour ouvrir ma braguette et se glisser sous mes sous-vêtements, me faisant gémir à nouveau.

« T'ar… t'arrête pas, je t'en prie… » est la seule chose que j'arrive à formuler à ce moment-là.

« Dis-moi… » murmure-t-il, accompagnant ses mots d'un geste un peu plus appuyé. « Quel est ce fameux plan ? »

Cédant sous l'insistance de cette main câline, je me mets à déblatérer des mots sans suite, mêlés avec des petits cris et des gémissements, des 'oh, oui,' des 'Harry' et des 'je t'aime'. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend tout, mais visiblement, il est satisfait.

« Alors tu as capturé mon parrain et son amant pour me sortir d'ici ? » murmure-t-il.

« Oui… » gémis-je. « Je… aha.. c'était le seul… m-m-moyen… »

« Et quand est-ce que je sors de là ? »

« D… demain soir, » réponds-je.

Il me fait un petit sourire.

« C'est bien, Dray, » dit-il en m'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres. « Tu as intérêt à ce que Sirius sorte vivant de là. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre pas que, d'un coup sec, il vient de me retirer pantalon et boxer d'un coup et sa bouche avide vient de se refermer sur moi, me faisant brusquement crier. Il m'a suffisamment chauffé auparavant et très vite, je jouis avec un cri rauque dans sa bouche. Son visage revient peu après à mon niveau, et je l'embrasse paresseusement.

« C'était un coup très bas, » dis-je dans un murmure.

Il sourit avec espièglerie et m'embrasse à nouveau.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu n'avoir que des vertus… » me répond-il.

Je plisse légèrement les lèvres.

« Tu m'en veux ? » dis-je, inquiet.

Il s'allonge à coté de moi, posant la tête sur mon épaule.

« Pas vraiment, » répond-il. « Juste… j'aurais aimé le savoir… mais je comprends que tu ne me l'ai pas dit. Je t'aurais empêché de le mêler à ça, et tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu me sortir de là sans y rester toi-même… et maintenant que les choses sont lancées, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner, pas vrai ? »

« C'était le but, » réponds-je avec un sourire. « Désolé de t'avoir joué un sale tour… »

« Merci d'être là, » répond-il, un peu hors sujet. « Tu sais, Drake… »

Il sombre dans le silence.

« Oui ? » fais-je, curieux.

Il se redresse légèrement et m'embrasse sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il doucement. « Mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il y a là, » ajoute-t-il en glissant sa main sur mon avant-bras gauche.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

« Si je tue Voldemort, ça sera pour te libérer de lui, » conclut-t-il.

Je lui souris, un peu moqueur je dois l'avouer.

« Oh, mon preux chevalier veut me sauver, » fais-je en caressant sa joue.

Il rougit, Dieux que j'adore ça !

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » proteste-t-il.

Je souris encore plus.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, » réponds-je en l'embrassant. « J'adore quand tu fais ton Gryffondor qui veut sauver tout le monde. »

« Je ne veux pas sauver tout le monde, je ne veux sauver que toi, » rétorque-t-il en reposant la tête sur mon torse.

Je ne répond rien et passe ma main dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses que je caresse avec une certaine insistance.

« Mmh ? » fait-il. « Un problème ? »

« Je trouve que tu es un peu trop habillé par rapport à moi, » réponds-je.

« Oh, eh bien, tu n'as qu'à remédier à ce… problème, » dit-il, levant ses grands yeux verts vers moi.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? » dis-je, ma main commençant déjà à déboucler sa ceinture.

« Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux, » répond-il. « Je sais que tu as… une imagination débordante pour ce genre de choses… »

Doucement, je le plaque contre le matelas et il ronronne comme un chaton alors que je m'attelle à la tache de le mettre à nu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il est assez tard, et je suis mort de fatigue. Harry s'est endormi, blotti contre moi, son visage fin reposant paisiblement sur ma poitrine, ses bras encerclant ma taille et ses jambes emmêlées avec les miennes.

Je m'en veux. Il est persuadé que, demain soir, nous serons tous les deux loin de cet endroit maudit, à l'abri de Voldemort, le temps qu'il reprenne des forces. Moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que demain soir, oui, il sera en sécurité. Mais pas moi. Moi je serai mort… ou pire encore.

Comme si mes pensées s'étaient transmises à son esprit, Harry s'agite légèrement dans son sommeil. Ses bras se ressert autour de moi et il pousse un faible gémissement.

« Non… » marmonne-t-il dans son sommeil. « Dray, ne me laisse pas… »

Je l'enroule de mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux pour le rassurer.

« Je reste là, mon ange, » dis-je dans un murmure à son oreille.

Il se calme presque aussitôt. Je sais que je devrai me lever, et partir, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux juste ça, juste une dernière fois. Juste une nuit avec lui. Juste une dernière nuit paisible.

D'un sort murmuré, je rabats les draps sur nous. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et un léger apaisement passe sur mon cœur : dans le ciel noir de cette nuit d'hiver, brille une pleine lune presque surnaturelle tant elle éclaire. La dernière fois que j'ai pu en voir une telle, c'était il y a deux mois. Deux mois où, précisément, j'amenai Harry ici.

« Pardonne-moi, » dis-je dans un faible murmure à l'adresse d'Harry.

Je lève de nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre, fixant mon regard sur la Lune. Quelques mots flottent dans ma tête, vestiges d'un poème oublié, écrit dans des temps perdus, par un anonyme déboussolé.

_« Et la paix de là-bas vint à mon cœur,_

_En ces jours de Ténèbres, et de Malheur_

_Car de l'amour mon âme était comblée_

_En ces jours de fête et de volupté_

_Mais aujourd'hui, pour moi, c'est bien fini_

_Mon choix je l'ai fait, y perdant la vie._

_Mon amour, pardonne-moi les erreurs de nos temps_

_Car aujourd'hui vient à mon cœur, une Lune d'Argent… »

* * *

_

(nda: ici, léger flash-back. Se déroule deux jours avant le début du chap…)

Je me réveille méchamment ankylosé. Refusant d'abord la réalité de ma douleur, je finis par m'y résoudre et j'ouvre les yeux. La lumière de l'endroit est très faible, à peine un rayon de lumière passe sous la porte, éclairant le cachot d'une lueur glauque. Je me redresse légèrement pour me mettre sur les fesses et me rends compte que j'ai les mains liées. Puis un mouvement m'attire du coin de l'œil et j'aperçois une forme allongée peut loin de moi.

« Sev' ? » dis-je à voix basse.

Un grognement inaudible me répond et je souris, me mettant à genoux pour m'approcher de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » dis-je alors qu'il s'assoit.

« J'ai très mal à la tête, mais ça va, » me répond-il. « Et toi ? »

« Courbatures, » dis-je brièvement.

« Mmmphm… » marmonne-t-il. « Drago n'y est pas allé de main morte. »

« On peut dire ça, » réponds-je.

Je me tais car des bruits de pas retentissent dans le couloir. J'échange un regard avec Severus qui fronce légèrement les sourcils, son attention tournée sur l'extérieur, aux aguets. Les pas se rapprochent et, très vite, s'arrêtent à notre niveau. Puis la porte s'ouvre et entrent alors deux silhouette, l'une grande et masculine, l'autre petite et indéniablement féminine. Je plisse les yeux, cherchant à reconnaître nos visiteurs à cotre-jour, et l'homme fait un petit geste de la main, murmurant un Lumos.

Ma vue se fait plus claire et je frissonne légèrement. Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, en personne, me regarde de haut, avec à ses cotés, mon aïeule aux allure de jeunes filles.

« Tiens donc, voila qui est intéressant, » murmure Voldemort, nous scrutant l'un après l'autre.

Une troisième personne arrive alors, aux cheveux blonds platine. C'est Drago. Il s'incline légèrement devant son maître.

« Monseigneur, » murmure-t-il humblement.

« Belle trouvaille que tu as faite là, Drago, » murmure Voldemort en retour. « Comment ? »

« Nous nous sommes croisés par hasard dans une ruelle de Londres, » répond Drago, ses yeux gris glace tournés vers nous. « Ces chers amis étaient très occupés à visiter la cité buccale de l'autre, avec la langue bien sûr. Spectacle on ne peut plus intéressant… »

« Oui, j'imagine, » fait le serpent, se tournant de nouveau vers nous. « Ainsi donc, mon cher Severus, tu t'es entiché d'un Gryffondor ? Tss, tss… quel dommage que tu m'aies trahi, nous aurions pu faire tellement de merveilleuses choses ensembles… »

Il nous observe quelques secondes, puis se tourne vers Spica.

« Dis-moi, ma chérie, quel sort réserves-tu à ceux qui te trahissent ? »

« Oh, tu sais, n'étant réellement du coté de personne, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que qui que ce soit m'ait jamais trahie, » répond Spica avec un geste de la main.

« Ah, oui, le fameux 'je ne suis du coté de personne parce que personne n'est du mien', n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, Tom chéri, » acquiesce Spica, visiblement amusée, ses yeux noirs brillant d'un sentiment indescriptible. « Mais en général, j'essaye de protéger ma famille. »

« Oh, les Blacks ont toujours été ainsi, protégeant leur patrimoine, acceptant et approuvant mes idées sans prendre parti plus franchement… » dit Voldemort, se rapprochant de la vampire.

« Je pense que, dans le fond, tes idées et tes motivations sont bonnes, » répond Spica, ne détachant pas ses yeux de lui. « C'est ta méthode qui me rebute. Trop violente.

« Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour arriver à ses fins, » réponds Voldemort, caressant légèrement la joue blanche de Spica. « La manière forte peut résoudre bien des problèmes. »

« Pas la guerre, Tom, » répond la vampire. « Mais tu as toujours aimé la violence. »

« Insinuerais-tu que je suis sadique ? »

« Oh, si peu, » sourit Spica. « Tu devrais t'occuper de tes prisonniers que mon descendant t'apporte sur un plateau. »

Voldemort secoue la tête, puis nous regarde à nouveau.

« Tu es dangereuse, Spica, » murmure-t-il. « Tu me fais perdre la notion des choses. »

« Etant donné, cher ami, que tu as le même effet sur moi… » répond Spica à voix basse.

Elle se rapproche de Voldemort et lui caresse l'avant-bras.

« Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, » souffle-t-elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répond rien mais glisse un bras autour de la taille de la vampire avant de nous regarder à nouveau. Puis il sort sa baguette et la tourne vers Severus d'abord. Il marmonne une formule et Sev' est entouré d'une lueur sombre pendant une secondes, puis Voldemort fais de même avec moi.

« Je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard, » dit-il en se tournant vers Drago. « Emmène-les à la forteresse. Méfie-toi qu'il soient correctement traités par les gardes, surtout. »

« Bien, maître, » répond Drago en s'inclinant.

Puis le jeune Malefoy se tourne vers nous et nous jette un sort, nous faisant sombrer à nouveau dans les Ténèbres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille dans un cachot similaire à celui du manoir Malefoy, à peine plus éclairé. Il y a deux paillasses l'une à coté de l'autre, le sol est en terre brute, recouvert de paille éparpillée. Ca et là, je peux apercevoir des taches brunes qui ressemble de façon méconnaissable à du sang. Je frissonne légèrement et jette un coup d'œil à Severus qui, sur une des paillasse, me regarde fixement.

Voyant que je l'ai aperçu, il me sourit légèrement et je m'approche de lui pour me blottir dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse légèrement la nuque, ses bras m'entourant étroitement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, maintenant ? » dis-je sur un ton à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

« Attendre, » me répond-il doucement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« _Sirius_ ? »

Je sursaute légèrement. J'étais en train de m'endormir quand cette voix m'a interpellé. La voix de Spica.

« Spy ? » dis-je, murmurant.

« Quoi ? » dit Sev'.

« Spica, » réponds-je. « Elle n'est pas là ? »

« _Non, je ne suis pas là, Sirius_, » fait la voix de la vampire. « _J'utilise simplement ma télépathie_. »

« Ah, ok, » dis-je d'une voix faible. « Télépathie, » fais-je à l'adresse de Sev qui me regarde bizarrement.

« _Vous allez bien ?_ » demande Spica. « _Tu n'ai pas obligé de parler pour me répondre_. »

« _Ca va_, » dis-je alors en pensée. « _Et toi ? Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner à Voldemort._ »

« _Je ne me suis pas donné à Voldemort, en tout cas pas dans le sens où tu l'entends_, » me rétorque-t-elle fièrement. « _J'ai effectivement couché avec lui, mais pas parce que ça m'aurait donné plus de crédibilité, je n'en ai aucune à son esprit. J'en avais simplement envie_. »

« _Où es-tu ? _»

« _Dans sa chambre. Dans ses bras. Je sais que ça peut te paraître aberrant, Sirius, mais je l'apprécie. Vraiment. C'est un mec exceptionnel_. »

« _Exceptionnellement sans cœur, et cruel, et inhumain, aussi_, » fais-je méchamment.

« _Et il a aussi énormément de charisme, et il est intelligent, rusé, le Serpentard par excellence_, » rétorqua-t-elle. «_ Beau, et très doux quand il le veut. Excellent amant_. »

« _Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il viole mon filleul, il tue et torture tellement de gens, tellement froidement…_ »

« _Je sais tout ça_, » me répond-elle, une note de tristesse étrange dans la voix. « _Mais je l'apprécie quand même_. »

« _Tu es folle_. »

« _Certainement_, » acquiesce-t-elle sur un ton malicieux.

« _Bref, à part ça, où en est le plan ?_ »

« _Tout marche comme sur des roulettes, Drago viendra vous voir demain dans l'après-midi pour échanger vos place, il aura ton épée et celles d'Harry_. »

« _Parfait_. »

Il y a un léger silence.

« _Et toi ?_ »

« _Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu aux cotés de Tom, peut-être pourrais-je encore le convaincre d'épargner Drago_. »

Nouveau silence.

« _Je dois y aller_. »

« _D'accord. Prends soin de toi_. »

« _Toi aussi. A bientôt, Sirius_. »

* * *

voila, chapitre fini !


	13. Une erreur, fatale, et tout s'écroule

coucou tout le monde !

rar :

**serpentis-draco, vert emeraude, didinette207, Draya Felton, Oxaline, Vif d'Or, Mara Snape, Selann Yui, isa, hermioneblack17, tatunette, Smirnoff, Shima Chan, Mkorigane** :Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos commentaires ! voila la suite, désolée si ça a été long, gros bisous à vous tous !

**Chana** : non... je ne suis pas rétablie, pour mon plus grands malheur. Enfin, ça va mieux, mais je tousse encore et c'est super fatigant... mais bon, merci de t'inquieter ! Pour la réaction de Spica avec Tom, eh bien... oui, le but était de destabiliser un peu. Je l'avoue. Je voulais montrer que Voldemort avait aant tout été Tom Jedusort, et que la folie qui l'habite n'a rien d'inhumaine. Seule l'âme humaine est capable de tant de cruauté, mais elle est aussi capable de tant de choses merveilleuses, telles l'amour, l'amitié, la loyauté... Quant à la façon qu'Harry a de convainccre Drago de tout lui dire, oui... je l'aime bien aussi, lol ! un peu de douceur dans la noirceur del'histoire... voili voilou ! Gros bisous à toi, à la prochaine !

**mifibou** : ne pas tuer Drago ? Je vais y reflechir plus en profondeur... niark ! tu trouves que Spica est un peu bizarre ? Moui... on peut voir ça comme ça, mais tout s'expliquera bientot... un peu de patience ! gros bisous à toi !

**Procne Aesoris** : ouais ! je n'ai pas fait de fautes ! lol, quelle pseudo, aussi ! Non, je n'ai pas fait de rar la dernière fois, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps (d'ailleurs, je ne devrais vraiment pas les faire maintenant, j'ai le bac blanc écrit de français demain... vraiment... c'est mal...) enfin bon. Gros bisous, et continue vite tes fics !

**Merawen** : coucou toi ! alors désolée si je ne fais pas de réponse détaillée à chacune de tes reviews, mais globalement, je pense que tu as aimé, non ? lol, je te fais de gros bisous, et merci beaucoup ! à plus

**Orlina** : coucou ! eh bien, non, spica n'a pas connu Lestat, pourtant elle aurait pu vu le temps qu'elle a passé sur terre... pour Harry ben... tu verras bien, lol, je ne vais rien te dire maintenant ! Quant à ma crève, et bien pour mon plus grand malheur, elle est toujours là, et bien accrochée la saloperie ! enfin, j'espère que ça va enfin aller mieux... gros gros bisous à toi !

**Dwallia** : oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! alors, désolée pour le monstrueux laps de temps qu'il m'a fallu pour updater, mais il va falloir t'y habituer, j'ai souvent du mal à poster à temps... enfin bon, j'espère que ça ira ! Quand à la fin que j'ai prévue, je ne te dis rien... si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu n'as qu'à lire les quelques notes que je mets en début et fin de chapitre, tu devrais trouver toute seule, lol. Le 77 de mon pseudo vient tout simplement du département où j'habite, je voulais mettre Speedy tout court, mais c'était déjà pris, alors... gros bisous à toi !

**ornaluca** : si tu veux tout savoir ça va moyennement se passer pour Dray... niark, comment torturer les pauvres lecteurs qui ne comprennent rien, lol ! merci et gros bisous !

**Quiproquo** : bah oui, spica couche avec Tom... mais que veux-tu, Tom est tout de même quelqu'un d'assez extraordinaire... enfin bon, je ne te fais pas de détails, lol ! Par contre, je te corrige : Tom est effectivement devenu un monstre, mais il était un homme auparavant et a déjà ressenti des sentiments amoureux. De plus je me dois de préciser que seule l'ame humaine est capable de devenir aussi mauvaise, tout autant qu'elle est capable d'avoir des choses merveilleuses, comme l'amour... mais l'amour ne sauvera pas Tom, cela est clair, il est allé beaucoup trop loin sur le chemin des Enfers... voila voila ! alors désolée s'il m'a fallu un peu plus de seux semaines pour écrire ce chapitre... gros bisous !

voila, fin des rar ! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de les faire, vive les week-end de trois jours, et pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard, lol !

un petit disclaimer : rien de tout le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour les autres... tout est à JK Rowlings, exepté le scénario et la rédaction qui sont à moi, sortis tout droit de ma tête de malade...

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

voila voila !

je vous embrasse tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! gros bisous à tous !

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

Lune d'Argent

_Chapitre 13 :_

**Une erreur, fatale, et tout s'écroule :**

« Oh, voilà qui est très intéressant… »

Je me réveille difficilement, entendant une voix froide et mauvaise peu loin de moi. Je me redresse légèrement et cligne des yeux, puis avec une horreur inimaginable, je regarde bien en face mon pire ennemi qui est debout au pied du lit, les bras croisés, la rage bien visible sur son visage pale, les narines frémissantes, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, plus rouge que noir aujourd'hui.

« Tom… » dis-je dans un souffle de terreur.

Il sourit méchamment – et toute trace de quelque chose approchant de ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve d'hier est absente de ce sourire.

« Ainsi donc, Harry Potter a réussi à réchauffer le plus froid et le plus insensible de mes Mangemorts, surprenant… » murmure-t-il, ses yeux se tournant vers Drago et parcourant son corps à moitié caché.

Drago remue et se réveille à son tour. Ses yeux se posent tout d'abord sur moi, et il sourit vaguement.

« 'Ry ? »

Je suis pétrifié de frayeur, je ne peux rien faire ni dire. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et se redresse à son tour, avant d'apercevoir ce qui cause mon état. Sa mâchoire inférieure s'abaisse légèrement sous le choc et Tom ricane.

« M-m-maitre, » balbutie Drago.

« Oui, il me semble que c'est ce que je suis, » répond Tom, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

Puis il se détourne vers la droite.

« Spica, dehors, » dit-il d'une voix implacable.

C'est alors que je remarque la présence d'une autre personne, vêtue d'une belle robe d'un autre siècle, ses yeux noirs étincelants dans son visage blanc. Elle me regarde une seconde, puis se tourne de nouveau vers Voldemort.

« Tom, je – »

« Non, » coupe-t-il aussitôt. « Pas cette fois, Spica, pas cette fois. Sors. »

« Embrase-moi, » implore-t-elle. « S'il te plait, embrasse-moi. »

Il la regarde une seconde, des émotions étranges passant sur son visage.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, ma belle, » répond-il.

"Je ne veux qu'un baiser, » répond-elle en attrapant son avant-bras. « S'il te plait, Tom. »

Tom plisse les lèvres, puis se tourne vers elle, l'attirant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse que l'on n'aurait pas pu imaginer venant du plus grand Lord Noir de tous les temps. Il se détache lentement d'elle et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir la larme brillante qui roule sur la joue pale de la vampire avant qu'elle ne se détourne.

« Verrouille la porte derrière toi, » ajoute Tom.

Elle obéit et Tom se tourne de nouveau vers nous. Son visage se tord de nouveau de haine, mais il n'est pas posé sur moi. Il est sur Drago qui, nerveusement, gigote un peu, ses mains se tordant sur les draps.

« Tiens donc, aurais-tu peur de moi, Drago ? » murmure-t-il d'un ton étrangement satisfait.

Mais Drago relève des yeux défiants vers lui, l'air d'avoir pris une décision. Il se lève brusquement et se tient près du lit, face à Tom, glorieusement nu, les mains sur les hanches, le visage dur et les yeux pleins de haine.

« Non, » dit-il d'une voix froide et sure. « Je n'ai pas peur de vous, _maître_. »

Les yeux de Tom se promènent sur son corps dénudé avec une certaine lueur appréciative. Je me tords les doigts, mon dieu, Drago, qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

« Ma nudité vous pose un problème ? » demande-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

« Absolument aucun, » répond Voldemort d'un ton mielleux. « Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois nu… »

« Je préférerais tout de même mourir habillé, » rétorque Drago, attrapant ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

« Ma foi, c'est à toi de voir après tout… »

« Non… » Gémis-je.

Les yeux de Tom se tournent vers moi.

« Non quoi, Harry ? » me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, sachant déjà que des larmes coulent librement sur mes joues. Drago m'envoie également mes vêtements au visage et je lui lance un coup d'œil désespéré. D'un seul regard, il m'incite à m'habiller et j'obéis.

« Oui, il a raison, Harry, » susurre Tom. « Sois convenablement vêtu pour la mort d'un de mes plus précieux alliés… »

Je lui lance un regard haineux et me jette pratiquement sur lui. D'un geste négligeant de sa baguette, il m'arrête et je me retrouve attaché au mur par les poignets, mes pieds touchant à peine le sol. Je pousse un faible cri de douleur.

« Tu es pathétique, Potter, croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir me faire quoi que ce soit sans magie ? »

Je ne réponds qu'en le fusillant du regard, mon cœur battant la chamade. Il hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Drago.

« Bien, Drago, » dit-il calmement. « As-tu une explication à cette trahison ? Voulais-tu simplement te taper du Gryffondor ou bien voulais-tu réellement le sortir de là ? »

Insolemment, Drago pose une main sur sa hanche avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je l'aime, milord, malheureusement je doute que vous puissiez comprendre un tel sentiment, » répond-il. « Je l'aime à la folie… Alors oui, je voulais réellement le sortir de là, le sortir de votre emprise maléfique, je voulais pouvoir lui faire l'amour pendant des heures et des heures dans un lit qui ne le répugne pas, je voulais le soustraire à ce monde de haine et de ténèbres qu'un ange comme lui n'aurait jamais du connaître. Oui, je voulais le sortir de là, oui je voulais qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs, oui, _je voulais qu'il vous tue_. »

« N'as-tu jamais adhéré à mes idées ? » demande Tom.

« Il est vrai que je n'aime pas les moldus. Il est vrai qu'il faudrait pouvoir rétablir l'ancienne magie. Mais votre méthode était mauvaise. Si j'ai accepté votre marque, c'était pour protéger ma mère. Si j'ai gagné votre confiance, c'était pour faire enrager mon père. Si je vous ai trahi… »

Il tourne ses yeux vers moi, l'air atrocement désolé. Mortifié, je secoue la tête comme un dément.

« … c'était pour protéger celui que j'aime, » conclut-il, revenant vers Voldemort.

Celui-ci l'observe quelques secondes.

« C'est bien dommage, » murmure-t-il enfin. « Tous tes nobles sacrifices n'auront servi à rien. Tu m'as donné ta vie pour protéger ta mère, et elle est morte, tu vas mourir pour protéger ton aimé, et il va mourir aussi. »

Il y a un long silence et Tom jauge Drago du regard, l'air pensif.

« Quel dommage de devoir détruire un si joli corps, » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Drago. « Exeo. »

Drago fait un pas de coté pour éviter le rayon violet, puis tend la main vers le fauteuil pour faire venir à lui son épée. Il la dégaine brusquement et la tend vers son maître qui lui fait un sourire narquois.

« Crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre avec ça ? » se moque-t-il.

« Peut-être pas, mais je pourrais au moins me défendre, » répond Drago.

Ils s'affrontent du regard quelques secondes. Moi je continue de me débattre avec mes liens, mais rien n'y fait, et j'ai de plus en plus mal aux épaules. Je vais pleurer à nouveau, je le sens. Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, ça ne devait pas arriver, pas alors que tout allait s'arranger… ce soir…

Un sanglot m'échappe. Si seulement je pouvais faire de la magie… si seulement je pouvais contrôler mes nouveaux pouvoirs… Mais ils sont trop instables. Beaucoup trop.

Tom me jette un regard, puis sourit.

« Tiens donc… serais-tu amoureux également, Harry Potter ? » dit-il moqueusement.

Je lui lance un regard plein de haine et il éclate de rire en se rapprochant de moi.

« Oh, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi expressif, » dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je détourne les yeux et regarde Drago qui semble fulminer. Il s'approche à son tour et passe son épée sur la gorge de Tom qui ne réagit même pas. Il ne fait que se tourner vers Drago avec lenteur.

« Pas lui, » fait mon beau blond. « Pas cette fois. Cette fois, maître, c'est vous et moi, et pas dans un lit. »

Tom le regarde longuement, puis murmure un sortilège et sa baguette s'allonge et s'affine, jusqu'à devenir une lame aussi belle que celle de Drago. Il l'attrape par la garde et la tend vers Drago.

« Un duel à l'ancienne, petit Dragon ? » propose-t-il avec un sourire.

Drago ne répond même pas. Il attaque directement mais Voldemort déjoue sa feinte avec facilité, avant de le frapper à son tour.

Je suis impressionné par le combat qui s'engage sous mes yeux. J'étais certain que Drago pouvait se battre avec plus de classe que je n'en aurais jamais rêvé, mais Tom se débrouille très bien aussi, et je m'y connais, et je sais, je sens que ça ne va pas bien se terminer. Drago utilise un peu trop d'énergie, et Tom est plus modéré dans ses actions. Mais c'est un beau combat. Une valse. Il semble qu'ils dansent ensemble, sautant un peu partout, esquivant et attaquant l'un et l'autre, avec une grâce et une rigueur qui leur vient certainement du sang de leurs ancêtres. En comparaison, mon jeu doit être bien plus terre à terre, mais plus empreint de magie, aussi.

Mais très vite, Drago se fatigue et Tom, à ce moment, se fait plus vicieux, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, Drago a le visage couvert de sueur, et quand Tom le frappe méchamment à la cuisse il s'effondre avec un petit cri de douleur. Il saigne abondamment et lâche son épée dans sa chute.

« Non… » gémis-je. « Drago… »

Il lève les yeux vers moi et tente de se relever, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il s'approche de moi en boitant, indifférent au regard de Tom.

* * *

J'arrive jusqu'à lui et il me regarde fixement, son visage d'ange baigné de larmes. Je lui fais un faible sourire, essuyant ses joues d'une main, l'autre m'empêchant de tomber. J'ai vraiment mal à ma blessure, et la douleur se propage très lentement dans les tissus, et dans mon sang, mes veines. Je sais qu'un quelconque poison maléfique est à l'œuvre, et que, pour moi, c'est terminé. Je n'en tiens pas compte, cependant, et je continue de caresser le visage doux de celui à qui j'ai donné mon âme.

« Drago, » murmure-t-il en reniflant.

« Je suis désolé, mon ange, » dis-je dans un souffle. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

Je l'embrasse alors sans un mot de plus, sans me préoccuper de Voldemort qui se tient derrière nous et nous observe. C'est très certainement la dernière fois que je le touche et je me fiche des conséquences. Il me répond désespérément, sa langue s'emmêlant avec la mienne dans un ballet sans fin.

Le baiser tire à sa fin car je pousse de nouveau un gémissement de douleur qui vient se perdre dans sa bouche. Le poison est lent à se répandre dans mon corps, mais ça fait mal, atrocement mal. Je m'écroule sur le sol, mes dernières forces m'abandonnant brusquement. Voldemort ricane et se penche vers moi, s'accroupissant à mes cotés, caressant mes cheveux.

« Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure-t-il.

Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu… » susurre-t-il.

Puis il se relève. Je me redresse du mieux que je peux, appuyant mon dos contre le mur, allongeant ma jambe blessée, avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Il a déplacé le fauteuil et l'a placé face à nous avant de s'y installer pour nous observer.

« Je pense que j'aurais du m'en douter, » murmure-t-il. « Mais comment aurais-je peu imaginer que le seul homme en qui j'avais confiance sur cette Terre allait me trahir ? »

Il croise élégamment les jambes et joue avec sa baguette revenue à son état originel. Il me lance un regard moqueur et plein de haine.

« Vous allez tellement bien ensemble, » ajoute-t-il. « Autre trahison dont tu aurais à me faire part, Drago ? »

Je reste muet. Oh, oui, il y en a d'autres, des trahisons, mais je ne lui en parlerai pas. Si je dois mourir, j'emporterai ces secrets dans ma tombe.

« Oh, très bien, si tu n'as rien à me dire, » fait Voldemort en levant les mains au ciel. « A toi de voir, petit Dragon. »

Il lève alors sa baguette et s'apprête à lancer un sortilège que je devine bien douloureux, mais il est interrompu par Harry qui s'agite.

« Non ! » s'écrit-il. « Je t'en prie, Tom, ne fais pas ça, tu ne peux pas… »

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas, Harry ? » rétorque Voldemort en levant les yeux vers lui.

Harry ne répond pas. Je le regarde à mon tour, il ne fait que trembler. Dieux, que cette vision me fait mal ! Sachant que je ne peux rien y faire, je tourne de nouveau mon visage vers Voldemort.

« Finissons-en, » dis-je à son adresse.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et me regarde avec curiosité.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire, » fais-je à nouveau.

Il y a un long silence durant lequel nous nous affrontons du regard.

« Tu es courageux, petit Dragon, » dit-il finalement. « Tu mériterais presque que je te tue sans souffrance. »

« Tout est dans le 'presque', » réponds-je.

« Oui, » acquiesce-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. « Tout est dans le 'presque'. _Endoloris_. »

Il commence bas. Mais la douleur se fait intense à ma blessure à la cuisse et je frémis, retenant mes cris. Je ne veux pas hurler, pas déjà. Le sort se fait soudain plus intense et, sous le choc, je bascule au sol, laissant échapper un gémissement, me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, essayant vainement de contrôler ma douleur.

Il y a du mouvement au-dessus de moi et je relève les yeux pour voir Voldemort qui s'est levé et qui s'est approché d'Harry, gardant sa baguette pointée sur moi. Il passe son bras autour de la taille de mon ange et glisse une main sous sa chemise.

« Retire tes sales pattes de là ! » s'écrie Harry en essayant de se débattre.

Voldemort ricane et lui mordille la peau du cou.

« Non… » Fais-je d'une voix rauque.

Le maître se tourne vers moi, puis plisse méchamment les yeux, redressant légèrement sa baguette, intensifiant l'endoloris. Un faible cri m'échappe, cette fois.

« Si, » rétorque-t-il.

Il regarde à nouveau Harry et se remet à la tache, sa main remontant le long de son torse et sa bouche léchant doucement le lobe de son oreille.

« Il a la peau si douce… » Murmure Voldemort avant de se tourner vers moi. « Tu ne trouves pas, Drago ? »

Je lui lance un regard plein de haine.

« Je doute qui vous sachiez réellement l'apprécier, » réponds-je.

Sa main se resserre une dernière fois sur sa baguette et la douleur devient brusquement insoutenable. Je pousse un hurlement en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, mais le sort cesse pratiquement aussitôt. Voldemort ricane, et Harry gémit un petit 'non' qui me fend le cœur.

« Intéressant, » fait Voldemort, se détachant de Harry et se rasseyant dans le fauteuil. « Je ne t'avais jamais entendu hurler de douleur, c'est un son très agréable… »

Il me lance un _expulsio_ et j'atterris dans la table près de la fenêtre, la renversant au passage, juste avant d'être frappé de plein fouet pas un sort de gel au bras. Je crie de nouveau, sentant ma peau, mes muscles et mes os se faire petit à petit beaucoup plus froid.

« A ton avis, Harry, lequel de ces deux poisons atteindra le cœur en premier ? » demande Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation. « Le sortilège de gel, ou le Froid des Ténèbres ? »

Je tombe sur le coté. Mon bras droit me fait horriblement mal, la douleur se répand de mon coude où j'ai été touché vers mes doigts et mon épaule. De l'autre coté, le poison se répand dans le bas de ma jambe et vers le haut de ma cuisse. Je pousse un halètement, contrôlant la douleur du mieux que je peux, mais je sais qu'elle ne va faire qu'empirer, et que tout cela durera des heures et des heures. Je me concentre du mieux que je peux pour refouler les petits picotements et je relève les yeux vers Harry, voulant graver son visage dans mon âme, voulant partir avec la plus belle vision existante sur cette terre.

Lui plisse les yeux et serre les dents. Je peux lire dans son regard comme dans un livre ouvert, et j'y vois de la douleur, de la peur, de la haine, de l'amour, mais surtout, une grande, très grande colère. Ses poings se crispent à leur tour et, bien que ses yeux d'émeraudes soient toujours fixés aux miens, je sais qu'il est ailleurs. Qu'il se_ concentre._

Oh, grand Merlin. Que t'apprêtes-tu à faire, Harry ? Tu n'as pas assez de force, physiquement parlant pour tenter quoi que ce soit ! Je secoue légèrement la tête, mais il ne me voit pas, il ne me voit plus. C'est mauvais, très mauvais. Il n'y arrivera pas, sa nouvelle magie est bien trop puissante et bien trop instable pour ce corps aussi frêle et faible.

Je laisse soudain échapper un plainte de douleur. Le poison vient d'atteindre mon genou vers le bas, et ma hanche vers le haut. Dieux, que ça fait mal ! Je me concentre à nouveau sur Harry, pour oublier ma douleur, et je retiens une exclamation de surprise et de peur en voyant que ses yeux se mettent à pétiller dangereusement de haine et de fureur. Contrôle tes émotions, Harry, ou bien tu n'y survivras pas !

Même si c'est fini pour moi, avec un peu de chances, il peut encore sortir de là. Spica est partie et elle est certainement allée chercher Sirius et Rogue pour les ramener ici. Elle sait où sont cachés le Portoloin et les épées. Avec un peu de chance, et un peu de temps, Harry peut encore s'en sortir. Pourvu simplement qu'il n'utilise pas sa magie maintenant ! Ne gâche pas tout pour moi, Harry, tu ne pourras pas me sauver !

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas me mettre à pleurer maintenant, pas comme ça. Mais j'ai si mal, mon dieu, si mal d'avoir tout fait foiré, encore une fois, une fois de trop, alors que tout allait marcher. Si seulement je m'étais permis de désirer Harry. Si seulement, notre amour n'avait pas été libéré trop tard. Merde, si seulement mon père n'avait pas été un tel enfoiré !

Parce que tout est parti de là. Tout est parti du fait que, pour protéger ma mère, j'ai du lui obéir. J'ai du ployer devant un Sang-mêlé – puissant sorcier, certes, à l'intelligence et au charisme stupéfiants, mais Sang-mêlé tout de même, mégalomane et affreusement mauvais, par-dessus le marché. C'est à cause de mon père que je n'ai pas eu d'enfance normale, c'est à cause de mon père que je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami à part Blaise, c'est à cause de mon père que j'ai passé la moitié de mon temps de vie au manoir à me prendre des Doloris, et l'autre à pleurer et consoler ma mère.

Je le hais. Je le hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi toutes ses réminiscences arrivent aujourd'hui, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles sont là. Le visage de ma mère, doux et souriant, me revient alors, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'une blague connue d'elle seule, sachant que j'aimais bien avant que je ne m'en doute.

Mais mes pensées mélancoliques sont coupées court, car trois choses arrivent simultanément, me prenant par surprise. La douleur de mon bras se fait encore plus intense, la porte s'ouvre avec grand fracas et, troisièmement, Harry Potter, dans une pulsion magique incontrôlable, se détache de ses liens et atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit de chute mat.

* * *

Le bras de Severus est passé possessivement autour de ma taille et ma tête repose sur son épaule. Je me blottis contre lui, ma seule source de chaleur dans ce cachot glacial.

« A ton avis, il est quelle heure ? » fais-je à Sev', plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose.

« Il doit être dans les dix heures du matin, je pense, » me répond-il à voix basse.

« J'ai froid, Sev', » dis-je peu après.

« Je sais, Sirius, moi aussi, » me répond-il avec indulgence.

« Tu crois qu'Harry va bien ? »

« Je pense que ce foutu Gryffondor, avec son moral inébranlable, doit aller parfaitement bien, » me dit-il.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas un moral inébranlable, » réponds-je aussitôt. « Il est très fragile, tu sais ? Vraiment. »

Il pousse un soupir.

« Oui, je sais, » me rétorque-t-il gentiment. « J'essayais simplement de te rassurer, mais comme tu démontes tous mes arguments, je vais te dire ce que j'en pense, vraiment : Il va, à mon avis, très mal. Et, si c'est possible, je pense que ce sera encore pire ce soir. Parce que je ne pense pas que Drago lui ait fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas sortir d'ici. Je pense que ton filleul l'aime énormément, j'avoue que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y songe. Alors ce soir, quand il découvrira que son beau blond est resté ici, il piquera une belle crise, à mon avis. »

Je veux lui répondre, mais je suis interrompu par un bruit de cavalcade à l'extérieur, accompagné de bruissements de robes. Il y a un cri d'homme, qui cherche sans doute à interrompre la course effrénée de la mystérieuse personne, mais c'est aussitôt suivi d'un cri de douleur et d'un bruit de chute. Puis la porte de notre cachot explose, projetée contre le mur d'en face avec violence, laissant apparaître le visage à moitié brûlé de Spica, son épée à la main, vêtue d'une belle robe noire qui doit cependant être bien encombrante.

« Spy ! » fais-je en me levant brusquement, fou d'inquiétude. « Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« C'est rien, » me répond-elle en écartant la main que je tends vers son visage. « On n'a pas le temps, les plans sont changés, dépêchez-vous ! »

Elle me tend mon épée et ma baguette et fourre celles d'Harry dans les mains de Sev'.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » fais-je, angoissé.

« On a un grave problème, » me répond-elle simplement.

Elle glisse dans ma main un petit cube noir.

« C'est le Portoloin modifié, » dit-elle rapidement. « Severus, ta baguette. Maintenant, j'espère que vous êtes en forme ! On court ! Trucider sans poser de question toutes les personnes qui essayent de nous interrompre. »

Puis elle part au quart de tour et, après avoir échangé un regard, Sev' et moi la suivons dans le dédale de couloir et d'escalier. Spica court à perdre haleine, et, l'inquiétude poignant férocement dans mon cœur, je la suis du mieux que je peux.

Cette forteresse est un vrai labyrinthe, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour s'y retrouver. Mais elle sait visiblement où elle va, il faut bien que je lui fasse confiance. Je me retourne légèrement et attrape la main de Severus qui semble avoir du mal à avancer. Il me fait un sourire plein de gratitude, c'est vrai qu'il est encombré.

Après avoir couru des kilomètres, tué une dizaine de Mangemort chacun, nous arrivons à un dernier escalier, plus étroit et plus délabré que les autres et Spica ralentit brusquement. Elle se tourne vers nous et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, nous incitant au silence. Il est vrai que nos respirations saccadées doivent s'entendre à des kilomètres dans le silence ambiant, mais elle, elle n'est même pas essoufflée. Merde, ce n'est pas juste !

Elle avance avec lenteur sur les marches et nous la suivons à nouveau. Dès qu'elle est arrivée au dernier étage, elle se plaque contre le mur, évitant la flaque de lumière qui se répand par la fenêtre ouverte. Je fais de même, vite imité par Severus, et nous finissons par arriver à une porte ouverte d'où nous parviennent des bruits de voix. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade quand je reconnais celle d'Harry, rauque, haineuse et froide, mais bien vivante. De très faibles gémissements de douleur se font entendre également.

« Tiens, Ron, » dit une voix glaciale et visiblement amusée. « Tu arrives pile au bon moment. Harry, j'ai le grand plaisir de te présenter mon espion le plus précieux, Ronald Wealsey, je pense que tu le connais plutôt bien, non ? »

J'échange un regard stupéfait avec Sev', mais le visage de Spica n'est que plus sombre. Elle devait déjà le savoir, ou du moins s'en douter.

« Quoi ? » fait la voix d'Harry. « Ron ? N-n-non… Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Si, si, je te jure, » répond Voldemort, amusé. « C'est grâce à lui que tu es là, tu peux le remercier… c'est aussi grace à lui que j'ai appris que ta mère nous avais trahis, Drago, si ça t'intéresse. »

« Mais je… pourquoi ? » s'exclame Harry d'une voix pleine de douleur. « Pourquoi, Ron ? »

« Tu sais ce que ça fait, Harry, de se retrouver toujours à la seconde place ? » répond alors Ron. « Non, bien sûr, tu ne le sais pas. Tu as toujours été premier, où que tu sois. Bordel, même à tes ASPICs, tu as dépassé Hermione ! Chez moi, jamais je n'ai eu l'attention particulière de qui que ce soit. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre avant moi ! Et quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, bien sûr, tu étais là ! Toujours la source de toutes les discussions, tous les problèmes ! Mais ici, aux cotés de mon maître, j'étais enfin le premier. J'étais enfin le meilleur. Je comprends désormais pourquoi tu as tant aimé ta situation. On s'y habitue très vite. »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, je croyais que tu le savais, » répond Harry, la voix froide. « J'ai toujours haï ma vie. Ainsi, c'est à cause de toi que je suis là ? »

« Oui, Harry, c'est à cause de moi, » acquiesce Ron, l'air très fier de lui.

« Vraiment ? »

Il y a quelque chose de mauvais dans la voix d'Harry, et je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il se passe. Spica aussi, visiblement, car elle sort sa baguette et murmure d'un ton inaudible un sortilège de mur de verre sur le mur derrière nous. Je me retourne lentement et observe la scène avec une horreur grandissante.

Drago est allongé au sol, son visage tordu de souffrance, son bras droit bizarrement blanc bleuté sous sa chemise déchirée, sa cuisse gauche portant une blessure d'un vert inquiétant, sous son pantalon dans le même état que sa chemise. Harry est debout à deux pas de lui, les poings serrés et ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs de haines et de colère. Il est pâle, et maigre, mais vivant.

Je vois également Ron, de dos, debout juste derrière le fauteuil tourné vers Harry. Sans doute est-ce Voldemort qui est assis là.

« Oui, vraiment, Harry, » répond Ron sans faiblir.

« C'est bien dommage, » dit alors Harry.

Très rapidement, il tend alors la main vers le sol et une épée, celle de Drago je crois, s'envole, plongeant directement dans le cœur du jeune gryffondor roux qui s'écroule brusquement au sol.

Un ricanement s'élève du fauteuil.

« Il semblerait que mon sortilège n'était pas irréversible, finalement, » dit-il doucement en se levant. « Alors, Potter ? Pourras-tu me vaincre aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est un défi, Tom ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, je suppose, » acquiesce Voldemort. « A toi de voir, Potter. »

Harry se mord la lèvre. Il est visiblement troublé, mais essaye de le cacher. Mais son attention est détournée de Voldemort par Drago qui pousse un léger cri de souffrance. Harry tourne la tête vers lui et son visage se décompose. Il tombe à genoux et se penche vers lui, l'air paniqué.

« Drake ! » fait-il en lui caressant le visage.

« Harry, » répond Drago d'une voix rauque. « Harry, sauve-toi… »

« Non, je ne peux pas te laisser là, » rétorque le jeune brun.

« C'est trop tard pour moi, mon ange, sors-toi de là, » murmure Drago en retour.

Harry secoue à nouveau la tête, et s'apprête à répondre, mais il est interrompu par Voldemort qui lui attrape le bras et le lui tord dans le dos.

« Laisse-le crever, Potter, la souffrance des autres est tellement belle à regarder, » susurre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son oreille.

La, je crois qu'Harry pète un câble. Un pousse un hurlement de rage et utilise une prise pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Voldemort. Déséquilibré, celui-ci retombe dans le fauteuil, mais il se relève rapidement et sors sa baguette pour lancer un sort à Harry. Celui-ci établi un puissant bouclier autour de lui et le rayon vert y est absorbé.

« Sev' ! » fait alors Spica à voix basse. « Passe-moi ses épées, vite ! »

Severus obéit aussitôt et Spica les dégaine silencieusement. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, puis très vite, elle vient se mettre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Harry ! » s'écrie-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

Les trois personnes présentes dans la chambre se retournent brusquement vers elle et Spica lance ses épées à Harry qui les attrapent au vol. Voldemort ne se détourne pas et garde les yeux fixés sur Spica.

« Pardonne-moi, Tom, » dit-elle.

« Tu es toujours pardonnée, Spica, » répond Voldemort.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry, pris d'une impulsion, plante profondément ses deux lames dans le corps de Voldemort, avec un cri sous la force que ceci lui demande, envoyant par les lames, une décharge de magie destructrice.

Et Voldemort implose.

* * *

fin du chap !

une review fait plaisir

bisous à tous, à dans trois semaines !

speedy


	14. Mais ça ne suffit pas !

coucou à tous !

voila enfin le nouveau chap, non corrigé mais bon, il est là, et je m'occupe des rar tout de suite. Pour plus d'xcuse sur mon retard, voir pouvoir nocturne, la, je suis un peu pressée

Merci à :

yami ni hikari, Smirnoff, Arwen94, vert emeraude, crazysnape, serpentis-draco, Draya Felton, tatunette, Lanya, ornaluca, Orlina, etenia, isa, Procne, Eowyn Malefoy, Laika-Umbre, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Vif d'or, Oxaline, Llits, ange brisé, lo-chan, Lovely A, hermioneblack17, lilix28, Mkorigane : merci à vous tous ! gros bisous ! j'abrège un peu, désolée mais je suis pressée !

Chana : je suis d'accord pour Ron, Tom et Spica. lol, désolée, je ne dévellope pas plus, je n'ai pas le temps, et tout ce que tu dis est parfaitement juste. alors voila ! pour info, je pense que Nee Chan peut lire ce chap, et les suivant, l'horreur est finie maintenant ! gros bisous à vous deux, età la prochaine !

Dwallia : tu habites dans quel coin du 77 ? lol, contente que ce chap t'ais plu, gros bisous à toi !

Saina : qu'est-ce que je vous mijote ? eh bien, eh bien... une dispute, et une soirée... enfin, tu verras bien, lol ! C'est vrai que 17 chapitre, c'est court, mais ils sont relativement longs (par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude) et je n'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose de trop conséquent pour cette fic. Les chaps sont déjà très intenses, je trouve alors bon... si ça peut te rassurer, j'envisage, éventuellement, si j'ai le temps, une petite séquelle... mais rien n'est sur encore, alors n'espère pas trop ! Bisous à toi, et à plus !

Quiproquo : pour Ron, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je le sentais bien espion, c'est tout... Tom a-t-il des sentiments pour Spica ? Eh bien, oui... ou du moins, il en a eu, il y a longtemps; et le fait de la revoir les fait ressurgir... voila pour ta réponse ! désolée si j'abrège, mais en tout cas, gros bisous à toi !

Anagrammes : te tuer ? mais non, enfin, tu est une de mes plus fidèles lectrice, pourquoi voudrai-je te tuer ? lol ! Pour Tom, oui, je me suis bein penchée sur ce personnage, j'ai voulu le rendre ambigu et ne pas en faire forcément LE monstre à detester... je suis heureuse que ce soit bien passé comme je le voulais ! lol, mais non, ce n'est pas un pseudo de merde, lol, c'était bien trouvé ! (il va falloir que je compte le nombre de lol que je mets par rar... ça fait un peu peur!) en tout cas, gros bisous à toi !

fin des rar, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et maintenant je file ! A bientot !

speedy

* * *

_**Lune d'Argent**_

_Chapitre 14 :_

**Mais ça ne suffit pas !**

« C'est bien dommage, » dis-je méchamment.

Merlin, que je hais ce visage souriant ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Lui que je considérais comme mon frère… lui que j'avais préféré à Drago en première année ! Pratiquement instinctivement, suite à une frustration et à une haine violente élaboré pendant les deux mois passés ici, ma main se tend vers l'épée de Drago et, d'une violente décharge magique, je la fais léviter et elle plonge directement dans le cœur de celui que j'ai un jour appelé mon meilleur ami. Il s'écroule aussitôt, sans même un cri, sans même un gémissement. Mort.

Tom ricane légèrement.

« Il semblerait que mon sortilège n'était pas irréversible, finalement, » fait-il en se levant et en faisant deux pas à ma rencontre. « Alors, Potter ? Pourras-tu me tuer aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est un défi, Tom ? » fais-je crachant son nom avec toute ma haine.

Il m'observe et un éclat rouge passe dans ses prunelles noires.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, je suppose, » me répond-il.

Je me mords la lèvre, contrôlant ma nervosité. Aurai-je assez de pouvoirs pour le tuer aujourd'hui ? Merde, si seulement j'avais ma baguette, ou mes épées !

Mais un cri de souffrance retentit vers le sol et je me tourne brusquement vers Drago avant de m'agenouiller précipitamment à ses cotés, voyant la douleur sur son visage.

« Drake ! » fais-je en lui caressant la joue.

« Harry, » me répond-il d'une voix pénible. « Harry, sauves-toi… »

« Non, je ne peux pas te laisser là, » réponds-je.

« C'est trop tard pour moi, mon ange, sors-toi de là… »

Je secoue la tête, refusant cette idée, mais je ne peux rien lui rétorquer car Tom m'a attrapé le bras pour me le tordre dans le dos et me forcer à me relever. La fureur et la haine me submergent soudain et je me sers de mes cours d'arts martiaux pour me dégager. Tom est déstabilisé et il vacille, s'écroulant dans son fauteuil. Mais très vite, il se relève et j'ai tout juste le temps de me conjurer un bouclier rapide pour éviter un rayon vert que je ne connais que trop bien.

Il se passe deux secondes durant lesquelles Tom me regarde d'un air stupéfait, puis un cri retentit près de la porte.

« Harry ! »

Je me tourne vers cet endroit, en même temps que Tom et Drago, et n'attrape mes épées que par instinct. Je jette un regard à la femme qui vient de faire son entrée mais Spica n'a pas un seul regard pour moi ; elle est focalisée sur Tom.

« Pardonne-moi, Tom, » dit-elle doucement.

« Tu es toujours pardonnée, Spica, » répond Tom.

Je me décide à agir, sachant que c'est ma seule chance, et avec un gémissement de rage, je fais tournoyer mes épées pour prendre un peu d'élan et les plante en deux endroits dans le corps de Tom Jedusort, avec toute l'énergie magique que j'ai pu réunir. Il y a une demi-seconde de silence total, puis Tom implose.

Je me retrouve sauvagement envoyé au sol par la déflagration et atterris aux cotés de Drago. Je tourne les yeux vers le fauteuil, et je vois alors l'horreur, peinte sur les traits d'un homme. Parce que ce n'est plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il y a là, qui est en train de mourir, là, ce n'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, et il souffre, il souffre…

Et il hurle. Merlin, comme il hurle ! Il tombe à genoux au sol et se prend la tête entre les mains, hurlant toujours, mais il ne meure pas, Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il se décompose sous mes yeux, sa peau pourrissant peu à peu, alors qu'une lueur noire s'échappe de son corps. Une odeur nauséabonde se repend dans l'air, et je manque de vomir. Drago, lui, ne se retient pas et gerbe copieusement sur le sol. J'attrape brusquement sa main et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, soufflant légèrement dans mon oreille.

« T'es le meilleur, » souffle-t-il.

« Je sais, » réponds-je pompeusement.

Il rigole un peu puis gémit de douleur.

« Putain, j'ai mal, » s'écrit-il. « Achève-moi, Harry… »

« Non, » est la seule chose que j'ai le temps de répondre.

Car Tom pousse un dernier hurlement et retombe sur le sol, définitivement mort, cette fois, laissant la pièce dans un silence pesant.

« Harry ! » s'écrie une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

« Sirius ? »

Je me redresse légèrement et tourne la tête sur le coté avant de me faire brusquement soulever par deux bras forts et d'être serré contre un torse puissant et rassurant. Je réponds à son étreinte avec force, si soulagé de le savoir en vie.

« Oh, Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » murmure-t-il.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, parrain, mon dieu, j'étais tellement sur de ne jamais te revoir… comment vas-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser une telle question ! » rétorque-t-il.

Je m'apprête à répondre mais un cri étouffé de souffrance s'échappe de la gorge de Drago et je me replace à ses cotés, fou d'inquiétude.

« Dray ! »

Je m'alarme quand je vois ses yeux se fermer et son visage se détendre brusquement. Je l'appelle à nouveau, cherchant son pouls, ne le trouvant pas, remarquant qu'il ne respire plus. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je l'aggripe par les épaules, le secouant désespérément.

« Non ! Drago, Drago, je t'en prie, réveilles-toi ! » crie-je.

Voyant que mon traitement ne sert à tien, je le repose sur le sol, lui retire sa chemise et pose mes mains sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Drake… »

« Laisse tomber, Harry, » me murmure Spica. « C'est fini. »

« Non ! Non, je refuse de croire que c'est fini ! Bordel, Drago, réveilles-toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser, pas maintenant ! »

Je ne fais pas attention tout d'abord à la légère sensation de douleur que je ressens dans mon cœur, mais très vite, elle se fait plus intense et se déplace le long de mes bras vers mes mains. Celles-ci son très vite entourée d'une lueur rouge et je les regarde, incrédule.

Puis, brusquement, la lueur quitte mes mains et se précipita dans le corps de Drago qui se cambre violemment. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps retombe au sol, mais cette fois, il respire, et son cœur bat.

« Par les couilles de Merlin ! » s'exclame Spica. « Ca c'est une sacrée preuve d'amour ! »

« Quel langage, Spica ! » fait remarquer Rogue, l'air choqué.

Spica lui fait un sourire narquois, puis son visage se fait un peu curieux.

« A-t-il encore la marque des Ténèbres ? » demande-t-elle.

Je jette un regard au bras concerné.

« Non. »

« Parfait, il va pouvoir partir avec vous alors, » s'exclame Spica, me faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger car un violent tremblement nous fais tous vaciller.

« Et vite ! » ajoute-t-elle. « Sortez de cette pièce, le sortilège de Tom est encore en fonctionnement. C'était son existence qui maintenait la forteresse debout. Partez, vite ! »

« Et toi ? » fais Sirius.

« Je vais me débrouiller, » répond-elle. « Mais vous êtes le plus important. Partez. »

Sirius obéit sans un mot de plus et se saisit du corps de Drago pour sortir. Je le suis rapidement après avoir récupéré mes épées et celles de mon beau blond, et Sirius sort de sa poche un petit cube noir. Il me le tend avec un soin.

« Tiens, c'est un Portoloin, » me dit-il. « Sev', tu peux t'arranger pour que Drago le touche également ? »

Rogue obéit aussitôt et je touche à mon tour l'étrange objet. Spica sort sa baguette, et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes prêt ? Attention, un, deux… trois… »

Je suis brutalement tiré par le nombril dans un tourbillon de bleu et de noir. J'atteins brutalement et trébuche, m'écroulant dans les bras de Rogue. Je me redresse brusquement avec un faible merci.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Chez Spica, » me répond Sirius.

« Comment va Drago ? »

« Toujours sans connaissance, mais son état empire, je crois, » dit mon parrain en lui jettent un coup d'œil.

Je tente de m'approcher mais un violent vertige s'empare de moi, ainsi qu'une vive douleur à ma cicatrice. Je porte ma main à mon front et mes doigts rencontrent quelque chose d'humide. Je les regarde et m'aperçoit avec horreur que c'est du sang.

« Merde, merde, merde, » s'exclame Sirius alors que je vacille à nouveau. « Harry ! »

Mais je ne peux rien répondre, car je tombe brusquement dans un gouffre sans fond, entraînant les lambeaux de mon âme épuisée.

* * *

C'est si étrange… Où suis-je donc ? C'est blanc, ici… Il n'y a rien. Même pas mon corps… je ne fais que flotter bizarrement. Je ne me rappelle de rien.

Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Seul un visage flotte dans les méandres de mon esprit blessé, celui d'un garçon, ou plutôt d'un homme vu le sérieux de son regard, un homme aux yeux incroyablement verts.

Mais il n'y a rien. C'est le néant. Serait-ce donc la mort ?

Je suis porté de croire que oui, mais mon instinct me souffle le contraire… Peut-être suis-je en vie. Sans doute, même. Car j'ai mal. J'ai mal.

Le visage du jeune homme se tord de peur, dans ma tête, et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Pourquoi sa douleur me fait-elle si mal, à moi ? Qui es-tu, jeune homme ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Une voix résonne bizarrement tout autour de moi.

« Je t'aime, Drago… »

C'est à moi que l'on s'adresse ? Serait-ce mon nom, Drago ? Est-ce pour moi, toute cette tendresse que l'on m'envoie ? L'ai-je vraiment méritée ?

« Ne me laisse pas… »

De nouveau, cette voix, celle de l'homme, je pense, mais elle est si triste, si pleine de douleur… Dieux, j'ai mal…

« Reviens vers moi… »

Je ne demande que ça, mon ange, mais j'ignore comment faire ! Où es-tu ? Dis-moi comment sortir de là ! J'ai peur, et j'ai mal…

« Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi… »

J'ai mal…

« Ne pars pas… »

J'ai mal…

« Je t'aime tellement… »

Je t'aime aussi, mon ange, aide-moi !

J'ai si mal…

* * *

« Merde ! Harry ! »

Il perd connaissance et Sev' ne le rattrape que de justesse. Le sang coule abondamment de sa cicatrice, c'est vraiment normal, ça ?

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche, » me dit Severus, l'air inquiet. « Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, comme ça. »

« Tu crois qu'on peut transplaner ? »

« Pas d'ici, la maison est sur les terres de Poudlard, il faut qu'on aille à l'école pour ensuite utiliser la cheminette. Et vite ! »

« ORION ! » crie-je dans l'entrée.

Le loup apparaît en haut des marches.

« Vite, guide-nous à l'orée du bois, » dis-je rapidement.

Comprenant visiblement l'urgence de la situation, il dévale les escaliers et, très vite, nous arrivons dans le parc, marchant le plus vite possible pour atteindre les portes avec nos fardeaux sur les bras.

« Le bureau d'Albus, » dit simplement Sev'.

J'acquiesce et je le suis. Il donne le mot de passe de la gargouille, le bureau est désert, tout comme l'étaient les couloirs – tous les élèves sont en cours. D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus allume un feu dans la cheminée, y jette une poignée de poudre et disparaît avec Harry. Je fais de même, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'agresse le médicomage qui sort juste de la chambre d'Harry.

« Alors ? » dis-je frénétiquement, fou d'inquiétude. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien, » me répond-il. « Pour le moment, il dort, mais il est sorti d'affaire. Toutefois, sa blessure à la tête m'intrigue, j'ai pu la soigner comme une simple plaie, exceptée pour la cicatrice qui refuse de partir… »

« Je ne veux pas un mot à qui que ce soit sur le fait qu'il est vivant et ici, » dis-je d'un ton implacable. « Pas même à un de vos collègues, c'est clair ? »

Un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

« Très clair, Mr Black, » répond-il. « De toute façon, je suis lié par le secret professionnel, vous savez… »

« On n'est jamais trop prudent, » réponds-je simplement.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, » acquiesce le médecin. « Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais ne le réveillez pas, il doit le faire de lui-même. Ses constantes sont affichées sur le mur, prévenez-moi, si jamais elles changent brusquement.

« Bien. »

« Ah, et s'il se réveille, » ajoute-t-il. « Ne vous inquiétez pas s'il se referme sur lui-même… essayez de lui parler pendant que je viendrai. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il a visiblement été – »

« Violé, oui, je sais, » interromps-je sombrement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira. Je le connais bien. »

« Je vous fais confiance. Je reviendrai ce soir. Installez-vous un lit si vous avez besoin de dormir. »

« D'accord, merci. »

Il hoche brièvement la tête et quitte la salle d'attente, et moi je me dirige vers la chambre d'Harry. Je m'assois à coté de lui et l'observe, ses traits délicats paisiblement reposés, son teint un peu trop pâle seul trahissant sa fatigue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Albus ? » dis-je dans un murmure.

Celui-ci vient d'entrer dans la pièce, et ses yeux sont fixés vers le lit, l'air abasourdi.

« Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Je jette un sortilège d'insonorisation sur le lit d'Harry avant de me tourner vers lui avec un sourire.

« Eh bien… je pense que la phrase 'je vous l'avais bien dit' est relativement appropriée à la situation, non ? »

« Mais je… comment est-ce possible ? Où était-il ? »

« Ah, c'est une longue histoire ! » réponds-je avec un léger rire. « Je pense que je peux commencer par vous dire la fin : la guerre est finie. Voldemort n'est plus, sa forteresse est détruite, et sans doute tous ceux qui y étaient. »

Albus me regarde, interdit quelques secondes, puis un immense sourire malicieux vient jouer sur ses lèvres.

« Je pense que vous allez pouvoir me raconter tout ça » dit-il en prenant une chaise à son tour et en s'asseyant à mes cotés.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Drago vient d'être transféré dans la même chambre qu'Harry. Mais si l'état de mon filleul est plutôt encourageant, celui de son amant l'est beaucoup moins : il est tombé dans un profond coma, un de ceux que les moldus disent irréversibles.

Le poison qui coulait dans ses veines était vraiment très mauvais, il est fort probable qu'il ne puisse plus marcher à nouveau normalement. Son bras, par contre, a été parfaitement soigné, mas la douleur a eu raison de son esprit trop quémandé durant toute sa vie. Il a failli en mourir, mais Harry l'a sauvé, utilisant ses dernières forces pour faire réagir son organisme.

Harry dors depuis maintenant douze heures. Peu de gens sont au courant qu'il est en vie, mais Hermione est venue et a éclaté en larmes, de joie et de tristesse. C'est moi qui ai été chargé de la lourde tache de lui apprendre que son fiancé nous avait trahi, et elle l'a plutôt bien pris, considérant le fait qu'il devait se marier au mois prochain.

« C'est Harry qui l'a tué ? » dit-elle. « C'est une bonne chose. Ce salaud ne méritait pas mieux. »

Puis elle jette un regard au lit d'à coté et fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait là ? » demande-t-elle.

« C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu sortir Harry de là, » dis-je rapidement. « Ils sont… enfin, ils ne sont plus vraiment ennemis… »

Elle me regarde intensément.

« Expliquez-moi tout, Sirius. »

« Tout, je ne pourrai pas, » rie-je légèrement. « Harry et Drago sont ceux qui détiennent beaucoup de détails… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry dort finalement pendant trois très longues journées, durant lesquelles je ne fais que surveiller les constantes de Drago avec angoisse. Merlin, faites qu'il survive, Harry ne le supporterait pas si ce n'est pas le cas.

Puis, au bout du troisième jour, les paupières d'Harry frémissent, avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Il est huit heures du soir et je suis seul avec lui, et Drago bien sur. Il lève une main à son visage et se frotte les yeux avant de tourner la tête et de m'apercevoir. Il a un léger sursaut, puis sourit.

« Sirius, » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Je souris à mon tour.

« Bienvenu parmi nous, Harry, » réponds-je doucement.

« Que… que s'est-il passé ? » demande-t-il. « Je me souviens que… nous sommes arrivés chez Spica et… »

« Tu t'es évanoui à cause de la perte de ton lien avec Voldemort, » finis-je. « Nous sommes à Ste-Mangouste, tu dors depuis trois jours. »

« Et… et Drago ? »

Je fais une légère grimace et il pâlit, se redressant sur les coudes.

« Oh, merlin, dis-moi qu'il est en vie… » me supplie-t-il.

« Il est envie, il est en vie, » réponds-je tristement. « Mais il est tombé dans un coma très profond… personne ne sait quand il se réveillera… ou si même il se réveillera… » finis-je dans un murmure faible.

« Où est-il ? » me demande Harry aussitôt. « Je peux le voir ? »

« Sev' et moi l'avons fait transférer dans cette chambre, il est là-bas, » dis-je en désignant le fond de la pièce. « Mais tu es encore trop faible pour… »

Mais il s'est déjà dégagé de ses couvertures et a posé les pieds au sol.

« Je m'en fous, » répond-il simplement.

Je m'empresse d'aller l'attraper par le coude pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler e il s'appuie légèrement sur moi, marchant cependant avec résolution vers le lit caché par des rideaux. Il le tire sans ménagement et se fige, le visage presque blanc de son aimé lui apparaissant brusquement.

Il se mord la lèvre et se défait brusquement de mon étreinte, seulement pour tomber à genoux au chevet de Drago. Il attrape sa main et la baise délicatement, et je me décide à le laisser seul pour appeler le médicomage.

Quand nous revenons tous les deux quelques minutes plus tard, c'est pour trouver un Harry secoué de sanglots.

« Harry, » fais-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Il se dégage d'un sursaut nerveux, puis me reconnais.

Il se laisse à peine examiner le médecin, fuyant ses mains avec des regards apeurés, mais les yeux revenant toujours vers le lit de Drago, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il ne dit rien, pas un mot, mais ne se laisse pas faire et je finis par être obligé de le tenir contre moi.

Puis, après cet examen périlleux, le médicomage se tourne vers la sortie mais Harry l'arrête en l'attrapant par le poignet.

« Je vous en prie, » dit-il d'une voix suppliante. « Sauvez-le, faites n'importe quoi, mais ne le laissez pas mourir… »

Le médicomage me lance un regard désolé puis pose sa main sur celle d'Harry.

« Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons, Mr Potter, je vous le promets, » répond-il.

« MAIS CA NE SUFFIT PAS ! » hurle Harry dans un brusque mouvement de colère.

Son énervement a vite fait de l'épuiser et il retombe dans mes bras, pleurant dans mon cou.

« Mais ça ne suffit pas… »

* * *

arf... désolée pour cette fin...

je vous laisse, et vous, laissezmoi une review !

gros bisous à tous !

speedy


	15. Réveilletoi, maintenant

bonjour tout le monde ! comment ça va bien ?

eh, vous avez vu, un nouveau chapitre, et pas un jour de retard (regard de petite fille toute fière d'elle...) et j'ai même le temps de faire les rar !

ah, oui, par contre, il n'est pas corrigé... désolée, vraiment.

mais bon, en tout cas, un grand MERCI à :

**Merawen, Draya Felton, ornaluca, zaika, Lovely A, vert émeraude,Shima-chan, serpentis-draco, Vif d'or, popov, ange brisé, Oxaline et Hermioneblack17**:mais oui, Drago va sortir du coma, ça ne serait pas un happy end, sinon ! lol, gros bisous à vous, et merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

**Lalouve** : ah, le sadisme ça se mesure, et j'avoue que là j'en ai fait un peu beaucoup... mais bon, c'est drole quand même, niark ! Je sais que mes chapitres ne se finisse jamais bien, j'aime entretenir la noirceur de l'histoire jusqu'au bout, mais elle se finira quand même bien, lol ! Changement de perso moins évident ? Ca doit être à cause du POV Drago, non ? plus court et plus psycho. Ce sera la même chose dans celui-ci, donc... j'espère que ça ira ! gros bisous

**Orlina **: looool ! Ah, non, Hermione ne réagira pas comme ça, du moins pas tout de suite ! Peut-être plus tard, mais là pas assez de temps ne s'est déroulé. Mais elle a quand même pleuré, seule, mais elle l'a pleuré, son rouquin ! gros bisous !

**lilix28** : t'en fait pas, ça sera un happy end, sur ! bisous

**didinette207** : ah bon, pour toi Drago était déjà mort ? Mais comment se fait-ce ? allez, voila la suite, gros bisous

**Nee Chan et Chana** : coucouà vous deux ! certes, Voldemort mort, c'est bien fini, il ne pourra plus rien faire à Harry ou Drago. Pour Ron, bah, oui, il re-meure parce qu'il me fallait le POV Harry à ce moment-là de l'histoire... Et si, non seulement Drago est dans le coma, mais en plus il souffre (moi, sadique ? naaaaaan !) Oh, si, pour Hermione, elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, mais elle est aussi très intelligente. Elle a un peu pleuré sur Ron, mais elle sait qu'Harry a besoin de soutien en ce moment, et elle sait aussi que cet ordure ne mérite pas ses larmes... Moi je rentre au lycée demain, seulement. Il ne me reste que trois semaines de cours, mais j'ai aussi le bac de français... pff, fais chier ! enfin, gros bisous à vous !

**Dwallia **: Tu es de Fontainebleau ? sans dec, moi aussi ! tu vas dans quel bahut ? moi je suis à F1. Gros bisous, et t'en fait pas, les chap s'améliorent !

voila, voila, je vous laisse ici !

gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

_**Lune d'Argent**_

_Chapitre 15 :_

**Réveille-toi, maintenant.**

Je lève ma main et lui caresse doucement le visage. Il ne réagit pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse, mais j'ai si peur… Drago, je t'en prie, réveilles-toi… Ne me laisse pas tout seul ici, je t'en prie…

Je renifle bruyamment. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et je me retourne pour voir 'Mione, ma petite 'Mione aux yeux rougis mais au sourire apaisé. Elle s'approche de moi et s'agenouille à mes cotés pour me prendre dans ses bras réconfortants.

« Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, Harry, » murmure-t-elle. « J'ai vraiment cru que… »

« Je sais, » interromps-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je suis tellement désolé pour Ron, si tu savais ma belle… »

« Tu as bien fait, » me répond-elle, son visage se fermant. « Il ne vaut vraiment pas mieux que Peter, je suis contente que tu l'ais tué. J'espère qu'il pourrit en Enfers. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ca… va, » réponds-je avec hésitation. « Enfin… Tu sais, j'ai tellement peur pour lui… »

« Je sais, mon chéri, je sais, » me dit-elle en caressant mon dos. « Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, oui, » réponds-je en me remettant à pleurer. « Merlin, Hermione, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, tu sais… I-i-il est… il est vraiment ma raison de vivre… »

« Chut, je sais, ne t'en fait pas, je suis sure qu'il se réveillera, » me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. « Mais je… Harry, es-tu sûr de ses… ses sentiments ? Je veux dire… il, enfin, nous n'étions pas amis, il… »

« Je comprends, » dis-je en reniflant. « Mais il est très différent de ce qu'il nous montrait. Il… tu sais, il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort ; il l'a fait pour protéger sa mère… Il m'a soigné après chaque passage de Tom, il m'a aimé, il m'a fait l'amour et… il m'a sauvé la vie. Oui, je suis sur de ses sentiments, 'Mione, aussi étrange et fou que cela puisse paraître. Et je sais que je l'aime aussi. »

« D'accord, petit cœur, je te crois, et je te fais confiance, » me répond-elle. « Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit, tu es épuisé. »

Elle me force à me lever et je me laisse faire, n'ayant pas vraiment la force de me débattre, même si je préférais rester aux cotés de Drago.

« Il faut que tu te remettes en forme, » me dit-elle en arrangeant les draps. « Il ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça, il faut que tu ailles mieux quand il se réveillera. »

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, et je sursaute légèrement. Mais Hermione me rassure en me caressant les cheveux.

« N'ai pas peur, Harry, ici, personne ne te veut de mal… »

Je hoche la tête avec un faible sourire, et elle intime à la personne d'entrer. C'est Sirius, avec Rogue et Albus. Brr, je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à les savoir ensemble… Rogue, vraiment Sirius, quel choix étrange ! Mais il l'aime, alors je vais devoir me faire à cette idée.

« Content de te revoir, Harry, » me dit Albus avec un sourire.

« Moi aussi, Albus, » réponds-je en souriant également.

Ils s'assoient tous les trois, Albus à coté de 'Mione et les deux amants l'un à coté de l'autre. Très vite, la conversation s'engage, sur un peu tout et rien. Ils cherchent visiblement à détourner mon esprit de Drago ou de ce qui est arrive, et même s'ils n'y arrivent pas tout à faite, je les en remercie mentalement.

« Il va falloir mettre la presse au courant, » dit Albus. « Il vaut mieux que ce soit nous qui les mettions au courant plutôt qu'ils décident de raconter ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Vous suggérez quoi, une conférence de presse ? » demande Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas question, » dis-je automatiquement. « Certainement pas. Je veux bien être interviewé, mais par un seul journaliste, et je veux que ce soit quelqu'un de sûr. Dean, par exemple, il travaille à la Gazette, non ? »

« Il n'est pas journaliste, Harry, » me contre Hermione. « Il n'est que correcteur et… »

« Mais il veut devenir journaliste, non ? » interromps-je. « Ce sera le moyen de lui faire réaliser son rêve, et j'ai confiance en lui, il ne détournera pas mes mots, même s'il doit proposer l'article à un autre journal. »

Mes mots laissent la chambre dans un silence abasourdi quelques secondes, puis Albus sourit.

« C'est une très bonne idée, » acquiesce-t-il. « Je lui écrirai… »

« Non, je le ferai, » réponds-je. « Donnez-moi juste de quoi écrire. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Bien, je dois y aller, » dit-il ensuite en se levant. « Remets-toi bien, Harry. »

« Merci, professeur, » réponds-je.

Il quitte la pièce mais est aussitôt remplacé par mon médicomage qui, très vitre, vire tout le monde. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de rester seul avec lui, je préférerais que Sirius reste aussi. Malheureusement, il est déjà parti, me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

C'est donc avec réluctance que je me laisse examiner, fuyant ces mains étrangères, et le médicomage plisse un peu les lèvres.

« Vous savez, monsieur Potter, je ne vais certainement pas vous faire de mal… »

« Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un étranger me touche, vous pouvez quand même comprendre ça, » réponds-je presque méchamment.

« Je comprends très bien, monsieur Potter, je voudrais simplement que vous passiez au-dessus de ça, vous êtes en sécurité, ici, personne ne vous fera de mal et certainement pas moi. »

Je ferme les yeux une seconde et pousse un soupir.

« Je sais, » réponds-je. « Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je plisse les paupières.

« Inutile d'avoir l'air exaspéré, » fais-je sèchement. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce par quoi je suis passé ! Si je ne veux pas que l'on me touche, c'est mon problème ! »

« Je sais, » répond-il doucement. « Veuillez m'excuser. »

Je hausse les épaules. Il termine rapidement, puis va jeter un coup d'œil sur Drago, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et fait une légère grimace.

« Il n'est pas… comment dire, son état est stable, » explique-t-il. « Ses constantes son normales et régulières, et il n'a besoin d'aucun traitement magique pour le maintenir en vie. Son corps vit, mais son esprit est ailleurs. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il survit encore. C'est comme s'il attendait quelque chose. »

Je fixe mon regard sur le visage blanc et paisible de mon Drago et il me pose une main sur l'épaule. Je ne me dégage pas cette fois.

« Gardez espoir, » me dit-il. « Vous l'aimez, et l'amour a sauvé bine des gens déjà, dans ce genre de situation. »

Je ne réponds rien et il quitte la pièce, laissant un plateau plein de nourriture sur la table de chevet. J'attrape un simple sandwich pour me caler l'estomac, et mon gobelet de potion de sommeil. Après un instant d'hésitation, je me lève et m'approche du lit de Drago, puis je soulève légèrement les draps et me glisse dessous à ses cotés. Je bois ma potion et pose ma tête sur son torse, priant pour que demain, il se réveille avec moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, j'envoie ma vieille Hedwige porter une lettre à Dean et mon médicomage m'apporte enfin une nouvelle paire de lunettes. Ca fait du bien de ne plus avoir à froncer les sourcils pour pouvoir voir clairement. Elles sont jolies, en plus, plus discrètes que mes vieilles loupes rondes, avec une fine monture ovale en titane argenté.

Dean arrive finalement en début d'après-midi, l'air surexcité. Je suis habillé, assis en tailleurs sur mon lit, et il me fait un grand sourire. J'ai tiré les rideaux du lit de Drago, je ne veux pas qu'il le voit, du moins pas tout de suite. Il me serre dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Harry, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, » me dit-il avec un grand sourire. « je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Un tas de choses horribles, » avoue-je franchement. « Et d'autres merveilleuses. Tu es prêt à t'élever au noble rang de journaliste, vieux frère ? »

Il me fait un large sourire et sort un parchemin et une plume qu'il pose en équilibre sur le lit.

« Je t'écoute, » me répond-il. « Raconte-moi ta vie. »

J'émets un léger rire, puis avec un froncement de sourcils, je commence mon récit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Eh bien, eh bien, ça n'est pas bien drôle, tout ça, » murmure Dean quand j'ai fini. « Tu es sûr que tu veux que je ne coupe rien ? »

« Rien, Dean, je veux l'intégralité du récit, » réponds-je. « Et surtout, pas de modifications – »

« Aussi infimes soient-elles, ne t'en fais pas, » finit-il avec un sourire. « Bon, eh bien, je vais aller mettre tout ça en ordre, » ajoute-t-il. « Je t'enverrais un exemplaire du journal. »

Il se lève et ramasse ses feuilles de parchemin noircies, puis jette un coup d'œil au rideau.

« Et bonne chance avec la fouine, » ajoute-t-il. « J'ai toujours su que tu avais d'excellents goûts en matière de mecs. »

« Ne vas pas tenter de poser tes sales pattes sur lui, » fais-je, menaçant.

« Oh, je ne m'y risquerai pas ! » rie-t-il. « L'article va faire sensation ! Je te remercie, Harry, vraiment ! Sans toi, je serai resté correcteur toute ma vie ! »

« Pas de problème, » réponds-je. « Bonne chance ! »

« Merci, à la prochaine, » ajoute-t-il en se dépêchant de sortir.

Je souris légèrement et me lève pour me diriger aux cotés de Drago. Je tire légèrement le rideau et m'assoies sur le bord du lit, mes doigts caressant doucement sa joue pâle et aussi douce que de la soie.

Quelque chose me gène. Quelque chose en rapport avec tout ce que je viens de raconter à Dean. Mais quoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant. C'est quelque chose qu'a dit Spica, je crois, je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le coup mais maintenant… Attends, qu'a-t-elle dit déjà ? Quelque chose comme 'Parfait, puisqu'il n'a plus la marque, vous pouvez tous partir !'

Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Nous serions tout de même partis tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Dray m'avait dit que… oh, merlin, et s'il m'avait mentit ?

Une douche glacée me tombe dessus. _Et s'il ne comptait pas survivre ?_

Ca demande confirmation. Je me lève brusquement et quitte la pièce, cherchant la première cheminée disponible pour contacter Sirius.

* * *

Mon ange !

Sensation fugace de doigts chauds parcourant ma joue…

Deux yeux verts qui se brouillent, un désespoir brûlant.

'_Drago, reviens vers moi !'_

'_Je t'aime'_

Impression de vertige, et de chute.

J'ai si mal _'je t'aime'_ Mon ange _'J'ai besoin de toi'_ Sors-moi de là !

Besoin de te voir, de te toucher, besoin de t'avoir pour sortir des enfers…

'_Tu m'as menti ?'_

Une brûlure sur ma joue.

'_Réveilles-toi !'_

Et la douleur. Et le noir.

* * *

« Sirius ! »

Je sursaute légèrement et réouvre la porte de la cuisine que je viens de quitter. La tête d'Harry est dans les flammes de la cheminée et je lui souris.

« Sirius, » dit-il, l'air sérieux et agité, « Est-ce que tu peux venir ? Je dois te parler. »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui, bien sur, » réponds-je. « J'arrive. »

Il hoche la tête et disparaît. Je le rejoins dans sa chambre quelques secondes plus tard et le trouve sur son lit, tordant nerveusement le drap entre ses doigts. Il lève les yeux vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

« Il ne comptait pas survivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regarde bouche bée, puis prends place en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Spica… elle… elle a demandé s'il avait encore la Marque des Ténèbres, et quand elle a vu qu'elle avait disparu, elle a dit que c'était une bonne chose et qu'ainsi nous pouvions tous partir… Est-ce que ça veut dire que normalement, Drago n'aurait pas du venir avec nous ? » demande-t-il en me regardant intensément. « Il comptait mourir là-bas ? »

Gêné, je détourne le regard en me mordant la lèvre, mais Harry s'énerve.

« Réponds-moi, Sirius ! » tonne-t-il d'une voix forte. « Il comptait y rester ? »

« Oui, » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions, il était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire… »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de l'en dissuader ? »

Il a l'air vraiment furieux, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il m'en veut visiblement, probablement a-t-il raison, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire pour autant.

« Je n'y pouvais strictement rien, Harry, c'était sa décision, que voulais-tu que j'y fasse ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, n'importe quoi ! » hurle-t-il en se levant brutalement. « Il comptait mourir, bordel ! »

Il s'arrête soudain, et un éclat de compréhension passe dans ses yeux, avant que son visage ne soit de nouveau déformé par la rage.

« Il comptait mourir, hein ! » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton vibrant. « Il comptait me laisser seul ? Je vais le tuer ! »

Hein ? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, là ? Il se précipite du coté du deuxième lit, arrachant presque les rideaux dans sa fureur et attrape Drago par le col de son pyjama.

« Sale petit con ! » hurle-t-il en le secouant. « Tu comptais mourir, hein ? Tu m'aurais laissé là ? Réponds-moi ! »

Il le lâche et lui fout une grande gifle.

« Non, Harry, arrête, » dis-je en m'approchant de lui. « Il ne peut pas te rep – »

« Toi mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » me rétorque-t-il en m'envoyant valser contre son lit d'un geste magique du bras.

« Harry ! »

Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il s'est retourné vers son amant et le frappe à nouveau.

« Je veux une réponse, Malefoy ! » crie-t-il en montant à califourchon sur lui, le giflant encore. « Alors tu va sortir de ce putain de coma ! Tout de suite ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu m'as menti ! »

Il attrape la tête de Drago entre ses mains et se penche vers lui.

« Réveilles-toi ! Maintenant ! »

Comme, bien sur, Drago ne montre aucune intention de se réveiller, Harry pousse un gémissement de désespoir et de colère mêlés et pose violemment ses lèvres sur celles du blond. J'essaye d'approcher à nouveau mais je ne peux pas toucher Harry, comme si un champ de force l'entourait.

« Harry ! »

Il ne m'écoute toujours pas, et les larmes roulant sur ses joues, il gifle à nouveau son amant.

« Tu m'avais juré qu'on ferait le tour du monde, Drago ! » crie-t-il. « Et tu ne le pensais pas, espèce de salaud ! Tout du long, tu m'as menti ! »

Je finis par sortir de la pièce pour trouver un médicomage ou, tout du moins, quelqu'un qui sera en mesure de m'aider à le contrôler. Il va finit par le tuer, son Drago, à le frapper comme ça !

« Sirius, un problème ? »

Je me retourne brusquement et aperçois Hermione. Mon visage s'éclaire et je l'attrape par le poignet.

« Hermione, toi tu vas pouvoir m'aider, » dis-je simplement en l'entraînant vers la chambre.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sirius ? C'est en rapport avec Harry ? »

« Oui, il est en train, comment dire… de perdre la tête. Viens, dépeches-toi. »

Nous courons tous les deux jusqu'à la chambre de nos deux malades et j'ouvre brutalement la porte. Mais le spectacle n'est pas du tout celui auquel je m'attendais. Harry est assis par terre, visiblement tombé, ses lunettes de travers, les yeux fixés, éberlués, sur Drago, qui n'est plus dans le coma. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est vraiment conscient, non plus. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Il a les pupilles dilatés, et le front en sueur, et de longs et douloureux râles sont tout ce qu'on peut appeler respiration chez lui.

Hermione se précipita aux cotés d'Harry qui tremble convulsivement. Il se tourne vers elle et lui lance un regard paniqué.

« Appelez un médecin ! » dit-il en s'accrochant à elle. « Faites venir quelqu'un, nom de dieu ! »

Je m'apprête à sortir, mais un médicomage ouvre brutalement la porte et se précipite vers le lit sans un regard pour moi, ou Hermione ou Harry. Voyant que la situation est sous contrôle, Hermione aide Harry à se lever et le guide hors de la salle sous les ordres du guérisseur. Je les suis et ferme la porte derrière nous, allant nous asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passe ? » demande Hermione à Harry en lui caressant les cheveux, voyant qu'il est sous le choc.

« Il… il s'est réveillé brusquement, » dit-il, tournant les yeux vers moi. « Il a ouvert les yeux et s'est redressé brutalement, du coup je suis tombé, puis il a pris une grande inspiration et il est retombé en arrière, et puis vous êtes arrivés… »

« Tu crois que tu l'as… enfin, que tu lui as envoyé de la magie ? Encore ? »

« Non, je… enfin, je ne crois pas, » me répond Harry, les yeux dans le vague. « A vrai sir, je ne sais pas, je ne me contrôlais pas très bien… merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Si' ? »

Je me retourne et aperçois Sev' qui me fait un petit sourire. Je lui souris en retour, serre brièvement l'épaule d'Harry et le laisse aux bons soins de sa meilleure amie, rejoignant mon amant qui s'empresse de m'attirer à lui pour m'embrasser.

« Commet va-t-il ? » me demande-t-il ensuite, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

« Mal, » dis-je dans un soupir. « Il y a eu un problème avec Drago tout à l'heure… »

Je lui résume la situation et il fronce légèrement les sourcils, glissant un bras autour de ma taille. Il ne dit rien et se contente de poser le menton sur ma tête pour me réconforter du mieux qu'il peut. Je soupire à nouveau et l'embrasse, avant de le faire asseoir à coté de moi, près d'Harry et Hermione

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard que le guérisseur sort enfin de la chambre. Harry se redresse aussitôt et lui saute dessus, frénétique.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est tiré d'affaire, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui est arrivé, mais ça lui a réussi, c'est comme s'il avait reçu un nouveau flot d'énergie vitale, » répond le médicomage. « Mais il faut qu'il dorme. Il veut vous voir avant. »

Harry hoche la tête et nous lance un petit regard nerveux. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et articule 'On se voit demain' et il me sourit avant de pénétrer dans la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

voila ! fin du chap !

la suite dans trois semaines, comme d'hab !

gros bisous à tous !

speedy


	16. Reprendre une vie normale, du mieux que ...

Bonjour tout le monde! 

je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Le site buggait, c'est tout !

voila, avec tout ça, je n'ai plus le temps de faire les rar, je suis vraiment désolé.

un petit disclaimer : rien de tout le monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour les autres... tout est à JK Rowlings, exepté le scénario et la rédaction qui sont à moi, sortis tout droit de ma tête de malade...

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

voila voila !

Ah, oui, et un très grand merci aussi àRuth Dedallime qui m'a relu et corrigé ce chapitre avec beaucoup de petites remarques pour l'améliorer ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup !

je vous embrasse tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! gros bisous à tous !

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

Lune d'Argent

_Chapitre 16 :_

**Reprendre une vie normale, du mieux que l'on pourra…**

Je referme la porte de la chambre et avance rapidement jusqu'au lit du fond. Je tire le rideau et Drago tourne la tête vers moi avec un faible sourire auquel je réponds aussitôt, toute fureur due à ses mensonges envolée.

« Harry… »

Sa voix est faible, mais elle me va droit au cœur. Il tend la main vers moi et je m'approche de lui.

« Il faut que tu dormes, » dis-je doucement dans un murmure.

« Je sais… »

Il déglutit, sa voix est rauque.

« Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, » me demande-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

J'attrape sa main et je lui souris tendrement.

« Je risque de t'empêcher de te reposer… »

Il tire brusquement ma main, déployant une force qui me surprend vu son état de faiblesse, et je me retrouve pratiquement assis sur lui.

« Non, je te veux dans mes bras, » rétorque-t-il. « Viens. On parlera demain. »

Je ne cesse pas de sourire et l'embrasse brièvement sur les lèvres. Je m'apprête à me redresser, mais sa main se presse sur ma nuque et il introduit brutalement et maladroitement sa langue dans ma bouche. Je gémis légèrement et lui caresse la joue avant de me détacher fermement de lui.

« Tu as besoin de dormir, » dis-je doucement. « Laisse-moi une minute, je vais me changer. »

« D'accord. »

Il me lâche et je vais vers mon lit, me mettant rapidement en pyjama, avant de revenir ver lui. Il me sourit, fatigué, puis m'ouvre ses draps et je me glisse à ses cotés. Je pose ma tête sur son torse avec un soupir de bien-être et il se tourne légèrement sur le coté, refermant ses bras autour de moi, enfouissant le nez dans mes cheveux. Il pousse un léger gémissement de douleur quand j'appuie maladroitement sur sa jambe blessée.

« Oh, merde, je suis désolé, » dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » me coupe-t-il en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. « Je veux juste dormir. »

J'embrasse sa clavicule, sachant qu'il adore ça, et il frissonne légèrement avant d'émettre un léger rire.

« Je t'aime, mon ange, » dit-il doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, » réponds-je.

Je murmure un léger 'Nox' avec une poussée magique vers la lumière, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endors dans les bras aimants de celui qui m'a tant manqué.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, Drago dort toujours. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le déranger et je m'habille, attendant la venue du médicomage. Le visage de Drago me paraît tout de même anormalement moite, il doit couver quelque chose. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, une main sur son front, puis hausse les épaules et y dépose un baiser avant de prendre une chaise et de m'installer à ses cotés.

Je l'observe pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le médecin arrive et il me salue d'un sourire.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, » dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et il se penche sur Drago, l'examinant.

« C'est normal qu'il ait de la fièvre ? »

Le guérisseur hoche la tête.

« Oui. C'est la réaction contre l'antidote au poison. Il devrait rester fiévreux pendant quelques jours. »

Il prend sa température et sa tension, puis se tourne vers moi.

« Vous pourrez sortir ce soir, » me dit-il. « Le professeur Rogue m'a signé une décharge, il a un diplôme de médicomagie, il s'occupera de votre convalescence. »

« Tous les deux ? » fais-je, craignant une arnaque.

« Bien entendu, votre parrain m'a gentiment fait comprendre que nous pourrions difficilement vous séparer… » répond-il avec un air un peu agacé.

Je retiens un sourire moqueur, je sais très bien comment, en parfait Gryffondor, Sirius a du expliquer les choses : avec ses poings.

« Quand se réveillera-t-il ? »

« D'ici cet après-midi, » me répond-il. « Venez me chercher lorsque ce sera le cas. »

« Très bien. »

« Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, » réponds-je avec un franc sourire.

« Tant mieux. »

Il quitte rapidement la pièce et nous laisse seuls. Avec un léger soupir, je me relève de ma chaise et la métamorphose en un confortable fauteuil en cuir noir, afin de guetter le réveil de mon amant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vers midi, un hibou toque à la fenêtre, me réveillant de la douce torpeur où je m'étais réfugié. Avec un grognement, je m'étire et me lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre et la refermer rapidement à cause du vent glacial qui s'est engouffré. L'oiseau me tend une patte où est accrochée une grosse enveloppe que j'ouvre avec un petit sourire, me doutant de ce dont il s'agit.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je ne saurais combien te remercier pour cette interview, grâce à toi, j'ai été élevé directement au rang de journaliste ! Les ventes de la Gazette ont triplé et il n'est pas encore midi, mon patron voudrait te remercier personnellement, si tu peux, passe donc au journal un de ces quatre !_

_Comme promis, je t'envoie un exemplaire du numéro d'aujourd'hui. L'hôpital est protégé contre le courrier insérable, mais j'espère que l'endroit où tu habiteras le sera aussi, je sais que tu détestes ce genre de choses._

_Comment va Malefoy ? Non, rassure-toi, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour lui (encore que je ne dirais pas forcément non à ses fesses) mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu as besoin de lui, alors…_

_Contacte-moi si tu as envie de prendre un café avec moi, un jour prochain, nous pourrons discuter sans avoir une plume enregistrant le moindre de nos mots._

_Je t'embrasse, bon rétablissement._

Dean T. »

Je souris légèrement, pose la lettre sur la table de chevet et sors le journal de l'enveloppe. Le début de l'article est en première page, et il se poursuit deux pages plus loin. Je le lis attentivement, me félicitant intérieurement de mon choix.

« Article intéressant ? »

Je sursaute légèrement et jette un coup d'œil à Drago qui me sourit, m'observant pensivement. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le coté et il sourit deux fois plus largement.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, je me disais juste que tu étais incroyablement beau avec cette chemise blanche, » me répond-il sincèrement.

Et merde, il a réussi à me faire rougir, ce con ! Il rit légèrement, ravi de son effet.

« Oh, tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougis, » dit-il sans cesser de rire.

« Je ne suis pas mignon ! » fais-je, offusqué, me sentant à mon grand dam rougir encore plus.

« Oh, que si, tu es mignon, » me rétorque-t-il, se redressant pour attraper ma main et me tirer vers lui. « Vraiment adorable, » souffle-t-il en attirant mon visage près du sien et en m'embrassant tendrement.

Il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et je me vois dans l'obligation de lui monter dessus, alors qu'il tire profondément ma langue dans sa bouche pour la sucer doucement, me tirant un gémissement qui le fait sourire.

« Je suis censé aller chercher le médicomage, » dis-je quand il me libère enfin, « pas chercher à t'étouffer en t'enfonçant ma langue dans la gorge ! »

Il ricane.

« Et si moi j'ai envie de mourir de cette façon-là ? »

Je me détache brusquement de lui pour me relever en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais oublié. Ses mensonges. Il cesse aussitôt de rire, l'air confus.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Ne plaisante jamais sur ça, » réponds-je sèchement.

« C'était une blague, Harry, » dit-il avec évidence. « Ne prends pas la mouche comme ça ! »

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, » réponds-je, « tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir envie de mourir et tu n'as pas le droit de rire avec ça. Je vais chercher le guérisseur, » finis-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, quittant la pièce en claquant la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, je prends trois profondes respirations pour me calmer. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça, le pauvre ne doit pas comprendre, mais il n'aurait pas du plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave, surtout compte tenu de ce que j'ai appris. Ca n'a vraiment rien de drôle.

Je secoue la tête, puis rapidement je me hâte pour aller trouver le médicomage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Voilà, cousin, tu es bien installé ! » dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, et je dois vous remercier ? » répond Drago, sarcastique. « C'est quand même injuste ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de me lever alors que lui il peut déambuler partout ? » Se plaint-il avec un doigt accusateur porté sur moi.

« Parce que toi tu t'es fait planter une épée empoisonnée dans la cuisse, pas lui ! » répond Sirius en riant. « Bon, les tourtereaux, il est tard, je vous laisse dormir. Sev' passera demain matin. »

Il quitte la pièce, nous adressant un dernier clin d'œil, et Drago se tourne vers moi. Un peu gêné et toujours fâché, je lui tourne le dos et commence à me déshabiller pour me mettre en pyjama.

* * *

« Tu fais toujours la gueule ? »

« Il semblerait, » répond-il d'un ton distant.

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré.

« Enfin, quoi, merde, Potter, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le problème ? » fait-il en se retournant brusquement, me dardant un regard vert et furieux. « Le problème, Drago, c'est que tu n'espérais même pas sortir de là ! » dit-il brutalement.

Je lui lance un regard éberlué, je savais que cette conversation allait venir, mais je dois dire qu'il me prend totalement au dépourvu.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ? »

« Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? » s'énerve-t-il. « Tu… pendant des semaines, Drago, tu m'as menti, me promettant qu'une fois que je serai sorti de là, nous aurions vécu ensemble, nous ferions le tour du monde, et blablabla ! Mais tu ne le pensais même pas ! Tu m'as menti ! »

« Ah, » fais-je en fronçant les sourcils, pensif. « C'est pour ça que tu me tapais dessus quand je suis sorti du coma ? »

« Tu t'en souviens ? » fait-il, surpris.

« Pas précisément, je me rappelle juste m'être fait insulter et m'être pris quelques gifles… Rien de très clair, toutefois. »

« Oui, je… Sirius venait de confirmer mes soupçons, » répond-il, l'air vaguement gêné. « Mais ça ne t'excuse pas ! »

Je pousse un soupir et me redresse avant de tendre la main vers lui.

« Viens, mon ange, je vais t'expliquer, » dis-je doucement.

Il fronce les sourcils et ne bouge pas.

« Donne-moi au moins une chance ! » fais-je. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que j'avais dans la tête et pourquoi je t'ai menti. A toi de voir si je te satisfais, mais ne prends pas la mouche sans m'avoir écouté ! »

Il pousse un soupir mais s'exécute, prenant place en tailleur à coté de moi. Je prends sa main et entrelace nos doigts avant de le regarder à nouveau et de m'apercevoir qu'il est au bord des larmes. J'ouvre la bouche sous le choc, puis d'un coup brusque je l'attire contre moi, serrant sa tête contre mon torse. Ses bras se referment autour de ma taille, un peu hésitant, et il renifle légèrement avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il d'une voix cassée.

Je me mords légèrement la lèvre, puis appuie ma tête contre le mur, caressant doucement son dos. Je débute mon histoire avec des mots hésitants au début, puis au fur et à mesure que je me plonge dans mes souvenirs ma voix se fait lointaine et rêveuse.

Je lui parle de toutes les émotions qui m'ont traversé le cœur, depuis ce fameux soir où par ma faute il a été enfermé dans cette horrible chambre. Je lui décris tout, mon trouble, ma douleur, ma culpabilité… Je lui explique le déclic quand Blaise m'a dit que je l'aimais, ma peur de le savoir à jamais cloîtré là-bas, et mes réflexions, mes études, mes recherches de plans, n'importe quoi pour le pour le sortir de là, et ma peur panique de le perdre au moment de le sauver… Ma coalition avec Sirius, l'espoir que je n'ai jamais eu de m'en sortir.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, » dis-je doucement. « Mais l'espoir est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu le droit de connaître. Je ne vivais plus que pour te sortir de là, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était voir tes doux yeux verts s'illuminer quand je te parlais d'avenir… »

Une main caresse ma joue et je baisse le regard vers lui. Il me fait un de ces petits sourires d'anges que j'aime tant et se redresse pour m'embrasser délicatement.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, » répond-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« Oh, allez, quel ridicule couple de Pouffsouffle allons-nous faire à toujours nous excuser comme ça ! » dis-je, plaisantant. « Et puis après tout, tu m'as quand même sorti du coma, on peut dire que ça a servi ! »

« Oui, je suppose, » acquiesce-t-il en souriant d'un sourire espiègle.

« Mmh, » fais-je en l'attirant brusquement sur mes lèvres. « J'adore quand tu souris comme ça… »

Je l'embrasse avec avidité et il gémit sous ma brusquerie. Ca ne me fait que sourire davantage et doucement, je le plaque contre le matelas, le forçant à ouvrir les jambes d'un coup de genoux et me plaçant entre elles, mimant l'acte sexuel en le tenant par les épaules. Il s'aggripe brusquement à mon haut de pyjama en gémissant bruyamment.

« Oh… oh ! Drago, je… »

Je le coupe en pleine phrase, glissant mes mains dans son bas de pyjama. Je pose les mains sur ses fesses adorablement nues en l'embrassant passionnément. Il gémit à nouveau, le son se répercutant cette fois directement dans ma bouche, m'excitant un peu plus si c'est encore possible. Je pousse un grognement animal, si seulement nous étions nus, putain !

« Drago, je ne pense pas que… »

« Quoi ? »

Il frissonne sous mon ton agressif alors que je m'acharne à lui ôter tous ses vêtements.

« Eh bien je… mmh… à mon avis… Ouak ! »

Je viens de lui mordre assez fort un téton et je souris alors qu'il se tortille sous moi.

« Alors, on ne proteste plus, » dis-je d'une voix chaude à son oreille.

« Non, mais je persiste à croire que ça ne plaira pas à Rogue ! » réussit-il à souffler.

« Je me fiche de ce que pense ce serpent, » réponds-je en enfouissant le visage dans son cou. « Merlin, j'ai cru que cette journée ne se terminerait jamais ! »

« Qu'est-ce que… tu… veux dire ? » articule-t-il avec difficulté alors que ses mains, à leur tour, se décident à me déshabiller.

Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« Je veux dire que je ne t'ai jamais autant désiré qu'avec cette chemise blanche que tu portais aujourd'hui et ce jean oh combien moulant, » réponds-je, remontant ma main le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, savourant le long frisson d'anticipation et d'envie qui parcourt sa peau brûlante.

« Ah… oui ? » souffle-t-il, ses yeux verts clignotant pratiquement de désir et de lubricité.

Je lève mon autre main vers son visage et lui ôte ses lunettes, désirant voir ses prunelles sans interférences.

« Oh, que oui, » réponds-je d'un ton presque pervers.

Il frémit doucement, puis se lèche la lèvre supérieure avec un regard félin.

« Prouve-moi ça, » dit-il d'un ton rauque.

J'attrape lentement sa main et, le fixant d'un regard brûlant, la guide doucement vers mon pantalon, l'emmenant en dessous, lui faisant effleurer ma virilité douloureusement dressée.

« Tu sens ça ? » dis-je doucement, savourant le tremblement qui le secoue. « Ca, mon ange, c'est l'effet que tu me fais, » dis-je dans un souffle.

Il gémit à nouveau et sa main se met toute seule en mouvement sur moi, me faisant fermer les yeux et haleter mon appréciation. Mais bien vite je me défais de son emprise, plaquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête sur le matelas. Sa respiration est plutôt, pour ne pas dire totalement irrégulière et je lui fais un sourire narquois.

« Harry Potter qui se soumet à un Malefoy, » dis-je dans un faible murmure, léchant doucement ses tempes. « Dieux, que c'est excitant… »

« Si tu essayais de me le prouver, au lieu de me faire languir ? » jette-t-il, apparemment bien excité lui aussi.

« Allons, allons, un peu de patience, petit lion, on n'est pas pressé… » réponds-je avec un sourire moqueur. « Je pourrais te faire attendre des heures et des heures… » lui dis-je dans un chuchotement à l'oreille.

« Oh, non, tu ne tiendrais pas, » me répond-il, tout aussi moqueur.

Je hausse un sourcil surpris.

« Ah oui, tu me mets au défi ? »

« On peut voir ça comme ça, » acquiesce-t-il.

Je lui souris perversement.

« Tu ne devrais pas… » réponds-je.

Il sourit malicieusement, l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Puis, avec une lascivité qui devrait être interdite tant elle est tentante, il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et se cambre pour se frotter contre moi, son sexe caressant mon ventre, me faisant gémir à cause du plaisir inattendu et de la frustration. Je pousse un grognement et il ricane.

« Petit allumeur, » dis-je en m'emparant de ses lèvres impérieusement.

« Je te pousserai à bout, » murmure-t-il quand je le relâche.

« Oh, oui, » réponds-je, « je suis sûr que tu peux. »

Il me tire la langue et je m'empresse de l'attraper entre mes lèvres, mes mains relâchant ses poignets pour venir le caresser beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas.

* * *

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment prudent de les laisser seuls ? » fais-je à Sev' qui me tient fermement par le bras. « Si jamais il leur arrive quelque chose… »

« T'en fais pas, clébard, il ne se passera rien, et même si c'était le cas, j'ai placé pour leur chambre un sortilège d'alerte qui me prévient si quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Oh, » dis-je simplement.

Il me fait un petit sourire en coin et m'entraîne en avant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Severus… »

« Oui ? » me répond-il d'un ton innocent qui ne trompe personne.

« Ce n'est pas un de tes sortilèges en rapport à la Légilimancie qui te permet de voir ce qu'ils font précisément si tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son visage se fend d'un grand sourire typiquement Serpentard.

« Si. »

« Ah… »

Nouveau silence, puis nous arrivons devant le restaurant. Un serveur nous guide à la table réservée et prend nos commandes.

« Sev ? »

« Oui ? »

« Que font-ils, là ? »

Il me fait un sourire que je ne peux qualifier que de pervers.

« Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, je te le jure, » me répond-il. « Mais je peux te dire qu'à mon avis, ton filleul aura du mal à s'asseoir demain. »

Je reste bouche bée quelques secondes.

« Oh, Merlin, je ne veux pas de cette image, » dis-je, mi-stupéfait, mi-écœuré.

« Tu as tort, c'est fou ce qu'ils sont sensuels, ces deux-là, » se moque Severus.

« Ne parle pas comme ça d'Harry, Sev' ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, » capitule-t-il en levant les mains. « Désolé d'avoir craché sur la dignité de ton filleul. Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta grand-mère ? » Demande-t-il alors, me prenant un peu au dépourvu.

« Oui, » réponds-je finalement. « Elle m'a écrit le lendemain de… enfin, le lendemain. Elle a réussi à se cacher dans les cachots et à se fabriquer un abri quand la forteresse s'est écroulée. Elle a mis quelques heures à sortir des décombres, mais maintenant elle est rentrée en Europe. Toutefois, elle n'est pas à Poudlard, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des affaires à régler à l'étranger et qu'elle nous re-contacterait. »

« Tu as parlé à Potter de la fête à Poudlard, le mois prochain ? »

Je grogne légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire pour te dire qu'il ne viendra pas, » réponds-je. « Il a horreur de ce genre de chose. »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, Sirius, » me répond-il. « Il va recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin, bon sang ! Il ne peut pas le refuser ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de m'engueuler ! » dis-je. « Je sais très bien que tu es furieux que l'Ordre te soit passé sous le nez il y a six ans, mais tout de même ! Je lui dirai, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il acceptera. »

« Comment peut-on refuser un tel honneur ? » marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Quand on en a déjà eu trop, » réponds-je avec philosophie.

Severus grogne à nouveau, visiblement contrarié, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cause de sa mine renfrognée.

« Oh, Snivellus, j'adore quand tu fais la tête, » dis-je affectueusement.

Il pointe sa fourchette vers moi.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Black ! »

Je ris à nouveau.

« Mais oui, moi aussi, je t'aime, Sevy. »

« Tu as fini avec tes surnoms débiles ? »

« Et tu vas faire quoi, me planter avec ta fourchette ? »

Il me regarde avec un air qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Non, mais je pourrais retourner habiter à Poudlard, » rétorque-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, puis souris.

« Tu me quitterais ? Après m'avoir attendu depuis Poudlard ? »

Il grogne.

« Bien sur que non, clébard, je tiens trop à toi. »

Je ris à nouveau. Vraiment, j'adore quand il est bourru comme ça !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Non, » me dit-il, catégorique. « Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. »

« Harry, tu ne pourras pas rester cloîtré ici pendant des années, » réponds-je en lui attrapant l'épaule.

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » rétorque-t-il en se dégageant. « Il y aura un tas d'invités, des journalistes, ils feront tout pour m'attaquer, tu le sais très bien ! Je n'ai aucune répartie, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'exposer aux regards. Je me fiche qu'ils sachent que je me suis fait violer, mais je ne veux pas voir leurs yeux emplis de dégoût, ou pire, de pitié ! »

« Ils n'ont pas intérêt à te regarder comme ça, ou à te regarder tout court, sinon c'est moi qui m'occupe d'eux ! » fait une voix menaçante derrière nous.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et se retourne.

« Toi tu ne devrais pas être debout, alors mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, » rétorque-t-il, agacé.

Drago, lourdement appuyé sur sa canne, plisse légèrement les yeux.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le fait que tu ailles mal me regarde, » répond-il, un peu supérieur.

« Je ne vais pas mal, » répond Harry, obstiné.

« Alors va à cette soirée. »

« Non. Et je me contrefiche de ce que tu vas dire, » ajoute-t-il en levant la main, voyant que Drago s'apprête à protester. « Je n'irai pas. Point barre. »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitte la pièce, passant aux cotés de Drago qui n'essaye pas de le retenir. Le blond pousse un soupir et me regarde, avant d'entrer dans le salon et de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil.

« Sirius, j'ai un service à vous demander, » dit-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

« Je t'écoute, » réponds-je, curieux.

« J'aurais besoin d'une pensine, vous pourriez vous en procurer une pour moi ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui, bien sur, » réponds-je, un peu surpris. « Pourquoi cela ? Tu as des souvenirs à oublier ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, » répond-il, l'air un peu gêné. « C'est pour Harry. Pour le moment, il n'est pas au courant. Il ne m'a rien dit mais il fait des cauchemars et je suis certain que c'est en rapport avec ce qu'il a vécu. »

J'ai la sensation qu'il y a autre chose mais Drago n'ajoute rien. Je n'insiste pas, c'est à eux de régler ce genre de problème.

« Bien sur, il n'y a pas de problème, » réponds-je. « Comment va ta jambe ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, » sourit-il. « J'ai encore un peu du mal à marcher, mais les potions du professeur Rogue fonctionnent bien. Toutefois, je ne pense pas pouvoir remarcher parfaitement un jour. Quel déshonneur ! Un Malefoy boitant ! »

J'éclate de rire. C'est hilarant la façon dont il se moque de son père et de lui-même par la même occasion. Il déteste Lucius, soit, mais il reste tout de même attaché aux traditions des grandes familles de Sangs-Purs. Il le sait, et il sait certainement aussi que ça agace certaines personnes, mais il ne veut pas changer, et c'est comme ça qu'il est appréciable : avec ses défauts.

« Spica t'a écrit à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-il soudain.

« Oui, » réponds-je.

« J'espère qu'elle va bien, » murmure-t-il, pensif. « Vous savez, elle était très attachée à Jedusor. Lui aussi l'aimait beaucoup, je crois bien. »

« Il y avait plus entre eux que… »

« Oui, » acquiesce-t-il fermement. « J'en suis persuadé, mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. J'espère juste qu'elle va bien… »

« Elle avait le visage brûlé, » dis-je, un peu inquiet.

« Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, » répond-il avec un geste évasif de la main. « Il lui aura suffit de sang humain pour se soigner. »

Il secoue la tête, semblant revenir au présent.

« Je vais vous laisser, » dit-il en se levant et en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

« Essaye de convaincre Harry… »

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire.

« Comptez sur moi. »

Il quitte la pièce en boitant. Quelques minutes plus tard, je transplane à Poudlard pour expliquer à Severus où en est la situation.

* * *

voila voila... il ne reste maintenant plus qu'un chapitre pour cette fic qui va me manquer, je le sens... snif !

en tout cas, le prochain et dernier chap dans trois semaines. La semaine prochaine, cce sera Pouvoirs Nocturnes !

gros bisous à tous, et laissez une review ! faites peter le compteur, silvouplait !

speedy


	17. On appelle cela : la paix

Bonjour tout le monde !

je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs contretemps (je passe mon oral de français lundi prochain, alors...)

de plus, j'ai réédité le chapitre 16 car Ruth Dedallime m'a très gentilent relu et corrigé le chapitre précédent ainsi que celui-ci. Donc je lui adresse un grand merci pour le temps qu'elle m'a consacré.

un merci également à Polonius qui, même s'il ne m'a pas corrigé, n'a pas cessé de m'encourager... je ne vous recommenderai jamais assez ses fics, donc allez les lire ! liens dans mes favoris.

je n'ai, j'en suis vraiment désolée, pas le temps de faire les rar aujourd'hui, mais je vous embrasse fort fort fort ! Un grand merci donc à **Llily B., Llianel, Lovely A, Mkorigane, Shima-Chan, aresse, Vert emeraude, didinette 207, serpentis-draco, Cyzia, les folles, ornaluca, louvegrise, Vif d'or, Nee Chan et Chana, Oxaline, Dawn456, Hermichocos et esperanza66**.

* * *

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début, ou pas, à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ou pas, à ceux qui ont aimé, ou pas, à ceux qui ont lu, ou pas. Voila donc le tout dernier chapitre de Lune d'Argent.

* * *

Une dernière chose, Cyzia m'a fait trois fanarts pour cette fic et je les ai mis dans mon blog. Ils sont très beaux, alors allez voir ma homepage dans mon profil et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

_**Lune d'Argent**_

_Chapitre 17 :_

**On appelle cela : la paix.**

Assis sur le lit, Drago me tire par le bras pour me forcer à le rejoindre. Il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et m'entoure de ses bras, collant mon dos contre son torse et embrassant mon cou. Je me blottis contre lui en retenant un soupir d'agacement.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur du regard des autres, mon ange, » murmure-t-il dans mon oreille. « Ce qui t'est arrivé n'est certainement pas ta faute. Tu m'entends ? Le regard des autres ne compte pas, ce qui est important, c'est ce que toi tu penses. »

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je pousse un soupir en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, » dis-je. « Vraiment pas. Je déteste ça. Je ne le mérite même pas, cet Ordre ! »

Il soupire à son tour et embrasse ma joue.

« Je pense que si, tu le mérites, même si tu n'en veux pas, » dit-il doucement. « Mais ta présence est tout de même requise là-bas. La guerre… personne n'en a vu la fin. Il n'y a même pas eu de grande bataille finale tant attendue… Tu as annoncé la chute de Voldemort à un journal, bien, mais les gens veulent une preuve. Ils ont besoin de ta présence à cette soirée, pour faire une croix sur les horreurs qu'ils ont vécues. »

Il marque une pause et me caresse les cheveux.

« Et je serai avec toi, » ajoute-t-il. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul là-bas… Si bien sûr tu veux de moi. »

Je ris faiblement et me redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que je veux que tu sois là, » réponds-je. « Je n'envisage même pas d'y aller sans toi. Mais tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Peur ? De quoi ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Je lui fais un sourire narquois.

« De te retrouver entouré de Gryffondors, Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles sans un seul Serpentard à la ronde ? »

Il sourit malicieusement en retour.

« Oh, non, j'ai mon Gryffondor personnel pour me protéger, » répond-il.

Je ris un peu, puis redeviens sérieux.

« Je suis sérieux, tu sais, » dis-je. « Ils… tu n'es pas… »

« Je ne suis pas quoi ? »

« Populaire, si l'on peut dire… » dis-je, hésitant.

Il me regarde sans trop comprendre.

« Ecoute, il est probable que les trois-quarts des gens que nous verrons là-bas auront perdu quelqu'un de cher, » dis-je. « Tu étais Mangemort. Pour eux, c'est comme si tu avais tué leur père, mère, frère ou amant… »

« Et c'est peut-être le cas, » répond-il un peu sombrement. « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« La douleur de la perte d'un être cher peut conduire à bien des folies, » dis-je doucement en serrant sa main dans la mienne. « Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses attaquer. Je serai là pour te protéger, bien sûr, mais… »

Je m'arrête en le voyant se retenir de rire. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » fais-je. « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

Il lâche un éclat de rire et m'attire contre lui pour m'embrasser.

« Oh, mon ange veut me protéger ! Preux chevalier, Potty ? »

Je me sens rougir.

« Arrête ! »

« D'accord, » dit-il en se calmant. « Et où est le problème ? Mon héros va me protéger des méchants lions qui veulent m'attaquer, et moi je vais rester avec toi pour te protéger du jugement des autres. Donc, tout va bien, nous ne nous décollons pas l'un de l'autre de la soirée et tout sera parfait ! »

Je secoue la tête de dépit.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, » dis-je en me frottant les tempes.

« Il le faut, » me répond-il. « Les gens ont besoin de leur héros à aduler. Il se trouve que ça ne peut être nul autre que toi. »

« Mais je… »

« Et puis Sirius a raison, tu ne peux pas rester cloîtré indéfiniment ici ! »

Je pousse un soupir et me laisse aller dans ses bras.

« Ecoute, je te propose un truc, » me murmure-t-il. « On va à cette soirée, et le soir même on prend un portoloin pour… n'importe, où tu as envie d'aller. »

Je fronce les sourcils, puis souris.

« Tu m'offres un voyage pour la destination de mon choix ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, » acquiesce-t-il. « Rogue m'a dit que je pourrai marcher plus facilement, à ce moment-là. On ne pourra pas faire le tour du monde d'un coup… Mais ça sera un début. »

Je reste rêveur quelques secondes, puis me souvient d'une image de la Statue de la Liberté enneigée.

« New York, » réponds-je alors avec un sourire.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et se relève.

« Tout de suite, très cher, » répond-il. « Je vais de ce pas réserver l'hôtel. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je rigole doucement en le voyant se saisir de sa cane et marcher avec le maximum d'élégance possible jusqu'à la porte, puis me laisse tomber en arrière dans les oreillers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je te fais mal, n'est-ce pas ? » susurre une voix mauvaise à mon oreille.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot.

« Répond, » insiste l'autre en me pénétrant plus violemment que jamais.

« Oui… »

« Mais tu aimes cela, n'est-ce pas ? » dit une autre voix.

J'ouvre les yeux, et c'est le visage de Drago qui m'apparaît cette fois. Je suis sur le dos, mes jambes largement écartées. Puis le visage de Drago se transforme et devient celui de Tom. Je pousse un cri de terreur et de douleur, puis me réveille brusquement en sentant une main me secouer.

Je me redresse et ouvre les yeux, apercevant à travers la brume de mon regard des cheveux blond luisant pratiquement dans la pénombre. Puis deux bras me rapprochent soudain d'un corps chaud mais je me dégage brusquement avec un petit cri. Je tombe à terre, sur les fesses, et relève les yeux vers l'autre qui me regarde avec surprise.

« Harry ? »

Je recule en voyant sa main s'approcher et me mets à sangloter.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que… »

Je crie à nouveau, et recule encore plus, atteignant le mur dans mon dos. Je me retrouve acculé dans un coin de la pièce et il s'approche toujours.

« Non, non, laisse-moi ! » dis-je en me recroquevillant le plus possible.

Je pleure et panique en voyant qu'il s'approche encore et je pousse un cri, relevant les bras au-dessus de ma tête. Il s'arrête aussitôt et recule.

« C'est… c'est ok, » dit-il. « Tu vois, je m'en vais… Je vais aller dormir ailleurs, d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à verrouiller la porte quand je serai sorti. »

Il se saisit de quelque chose appuyé contre le mur et s'approche de la porte en boitant.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il en se retournant. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi… »

Je gémis.

« Va-t-en… »

Il baisse la tête et quitte la chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Paniqué, je saute sur mes pieds et attrape ma baguette sur la table de chevet, verrouillant la pièce, puis m'assoit sur le lit, les genoux sous mon menton, les draps bien serrés autour de moi, sanglotant et observant chaque coin d'ombre de peur d'y voir surgir quelqu'un.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille le lendemain tout ankylosé, et l'esprit beaucoup plus clair. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, dégoutté de moi-même. J'ai repoussé Drago alors qu'il voulait me rassurer, putain ! Mais j'étais tellement mal… oh, Merlin, lui doit l'être encore plus !

Je me relève brusquement pour partir à sa recherche dans la maison. Il est au salon du premier, assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, le regard fixé sur les flammes, décoiffé au possible. Il tourne la tête vers moi à mon entrée et me fait un petit sourire auquel je réponds aussitôt. Je m'approche de lui à grands pas et il m'attire sur ses genoux, enfouissant la tête dans mon cou.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je à voix basse.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » me répond-il. « Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, » dis-je.

« C'est la troisième fois que tu fais un cauchemar cette semaine, » murmure-t-il doucement.

« Je sais. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi et m'observe quelques secondes.

« Tu as mal dormi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sans doute autant que toi, » réponds-je.

Il sourit et se lève brusquement, glissant un bras dans le creux de mes genoux pour me porter correctement.

« Non, arrête, Drake, tu vas te faire mal à la jambe ! »

« Oh, ça va, hein ! » rétorque-t-il. « La chambre est à coté. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et très vite, il me dépose sur le lit, s'allongeant à coté de moi. Il jette un sort aux fenêtres pour fermer les rideaux et m'attire contre lui.

« Dors bien mon ange, » me murmure-t-il.

« Toi aussi, » réponds-je doucement.

* * *

Il est deux heures de l'après-midi et je viens de me réveiller. Harry dort toujours et je l'embrasse doucement dans la nuque avant de me détacher de lui. Je prends quelques affaires et quitte la chambre pour aller prendre une douche, après un dernier regard à mon ange endormi.

Je me déshabille comme à mon habitude devant le miroir et m'observe une fois nu. Je caresse mon avant-bras gauche avec une adoration mêlée de joie infinie : celle d'être de nouveau à moi…

Puis je regarde la cicatrice sur ma cuisse, elle fait une vingtaine de centimètres de long, un peu vers l'intérieur, d'un rose un peu moins pâle que ma peau. Elle a beau être très laide, je la trouve magnifique : elle est la preuve de ma détermination à sauver celui que j'aime, et de ma fierté à ne plus m'abaisser aux pieds de qui que ce soit.

Avec un petit sourire vainqueur, je prends une rapide douche qui a tôt fait de me réveiller totalement. Cela fait, je me rends dans la bibliothèque, ayant encore un peu de mal à marcher. Rogue m'a dit que ça passerait vite… je l'espère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis en train de lire un bouquin passionnant sur les potions médicinales qui doit dater de l'Antiquité quand Sirius arrive dans la Bibliothèque.

« Ah, cousin, tu es là, » dit-il en me souriant. « Tiens, je t'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé. »

Il pose un grand carton sur la table et mon visage s'éclaire.

« Ah, bonne nouvelle, » dis-je avec un sourire. « Il est temps. »

« Il a encore… »

« Oui, » réponds-je. « Mais ça devrait aller, maintenant. Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien, » me dit-il.

Je me lève et lance un sort de lévitation sur la boite. Je m'apprête à sortir mais une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Prends soin de lui, » me dit Sirius. « Il en a vraiment besoin. Il en aura encore plus besoin à la soirée la semaine prochaine. »

« Je sais, » réponds-je. « Ne vous en faites pas, il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Il hoche la tête et je souris légèrement avant de quitter la pièce, rejoignant notre chambre. J'entre sans frapper et Harry me jette un coup d'œil endormi du lit.

« Je me demandais où tu étais passé, » dit-il en se redressant et en s'étirant.

« Comme tu vois, je suis là, » réponds-je en m'approchant de lui avec un sourire.

Il jette un regard au paquet puis m'interroge du regard en chaussant ses lunettes alors que je m'assoie à ses cotés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demande-t-il, curieux.

« Une solution à certain de nos problèmes, » réponds-je.

Il hausse un sourcil, surpris, puis attrape le carton que je lui tends et l'ouvre rapidement. Il sort ensuite la lourde bassine de pierre et la pose sur le matelas à coté de nous, l'air stupéfait.

« C'est… c'est une pensine ? »

Il relève les yeux vers moi et je souris.

« Oui, » réponds-je. « Comme visiblement certains souvenirs te perturbent, je me suis dit qu'en les mettant là-dedans, ça t'évitera d'y penser. »

Il sourit légèrement.

« C'est une bonne idée, » acquiesce-t-il.

Il se rapproche de moi, venant quémander un baiser.

« Merci, » dit-il.

« De rien, » réponds-je. « Je le fais pour moi aussi. J'ai horreur quand tu as peur de moi… »

Il relève les yeux et sourit un peu tristement.

« Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai horreur d'avoir peur de toi… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je tiens fermement les mains d'Harry et il me regarde avec une certaine appréhension. Je lui fais un petit sourire encourageant et il ouvre la porte en inspirant profondément.

La Grande Salle sombre aussitôt dans le silence. Tous les regards se fixent sur nous et Harry rougit un peu, avançant cependant d'un pas sûr. Il marche juste devant moi sans toutefois me lâcher la main et je le suis, défiant du regard tous ceux qui nous reluquent avec un peu trop d'insistance.

« Alors, Malefoy ! » s'exclame l'impétueuse Ginny Weasley. « Heureux ? Par ta faute, Ron est mort, et tu as réussi à ne pas te faire arrêter parce que tu as pris Harry dans tes filets. Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle, Harry, tu ne vois pas qu'il t'a embobiné ? »

Harry pousse un soupir las.

« J'en ai marre de devoir vous expliquer toujours la même chose, que ce soit par lettre ou face à face, » rétorque-t-il fermement. « C'est moi qui ai tué Ron. S'il y a une personne à qui vous devez en vouloir, c'est moi. Et Drago ne m'a pas embobiné. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas l'amour que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. »

« Un Malefoy n'aime pas, » crache cette rouquine avec rage. « Et surtout, un Malefoy ne t'aimera jamais _toi_, Harry ! »

« Tu es juste jalouse, » fais-je, interrompant Harry qui me regarde alors, interloqué. « Tout ça parce que tu es aveuglée par la notoriété que tu gagnerais si tu étais à ma place. Tu n'as jamais recherché que ça depuis que tu le connais. Tout comme feu ton frère. Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre. »

Elle me regarde avec tant de haine que je me croirais de nouveau face à mon père. Je ne lui réponds que par un sourire froid et indifférent et Harry m'entraîne finalement derrière lui. Je la vois ensuite quitter rapidement la salle une fois que nous sommes passés devant elle et un rictus m'échappe pendant une seconde.

Je m'assoie au premier rang, entre Rogue et Sirius, alors qu'Harry monte sur l'estrade, semblant ne vouloir qu'être ailleurs.

« Harry ! » s'exclame Fudge. « Dieux, que je suis heureux de te revoir en vie! »

Ils se serrent la main, Harry retenant visiblement une moue de dégoût. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Ordre de Merlin est fièrement accroché à sa poitrine et il se tourne vers nous.

« J'ai quelques mots à vous dire, » commence-t-il nerveusement, un rouge soutenu colorant ses pommettes. « Tout d'abord, je pense avoir suffisamment révélé sur ma vie privée pour satisfaire votre curiosité. J'aurais très bien pu garder certains détails très personnels sur moi et vous auriez quand même entendu le principal de l'histoire. J'ai cependant accepté de jouer la carte de la sincérité, mais vous ne saurez désormais rien d'autre, que ce soit dans ma relation avec Drago Malefoy ou autre chose. Je demanderai donc aux journalistes qui, je le sais, se cachent dans la foule et qui n'ont pas été convié, de rester loin de moi ou de mes proches. Et ceci n'est pas une requête, c'est un conseil. »

Je souris légèrement.

« De plus, si je suis venu ici ce soir, c'est pour oublier une fois pour toute la guerre et les horreurs qui l'ont constituée, » reprend-il. « Vous savez tous ici que j'ai été violé, plus d'une fois, par Voldemort lui-même. Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux encore moins de votre pitié. Je ne veux pas non plus de vos remerciements. Alors à moins que vous n'ayez des choses importantes à me dire, ne venez pas me voir. Il est également hors de question que qui ce soit vienne importuner mes compagnons, qu'il s'agisse de mon amant, de mon parrain, ou de n'importe quel autre de mes proches. A propos de Drago… »

Ses yeux se tournent vers moi et il me tend la main. Après une seconde d'hésitation et un regard interrogateur à son égard, je me lève et le rejoint sur l'estrade. Sa main se lie à la mienne et il me fait un petit sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le public.

« Je refuse que qui que ce soit émette le moindre doute sur la sincérité des sentiments de Drago à mon égard, ou des miens au sien, » dit-il en serrant fortement ma main. « Sachez que si j'ai tué Voldemort, ce n'est pas pour vous, vous qui avez remis le poids du monde sur les épaules d'un gamin d'un an, lui refusant ainsi une enfance, une adolescence ou simplement une vie normale. Si j'ai tué Voldemort, c'est pour libérer Drago de son emprise sur lui. Oui, Drago a été un Mangemort, oui, il a tué des gens, et peut-être étaient-ce vos proches. Mais il ne l'a pas fait par choix. Il y a été obligé. Lui non plus n'a pas eu une enfance normale. Et il a accepté de se sacrifier pour moi, pour me sauver. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »

Et nous quittons l'estrade, laissant le public dans un silence ébahi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les invités ont rejoint leur table. Harry et moi sommes avec Dumbledore, Fudge, Sirius et Rogue, les Weasley – dont la fille n'a toujours pas réapparue – Granger, Lupin et sa fiancée. Harry fait un sourire crispé à la famille de son ex-meilleur ami. Ceux-cilui répondent avec encore plus de gène.

Harry se mord la lèvre, puis se détend quand Hermione vient le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ca leur passera, rassures-toi, » lui murmure-t-elle. « Je suis contente de te voir. »

Nous nous asseyons. Je suis entre Harry qui, discrètement, me tient la main sous la table, et Sirius qui discute avec animation avec son amant. Un sourire fugitif passe sur mes lèvres, il est très dur d'imaginer son ancien professeur de potion, surtout lui, comme un être sexué…

Un mot dans la conversation d'Harry avec Hermione m'interpelle.

« Au Québec ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai besoin de vacances, » répond Granger, un peu crispée. « Et il paraît que c'est très joli… »

« Tu pars au Canada ? » fais-je, m'incrustant dans la conversation.

« Euh, oui… » me répond Granger, l'air gêné. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai un ami qui habite là-bas, » réponds-je en commençant à manger. « Il est très gentil, si tu as besoin d'un contact sur place… »

Elle paraît surprise. Eh bien quoi ? J'ai tout de même le droit d'être sociable, non ? je ne suis pas si antipathique !

« Qui est-ce ? » demande-t-elle, curieuse. « Je le connais ? »

« Oh, si tu te souviens de nos années d'école, c'est Blaise. »

« Zabini ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Le même. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Il a du fuir quand il a refusé son intronisation, » réponds-je. « Le Québec n'est pas sujet à ce genre de problème, et de toute façon, il vit chez les Moldus. »

« C'est toi qui l'as aidé à se cacher ? » me demande Harry avec un intérêt non caché.

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, » dis-je simplement. « Il a été la seule personne que j'ai jamais considérée comme un ami pendant très longtemps, je lui devais bien ça. »

Hermione me regarde en haussant un sourcil étonné, puis sourit.

« Si on m'avait dit que j'aurai un jour une conversation civilisée avec Drago Malefoy… »

« Je partage tout à fait ton idée, » réponds-je galamment.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Elle est vraiment gentille, cette fille, quand elle n'étale pas ses connaissances à qui veut les entendre…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le dîner est terminé, et une musique entraînante se met à se diffuser dans l'air, faisant se lever et danser les invités. Harry me regarde avec effarement et je lui souris, haussant toutefois un sourcil interrogateur quant à son regard peu rassuré.

« Tu veux danser ? »

« Ah, non ! » se rétracte-t-il aussitôt.

Je le regarde avec surprise.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Il rougit, Merlin, que j'adore ça…

« Je… je ne sais pas danser… »

« Voyez-vous ça, Harry Potter ne sait pas danser ? Eh bien, je vais t'apprendre. »

« Oh, que non, » rétorque-t-il en riant.

« Oh, que si, » réponds-je en me levant et en le tirant par le bras.

Il est trop léger pour moi et très vite il est debout, collé à moi au milieu de la piste.

« Tu me paieras ça très cher, » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

« Tss, tss, essaye donc de t'amuser un peu, » réponds-je en le collant dos à moi, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son ventre.

« Tu vas vraiment te faire mal à la jambe, » insiste-t-il alors que je me mets à onduler du bassin derrière lui.

« Cesse de chercher des prétextes, » dis-je en riant. « Rogue m'a dit que c'était excellent pour ma rééducation. »

« Tout le monde nous regarde ! » chuchote-t-il, les joues vraiment très rouges, me faisant sourire avec tendresse.

« Mais détends-toi, mon ange, je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres, je veux juste danser avec toi, peu m'importe si les gens trouvent que c'est mal, moi j'aime être avec toi et je sais que ça n'a rien de pervers ou de dégoûtant. »

Une nouvelle chanson démarre et je souris légèrement. Je commence à chanter doucement les paroles à l'oreille de mon petit ange qui soupire doucement. Peu à peu, il se détend dans mes bras et je continue de fredonner ces mots d'amour en dansant avec lui comme j'ai longtemps rêvé de le faire. Il finit par se retourner vers moi et par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec légèreté avant d'appuyer la tête sur mon épaule. Là je sais qu'il se sent parfaitement bien, car jamais il n'aurait osé m'embrasser ainsi en public autrement.

Je souris et ferme les yeux en appuyant ma joue sur sa tête, embrassant sa tempe et continuant de chanter.

* * *

« Sev', tu ne veux vraiment pas danser ? »

Il me fusille du regard.

« J'ai dit 'non', Sirius, trouve-toi un autre partenaire si tu veux te trémousser sur la piste : ça ne sera pas moi. »

« Mais – »

« Non. »

« Pff, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, » fais-je, me mettant à bouder.

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'un gamin, » répond-il avec un sourire. « Va t'amuser, Sirius, mais je ne danserai pas. »

« Mais c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de danser ! » réponds-je en lui attrapant le bras.

Il pousse un soupir, mais je peux voir que je l'ai touché.

« Très bien, mais pas tout de suite, » cède-t-il. « Disons une danse toutes les demi-heures, ça te va ? »

« Ah, voilà une bonne idée ! » réponds-je en souriant.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et se frotte les paupières, grommelant dans sa barbe contre les 'clébards de Gryffy qui ne pensent qu'à faire la fête'. C'est moi ça ?

« Bonjour vous deux ! »

Je lève la tête surpris, pour apercevoir le visage de Spica au-dessus de nous.

« Spy ! » fais-je en me levant avec un grand sourire. « Je me demandais si tu viendrais ! »

« Je suis venue, » acquiesce-t-elle alors que je la serre dans mes bras. « Je n'aurais voulu manquer cette soirée pour rien au monde ! »

« Merlin, je me suis inquiété pour toi, » dis-je alors qu'elle prend place dans le canapé en face du mien, dans le petit coin discussion où Sev' et moi sommes installés. « Où étais-tu passée ? »

« J'avais quelques petites affaires à régler en France, » répond-elle évasivement. « Principalement, une résidence en région parisienne à faire mettre à ton nom, et à celui de Drago. Vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez, mais je ne pouvais pas la garder, le maire de la petite ville me tannait depuis son élection pour que je la lègue à quelqu'un. »

« Quoi donc ? » intervient Drago en arrivant avec un Harry un peu essoufflé.

« Une résidence en France, » réponds-je en me resservant un verre.

Il hausse un sourcil en s'asseyant à coté de Spica, Harry se laissant tomber à coté de lui.

« Celle de ta mère ? » demande le blond.

Spica hoche la tête.

« Vous en faites ce que vous voulez. »

J'échange un petit sourire avec Drago puis celui-ci tourne les yeux vers Harry. Mon filleul se fait tirer sur les genoux du blond et Drago enfouit la tête dans son cou, usant visiblement de sa bouche avec talent vu le visage d'Harry. Je grimace un peu.

« Oh, je vous en prie, prenez une chambre ! »

Drago tourne la tête vers moi et sourit.

« Pudique, Sirius ? » se moque-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils avec agacement.

« Je t'en prie, je préfèrerais éviter de voir mon filleul en pleine activité, si ça ne te dérange pas, » réponds-je.

« Ca va, » me rétorque-t-il en caressant les reins d'Harry. « Je ne suis pas en train de le prendre sur le canapé, non plus. »

Il s'apprête à reprendre son activité mais trop tard, Harry est rouge comme une tomate et il glisse à coté de Drago sur le canapé, le poussant légèrement. Je ne réponds rien et Drago lève les yeux au ciel.

« Voilà, j'avais réussi à le décoincer un peu et grâce à vous… »

Harry rougit et lui tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! » dit-il, faussement agacé.

Drago sourit malicieusement.

« Ce n'est pas possible, mon ange, personne ne peut oublier ta présence, » lui rétorque Drago en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un journaliste arrive dans notre petit coin de tranquillité.

« Mr Potter ! Me permettez-vous quelques questions ? »

Harry fronce les sourcils.

« Non, » rétorque-t-il froidement. « J'ai déjà dit que je ne parlerai à aucun journaliste, je pensais avoir été clair. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté l'aide de Mr Malefoy ? » demande tout de même le journaliste en s'asseyant à coté de moi, penché en avant.

Harry lui lance un regard haineux.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis ? » fait-il d'un ton mauvais en se levant.

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il pourrait se moquer de vous et profiter de votre naïveté ? »

Cette fois c'est Drago qui s'énerve et il se lève, sortant sa baguette et la pointant sous le nez du fouille-merde.

« Cessez de déblatérer des âneries sur des choses auxquelles vous ne comprendrez jamais rien, » dit-il méchamment.

« Pensez-vous ne pas être en sécurité sans lui ? »

Harry plisse les yeux et jette un regard à Drago qui comprend aussitôt et recule un peu. Puis le brun porte une main à sa hanche et tire son épée, dissimulée par un sortilège d'illusion tout au long de la soirée, pointant la lame effilée et tout nouvellement aiguisée juste sous la pomme d'Adam du journaliste. Sa main ne tremble pas, et son regard est froid, mauvais, implacable.

« Je croyais avoir été clair, » dit-il à nouveau, d'une voix haineuse et rageuse. « Je ne répondrai à aucune question ! Alors maintenant que vous semblez avoir compris que je n'hésiterai pas à vous trancher la gorge, vous allez bouger votre sale petit cul que j'ai sauvé plus d'une fois et quitter dans les trois prochaines secondes ce coin qui était tranquille avant votre arrivée. »

Le journaliste déglutit et, très lentement, se lève, regardant Harry de haut. Celui-ci fronce encore les sourcils et son épée se met à luire légèrement alors qu'il l'appuie un peu plus.

« Cassez-vous. _Tout de suite_. »

Le journaliste fléchit finalement et s'exécute, avec un regard furieux à Harry qui lui envoie une petite décharge magique dans les fesses du bout du doigt. Il sursaute avec un glapissement et nous éclatons tous de rire. Il quitte la Grande Salle en écrivant frénétiquement sur un bout de parchemin. Harry relâche une respiration tremblante et se rassoit après avoir rangé son épée.

« Il va t'attirer des ennuis, celui-là, » murmure Spica.

Harry hausse les épaules et échange un regard avec moi.

« Peu importe, » répond-il. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire emmerder. »

Je souris un peu. C'est fou ce qu'il peut ressembler à son père, parfois. Parfois, seulement.

« Alors, grand-mère, comment ça va ? » demande joyeusement Drago pour faire repartir la conversation.

« Oh, bien, bien, » répond Spica. « Après tout, la guerre est terminée, non ? Ca ne peut qu'aller bien. »

Elle paraît cependant distante et j'échange un regard avec Drago. Il décide visiblement de prendre les devants.

« Spica, je pense que tu es plus touchée par la fin de Voldemort que tu n'essayes de nous le faire croire… »

« Vous l'aimiez. »

C'est Harry qui vient de parler. Il a les yeux fixés sur Spica et l'observe attentivement. Celle-ci tourne le regard vers lui et lui adresse un petit sourire triste.

« N'est-ce pas ? » fait Harry, resserrant sans s'en rendre compte sa prise sur la main de Drago.

« Oui, » acquiesce Spica, sereine malgré tout. « Je sais que ça peut paraître aberrant, mais… il n'a pas toujours été un monstre, vous savez. Il n'a pas toujours été Voldemort… »

« Vous l'avez connu en tant que Tom Jedusort ? » demande Harry, visiblement intéressé.

« Oui, » acquiesce-t-elle avec un sourire. « C'était un homme très attirant, peu importe ce que vous en pensez, il était superbe, et il le savait. Intelligent, aussi, et très charismatique. Nous avons été amants deux ans, quand il était à Poudlard, et c'est à ce moment que je l'ai aimé. Et puis, après ses ASPICs, il est venu me voir, et il m'a dit qu'il partait. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, et j'ai vu que dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus cette lueur que j'aimais tant. Il n'y avait qu'une soif de vengeance, de destruction, de haine. »

Elle marque une pause.

« J'ai refusé d'aller avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait, qu'il se sentait différent d'avant. Il a ajouté qu'il m'aimait quand même, et que même si nous prenions des chemins différents, il m'aimerait encore et que je pourrais venir le voir quand je le désirerais. »

« Il vous aimait aussi, » ajoute Harry. « Après, je veux dire, quand j'étais là-bas et que vous avez repris contact avec lui. Il vous aimait. »

« Ah oui ? »

Spica sourit.

« C'est bon de le savoir. »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir privé de votre amour, » reprend Harry, l'air triste.

« Ne le sois pas, » répond Spica. « Je n'étais pas aveugle, tu sais, même si j'étais amoureuse de lui, j'ai vu les horreurs qu'il a commises, j'ai vu la façon dont il a assouvi sa haine avec toi. Mieux valait qu'il meure, et ce pan de ma vie avec lui. »

Harry et elle se regardent pendant quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis Spica se lève et se plante devant moi.

« Bon, tu m'invites à danser ? » fait-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui souris en retour et me lève en lui prenant la main.

« Avec plaisir, grand-mère ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me laisse tomber avec Severus sur le canapé, épuisé. Il me fait un sourire narquois.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de souffle, clebard, » se moque-t-il.

« Danse pendant deux heures avec Spica, Snivellus, et on verra si tu es aussi résistant, » réponds-je en haletant légèrement.

« Oh, fatigué, Sirius ? » me fait Spica, amusée et moqueuse.

Je lui adresse un regard meurtrier.

« C'est pas juste, d'abord, toi tu n'as même pas de souffle ! » réponds-je, agacé.

Elle me tire la langue et je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Deux cent dix-sept ans et toujours aussi gamine, » dis-je moqueusement.

Elle me sourit. Harry consent finalement à se décoller de la bouche de son amant pour venir se mêler à la conversation.

« Tout est dans la tête, Sirius, » me dit-il avec un coup d'œil ironique à Spica.

Drago lui caresse le dos et glisse sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Harry le regarde à nouveau et lui adresse un sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Spica pousse un soupir en les regardant.

« Il n'y a rien de plus mignon que deux hommes qui s'embrassent, » dit-elle, amusée. « Surtout vous quatre. »

« Spica ! » faisons-nous autres concernés par ces mots, outrés.

« Bah quoi ? » fait-elle en haussant les épaules et en riant.

Je secoue la tête et elle me sourit de plus belle. Je remarque que Drago murmure quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry et tous deux se lèvent alors que les lumières baissent un peu et que la musique d'un slow retentit.

Je les observe se mettre un peu en retrait de la piste et Harry passe ses bras autour du cou de Drago, se serrant contre lui alors que le blond lui enserre la taille.

« Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, » me murmure Severus.

« Oui, » réponds-je. « Tout en contrastes et en ressemblances. »

La tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Severus, je regarde mon filleul et mon cousin danser amoureusement ensemble. Le slow tire à sa fin et Drago glisse une main sous le menton d'Harry pour lui faire relever la tête et, une main à l'arrière du crâne de son aimé, il l'embrasse tendrement, se fichant des regards outrés de certaines personnes autour.

Attendri, je me tourne vers Sev' et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, me laissant aller à la douceur de cet instant où, finalement, la paix s'est établie, dans mon cœur comme sur le reste du monde.

FIN

* * *

voila... c'est fini... sniiiiiifffffffffff !

je pense, éventuellement, faire une suite à cette fic, mais bon, l'idée n'est que très vague et j'hésite beaucoup... je n'ai pas envie de commencer quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûre de terminer, donc j'attendrai de pouvoir y reflechir murement avant de vous donner une réponse certaine. Il y aura des news sur mon blog.

en tout cas, encore merci à tout le monde !

dimanche, ce sera Pouvoirs Nocturnes, et après, pas d'update avant le 20 juillet ! plus de news sur mon blog !

Gros bisous à tous (et venez voir mon blog!)

A la semaine prochaine (comment ça je fais de la pub gratuite pour mon blog ?)

JE VOUS AIME ! (mais venez quand même !)

Speedy


End file.
